La Ladrona de mi Amor
by XANHEX
Summary: Mi papá es un estafador, mi mamá una falsificadora, ¿qué podían esperar de mí? Sí, soy de una familia de criminales, ¿y eso qué? -expone Mimi tranquila- Sólo espero poder robar su amor como él me robó el mío. -¡MIMATO GARANTIZADO! TERMINADA!
1. Inicio de Clases

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

**Pero ésta pequeña historia si me pertenece y la hice con mucho cariño para todos los que disfrutan del MIMATO!

* * *

**

**01:**

**Inicio de clases**

**---------------------------  
**

**13 de febrero: **

Ciudad de Nueva York, 11:15 P.M., sonó la alarma cuando la seguridad fue penetrada por cuatro personas vestidas completamente de negro. Los policías llegaron al lugar ipsofactos, descubriendo que aquellos todavía eran unos jóvenes, por el cuerpo, entre de ellos se encontraba una chica, quien tenía su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una cola, pero poseía unos lentes verdes y un pañuelo que cubría su boca, pero aún así, todas sus facciones (y otras cosas) delataba que se trataba de una joven. Uno de ellos era rubio, otro de cabello negro alborotado y el tercer joven, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con un peinado rebelde. La policía les apuntaba, pero los jóvenes no se intimidaban, la chica sostenía el cuadro de Mona Lisa. Ella muy tranquila parecía sonreírles a los uniformados de azul. Un policía dispuesto a disparar, preparó el arma, pero antes de accionarla, sintió un puñetazo en la cara, ¿en qué momento había llegado aquel rubio frente a él?, eso se preguntaba mientras caía al suelo y sintiendo que algo caliente le salía por la nariz; el chico castaño parecía bailar break dance, giraba sobre su propia cabeza mientras extendía sus piernas (pateando a 4 policías que los envió contra las vitrinas), el castaño, les quitaba el arma a los sorprendidos policías y con una velocidad sorprendente, desarmaba el artefacto. Los policías estaban estupefactos ante las habilidades de aquellos jóvenes, se preguntaron cuál era la habilidad de la chica, que tan sólo era espectadora.

—Sólo robamos… no lastimamos —susurró la joven con dulce voz al policía más cercano.

Los cuatro jóvenes se escabulleron del museo en el momento que un helicóptero dejó caer un pesado bloque rompiendo el tragaluz y luego dejó caer una escalera, los chicos esperaron que primero subiera la dama, quien estando ya unos metros más arriba, les saludó con la mano y les mandó un beso a los policías.

**

* * *

21 de agosto:**

**Odaiba Japón**

Inicio de nuevo curso escolar, los nervios por conocer a los maestros invadía a los chicos al momento que entraron al salón, poco después, todo les dio igual. El profesor hizo presencia en la alborotada aula (tomando en cuenta que ya era su último año, los chicos estaban más que felices y armaban mucho alboroto), los chicos se fueron a sentar a sus pupitres.

—Jóvenes alumnos, comprendo que estén felices ya que éste va a ser su ultimo año en la preparatoria Yamadashi Ohara, pero tomen en cuenta que no va a ser fácil, no todos los maestros somos accesibles. Bueno, paso a presentarme, me llamo Hiro Yamamura, su profesor de Literatura, espero que se la pasen bien en mi clase, mi intención no es aburrirles las mañanas, por lo que quiero que siempre me den ideas de lo que les gustaría que hiciéramos en clase, espero que no me vayan a mandar al diablo, pero me gustaría una interacción con ustedes… —habló el profesor, quien empezó a caerles bien a los alumnos.

—Profesor Yamamura, disculpe un momento —pidió una señorita desde la puerta, luego algo nerviosa saludó a la clase, llamó al profesor con la manita temblorosa y éste no tardó en ir hacia ella.

—Bien… me parece bien… ¿en serio? ¡Qué brillante! ¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Adelanto un año! Interesante… sí, no hay problema, además, apenas hoy es el primer día de clases… anda vamos, entra… —se escuchaba al profesor.

Los jóvenes estudiantes escuchaban atentos y miraban a la puerta, curiosos por saber de que tanto se admiraba el profesor.

El profesor entró con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Chicos, tenemos una alumna nueva, proviene de los Estados Unidos…

Una chica alta, de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, de esbelto cuerpo a quien el uniforme se le acentuaba muy bien a su perfecta figura entró sin cuidado alguno al aula, de expresión cansina, pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, dejando notar los bellos que eran, de un suave color miel; al ver a tres jóvenes: uno de ellos, de cabello alborotado y color chocolate, a otra chica de cabello corto y color rojo, y uno más que parecía importarle poco la vida, un rubio de ojos azul cielo. La chica dejó al profesor con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia aquellos chicos, importándole poco las miradas atónitas que los demás le lanzaban.

—¡Tai, Sora, Matt! —exclamó la castaña llena de vitalidad y los abrazó tan fuerte que terminó despertando a Matt que sentía ser asfixiado—. ¡Ah, cuánto tiempo sin verlos! ¡Pero cómo han cambiado! Sora, todavía recuerdo cuando tenías el cabello largo —observó a la pelirroja.

—Mimi, yo no he tenido el cabello largo —puntualizó Sora, extrañada de lo despistada de la chica.

—¿De verdad? ¡Bueno, qué importa! ¡Tai, tú te ves fenomenal con tu nuevo corte de cabello! —la jovencita alborotó más el cabello del chico.

Éste un poco molestó, sólo bufó, pues su cabello seguía con el mismo estilo clásico (con el que todos conocemos)

—¡Matt, por Dios, parece que desayunaste hígado crudo! Lo deduzco por esa cara que tienes, yo también pongo esa cara cuando me toca comer hígado encebollado… la especialidad de mamá ¬¬ —inquirió Mimi optando una expresión de asco.

El profesor se quedó señalándola con su dedo índice, estupefacto, alborotó la cabeza para reaccionar.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —preguntó el catedrático.

—Si no mal lo recuerdo desde… —la chica nueva puso cara pensativa y se ayudaba con sus dedos—, hace siete años —respondió alegre.

—Bueno, señorita, por qué no me hace el favor de presentarse con sus demás compañeros… —pidió el maestro, sintiendo gracia ante la jovencita.

—¡Sí, que se presente! —animó uno de los estudiantes.

La castaña regresó hacia el profesor, miró a todos y les brindó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa! Estuve viviendo seis años en Nueva York, pero regresé a mi país natal después de ése período, gusto en compartir clases con ustedes —se presentó e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ella es muy buena estudiante, por lo que adelanto un año, ahora si no me equivoco, estaría en segundo año, ¿no es así? —le preguntó el profesor a Mimi.

—Eh, sí… —Mimi parecía apenarle ése hecho.

Las clases transcurrieron a su ritmo, Tai y Sora se notaban muy contentos con la llegada de Mimi. En el receso, Matt parecía ser más solitario que nunca, no se juntaba con ellos ni siquiera para saber más de la vida de Mimi.

—¿Qué le pasa a Matt? —preguntó Mimi.

—No lo sé, desde antes de las vacaciones anda todo así —respondió Sora que mordió su pan.

—Ahhhh —dejó escapar Mimi.

* * *

Hola!!!... qué les puedo decir acerca de esto... anoche... pues anoche se me ocurrió esto, como una pequeña historia, de hecho mi plan era tan sólo un capítulo... y pues todo dependera que si les gusta o no :p, lo que si les puedo asegurar, que siendo este el primer capitulo y un completo disparate de mi cabeza... pues no tengo nada, para nada planeada la historia, nada en concreto, sólo que será Mimi y Matt... y pues este... creo que si tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo... (lo haré rápido si algo bueno se me ocurre) y puede que sea corta o larga, todo dependera de las ideas que se le ocurra a ésta cabeza loca respecto a la trama... como no está bien definida, ha sido cortito éste capítulo y perdonen las faltas que tenga y cosas por el estilo (mi cerebro no carbura muy bien a media noche), romance y comedia... a lo mejor los haga llorar de lo mala que soy tratando de hacer reír... pero nimodo... bueno.... espero que los disfruten, espero reviews!!!

Mil gracias...


	2. La Chica que me Robó el Sueño

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**02: **

**La chica que me robó el sueño**

**----------------------------------**

**10 de julio: **

Después de haber ensayado con su banda la última canción que había escrito, caminaba un chico rubio de ojos azules por la noche en las calles, había gente, sí, pero era de ésas personas que estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos, muy, pero muy metidos, que no le importaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor, podría haber un incendio o un robo en la tienda de joyas y ésas personas, como si nada… un momento…

¡Estaban robando la tienda de joyas!

El chico giró para ver si había más gente admirando aquel atraco, pero no, ¡Era el único! ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo se le ocurrió llamar a la policía, inmediato sacó el celular de su bolsillo, algo temeroso, era la primera vez que era testigo de un robo… entonces… entonces ahí, frente a él, su teléfono móvil fue arrebatado… era una persona vestida todo de negro, pero alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, eran miel, largas pestañas… sin duda alguna se trataba de una chica, además, el traje se ajustaba a su esbelta figura… era hermosa… simplemente hermosa, sus miradas se entrelazaron por unos segundos, ¿era su imaginación? O la ladrona le había guiñado el ojo y parecía que le sonreía a pesar de que el pasamontañas sólo dejaba ver aquellos dos hermosos ojos… parpadeó incrédulo, ¿a dónde se había metido?... fue que vio la figura alejarse de la joyería y corrió tras ella.

—¡Hey tú, regrésame mi celular! —gritaba Matt.

Ya no tenía miedo y no estaba seguro si perseguía a ésa ladrona por el hecho de haberse llevado su teléfono móvil o porque quería saber quién era ella. Corrió, y corrió, importándole poco que sus piernas suplicaban por descansar, entonces, en un callejón sin salida, ahí estaba ella… ahora sí, la iba atrapar y sabría de quien se trataba, además de que iba a hacer una buena acción al entregar a la ladrona de las joyas…

—¡Devuelve lo que te has robado! —exigió valientemente Matt después de tomar un respiro.

La chica lo miró divertida, enseñó el teléfono celular y le quitó la batería para luego entregarle al rubio el celular.

—También las joyas —dijo el chico, molesto.

La ladrona movió el dedo índice, negando rotundamente. Matt estaba decidido a quitarle las joyas y saber quién era la ladrona, se lanzó contra ella, acorralándola contra la pared, forcejearon por unos instantes, logrando que la chica soltara la bolsa con las joyas, él atrapó las manos de la joven, con su mano libre, estaba dispuesto a quitarle el pasamontañas a la chica, miró por un largo rato los hermosos ojos de la ladrona… parecía que le hipnotizaban, tenían un brillo muy especial… sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho, la chica le había dado un rodillazo, tomó la bolsa con las joyas, y todavía con expresión complaciente, se despidió del joven como si éste fuera un general y ella un soldado.

La extraña ladrona desapareció entre la oscuridad, él ya no supo más de ella por ésa noche, sólo, sólo que aquella chica tenía los más bellos ojos que en su vida había visto… tenía que saber quién era ella.

En cuanto regreso a su departamento, se acostó sobre su cama, clavó sus ojos zafiro en el techo, recordando a la ladrona, se sonrojó…

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

He aquí su martirio XD un capítulo más de una historia sin trama :P

Sé que es corto... pero mi cabeza me dijo... hasta aquí.... también comprenderé de que a lo mejor tengan ganas de colgarme -_- por lo cortito que es... en fin... tenía la idea de subirlo el miercóles... si es que se me ocurría algo... pero mi ardilla me dijo que ya no se le ocurría nada más que poder agregarle... pobre ardilla, ya está algo loquita :P (creo que esta nota es más larga que el capi .)

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!** me alegra que haya tenido un buen recibiemiento por ustedes =D ah, como me alegra... a pesar de que no hay una historia ¬¬... maldita ardilla, ya le he dicho muchas veces que la tele la va a dejar estúpida ¬¬... ejem... regresando con la historia... espero que a pesar de ser cortito el capitulo y las ganas de querer lincharme surjan en sus cabezas, pues que lo disfruten...

Ah, por cierto... yo manejaré varias fechas... ehmm, y haga bolas esta historia... ya mi ardilla esta mareada por lo de las fechas, ya se atolondró, ni modo... ah!!, sí como decía, mi idea por el momento es manejar fechas, aunque es una idea, a lo mejor después no las llegue a usar.

Dejen comentarios por fa, se los agradeceré mucho, aunque sea un saludito, no me hace nada mal ;D

Mil gracias por su atención!! =D Se cuidan, un abrazote, ¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos n_n

**

* * *

**


	3. El Café

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**03: **

**El café**

**----------  
**

El tiempo de receso se fue como agua entre los dedos, tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de preguntarle a Mimi qué tal le había ido en América, además de que la castaña estaba más interesada en comer, cómo si no hubiera desayunado. Los antiguos elegidos quedaron de verse en una cafetería donde sus pasteles era su mayor atracción. Invitaron a los demás, Joe no asistió por que estudiaba como loco, su promedio había descendido una décima y se sentía morir, Izzy por sus grandes conocimientos había obtenido una beca en una universidad especializada en lenguajes de programación (que matado ¬¬), Cody, se había mudado a Corea del Norte en cuanto terminó el ciclo escolar, por lo tanto, el más pequeño de los digielegidos estaba empezando nuevo curso en otra parte, Ken y Davis tenían practica de soccer aquella tarde, Yolei estaba pasando una mala racha, tenía varicela… en fin, de todos los elegidos, sólo quedaron de verse: Tai, Sora, Kari quien le aviso a T.K., y éste gustoso aceptó, Matt no asistió, seguía en su mundo, además de que ésa tarde tenía ensayo con su banda.

Mimi se lamentaba que no estuvieran todos… pero qué se le podía hacer, Joe seguro la mordería si ella trataba de sacarlo de su cuarto donde seguro tenía ya una torre de libros, tampoco iba a ir a Corea por Cody, que flojera… a Yolei, pues no quería contagiarse de varicela y arriesgar su perfecto cutis a que le quedara una cicatriz, que pena por Yolei, con lo que la admira… a Ken y Davis, que desperdicio de tiempo verlos correr tras de un balón y no es que no le gustara el futbol, de vez en cuando ella lo jugaba, pero prefería comer pastel… no se iba arriesgar a ir a la universidad en busca de Izzy, que tétrico, encontrarse a chicos que cuentan chistes sobre lenguajes de programación… (Respetaba y admiraba su dedicación e inteligencia en el manejo de éstos; pero ciertamente no le animaba mucho, mejor dicho: no le entusiasmaba nada andar viendo los códigos para programación), en cuanto a Matt, se molestó un poco, comprendía que iba a ensayar con su banda, pero el rubio no perdía nada con haber sido más amable al negarse y no con su:

—No tengo tiempo para andar comiendo pastel, tengo ensayo con la banda. —E irse sin despedirse adecuadamente de ellos.

La castaña admitió que Matt estaba muy guapo, demasiado guapo, alto, de muy buen cuerpo, su cabello rubio, alborotado; el uniforme le hacía lucir muy bien, además de que al chico poco le importaba la regla de que la camisa dentro del pantalón y todos los botones abrochados, él dejaba unos sin abrochar. Además, Matt era el chico más codiciado por las jovencitas, incluso de las recién llegadas (las de primer año) que al verlo empezaban a cuchichear respecto a él, tenía ya un club de fans…

Llegaron a la hora acordada a la cafetería, a Mimi le trajo lindos recuerdos, aunque ya no todo era igual como cuando ella había estado ahí por última vez, frente al café había un gran parque.

—¡Qué gusto volverte a ver, Mimi! —exclamó Kari, quien lucía el cabello un poco más largo, se veía realmente linda y su angelical sonrisa, una sonrisa muy sincera, abrazó a la castaña como si ella fuera su hermana.

—Wow, como has crecido… mira… ¡medio metro más y me alcanzas! —Mimi comparó a la hermana de Tai con ella, aunque eso hizo que Kari hiciera puchero, pues le llegaba a la altura de las orejas a la castaña—. ¡Es broma, claro que estás más alta y dentro de poco, alcanzaras a tu hermano!

—Eso ni aunque se ponga sobre una silla —señaló Tai, burlesco, su hermana le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo, Mimi —habló T.K., que le tendió la mano muy educado a la castaña, ella se la estrechó pero llevó al rubio menor para abrazarlo.

—Siempre tan lindo… ¡Ah, que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos! —les dijo Mimi a Kari y T.K., haciéndolos sonrojar al acto.

—Ejem… ellos no son pareja ¬¬ —escupió Tai que celoso se fue a parar en medio de su hermana y T.K.

—Hay como eres celoso —dijo Sora, sonriendo divertida ante la escena.

—Bueno, pero mira, T.K., tú sí que estás alto… más alto que yo… ya me quede enana T.T —musitó Mimi, ya que ahora era ella quien le llegaba como a la altura de los ojos del rubio menor.

—¿Pero qué dices Mimi? Estás más alta que yo, ¿qué es lo que comías allá en América? —animó Sora, alegre.

—Todo lo que no estuviera preparado por mi mamá… —Mimi recordaba los extraños platillos que su mamá ponía en la mesa y ella estaba tapándose la boca con las manos, con expresión de estar a punto de vomitar—. Bueno… pero eso qué importa… ¡Mejor vamos a comer pastel!

—Sí, yo tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué tal te fue en ése continente —dijo Sora que fue la segunda en animarse a entrar.

Realmente esa cafetería tenía los mejores pasteles que Mimi había probado en su vida. Sora le preguntaba qué tal era estudiar en América, qué tal su gente. Después empezaron a contar sus aventuras en el digimundo, algo que les hizo ponerse tristes, pues ya tenían unos años sin ver a sus digimons.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste de tu llegada? —cuestionó Kari que más bien parecía un regaño.

—Quería darles una sorpresa n_n —respondió Mimi que degustaba un pastel de selva negra.

—Ah, que lastima que no nos dijiste, te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta de bienvenida… aunque sólo fuéramos nosotros —señaló Sora.

—Gracias… pero a la próxima si les aviso y espero que haya de éstos pasteles… ¡Son deliciosos! —exclamó Mimi que se había olvidado de los finos modales para comer el pastel.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo llegaste? —preguntó TK.

—El sábado por la noche… uff… que cansado, tuvimos que transbordar, salimos de Nueva York para España, de ahí, otro vuelo a Rusia y finalmente llegamos aquí… tomar un avión tras otro te causa dolor corporal —platicó Mimi que ya estaba ordenando otra rebanada de pastel.

—¿Y por qué no tomaron uno directo? —interrogó esta vez Sora, curiosa.

—De todas formas hay que viajar a San Francisco para tomar el avión directo a Japón, pero mis papás se les antojo hacer el viaje así, aunque mi papá el domingo se fue a Alemania… que trabajo tan cansado tiene el pobre… —Mimi empezó a comer de su pastel de fresas.

Parecía que acababan de llegar, estaban platicando muy a gusto, pero ya era de noche, por lo tanto tenían que marcharse, Tai se ofreció a llevar a todos a su casa y de ahí, irse con su hermanita a la suya, Mimi declinó a la oferta del castaño, argumentando que a ella le gustaría ver en que más había cambiado la ciudad.

—Pero no puedes andar sola a éstas horas de la noche, resulta muy peligroso, últimamente se han registrados muchos robos a mano armada… —dijo Sora, notablemente preocupada.

—Trataré de estar donde haya mucha gente y luz, de verdad, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, además… quiero caminar por las calles de Odaiba, recordar… —excusó la castaña.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó insistente Tai que se notaba no tener ningún problema por llevarla, además de que abrazaba a su hermana de una forma muy protectora a la vez que también lo hacía con Sora… sólo que con ella, iba más allá de ser protector.

—Por supuesto, llegué sola aquí, el hecho de haber estado varios años fuera de Odaiba, no significa que haya olvidado sus calles, ustedes vayan tranquilos y si quieren, les aviso cuando llegue a mi casa —repuso Mimi, que se veía muy convencida en su argumento.

—De acuerdo, pero en cuanto llegues a tu casa, me llamas a mi teléfono o me dejas un mensaje, eh —condicionó Tai, parecía que trataba con su hermana.

—Sip **n_n**, no te preocupes… nos vemos mañana en clase **n_n** —inquirió la chica.

Unos minutos después, de que los chicos se alejaron por la dirección contraria a la de ella. Mimi caminaba tranquila por las calles, se quedó parada en un cruce, mirando a todos lados con aire interrogativo…

—Me perdí **T.T** —admitió, no recordaba con exactitud las calles, todo había cambiado tan drásticamente que parecía estar en una ciudad desconocida.

Ya era de noche y justo iba a cruzar la calle cuando alguien la jaló al asfalto.

—¿Estás ciega o qué? La señal roja aquí significa quedarse a esperar a que los autos pasen, no sé lo que en América signifique —dijo una voz de un chico, una voz uniforme, agradable, pero a la vez algo fría.

Mimi volteó a verlo, era Matt, llevaba en su espalda la guitarra, seguro acababa de salir de su ensayo, se veía muy atractivo con aquella camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones vaqueros y su cabello ligeramente alborotado, a lo mejor el ensayo había sido extenuante.

—Entonces, debo de agradecerte por salvarme la vida —inquirió Mimi, sonriente pero con una mirada coqueta.

Matt se le quedó viendo, con fría indiferencia, pero hubo un momento que clavó sus ojos en los de la castaña, había algo muy especial en ellos, entonces, viró sus pupilas a otra parte, sintió que la cara se le encendía tenuemente.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el chico para que así Mimi no le observara tan insistente.

—Eh, pues yo voy a mi casa… sólo que… —Mimi jugaba con sus dedos índices, como si estos fueran cochecitos y los chocaba uno contra el otro—… me perdí…

Matt suspiró cansinamente, cerrando los ojos, para luego optar una expresión pensativa.

—Toma un taxi y que te lleve a tu casa —sugirió el joven.

—¡Muy buena idea! —admitió la chica, luego rebuscó en su bolso—… y yo qué pensé que había traído suficiente dinero… Esos malditos pasteles deliciosos… ricos… sabrosos *¬* —Mimi empezaba a babear—… ¿pues cuántas rebanadas me comí? —empezó a contar con sus dedos para cuando terminó, puso los ojos como círculos—. Más de un pastel entero y todo eso… ¡AH! —su boca parecía un cuadrado y los ojos los tenía grandes, grandes—… todo mi dinero se fue en los pasteles… T.T

—Quiere decir que no tienes nada —resumió el joven rubio que dejo escapar otro suspiro.

La castaña asintió, avergonzada.

—Tranquila, si quieres yo te presto y me lo pagas mañana —remedió el joven.

—¿De verdad? ¡Ah, muchísimas gracias, Matt! ¡Qué lindo eres! —Mimi se veía muy agradecida.

Matt le miró de reojo, sacó su billetera… su expresión fue igual a la de Mimi cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero… el joven rubio se acordó que acababa de pagarle al señor por haberle arreglado su guitarra. Mimi lo miraba desconcertada, luego curiosa, empezó a picarle la cara con su dedo índice.

—Tan pobre como yo, ¿no? —comentó Mimi, entonces Matt todavía con su expresión atolondrada, asintió.

El guapo rubio agitó la cabeza para que se le quitara aquella expresión

—Llámale a tu papá para que venga por ti —propuso el joven, con tranquilidad.

—Mi celular lo deje cargando, no pensé que tardaría tanto… la plática fue muy agradable y el tiempo se nos pasó volando —comentó la chica.

Matt le dirigió una mirada de enfado, no podía creer que la chica no tuviera nada que la pudiera ayudar a llegar a su casa.

—Si quieres te presto mi teléfono para que llames —Matt le entregaba su celular, pero Mimi negó sutilmente.

—Gracias, pero de todas formas no me va a servir, mi papá se fue ayer a Alemania y mi mamá se fue a Tokio esta tarde, no llegara hasta mañana.

El chico estaba empuñando sus manos con fuerza, ¡Era el colmo con Mimi! ¿Entonces que quería? Ah… tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle, suspiró hondamente para apaciguarse.

—Bien, dime por dónde vives y yo te digo por donde te vas… ¿¡Qué?!, las 10? —vio su reloj—. No puedes andar sola a éstas horas de la noche, ha habido muchos robos últimamente. Bien, te acompañaré a tu casa, pero me prestas para el taxi, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien, ¡Ah, muchísimas gracias! —Mimi aplaudió de lo contenta que estaba… ¿y si todo lo había hecho con maña?

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡HOLA!!! xD Como están? yo, muy enferma... estúpida gripe ¬¬... casi me mata!!! eh, no es por exagerar, pero me hace sentir aparte de mal, pésima ;_; parece que mi cerebro se derrite,luego, me la estoy viendo negras, pues entro a mi cuenta para poder subir el capitulo y de repente, me saca... a patadas ;_; ahhh.... maldita gripe ¬¬,

Agradezco mil veces elevado a la 16ava potencia... bien... Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews... de verdad me hacen muy feliz ^^ ahhh, siento que... que.... ¡ACHU!... perdón...

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios... aunque no los he podido leer, fanfiction no me deja T.T, me marca que tengo nuevos comentarios, y sólo me aparecen los que se dejaron hace... bueno, desde el domingo T.T

Gracias n_n, un gran abrazote, cuidense mucho, hasta la próxima!!! nos leemos n_n


	4. Robo a Mano Armada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**04: **

**Robo a Mano Armada**

**------------------------  
**

Mientras que caminaba, Matt miraba de reojo a Mimi, le enfadaba que la chica fuera tan irresponsable, él lo era, pero no al extremo como ella, se sonrojó cuando por accidente ella también volteó a verlo y le sonrió dulcemente. Se sintió culpable por un momento, a lo mejor ella estaba sinceramente agradecida con él y él de mala gana acompañándola, estaba cansado, malhumorado, pues el señor que le reparo su guitarra favorita le dijo que tenía que ser más cuidadoso, además de que le sacó una fortuna. Miró el cielo, oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna. Cuando le preguntó a Mimi la dirección de donde vivía, se sorprendió… tenían que cruzar media ciudad y a ésas horas y a pie… ¡llegarían en la madrugada!, sin contar que Mimi pedía a cada media hora descansar, porque le dolían los pies, se veía tan despreocupada.

Matt pensó que para ahorrarse una o hasta dos horas sin contar los descansos de la castaña, lo mejor era tomar atajos. A pesar de lo solo que se veían algunas calles, Mimi no se veía asustada, más bien, como acostumbrada, a él, en lo personal, si le causaba algo de miedo, tal vez en América ver calles así abandonadas no era tan malo como hoy en día lo era en Odaiba.

Dieron vuelta por un callejón, el más oscuro de todos los que habían pasado, Matt ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo tomado.

De repente, alguien saltó frente a ellos, obligando a Matt dar un salto hacia atrás y que por reflejo levantara las manos, el tipo que estaba frente a ellos, presumía un arma.

Mimi miraba incrédula la reacción de Matt, como si hubiera sido algo tonto, cuando el chico se percató de aquella mirada, ella enseguida copió el gesto y alzó las manos también, pero dubitativa de hacerlo.

—Denme todo lo que traigan… —ordenó el maleante.

—Lo único que traigo es hambre… —dijo Mimi.

—No te hagas la chistosa, yo no me refiero a eso, sino a lo que tengan de valor —insistió el ladrón que parecía no tener paciencia.

La castaña observó a detalle al ladrón, sintiendo curiosidad y bajó los brazos al momento que se dirigía al asaltante. El malhechor por instinto agarró con más fuerza su arma, inseguro, pero luego la bajó y expresó cierto desconcierto, o mejor dicho, parecer acordarse de Mimi.

Aquello extraño mucho a Matt, que poco a poco empezó a bajar los brazos. El bandido hizo un movimiento de cabeza que hizo que Mimi volviera a alzar las manos. Matt la miraba muy extrañado.

—Ah, auxilio, un ladrón… sálvenme… me quiere robar… ayuda —los gritos que Mimi daba no se los creía ni su abuela más consentidora, eran tan poco expresivos, que hasta hizo extrañar al ratero.

Matt menos se lo tragó, nadie podría acostumbrarse a que le robaran si es que algo similar le había pasado a Mimi varias veces y menos cuando había un arma apuntándoles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mimi enfadada ante la insistente mirada del rubio.

—**…¬¬?** —Matt.

—¡Así grito cuando me están asaltando! —excusó la chica.

—¬¬ —Matt.

—¡Estoy temblando, mírame… parezco gelatina! —mentira de la castaña.

—**¬¬u** —Matt sintiendo pena.

—Ahg… ¿quieres esto más real? ¡Bien, será más real! —Mimi empezó a dar unos enormes gritos que obligó a los chicos a taparse los oídos y hacer que perros que anduvieran por ahí aullaran.

Mimi ahora con aquella mirada dulce y que a veces parecía hacerla ver algo tonta, cambió por una calculadora, vio al ratero y le pateó la mano, haciendo que éste soltara el arma, a la vez que ella movió los labios y el malhechor parecía haberlos leído perfectamente, asintió y se fue corriendo, todo aquello había pasado en escasos segundos mientras que Matt se había echado al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, pensaba que el maleante iba a disparar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mimi a Matt.

—Con los oídos destrozados… pero todavía te escucho —reconoció el rubio—. ¿Y el ladrón?

—El grito lo ahuyentó, a lo mejor pensaría que atraería a la policía —inquirió la castaña, notándose muy orgullosa de ella misma.

—O a los lobos —añadió el rubio en voz baja.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¡Hola!! ¡Otro capi más...! Bien, eso es bueno, en éste capitulo... otro cortito jeje... ocurrencia mía... no me linchen... y respecto a la trama... uff... lo único que se me ha ocurrido al respecto, es el summary :P lo siento... por hacer una historia sin trama y creo que hasta sin coherencia... en fin, yo no soy muy coherente ¬¬ bueno, espero que este capi sea de su agrado n_n... de verdad, espero que sea de su agrado... buaaaa ;_; ejem... bien, ya, no seas paranoica ¬¬.... gracias por leerme n_n

Un abrazote, se cuidan mucho, hasta la próxima, nos leemos!!! n_n

Un beso MUA


	5. En el Departamento

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**05: **

**En el Departamento… **

**---------------------------------  
**

Matt no podía creer que Mimi le había hecho entrar al edificio equivocado y tardarse ahí mucho tiempo, pues la castaña confundió el edificio, al fin, cuando Mimi se dio cuenta de su error y apenada recordó que su edificio era el que estaba en frente, él desesperado pero no demostrándolo, entraron al elevador para llegar al sexto piso. Recorrieron los pasillos, donde nuevamente se perdieron, pues la castaña no recordaba dónde quedaba su departamento, Matt ya con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente por el enojo, estuvo a punto de dejarla, hasta que al fin, ella se detuvo frente a una puerta, metió la llave y ésta no encajaba… así pasó con otras seis…

—¿Por qué todas las puertas se parecen? ¬3¬ —refunfuñó la castaña con enfado, Matt se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

El chico sólo esperaba a que ella le prestara un poco de dinero para tomar un taxi e irse a su casa, lo cual, le tomaría una hora, pues estaba casi del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Ven, entra —invitó la castaña.

—No —se negó rotundamente el rubio.

—¿Por qué no?

—No está bien visto que un chico entre al departamento de una chica y menos cuando ella se encuentra sola.

—¿En serio? —Mimi parecía burlarse.

—Sí, además no quiero que tus vecinos empiecen a crear chismes…

—Jaja —soltó Mimi sin pena—. Mis vecinos a esta hora ya están roncando, a ellos no les importa lo que haga de mi vida… anda, entra, no seas tímido.

—Te espero aquí afuera… además, ¿cuánto te puedes tardar en ir por el dinero?, mañana te lo pago —respondió Matt que se cruzó de brazos.

Un gruñido de tripas se escuchó, rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

—Lo del dinero no es problema, estoy muy agradecida que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí, ¿cómo crees que te lo voy a estar cobrando?, anda entra y aprovechas para comer algo… veamos… ¡Ensalada de atún!

—Gracias, pero no, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue a mi casa, como algo.

Mimi viró sus pupilas, le estaba molestando la actitud de Matt, ¿por qué rayos era tan necio?, entonces, lo tomó del brazo y empezó a jalarlo hacia adentro, pero el chico se negaba, entonces, la castaña lo jaló más fuerte, entonces, Matt terminó entrando con un gran impulso que se fue de espaldas contra el suelo y Mimi con él. En el golpe se escuchó un ruido, pensó por un momento que había sido un hueso roto, pero no lo tenía todo claro, estaba adolorido, sobre su pecho, se encontraba Mimi, que también se notaba algo adolorida, menos que él, pues ella reaccionó más rápido, alcanzó a ver cómo le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó ella.

—Sí, lo estoy —afirmó el chico, entonces, se llevó las manos a la espalda, asustado, rápido se quitó la guitarra, abrió el estuche y entonces, con horro vio su hermosa guitarra roja con negro destrozada—. ¡¡No, mi guitarra!!

La castaña observó la guitarra, a ella no le importaba sinceramente.

—Así quedan cuando las azotan contra el escenario, ¿no? —comentó la chica inocentemente.

—Mi guitarra favorita… la que me gané… la que era de Daisuke Nakamura… —Matt parecía a punto de llorar.

—Ah… cuanto lo siento… —Mimi no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de quién era ese tal Daisuke Nakamura, y sinceramente, le daba igual.

—¿Por qué mi guitarra? ¡Mejor llévame a mí! —exclamó Matt, arrodillándose y cargando su guitarra como si fuera una persona muerta, reclamándole al cielo, en ése caso, el techo, llorando.

Mimi se espanto al principio, un segundo después, sintió muchísima vergüenza que se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Por Dios, Matt es sólo una guitarra, luego te compras otra o te la ganas… lo que sea —inquirió Mimi pero cuando Matt le dirigió una mirada asesina, quiso haberse quedado callada.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste la culpable de que le pasara esto a mi guitarra! Además, ya no tengo dinero para repararla y ya para el sábado es el concurso para saber quién es el ganador de la otra guitarra de Daisuke Nakamura, además que ya se cerró las inscripciones, ¿qué quieres que haga?, dará un concierto especial para Tokio ése día… y los boletos ya están agotados… estoy en quiebra y todo porque hace rato pague para que me compusieran ésta guitarra que tú hiciste pedazos hace un instante… —acusó Matt y sin más se levantó, salió del departamento.

—¡Oye, espera, el dinero!

—Me iré caminando, ya no me puede pasar cosa peor que mi guitarra arruinada —respondió el chico.

Mimi le miró hasta que lo vio desaparecer en uno de los pasillos.

—Vaya, no pensé que Matt fuera tan dramático… —se dijo Mimi.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Creo que mas de una pensó de más respecto al titulo de éste capi MUAJAJAJA ]=)

* * *

Hola!!! Cómo están n_n??? que tal le pareció?? al parecer ya va tomando forma la historia n_nu... tenía que pasar por que alguien me amenazó que si no tenía la trama venían a buscarme a la casa, desde entonces no salgo y me dedico a escribir... nah, es choro... la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribir, me encanta y si soy muy imaginativa... y ocurrente, por eso me sale cada babosada que no dudo en plasmar :P por eso, perdonen las incoherencias y errores gramaticales y la pesima redacción.

Bueno, bueno, pss ya me despido, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! ahhh, soy tan feliz... arigato gozaimasu... les agradezco mil gracias por sus comentarios y el tiempo que le dedican a la lectura de ésta historia ^^

Weno, weno... bye bye, se cuidan mucho, un abrazote, las quiero mucho, hasta la próxima!! nos leemos n_n

Un beso MUA


	6. En la Fría Madrugada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**06: **

**En la fría madrugada **

**-----------------------  
**

Matt estaba más que molesto por lo de su guitarra, quiso regresar cuando recordó que la había dejado en el departamento de Mimi, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si se le atravesaba un ladrón, le rompería la cara, estaba tan furioso que poco le importaba que tuviera un arma… su deseo se volvió realidad, pues a una calle más adelante, se encontraba una pandilla, cinco chicos de distintas edades y con cara de pocos amigos, que al ver al rubio, sonrieron. Matt se arrepintió, con cinco la cosa ya era distinta y más que tres de ellos parecían gorilas. Lo arrinconaron contra un callejón sin salida, Matt simplemente no tenía dinero que darles, no tenía nada, aunque su aspecto dijera todo lo contrario, el hecho de ser rubio, de ojos de color azul, le daba una apariencia de extranjero, además de su fina piel… daría la sensación de que pertenecía a una familia adinerada, y si en ése momento no llevara nada de valor, ni si quiera una triste moneda, bien podrían secuestrarlo.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos den por él? —preguntó uno que tenía una mirada psicópata.

—Lo suficiente como para mantener a mis hijos y nietos —reconoció otro que sacó una navaja que resplandeció pálida, Matt tragó saliva cuando se la acercaron a su cuello.

—Pero primero… hay que hacerle una cortadita en su fino rostro, ¿no crees? —dijo uno de los que parecían gorilas.

—Tiene todo un aspecto de príncipe, veamos si tiene sangre azul o es un simple ser como nosotros, con sangrita color roja —habló otro de los maleantes.

—Quiero ver como chilla… —repuso otro de baja estatura, que podría llegar a ser cómico, sólo que con el miedo y con tremenda daga que se cargaba, lo de reírse de él, pasaba a último plano.

Matt estaba que temblaba de miedo, no le había pasado aquello, le arrebataron el reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada, los maleantes admiraron el accesorio y luego empezaron a evaluarlo, diciendo que con ése reloj les alcanzaba como para comprarse un buen calzado a cada uno, y es que era verdad, el reloj era suizo, regalo de su abuelo y costaba mucho más que cinco pares de buen calzado. Bueno, eso era lo único de valor que llevaba, pero aún así no se iba a liberar de aquellos maleantes que sonreían malévolamente, pues ya les había salido un buen negocio.

Cerró los ojos cuando la navaja se posó sobre su rostro, era muy fría y podía sentir que si la presionaba un tantito, le cortaría. Aquello estaba a punto de pasar, cuando se escuchó un ruido, aquello hizo que los cinco malhechores voltearan a sus espaldas.

Había una figura negra, era la silueta de una chica, tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, lentes verdes claros, Matt sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco pero no de susto, sino de emoción… ¿cómo olvidar a ésa chica que le robó su corazón en el primer momento que la vio?, se alegró de verla… aunque luego se preocupo, aquellos eran cinco y le podrían causar daño… ¿y qué tal si ella había planeado aquello? No sabía que pensar, aunque quería que fuera que ella le salvara.

—¿Quién eres, preciosa? —habló el más chaparro de todos, al parecer, era el jefe de la pandilla.

No hubo respuesta, la chica hizo una reverencia, aquello asustó a Matt, pero luego notó que era una burla por parte de la joven, en realidad se estaba mofando de la baja estatura del tipo.

—Jefe, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó uno de los gorilas que tenía voz de idiota.

—Que no quiero testigos, aunque será una verdadera lástima deshacernos de tan hermosa criatura —habló el enano.

—¡Ya escucharon! —habló el gorila.

Dos de ellos se hicieron a un lado de Matt, mientras que el de la navaja, seguía amenazando al güero. Matt por el momento, poco le importaba aquel sujeto, sólo le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar a ésa chica misteriosa, cuando vio que el más grande estaba a punto de golpear a la chica, ésta saltó de una manera sorprendente, más alto de lo que era ese individuo y tomar la espalda del tipo como si fuera un trampolín y así, ir de lleno al otro que estaba atrás y propinarle una patada que hasta se vio como un par de dientes salieron volando de la boca del tipo.

—¡Saquen las armas! —ordenó el enano, al ver semejante escena, pues la chica, hizo que el que primero la atacó, fuera a dar al suelo.

Matt al escucharlo, se espantó, nadie podría ser tan rápido ante un disparo, el terror empezaba a invadirle.

Se notó como la chica entrecerró los ojos y observaba a detalle como los individuos desenfundaban las armas, corrió al más cercano le quitó el arma y la desarmo en unos instantes, dejando anonadado al portador, aprovechando la estupidez de éste le propinó un golpe bajo la quijada, noqueándolo por completo. La chica corrió a gran rapidez contra los tipos, ellos se pusieron nerviosos, en su vida habían visto tal velocidad, uno de ellos disparo contra la chica, ella se deslizo, como si estuviera bailando limbo, pasando la bala arriba de ella, que hasta alcanzó a verla, entonces, volvió a incorporarse, sonriente, yendo ante ése sujeto, le dio un codazo en la nariz que hasta Matt sintió que era él quien lo recibía, parecía a cámara lenta como la nariz se le estaba yendo de lado y se escuchaba un sonido, se la había roto y para rematar, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la pared, en donde se deslizaba inconsciente y con la cara ensangrentada.

—¡Mátenla! —gritó iracundo el enano, al ver que la chica ya se había deshecho de 3 de sus hombres.

El gorila mayor, corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a darle un abrazo de oso, pero la chica giró en el momento preciso, deslizándose bajo las piernas del tipo, se fue directo tras del cuello, pegándole en un punto clave que hizo que el tipo, se quedara un segundo inmóvil y luego cayera como tronco, completamente dormido.

Matt sentía una gran admiración, la chica era delgada, no muy alta y que se estaba derribando a ésos hombres con aquella facilidad, realmente era algo para aplaudir. El enano, por su parte estaba empezando a sentir miedo.

La chica señaló al jefe y a quien presionaba la navaja contra Matt, luego en señas dijo que sólo quedaban dos.

—¡Ve tras ella! —le ordenó el enano al tipo de la navaja quien dudó, pero al final terminó obedeciendo, entonces, el jefe sacó una pistola y apuntó a Matt quien ya se sentía aliviado de no tener una navaja en su rostro, pero ahora estaba nervioso ante el arma.

El tipo de la navaja corría con el arma por delante, la chica lo agarró del brazo, se lo dobló contra la espalda, le quitó con suma facilidad el objeto punzocortante y luego lo lanzó contra el muro, donde el tipo quedó estampado.

—Si te acercas, lo mato —dijo el enano, temblando.

—Sólo queda uno —habló ella, al fin, Matt escuchaba su voz… era hermosa, se sentía enamorado por ella, ahora en su vida olvidaría aquella voz tan melodiosa, agradable… ahh… suspiró hondamente, importándole nada que tuviera una pistola apuntándole.

—¡Que no te acerques, te estoy diciendo! —exclamó el jefe.

La chica se detuvo, miró a los tipejos que estaban inconscientes y luego volvió su mirada al enano.

—No suelo lastimar, a menos que mi vida se vea amenazada, y a quienes se merezcan ser lastimados —habló ella, su voz era un poco gélida pero con un matiz dulce—. Y tú, enano miserable, es el que merece ser más que lastimado.

—¡Maldita! —el tipo esta vez colocó la pistola apuntando a la chica, listo para dispara, la bala salió del cañón.

Matt gritó, horrorizado de que la bala alcanzara a ésa chica.

—¿Crees que soy tan incompetente como ustedes? —dijo la chica, que corrió, parecía que estaba dispuesta a recibir el impacto, justo estaba la bala a pocos centímetros de ella, cuando saltó, de tal manera, que esta vez, la bala pasara bajo ella.

La muchacha quedó frente al enano, mirándolo satisfactoriamente, éste dispuesto a disparar otra vez, la chica le quitó el arma, la desarmó con aquella extraordinaria habilidad y la lanzó contra la pared.

—Tienes suerte de que no me hayan entrenado para ser una asesina… bueno, realmente si me entrenaron para eso, pero no lo soy —la chica sonrió, agarró al tipo de la cara y como si este fuera un pedazo de basura lo lanzó contra el suelo con tal fuerza que hasta se vio como se cuarteaba el piso, le puso un pie sobre la nuca—. Te la pasaras muy bien en la cárcel.

Se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas, estaban ya llegando, entonces, la chica miró a un Matt estupefacto, admirándola, como si fuera una diosa.

—Si te quedas aquí, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones y no quiero que me involucres, lo mejor será que te largues —le dijo ella.

—¿Eh? —Matt era incapaz de reaccionar.

La chica lo tomó de la mano, él se sintió soñado, pero entonces, ellos corrieron. Se habían logrado escapar de los policías también por unos segundos, el respiraba agitado y miró que a su lado todavía estaba esa chica, era hermosa, aquella vestimenta negra que le hacía lucir su hermosa figura, sus botas de piel, todo de negro, los lentes, que ahora no dejaban ver sus ojos castaños, sus labios, eran provocativos, muy hermosos, que ganas de plantarle un beso en ese momento, pero se detuvo, qué tal si lo pateaba, seguro lo lanzaría a quien sabe cuántos metros, por lo que prefirió mirar al frente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó Matt, pero no hubo respuesta, cuando giro para saber por qué la chica callaba, se percató, que ésta ya no estaba—. Oh, rayos, siempre es lo mismo… espero verte pronto…

Metió las manos en su bolsillo, encontrando su reloj y dinero, también había una nota:

_«Toma ése dinero para el taxi, te estaré viendo hasta que te subas en él»_

Matt observó por todas partes, esperando encontrársela. Fue por el taxi, al subir, observó por la ventana y arriba, en el techo de una tienda, se encontraba ella, que le sonreía y se despedía de aquella manera que a él le encantaba, como si estuviera saludando a su general, con la mano en la frente, en cuanto el taxi marchó, ella también desapareció.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! como tán?? Eh, bueno, yo aquí tomandome un respiro, pues hoy no me dejaron tanta tarea... uff, que alivio y bueno, mucha tarea que me dejaron es para entregar el lunes... sí, fiesta!!!! jaja... ah, me recuerda que no tengo dinero, este... pss les dejo este chapter, actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, de verdad que se está poniendo pesada la escuela... y mi cerebro se está saturando con mucha información que pues al final del mes ya habré olvidado :P en fin, espero que sea de su agrado, como se darán cuenta, pues ésta historia tendrá romance, accion, un poco de humor, celos... sí, celos jaja, resentimientos y otras cosas más que le den sabor a la telenovela jeje...

¡Gracias por sus reviews!! mil millones de gracias n_n, no tienen idea de lo que me levanta el animo y decirme a mí misma... juro que el viernes en la noche me pongo a escribir más sobre la historia... bueno, tanto, tanto jurar, pues no, pero mientras espero a un profesor, hay ando escribiendo en mi libreta :P, y todo por que ustedes me motivan, muchisimas gracias n_n

weno, weno, pss ya me voy... a descansar un ratito jeje, se cuidan mucho, un abrazo, un beso!! hasta la próxima, nos leemos n_n. JA NE

Posdata: Lean Amarse en Secreto de MiMI-CulLen... está buenisimo!!!, también el de La Vampiresa, de mfsuzu-chan me encanta!!! y un saludo muy especial para Blueflower21, **Aki**, Adrit126 y a GlIsa ... bye bye


	7. Tu Recuerdo, Mi Recuerdo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**07: **

**Tu Recuerdo, Mi Recuerdo **

**-------------------------------  
**

Matt llegó a su departamento, encontrando una nota en la mesita de la sala, en la cual se depositaban cajitas de comida donde seguro su padre había cenado. En la nota, su papá le avisaba que no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días, cuestiones de trabajo y que le dejaba dinero donde siempre. Matt hizo bolita la nota y la arrojó al suelo. Se recostó en el sillón que daba vista a la ciudad, a pesar de ser de madrugada y que en unas escasas horas se tenía que preparar para ir a la escuela, no tenía sueño. Miró detenidamente la ciudad, casi silenciosa, muchos, la mayoría durmiendo, unos más seguro levantándose para ir a trabajar y otros como él, recién llegando a sus casas. Sonrió, recordando a la chica que ésa madrugada le había salvado.

—Es tan hermosa —dijo.

Le era difícil saber bien como era, pues generalmente estaban en lugares oscuros, además de que la veía con pasamontañas (que sólo le cubría la parte de la boca y nariz, el resto le dejaba descubierto, por eso Matt podía verle el cabello) y sólo dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos que la mayoría de las veces eran pocos expresivos, pero tenían un brillo muy especial que en nadie más había visto, no olvidaba cuando le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería ni cuando se despedía de él, lo hacía de una forma única, como si se estuviera refiriendo a él como un comandante. Simplemente le encantaba y ésa madrugada había escuchado su voz, una hermosa voz.

_**Flashback** _

**17 de julio 9:35 P.M. **

Matt salía del lugar donde ensayaba con su banda, ya que el sábado ofrecerían un concierto y se preparaban lo mejor posible por tal que les saliera de lujo y así ganar más público y popularidad, le fascinaba tocar con la banda, tener su guitarra favorita y cantar. Ésa noche pasó por la joyería donde vio a la ladrona, extrañamente no se hizo público el robo y los dueños de tal negocio no levantaron ninguna denuncia, según él sabía, ya que su vecino conocía al hijo del dueño de la joyería y éste le comentó. Miró la joyería a detalle, ya tenía un anunció donde rentaban el local, pero le traía recuerdos, deseaba volver a ver a ésa chica. En fin, estuvo parado un buen rato como idiota como si aquella chica fuera a robar la joyería, aquello era realmente estúpido. Caminó un rato por las calles, cavilando de que la mayoría de los robos que últimamente estaban pasando por la ciudad, era de una banda llamada "LÍOS" y que éstos no robaban cosas pequeñas, sino en grande, diamantes, dinero pero no en pequeñas cantidades, los bancos no se habían salvado… en fin.

—Hmm seguro que mi papá ya se comió mi parte de la cena —se dijo Matt cuando divisó su reloj, marcando trece para las diez de la noche.

Apresuró el paso, para alcanzar el autobús… corrió, pero éste se le escapó, maldijo su suerte, ahora tenía que esperar media hora a que pasara el otro y él ya tenía hambre, lástima que no había llevado suficiente dinero para comprarse algo de comer. La parada del autobús lucía sola, era el único, así que se sentó calmadamente en el banco, a esperar y que el hambre se le apaciguara.

—¡Regrésame eso! —escuchó una voz de chica.

No se escuchaba asustada, sino, enojada, furiosa, buscó a la poseedora, miró por todas partes, hasta que en el techo de un edificio alcanzó a ver dos siluetas, las dos pertenecían a chicas, entonces vio como el cabello castaño se meneaba con el aire que entonces corría. No pudo evitarlo, se emocionó, sin duda alguna era ella, no podía olvidar ningún detalle de la chica, su sedoso y brillante cabello amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos castaños… pero al menos en ése momento y a la distancia a la cual se encontraba, no la miraba muy bien. La otra chica, era más alta, de cabello corto que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, de color negro azabache, delgada, esbelta, usando una ropa similar a la otra chica, pero este parecía más bien un traje exclusivamente diseñado, pues tenía un símbolo en el hombro, que de lo lejos que estaba no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien, pero era de color plata que brillaba aquella noche y resaltaba del negro del traje.

Matt ahogó un grito cuando vio que la chica de cabello largo se dejó caer, pensó que se iba a matar y corrió hacia ella, esperanzado en atraparla, para su sorpresa, ella salió corriendo veloz, pasando a un lado de él sin hacerle caso, unos minutos después, también la chica pelinegro pasó… alcanzó a ver los ojos amarillos que ella tenía, sin embargo, le causaron cierto temor. Al reaccionar, también corrió tras ellas. ¡Eran rápidas! ¿Qué clase de chicas eran? ¡Saltaban las bancas sin el menor esfuerzo! Él era lento y más cargando el peso de su guitarra en su espalda, brincar no le era tan sencillo, pero al fin las alcanzó. Ambas chicas se encontraban en la cancha de futbol que él conocía muy bien, era la que se encontraba a dos calles de la escuela, donde solían ir a practicar los que jugaban soccer.

—Maldita, eres una de ellos, ¿no? Perteneces a OCBOS, cierto, ¿o me equivoco? —habló la pelirroja.

Matt miró a la castaña que no hacía ningún movimiento, ni lo negaba ni lo afirmaba, se mantenía indiferente.

—Regrésame el _Rubí Jaspeado_ ahora mismo si quieres salir viva o de lo contrario lo lamentaras mucho… —se oía muy segura la chica.

La otra chica colocó su mano sobre el pecho con mucha elegancia, parecía sonreír, pero aquello no le hizo mucha gracia a la pelinegro.

—¿Eres muda o qué? —la morena estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sin más, sacó una navaja a una velocidad que Matt se quedó boquiabierto, cuestionándose de dónde la había sacado, la chica se lanzó contra la castaña.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación que se iba a poner peligrosa, por un movimiento se zafó de ser cortada, con otro detuvo el ataque, luego una patada detuvo otra, un acercamiento para luego apartarse bruscamente a tal grado de arrastrar y levantar polvo, Matt estaba impresionado.

—Te entrenaron bien… pero todavía te falta… —Matt sintió una punzada en el pecho… algo le decía que tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario…

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó el rubio.

La castaña volteó para verlo y en ése momento se distrajo, una patada en el estómago la lanzó a varios metros a la vez que soltaba una piedra del tamaño de una bola de pingpong de color rojo y muy brillante y ésta era tomada por la morena que sonrió con triunfo.

—No te mataré, porque quiero tener otro encuentro contigo y espero que para entonces estés más preparada… miembro de OCBOS —habló aquella chica con cierto matiz de desprecio en su voz pero al igual reflejaba gusto, huyó del lugar notando la presencia de Matt a quien le guiñó un ojo, pero al chico no le importó, él corrió hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo, encogida.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó Matt, luego su cerebro se calentó, pero qué pregunta había hecho, era obvio que la chica no estaba bien, parecía que no podía respirar.

No obtuvo respuesta, rápido la ayudó a incorporarse, le miró los ojos, tenía unas lagrimillas, se veía preciosa… pero no tenía que pensar en ello, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

—Te llevaré a un hospital —le dijo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo su cuerpo cuando ella posó dulcemente una mano sobre él, a pesar de que tenía guantes, él no pudo evitar tomar aquella mano que ahora estaba sobre su mejilla, se miraron mutuamente, parecía sonreírle. El aroma que ella emanaba era fresco, seductor, difícil de ignorar, olía demasiado bien, no parecía usar un perfume barato, todo lo contrario. Entonces, ella se acercó a él… su corazón se aceleró, parecía que quería salirse del pecho, la sangre le corría más rápido en sus venas a tal grado que sentía un ligero ardor y que era incapaz de reaccionar. Ella se acercó todavía más, cerró los ojos, acto seguido él también los cerró, esperando algo… entonces, sintió la tela del pasamontañas rosándole los labios…

_**End Flashback** _

Matt abrió los ojos y por instinto llevó los dedos a sus labios.

—Sólo fue un segundo… —recordó el chico, sonrojándose—. Y de ahí, te marchaste… —visualizó cuando ella se alejó, divertida, se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado, le guiñó un ojo a la vez que llevó su mano a la frente como saludando a su general y de ahí, la vio desaparecer entre la oscuridad. No había punto de comparación con el guiñó de la ladrona castaña a la chica de pelo negro, el amaba ése guiño de la chica que estuvo a punto de besarlo.

* * *

----------------------------------------------

* * *

hola!!! como están?? Toy contenta por como me salió este capi, el cual se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño a **GlIsa**, gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews n_n.

Espero que les guste, también lo hice con muchisimo cariño para todas quienes lo leen y se toman su tiempecito para dejar su comentario, muchisimas gracias n_n

Lo de Rubí Jaspeado ha sido una invención mía, no tengo idea que si de verdad exista, lo único que sé, es que el Rubí es un mineral precioso y que es mi primer nombre jeje

bye bye, se cuidan un besote MUA!!


	8. ¿Cómo Pedirte Qué me Perdones?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**08: **

**¿Cómo Pedirte Qué me Perdones?**

**-------------------------------------  
**

Mimi llegó tarde a la escuela, tenía cara de sueño y no evitó dar un bostezo de hipopótamo, importándole poco que todos se le quedaran viendo, menos mal que les había tocado con el profesor Yamamura. La chica se quitó algunas lagrimillas de sueño, Matt se le quedó viendo, de verdad qué esa chica no tenía vergüenza y no evitó sentir algo de molestia cuando vio que ella se quedó dormida importándole poco que el profesor estuviera hablando, ya ni él que no había dormido nada. Lanzó un bufido de molestia, no podía ignorarla, estaba a su lado, y para colmo, estaba babeando… que poca educación y poco elegante se veía, además, seguía enojado con ella por lo de su guitarra, no quería hablarle.

Durante todas las clases, Matt no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada y eso hacía sentir mal a Mimi, Sora y Tai no dejaban de cuestionarle el motivo del por qué se comportaba así de malo con Mimi, pero Matt prefería ignorarlos, aunque se viera mal educado, los dejaba hablando solos y dejaba a los chicos molestos con él, la verdad, no le importaba.

A Mimi le tocó quedarse para hacer la limpieza del aula como castigo de varios maestros por haberse quedado dormida casi en todas las clases. La chica maldecía entre dientes mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

—Ahggg… maldita sea… deberían limpiarse el… ¿Matt qué haces aquí a esta hora? —se sorprendió Mimi al verlo.

El chico entró sin contestarle, prefirió ni siquiera mirarla y fue a su butaca, donde sacó un libro, se lo enseñó como diciéndole que lo había olvidado.

—Oye, ¿sigues enfadado por lo de tu guitarra? —interrogó la castaña, deteniéndolo del brazo.

Matt sacudió su brazo para que Mimi lo soltara, ella inmediato lo dejó.

—¿Tu qué crees? —respondió el rubio.

—Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad no era mi intención, te lo juro… si quieres, te la pago —dijo ella, sintiéndose mal o dolida de que el chico le mirara con tanta frialdad.

—¿Crees que podrás comprar una guitarra como ésa? —Matt esbozó una sonrisa cruel, como burlándose de la chica.

—Pues… no sé, ¿cuánto cuesta?

—No tienes idea… no es de cuánto dinero, sino del valor sentimental para mi, Daisuke Nakamura es uno de mis cantantes favoritos, él tocó esa guitarra durante sus primeros años, la rifó, yo la gané y toqué con él en un concierto… en sí, esa guitarra es invaluable para mi… —respondió Matt, molesto y dirigiéndole una mirada dura a la castaña.

—Pero fue un accidente…

—¡Es que tú eres torpe! —sentenció Matt y se marchó.

Mimi hizo pucheros, se sentía triste pero a la vez enojada.

—Ni creas que a la próxima que te veas con unos maleantes como los de la madrugada voy a estar allí para defenderte, ¡IDIOTA! —gritó Mimi a la puerta.

—¿Dijiste algo? —regresó Matt muy rápido, Mimi empuñó la boca =x.

—No, nada, ¿qué voy a decir? -n_n- —Sonrió torpemente.

—Escuche que dijiste idiota —inquirió Matt, mirándola acusadoramente.

—No, ¿cómo crees? -n_n- Ah, ya me acordé… le estaba gritando a la esponja… es que me… me… ¡me cortó…!

—¿¿?? —Matt con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza, ¿cortarse con una esponja?

—Sí —Mimi movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda con una sonrisa tonta sobre su rostro.

—Ah… en qué mano? —Matt no le creía.

—Etto… eh… —Mimi miró ambas manos, las dos no tenían nada—. No, es que no me acuerdo…

—¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? Debes de sentir dolor, a ver, déjame ver —Matt tomó las manos de la chica, analizó a detalle y estaban bien…

—Oye, que no dijiste que era yo torpe, ¿por qué te andas preocupando ahora por mí? —Mimi quitó sus manos de las de Matt y le miró con recelo.

—De acuerdo, seguro que sobrevivirás a una cortadita de una esponja asesina, no?

—He sobrevivido a peores cosas —retó la chica.

—Si seguro, cómo cuando se te rompe una uña o se te cae una pestaña… uy, sí que duro para ti… chica rosa —respondió Matt esta vez divertido.

—¿Te estás burlando? —Mimi se empezaba a enfadar.

El chico hizo una mueca divertida, dando a entender que sí, entonces, Mimi le arrojó la esponja mojada a la cara. Matt se quitó la esponja, indignado ante el hecho, entonces, él metió la esponja al balde de agua y se la aventó a Mimi, dándole en el saco del uniforme, fue entonces que empezaron una lucha de esponjas mojadas, los dos comenzaron a reírse, el suelo estaba mojado y enjabonado y ellos también. Terminaban patinando, era divertido, hasta que Mimi estuvo a punto de resbalar muy feo es que Matt la tomó de la mano, cuando vio que también perdía el equilibrio, él colocó su mano tras la cabeza de Mimi para que ella no se golpeara muy duro. Ella reía, frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Matt se puso colorado, mirando lo bonita que se veía, la sostenía de la cabeza, le bastaba alzar un poco la mano para que así quedaran todavía más cerca, pero no lo hizo… un recuerdo vino a su mente, pero rápido lo borró, se levantó y sin decir nada se marchó, esta vez para no regresar, dejando a Mimi desconcertada.

—De verdad que eres un idiota —murmuró la chica para sí, con tristeza.

* * *

Matt caminaba por los pasillos, sujetándose la cabeza.

—Tiene un parecido, pero no podría ser ella, ¡JAMAS! Cómo puedo andar comparándolas, son totalmente distintas… ella no tiene habilidad para eso… no, no lo creo… sí, sí se parecen… pero las miradas son distintas… el cabello… las dos lo tienen castaño, pero ella… ella lo tiene un poco más oscuro… no, Mimi no podría ser ella ni en sueños… ah, en qué estoy pensando… entonces, por qué mi corazón se agitó de esa forma, eso sólo pasa con ella… Ah, pero qué cosas estoy diciendo, eso sería imposible —se detuvo para golpear la pared.

* * *

Matt estaba tratando de resolver la tarea cuando tocaron a su puerta, él fue abrir y no pensó en encontrarse con ésa persona, era Mimi, que llevaba la guitarra destruida.

—Sólo vengo a devolvértela… hasta mañana —entregó la castaña.

—Eh… gracias, no te hubieras molestado a venir hasta aquí, me hubieras llamado para ir por ella… ¿quieres algo? —Matt no sabía qué decir, sintió culpa cuando le vio la mirada entristecida.

—No, gracias, estoy bien, que descanses, hasta mañana —Mimi ya se iba, pero Matt le tomó la mano para detenerla.

—Oye, lo de la guitarra, no te preocupes, perdón, me comporte muy mal contigo, no fue tu culpa… además, a lo mejor dentro de tres años Daisuke Nakamura rife otra de sus guitarras y yo participaré, a lo mejor pueda ganármela… —Matt no sabía que estaba haciendo, de verdad se sentía culpable, la mirada de Mimi era muy triste y tenía la sensación que era por su frío comportamiento con ella.

—Ok, está bien, te perdono —le dijo la castaña, regalándole una sonrisa y a la vez que colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Matt.

Después de esto, ella se marchó, tarareando una canción que como sonaba, era alegre, Matt se tocó la mejilla con encanto, le había traído tan buenos recuerdos, hasta podría jurar que era la mano de ella… entonces reaccionó…

—¿Cómo que me perdona? ¡¡Si yo debería de perdonarla a ella!! —exclamó furioso, mostrando su puño D={.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! cómo tán?, espero que les haya gustado éste capi, n_n, eh, bueno, si tienen algunas preguntas, pss yo podré contestarlas, siempre y cuando espero no revelar algo importante de la trama jaja, para no quitar el interes, espero no andar artandolas con sólo Matt y Mimi y si eso está pasando, por favor diganme para meter a los otros personajes, sí?, es que ando igual que con el otro fic, me estoy enfocando mucho en éste, Mimi y Matt, y ya luego meteré a los demás personajes, en ésta ocasión hay algunos que no aparecen (notese Izzy, Joe y Cody principalmente), eso sí, las parejas aquí: Tai&Sora, Ken&Yolei, TK&Kari, jeje.

Con especial cariño, le dedico este chapter a ****Aki**** quien me ha dejado reviews, muchisimas gracias n_n, de verdad me motiva cada comentario que me dejan,

y de lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, cada capitulo se lo dedicaré a una de ustedes que me dejen reviews ^^ ah, mil gracias, de verdad, por sus comentarios y su apoyo!!!

weno, weno, me voy, hasta la próxima y un beso MUA!!! n_n

**Posdata:** ¡Y seguimos festejando tu cumple **mfsuzu-chan**, feliz cumple atrasado!! ¡¡Arriba septiembre!!


	9. El Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**09: **

**El Regalo **

**----------------  
**

Era viernes, el día más esperado para los jóvenes estudiantes, era pesada la primer semana de clases a pesar de que no les habían dejado tantas tareas, su verdadero martirio comenzaría la siguiente semana donde ya se anunciaban las fechas de los primeros exámenes, trabajos, tareas e investigaciones, además de la clase de deportes, al finalizar las otras clases y elegir el taller donde quisieran estar, muchos ya empezaban a anotarse ése viernes.

—¿En cuál vas a estar? —le preguntó Sora a Mimi.

—Lo pensaré este fin de semana… ¿Porrista? ¿Te anotaste para porrista? —Mimi se sorprendió al ver que Sora se había anotado ahí—. ¿Hay taller para porristas? —cuestionó curiosa mientras posaba su dedo índice en la barbilla y miraba hacia arriba.

—Tengo flexibilidad, además, tengo que apoyar a Tai en los partidos… —Sora guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Mimi suspiró, mirando todos los talleres.

—En deportes, ¿a qué disciplina vas a entrar?

—No lo sé, tal vez a arrojar bolitas de papel.

—Pero ésa no es una disciplina —Sora sonrió.

—Es lo único menos mala que soy en cuanto a deportes —respondió la castaña.

Vio que en el taller de música se encontraba Matt.

* * *

TK llegó a visitar a su hermano el viernes por la tarde, puso cara de susto al ver el desorden en donde se encontraba el rubio mayor, Matt, despreocupado lo dejó en la sala donde había un montón de papeles regados, el chico fue por un par de sodas, fue entonces que TK visualizó una pluma sobre un papel junto a la armónica de su hermano.

—_My Obsession_, por Ishida Matt —leyó el hermano.

—¡Oye, deja eso! —Matt le arrebató el papel antes de que TK pudiera leer más.

—Tranquilo, soy tu hermano, no te robaría una canción tuya —dijo TK extrañado por la reacción de Matt.

—Sabes lo importante que son para mí las canciones…

—Sí… bueno, hermano, es que yo quisiera saber si me haces un gran favor —TK se ruborizó.

—A déjame adivinar… se trata de Kari, ¿cierto? —Matt no necesito saber la respuesta, pues su hermano se puso como tomate—. Bien, dime en que puedo ayudar a mi hermanito menor —esto lo dijo con un tono de voz cómplice mezclado con cierta burla.

—Qué si te puedo contratar para que cantes… una canción que yo escribí especialmente para ella —TK sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel, doblada.

TK dudaba en darle la hoja a su hermano, entonces el rubio mayor arqueó una ceja.

—¿Contratarme? Ja, ¿sabes lo caro que soy? Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo acá escribes, hermanito? —dijo Matt.

—Somos hermanos, ¿no? Algo deberíamos de tener en común a parte de parecernos —respondió TK molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

—Bien, bien, hermanito, no te preocupes, yo no pienso cobrarte, ¿para cuándo quieres qué le cante a Kari? —Matt tomó el papel y sin cuidado lo desdobló, leyendo rápidamente la letra, abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Seguro quieres que le cante esto?

—Oye, no es para que te burles, ¿sabes lo que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos? —reclamó TK poniéndose furioso.

—TK no lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa, es que es muy bonito, pero como para canción no va… más bien parece un poema… y uno muy hermoso…

—¿Eh? —TK leyó lo que había escrito.

—Lo ves… pero si quieres, lo cantaré, todo sea por mi hermano predilecto… —Matt lo atrapó de la cabeza entre sus brazos y le alborotaba el cabello a su hermano, que a pesar de ser menor que él, estaba de la misma estatura.

Al final, el poema, Matt lo volvió canción, le pidió tiempo para encontrar las notas que acompañarían la letra. El poema no tuvo ningún cambio, estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche encontrando el tono adecuado. Le explicó su plan para decirle a Kari lo mucho que él la quería, Matt no dejaba de lanzarle miradas cómplices y de cierta picardía. TK se quedó a dormir en el departamento de su hermano, aunque prefería dormir en el baño, era el único lugar menos desarreglado del departamento.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta el domingo por la noche, todavía somnoliento y maldiciendo que su papá no hubiera ido a abrir (los dos tomaron una ligera siesta). Bostezó como hipopótamo, se quedó a medio bostezo al ver que no había nadie, pero en el suelo se encontraba un estuche de guitarra y sobre ella una nota. Matt salió para ver quien la había llevado. Leyó la nota.

—Felicitaciones señor Ishida, es usted el ganador de la guitarra de Daisuke Nakamura, sentimos que no la haya estado presente, pero Daisuke le manda un gran saludo y siente que usted está destinado a ser una gran estrella del rock. Nuevamente reiteramos nuestras felicitaciones, disfrute de ésta guitarra que tiene un gran valor para Daisuke Nakamura —leyó Matt, sorprendido.

—¿Quién era, hijo? —preguntó su padre, limpiándose la lagaña de los ojos.

Matt no respondió, seguía impactado.

La guitarra era roja con una franja blanca, hermosa y en la franja blanca, se encontraba la firma de Daisuke Nakamura.

El rubio no tardó nada en probar la guitarra, definitivamente, sonaba mejor que la anterior, se la pasó todo el día probándola.

Una sombra lo observaba desde el balcón de su departamento, se veía que sonreía.

—Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, Matt —susurró Mimi, vestida completamente de negro.

* * *

------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! Cómo tan?? eh bueno, seguro ahora me quedrán linchar por que el capitulo es muy corto, y es que el anterior, para mí si era un poquito más largo, pero cuando compare éste capi con el anterior, word me marcó que este era de 2 hojas y el otro 3... uff... bueno, espero que no me regañen por lo corto que es u.u por eso trataré de compensar actualizando lo más pronto posible, no sé, una vez a la semana o al menos que no pase de medio mes :P

Mil gracias por sus reviews!!! son la inspiración para que continue con la trama... lastima que va lenta ¬¬ por eso creo q este fic va a ser largo, como q me gusta hacer fics largos no? ¬¬

en fin, espero que este pequeño capitulo sea de su agrado, tienen toda la libertad para comentar n_n

y bueno, este se lo dedico con muchisimo cariño y gratitud a **mym09**!!! mil gracias por tus reviews!!

weno, weno, me despido, un beso y un abrazo, hasta la próxima!!

Con mucho cariño XANHEX ^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	10. La Clase de Deportes

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**10: **

**La Clase de Deportes **

**-----------------------  
**

Mimi llegó a su departamento, ahí estaba su mamá, frente a la computadora, mirando a detalle una foto.

—¿Te fue difícil robar la guitarra? —le preguntó la señora que ni se molestó en voltear a ver a su hija—. Ay pero que pregunta, si mi niña es una de las mejores ladronas de la organización, ¿qué tal te fue?

—Bien, mami… qué tienes de comer —cuestionó la chica, que se acercó para ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

—¿Todavía se parece?

—No, wow… no dejo de sorprenderme lo buena que eres falsificando… ¿y qué tal mi papá?

—En Londres.

—Menos mal que son unos profesionales.

—Somos profesionales, hija, porque tú también lo eres, no has fallado.

—A excepción del rubí jaspeado, el que me arrebató la de LÍOS.

—Bueno, eso fue porque te enfrentaste a otra profesional, además de que te distrajiste, porque estoy segura que le hubieras dado una paliza a ésa chica… ¿quieres cenar? Pedí Pizza.

La castaña dio un saltito de gusto a la vez que aplaudió.

Las chicas estaban con el uniforme deportivo, pantalones negros, playera blanca, las que querían podían usar short. Matt sintió pena cuando vio como Mimi se andaba cayendo a cada rato y se levantaba riéndose estrepitosamente que aunque algunos no la vieron caerse, ella parecía avisar aquel hecho como si fuera algo que aplaudirse. Aunque la sonrisa de Mimi era linda.

—Definitivamente, Mimi no se parece en nada a ella —murmuró Matt.

—Ishida, su turno —le indicó el entrenador.

Matt tampoco demostró grandes cualidades en el deporte, pero al menos era mejor que Mimi que se dio un buen golpe, haciéndose un chichón en la frente, entonces, el entrenador le pidió a Ishida que la acompañara a la enfermería (pues a Mimi los ojos se le arremolinaban).

Acostó a Mimi sobre una de las camas, mientras esperaba a que el doctor llegara.

—La cosa era saltar hasta ver donde llegabas, no que te estamparas en la pared —le dijo Matt a la castaña que acariciaba su chichón.

Mimi empuñó la boca e hizo pucheros, no le gustaba que le recordaran que se fue a estampar a la pared y vaya forma de estamparse, como si fuera calcomanía que se despegó al instante.

—Ya lo sé, sólo que en deportes, no soy nada buena —admitió Mimi que se ruborizó al ver a Matt y éste le observaba insistente con aquellos bellos ojos zafiro.

—Hasta un pescado hubiera entendido la dinámica… como que ya se tardó el doctor…

—Y también la enfermera —observó la castaña.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon algunos ruiditos que no sabían cómo clasificarlos, provenientes de una cama cortinada, su curiosidad los llevó hasta ahí, recorrieron las cortinas y ahí, estaba el doctor sobre la enfermera, ésta mostraba algunos botones desabrochados, en una escena escandalosa.

—¡AHHHHH! —gritaron la castaña y el rubio al momento.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritaron más fuerte el doctor y la enfermera que se habían puesto bien rojos.

—¡AHHHHHH! —volvieron a gritar los niños.

—Oigan chicos, yo puedo explicarlo todo —dijo el doctor apresurado poniéndose la bata, todavía rojo y muy nervioso.

—¡Ah mis ojos! Han pisoteado mi inocencia, yo todavía creía que los bebés los traían las cigüeñas ¡NO! —exclamó la castaña, dejando desconcertados a los tres, lo que más extraño, es que ella se salió corriendo de la enfermería.

—Se golpeó la cabeza y no quedó muy bien… voy por ella —excusó Matt que también ya quería salir corriendo de la enfermería.

No evitó empezar a carcajearse, el comentario de Mimi había sido de lo más gracioso, aunque no le creía que todavía siguiera pensando en eso, de verdad que había sido una buena puntada por parte de la castaña. Entonces la vio, que iba subiendo las escaleras para ir a la azotea, ¿qué tenía que hacer en la azotea? Corrió tras ella, notando que la chica unos escalones arriba se tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¡MIMI! —gritó él al ver que la chica rodaría.

Matt la cachó antes de que pasara una tragedia, ella estaba aterrada, con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, muy cerca de su rostro, se encontraba él, ése chico que no supo por qué se había enamorado de él aquella vez que robó las joyas y es que al momento no reconoció que había sido Matt, sino hasta el segundo encuentro… pero él, él no parecía tener interés en ella, su mirada se entristeció.

—Gracias —musitó Mimi.

—Si que eres torpe hasta para caminar —repuso Matt algo agitado, pero alcanzó a esbozar una linda sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, asustada, pero no hay problema, gracias, Matt —respondió ella, realmente estaba agradecida.

—Ah, toma, es bueno para cuando uno se asusta —ofreció Matt, le entregó un chocolate y sin darse cuenta, era el chocolate preferido de la chica.

Mimi dio un salto, sus ojos brillaron, sin pensarlo abrazó al chico y luego se dispuso a comerse el chocolate. Matt contempló a Mimi mientras ella se lo comía, era tan dulce, tan linda, tan inocente, tan tierna, se le hacía como una niña, se sonrojó… ¿qué estaba pensando? No, su corazón le pertenecía a otra a chica, a ésa ladrona, la ladrona de su amor.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! Como están?? Yo pasando una mala racha de gripe, tos, fiebre y no es influenza, por que si me dio hambre :P Espero que les guste este capitulo, juro que hago todo lo posible por hacerlos un poco más largos, pero no puedo ;_; perdónenme, trataré de hacerlos más largos, aunque me tarde más en actualizar. Disfruten del capitulo, lo quse hacer algo comico, espero que lo haya logrado.

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**: Muchas gracias por tu review n_n y me agrada que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Lady-Apolion**: Sí, Mimi no es mala, tiene corazoncito de pollo, que bueno que te haya agradado su actitud, y gracias x tu review n_n

**GlIsa**: Sin el punto, xq si no me lo borran, sé que es extraño que Matt le canté a Kari, pero TK no tiene buena voz :P ya ando viendo como será cuando el rubio menor se le declaré a Kari, tan lindos los dos n_n grax x tu review amiga ^^

**Adrit126**: Jaja, ni me he puesto a pensar en el poema-canción de TK pero hay a ver como me queda, espero que no me salga feo el poema... necesito mucha inspiración, gracias por tu review, me eres una chica muy buena onda y te deseo lo mejor en tus examenes y clases, luego nos leemos, cuidate ^^

**mym09**: Hola!! uff que mal, te ha ido muy mal -_- gripe, tos, fiebre (te entiendo, ando en las mismas) y para colmo que te hayan golpeado (ignoro si fue o no intencional, espero que no haya sido con intención), espero que te recuperes pronto, amiga, gracias por tu review, sobre todo por el gran esfuerzo que hiciste :P mil gracias y me agrada que te haya gustado el chapter ^^

Y bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a **Lady-Apolion**, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ nos leemos, cuidense y un beso MUA n_n

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	11. OCBOS

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**11: **

**OCBOS **

**-----------  
**

El rubio se asomó por la baranda de la escuela, especulativo sobre quién podría ser aquella ladrona que le impactó desde el momento que la vio y por lo visto, no podía olvidar. Pensó en Mimi y quiso borrarla de su mente, agradeció a Tai que lo llamaba desde el patio para que así la castaña desapareciera de sus pensamientos por un rato. Tai iba abrazando a Sora, Matt no expresaba abiertamente el gusto de que su mejor amigo, fuera novio de su mejor amiga, a los dos los quería mucho y lo bien que ambos se veían juntos, una hermosa pareja, abrazó a los dos estando en medio.

A lo lejos vio como Mimi se marchaba de la escuela, le causó gracia como es que ella se iba sobando el chichón y hacía pucheros, sonrió para sí, se veía tan linda con aquella carita de enfado por lo mal que le hacía lucir aquel bultito en su frente y ella luchando con su cabello para ocultárselo, seguía siendo tan vanidosa, tal vez ese chichón era la razón por la cual ella no se había ido con ellos y prefirió tomar un rumbo diferente.

—¿De qué te ríes Matt? —le preguntó Sora, que miró hacia donde el ojiazul miraba.

—De cómo Mimi se fue a estampar contra la pared, ¿apoco no fue gracioso? —recordó Matt que soltó la carcajada.

—¡Por Dios, yo casi me muero de tanta risa! —admitió Tai quien también soltó tremenda risa.

—¡Hey, no se burlen, no sean mala onda! —regañó Sora que se estaba conteniendo, pero la risa de sus amigos era contagiosa—. Fue un accidente…

—Jaja, pero si el maestro fue muy claro… salten para ver hasta dónde llegan, no dijo, estréllense contra la pared… jaja —Matt ya se sujetaba el estómago.

—Sí, sí y cuando cayó de espalda… con el tremendo chichón en la frente —terminó Tai quien hasta de espalda se fue por la risa.

—Ay, que malos son… —pero Sora ya no pudo contenerse más, aunque se sentía mal por andar burlándose de la tragedia de Mimi.

Mimi llegaba a casa, notando la ausencia de su mamá, la verdad ya no le extrañaba que su madre no estuviera, fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, encontrando un recipiente con comida y adherida a esta una notita de su mamá diciéndole buen provecho.

—Espero que sean sobras de la cena —pidió la castaña, pues la comida de anoche había sido comprada.

Recalentó la cena y se dispuso a comer, sola, suspiró, sentía un profundo hoyo, divisando dos lugares; uno que ocupaba su mamá, no todos los días, pero a veces comían juntas y otro más; el de su papá, quien desde su llegada a Japón no lo había visto por que andaba en constantes viajes por ordenes de la organización.

—Hay veces que odio a OCBOS —se dijo la chica con coraje, tanto que dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que la cuchara emitiera un sonido al chocar con el plato.

La castaña recordó cuando era niña, su papá estaba a su lado generalmente, enseñándole cosas que a ella no le interesaban, pero se le hacían curiosas, nunca pensó que desde entonces, él la estaba metiendo poco a poco a la organización. Admiraba a su papá de lo que era capaz de hacer y su mamá, siempre diciéndole cómo tenía que lucir. El dolor y la alegría inundaron su corazón de niña cuando su papá le dijo que por cuestiones laborales se iban a ir a América; dolor por que iba a dejar a sus mejores amigos en Japón y alegría, porque ella siempre quiso conocer Estados Unidos y tenía grandes sueños como convertirse en una famosa actriz y cantante, tenía todo lo necesario para lograr hacerlo, sabía que era muy bonita y que tenía el talento para ser cantante y ni que decir de su facilidad para la actuación, algo que le salía de naturaleza, aunque últimamente no había demostrado lo buena que era, pero todo eso fue al traste. Los primeros días si fueron bastantes alegres, conociendo la gran manzana, comprando, fue feliz por dos semanas, pero cuando la verdad cayó, sin consideración, importándole poco que era una niña de 11 años, sus papás le dijeron toda la verdad, siendo presentada ante la organización OCBOS, que ¿qué quería decir eso?

—Todavía recuerdo el revoltijo de sensaciones cuando me dijeron mis papás que eran unos criminales —suspiró Mimi.

Al principio se quedó en shock, tratando de lo que acababa de oír fuera procesado lentamente por su pequeño cerebro, porque justo en ese momento, sintió que se le había encogido y sobrecalentado. Sus padres, quienes creía las personas más honestas del mundo, su papá que se transportaba por metro y su mamá, una ama de casa que no sabía cocinar, ser unos criminales profesionales… su padre, a quien ella admiraba por todo lo que él le contaba de su "humilde" trabajo, en realidad era un maestro de la estafa, y su mamá, una amable mujer y siempre preocupada por el cuidado de su pequeña, una de las mejores falsificadoras de la organización… ahora podía entender del por qué, estaban en una buena posición económica, al menos ella nunca le falto nada…

—Mi papá es un estafador, mi mamá una falsificadora, pertenezco a una familia de criminales ¿qué se podía esperar de mí? Soy una ladrona —sentenció con cierto resentimiento.

Era verdad, sus abuelos, bisabuelos, tatarabuelos, en fin, desde hacía muchos años, también habían trabajado para OCBOS una organización que ya tenía muchísimos años de existir, y ahora, ella siendo la última de su estirpe, tenía que continuar y así, sus hijos también, sólo había algo que le preocupaba, ¿qué pasaría si ella rompiera con la regla de casarse con un miembro de la organización?

—No, no, todavía no es momento para pensar en eso, estoy muy joven como para andar preocupándome por con quién tengo que casarme… además… —la mirada de la chica se oscureció por la tristeza, miró su comida sin ganas de seguir engulléndola, el hambre ya se le había quitado desde que OCBOS vino a su cabeza.

La imagen de un atractivo rubio de ojos azules, mirada fría llegó a su cerebro como un rayo, parecía una película que mostraba la vida de aquel ojiazul, desde que lo conoció y de cómo es que a ella poco le importaba su existencia, hasta el momento que se volvieron a ver cuando robó las joyas.

—Matt Ishida… tu haz robado mi corazón —murmuró la castaña, como no queriendo admitirlo, agitó la cabeza y volvió a sus recuerdos sobre la organización.

OCBOS, no era una organización con misiones destructivas, todo lo contrario, sí, le daba a veces coraje que le haya quitado sus grandes sueños y robado su vida, pero también, se sentía orgullosa, ya que la organización ayudaba a toda persona necesitada, sí, tenían que robar, estafar, engañar, hacer mil vilezas, pero siempre a las personas que tenían mucho y de la peor manera, aquellos humanos que no se sabía si definirlos como tal, pues parecía que dentro del pecho en vez de corazón, tenían una piedra, ésas personas que obtenían lo que deseaban sin importar a quien debían pisar, ésas personas que mataban, aquellos que robaban a los pobres, todos esos que por su maldita ambición cometían terribles crímenes… ellos eran las victimas de OCBOS y todo, para obtener un beneficio para las personas necesitadas. Organización de Criminales de la Buena Obra Social, eso era OCBOS.

—A pesar de todo, me alegra saber que todo lo que hago, le ayuda a ésas personas —Mimi esbozó una agradable sonrisa.

Fue maravilloso que cuando tuvieron una misión muy peligrosa y salieron victoriosos de ella, lograron robar 50 millones de dólares y éstos fueron esparcidos por las suborganizaciones de OCBOS, claro, disfrazado de instituciones benéficas, llegaron a manos de una ciudad en extrema pobreza que estaba casi en manos de un exitoso empresario que deseaba convertir aquel lugar en su más reciente sucursal, pero gracias a OCBOS y el equipo QUIOS, jamás llegó a suceder, y la ciudad fue reconstruida, para el beneficio de toda aquella gente.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente e hizo que Mimi diera un respingo, estaba tan metida en ése bello recuerdo, visualizando la cara de agradecimiento de cada una de las personas cuando estas con una sonrisa decían lo mucho que Dios bendijera a su benefactor y de lo agradecidos que estaban por haber mejorado sus viviendas. Mimi miró a su mamá.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó su madre, admirando el chichón de la castaña.

—Sí, sólo recuerdo… —respondió Mimi, su mamá le sonrió.

—Yo lo digo por el chichón.

—Ah, es que me caí en clase de deportes, sabes que debo de seguir siendo la Mimi que ellos conocieron —repuso Mimi, tocándose el bultito.

—Se te ve horrible, bueno, voy a recostarme un ratito, estoy muerta de cansancio —le avisó y luego se acercó para besar a su hija en la frente. .

—Descansa, mami. —Lo sabía, el chichón se le veía horrible, pero no le quedaba de otra, si mostraba sus habilidades físicas, inmediato levantaría sospecha en Matt quien ya la había visto como ladrona, pero afortunadamente no la reconocía.

Era inevitable no recordar todo lo que vivió durante esos años que estuvo en Estados Unidos, de las misiones que vivió con su equipo en ése país y en otros más; un punto más a favor de OCBOS, era que los enviaba a otros países para realizar las misiones, el último que recordaba había sido en Bolivia. Conocer esos maravillosos lugares, a su gente, también era de lo más bello que OCBOS le había obsequiado, conocer un poco de lo que el mundo les ofrecía y sus espectaculares partes, no tenía precio. Tampoco se podía quejar de la paga, no era muy buena a pesar de que a veces les tocaban misiones muy peligrosas, pero tampoco era tan mala, además, la mejor paga que ella podía tener, era aquella mirada de profundo agradecimiento de las personas que la organización ayudaba, eso para ella era lo mejor de todo.

Estar en OCBOS no era fácil, todos llevaban un estricto entrenamiento, recordaba sus primeros días, (ya que había asimilado el verdadero objetivo de la organización), de lo duro que fue para ella, de lo mucho que lloró, de los raspones, de las heridas, huesos rotos, hospitalizaciones, lo increíble era que sus padres cooperaban, esta vez ellos se mostraban fríos ante el dolor físico de su hija; la educación académica no era un chiste, ella no poseía el cerebro de Izzy que podía entender todo y descifrar con facilidad y tampoco tenía la obsesión de pasársela todo el día estudiando como Joe, sus maestros era muy estrictos, tanto que a ella le daban mucho miedo, sí que había sufrido los primeros meses, pero como iba pasando el tiempo, se acostumbró, no era de las que llevaba mejores calificaciones, pero demostraba no ser tan tonta, como un buen miembro de la organización, debían de dominar cuatro idiomas como mínimo, para ella no hubo tanto problema, pues los idiomas se le facilitaban; y en cuanto a su condición física, era admirable, tanto que algunos profesores no dudaban en decirle lo buena que era, en cambio otros, para hacerla mejor, le decían que todavía le hacía falta mucho.

—No puedo creer cuantas veces me rompí el brazo por andar saltando esas alturas… —rió divertida, admirando sus brazos.

Cuando tenía trece años, le enseñaron en el manejo de armas, de sistemas, camuflaje y a conducir a velocidades desorbitantes. Al principio si le había dado miedo, pero ya después, la adrenalina le hacía hacer más locuras que ni ella sabía por qué las hacía. Antes de cumplir los 14 años, le dieron su primera misión, fue algo sencillo, pero no por eso dejó de estar nerviosa, temía que la atraparan, para finalizar el trabajo con éxito, debía robar una corona que se encontraba en un museo el cual no tenía mucha vigilancia. Lo que no sabía, es que otros miembros de OCBOS estaban tras de ella por si dado caso de que fallara, ellos terminaran con la misión. Enfrentó a guardias, los noqueó y robó la corona, había desactivado la alarma, pero ignoraba que tenían una segunda y cuando tomó el objeto, aquella alarma sonó. Escapó del museo a duras penas, pero había logrado con el objetivo. A los 15 años, al demostrar tener una agilidad asombrosa y sus grandes cualidades como una excelente ladrona, la hicieron jefa del equipo QUIOS.

—¡Mimi! —gritó su mamá, otra vez la chica se sobresaltó, pero en esta ocasión más feo que terminó en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó mamá? —interrogó Mimi, adolorida por el golpe.

—Que me asaltó una duda, es sobre esa guitarra de ése artista famoso… —su mamá la escudriñaba severamente, mejor dicho, la acusaba con la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Daisuke Nakamura? —A Mimi le apareció una gotita de sudor.

—Sí, ese mero… —definitivamente, su mamá estaba molesta—. Dime sobre la guitarra y el regalo para ése chico… ¿Matt?

—¿Matt? Ah, sí ¡Matt! ¿No te acuerdas de él mamá? Es uno de mis amigos de la infancia… —la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa, al parecer, su mamá ya se había dado cuenta que…

—¿Qué hiciste, Mimi?

—Robé la guitarra de Daisuke Nakamura, mamá, te lo dije…

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero me hace falta dinero, explícame, Mimi.

—Eh… bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Mimi suspiró hondo—. Tomé de tu dinero para comprar una guitarra igual al de ése cantante, robé la guitarra original, y dejé la que compre en su lugar…

—Y por lo que veo, la dichosa guitarrita no salió barata, ¿verdad? —Rezongó su madre, Mimi negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué no le diste ésa guitarra nueva en vez de ir a Tokio a conseguir esa maldita guitarra?

—Por que la original tiene la firma de Daisuke Nakamura, y además, suena diferente… —confesó la chica, se sentía apenada.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Mimi? —le preguntó su mamá, un poco más calmada.

—Que tengo que pagarte el dinero que tome con mis domingos, ¿no?

—Exacto, y creo que no te alcanzara el de éste año y el próximo, por lo que te recomiendo que ahora que vengan tus compañeros de equipo, te pongas a trabajar muy duro, eh…

—Sí, mamá… —aceptó la chica, derrotada, luego reaccionó—: ¡¿Vengan mis compañeros de equipo?!

—Ah, sí, ¿Qué no te dije? —Mimi negó insistente mientras miraba a su mamá con aquellos enormes ojos con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría—. Ah, pues en la mañana me habló Brandon para decirme que llegan este jueves… él, Ethan y Lee y que bueno, todo ya está listo —su mamá le guiñó el ojo.

Mimi abrazó a su madre, de verdad que había sido una muy buena noticia saber que sus compañeros de equipo iban a estar con ella muy pronto, lo que significaba que un trabajo muy buen remunerado estaba por caer en sus manos.

—Al fin QUIOS nos vamos a unir —dijo Mimi, victoriosa.

—Sí… QUIOS es eso de Equidad, Unión, Insistencia, Organización y Solidaridad, ¿verdad?

—Sip n_n

—Bueno, entonces dentro de poco tendrás lata con Ethan, ya sabes lo raro que es, Brandon y Lee… así que te deseo lo mejor, ah por cierto, tú papá dice que hay posibilidades de que venga el próximo mes a visitarnos, ¿no te parece genial?

—¡Por supuesto, mamá! —la castaña volvió a abrazar a su mamá, no pensaba que ésa tarde triste, llena de recuerdos, se hubiera hecho en una de las más felices de su vida al recibir tan buenas noticias.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!! cómo están?? Les presentó la organización dónde trabaja Mimi y sus padres y con que objetivos, por cierto que les pareció? Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alientan y de nuevo,espero que sea de su agrado.

**Novaly Izazaga de Brieff**: Hola ^^ Muchas gracias por tu deseos para que me recupere, pero gracias a Dios, ya me pasó la gripe. Agradezco mucho tu review, y que te haya gustado el capítulo y a mi también me encanta que Matt empiece a confundirse, nos leemos luego, un besote MUA

**Sakura Tachikawa**: Hola!! una cosa muy importante que debo decirte -_- ¡Me encantan tus songfics! son lo máximo, son tan lindos... ahhh, como me hicieron suspirar por días... ah, sí, muchas gracias por tus reviews, creeme que yo seré una fiel lectora de tus fics, aunque tardé en dejar review, muchas gracias n_n nos leemos, chica, te cuidas y un besote.

**Nailea**: Ah, pss lo de la influenza, es una gripe que anda de moda aquí en México (según muchos el lugar de origen -_-) y en otros países de América, y bueno, en el mes de abril estuvo en pleno apogeo y se decía en la noticia que había causado el desceso de muchas personas, el chiste, es que va más allá de una gripe común y corriente. Gracias por tu review amiga!! la verdad es que me fascino y lo leí varias veces, para nada me dio sueño, me causo mucha gracia lo que pasó en el colegio de monjas jaja eso si que es para alarmarse, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado igual, aunque es pequeñisimo . Bueno, te cuidas un beso desde México... espero no contagiar el virus de la influenza o bueno, hoy en día conocida como AH1N1 ok, nos leemos n_n una cosita más... soy fan de como escribes, me encanta tu forma de escribir ^^ (creo que soy yo la que te va hacer dormir, lo siento u_u)

**Adrit126**: Hola!! Gracias por tu review y que bueno que haya logrado causarte gracia el capitulo n_n y muchas gracias por desearme pronta recuperación, ya toy mejor ^^

****Aki****: Hola, no te preocupes, yo también voy a la escuela ¬¬ que cansado puede resultar la mayoría de las veces y más cuando los maestros se proponen hacer examenes y dejar mucha tarea ¬¬ Gracias por tu review!! y por hacerte un tiempito para pasarte a esta humilde historia y dejarme tu valisosisimo comentario que para mí, es muy importante como cada uno de quienes me comentan. Mil gracias, nos leemos y mucha suerte en la escuela n_n

Chapter dedicado con mucho cariño y admiración a **Sakura Tachikawa **^^ espero que te guste.

Gracias a todas chicas por desearme que me recupere pronto ^^ espero que ustedes no se enfermen.

Próximo Capítulo: Celos.

Se despide con mucho cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	12. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**12: **

**Celos**

**-------  
**

Mimi se tentaba el chichón, no podía creer que tenía que hacerse la idiota en deportes para que Matt no sospechara de ella, de lo contrario, él inmediato se daría cuenta, había sido muy descuidada respecto a su imagen como ladrona, podría reconocerla, así que lo que tenía que hacer, era actuar totalmente distinto a la ladrona.

Su linda madre entró, con las manos tras la espalda.

—Traje algo para quitarte ése chichón horrible —le dijo la señora.

Fue entonces que enseñó el martillo, esbozó una sonrisa escabrosa y siniestra y su mirada era psicópata.

—¡Mamá… basta con una bolsa de hielo! —Mimi se levantó de un brinco de la cama y su mamá empezó a perseguirla, con toda la intención de "clavar" el chichón.

Llegó el día que los amigos de Mimi arribaron a Japón. Parecía que se habían puesto más guapos, sobre todo Brandon que se dejó crecer un poco el cabello y Ethan no quedaba atrás, mientras que Lee presumía ahora unas rastas que iban muy bien con él. Los tres jóvenes serían sus vecinos. La misma organización movilizó los papeles para que los chicos quedaran en el mismo instituto que Mimi.

—Buenos días jóvenes —saludó el profesor Yamamura, muy animado—. Les tengo una sorpresa, resulta que el día de hoy se integran tres alumnos nuevos a nuestra escuela y los tres estarán en este salón, por favor, sean amables con ellos, vienen desde América, así que denles la bienvenida.

El maestro señalaba con ambas manos hacia la puerta, pero está no se abría, el profesor tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Parece que en América les sobran estudiantes por eso los mandan a Japón —escupió Matt, mirando fijamente a Mimi quien se dio cuenta de la indirecta.

Mimi se hizo la desentendida, aunque le dieron ganas de ahorcar al rubio que sonreía con malicia.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un chico moreno, de rastas, llevaba puesto unos enormes audífonos y movía la cabeza, todos supusieron que era por el ritmo de la música que iba escuchando, además de que a pesar del uniforme, que por cierto este iba desarreglado, podrían jurar que el muchacho escuchaba rap.

—Hola, me llamo Lee Murphy, tengo 17 años dentro de poco cumpliré los 18, vengo de Los Ángeles —habló el chico, mejor dicho, gritó pensando que sus compañeros no lo habían escuchado.

Todos se le quedaron viendo porque no se quitó los audífonos para nada, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que él se sentó y puso sus pies sobre el pupitre, volviendo a su ritmo.

—Gracias, Murphy —dijo el profesor, igual impactado por la falta de atención del muchacho.

El chico tan sólo levantó la mano.

De nueva cuenta, la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un joven muy atractivo, de ojos enormes color miel-verdoso, de bonitas facciones, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio con unos mechones castaños, bastante atractivo el joven, que hizo que a las chicas los ojos les brillaran con ilusión, unas voltearon a ver a Matt, quien escuchó algunos susurros:

—Pero Matt sigue siendo más guapo.

—Bueno, sí, pero míralo, es un Dios… ¡está guapísimo! —señaló la otra chica.

—Sí, bueno, yo digo que los dos, están guapísimos —observó la amiga.

El joven miró a toda la clase y esperó a que el profesor le otorgara la oportunidad de hablar con un amable ademán.

—Sí que es lindo —admitió Sora, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, Tai se le quedó viendo, molesto.

—Buenos días, compañeros, me llamo Brandon Goodrich, tengo 18 años, al igual que Lee provengo de Los Ángeles, pues debido a que nuestros padres trabajan en la misma compañía y al abrir una en Tokio, nos hemos mudado a Japón, claro, nuestros padres prefirieron que viviéramos en Odaiba, pues les ha parecido un lugar maravilloso, esta por demás decir que yo me he enamorado de esta ciudad desde que llegue —habló el rubio, sonriendo de la manera más angelical posible, haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran al unísono.

La jovencitas estaban más que emocionadas al verlo pasar junto a ellas, sus ojos parecían brillantes estrellas, hasta que estas se les cayeron al ver como Brandon corrió como niña, sí, una niña que andaba en un campo lleno de flores y fue abrazar, para sorpresa de todos, y más para Sora, cuando Brandon cerró sus brazos alrededor de… ¡Tai!

Mimi se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas, pobre Sora lo que le esperaba, también le causaba gracia ver a todos sus demás compañeros con la quijada desencajada por el asombro y Tai todo nervioso, con gotitas de sudor en su rostro y con cara de martirio. Sora batallaba para despegar a Brandon de Tai quien parecía suplicar porque Sora lo hiciera rápido, pero Brandon parecía gato celoso con su presa, mirando con mucho desafío a la pelirroja.

La puerta se volvió abrir, pero nadie tenía su atención puesta en ella ni de la persona que había entrado, todos estaban concentrados en la escena de Sora, Tai y Brandon, incluso el profesor que quería intervenir para que no hubiera una pelea, no le hizo caso. Un joven de cabello negro azabache, alborotado, más bien parecía no habérselo peinado, de ojos grises y poco expresivos, se notaba cansado, se sentó tras de Mimi. Unas chicas que voltearon a verlo, cuchicheaban cosas como:

—¿Él es el tercero? ¡Ay, pero si está guapísimo! Espero que no sea como Brandon, sino que desperdicio…

—Ni que lo digas, míralo, tiene unos ojos hermosos, aunque se ve cansado… —la joven se quedó callada cuando aquel joven volteó a verla y clavó sus fríos ojos en ella, luego él sonrió con coquetería, la chica inesperadamente se desmayó.

—Soy Ethan y tengo 18 —habló el chico para sí, sólo Mimi alcanzó a oírlo.

—Tarado, eso se hace allá enfrente —le avisó la joven en un murmuro.

—Me basta con que lo sepas tú —respondió Ethan, observándole sus ojos castaños.

Mimi viró la mirada hacia delante, Ethan no dejaba de ser extraño.

—Ah, ya veo porque mandan a sus rarezas aquí a Japón —dijo Matt, satisfecho de volver hacer enojar a Mimi que esta vez se levantó de la silla con la mano hecha un puño y en el cual sobresalía una venita.

Gran parte de la clase del profesor Yamamura, fue un zafarrancho, con lo de Brandon, Tai y Sora, luego con la chica desmayada por la emoción de que Ethan le haya sonreído, tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería, Mimi a punto de golpear a Matt por los comentarios burlescos hacia ella y los nuevos estudiantes, Lee, era el único desconectado de todo, él seguía en su ritmo, moviendo sus manos como si estuviera tocando la batería.

Una vez pasado todo aquello, el profesor le pidió a Ethan presentarse formalmente, siendo el chico más apático quien sólo dijo su nombre y edad y volvió a sentarse tras de Mimi.

Ethan le pidió un lápiz prestado a Mimi, pero al momento que ella volteó para dárselo, él la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó demasiado al rostro, fijando sus grises ojos en los rojos labios de la castaña; Matt sintió algo muy caliente le recorría por dentro de sus entrañas, se levantó bruscamente haciendo que la silla chillara al hacerlo, cuando se percataron de la acción del rubio, éste se quedó inmóvil, pensando el por qué lo había hecho, fue rápido al pedir permiso para ir al baño, por tal de no quedar como idiota.

En el baño, no entendía el por qué le había molestado que ése chico tomara a Mimi así, tal vez era irrespetuoso, ya ni él cuando se encontraba con una niña tan linda como Mimi, pero aún así, Ethan no tenía ningún derecho, acababa de llegar y ya andaba tratando de conquistar a la chica más hermosa de la escuela… se miró al espejo, Mimi a escasas dos semanas, ya traía locos a casi todos los estudiantes del instituto, y él… él al parecer ya se estaba incluyendo en ésa lista. Se mojó la cara, era imposible, él jamás podría fijarse en alguien tan torpe y despistada, desobligada, irresponsable como Mimi, primero se enamoraba de Yolei antes de que Mimi, eso era más creíble, entonces recordó a la ladrona, ya la extrañaba, quería volver a verla, pero luego una pregunta surgió en su cerebro, ¿por qué pensaba en Mimi y luego pasaba en la Ladrona?

—Pensé que se había fugado de mi clase, Ishida —comentó el profesor cuando Matt entró al salón, pues estuvo más de quince minutos en el baño.

—Lo siento, profesor —respondió Matt, dirigiéndose a su asiento sin pena alguna.

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada al chico, que jugaba discretamente con un el cabello de Mimi, lo hacía tan sutilmente que la castaña no se había percatado, pero Matt se molestó por ese hecho, clavó sus ojos en el pizarrón, esperando ignorar lo que pasaba a su lado.

La clase terminó unos minutos después. Matt miraba de reojo a Mimi, el nuevo estudiante no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Mimi y eso estaba haciendo enfadar a Matt, qué tanto tenía que estar preguntándole a Mimi.

—Mimi, oye, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? —interrumpió Matt.

—Sí —Mimi le miró, sus ojos transmitían alivio de que alguien interrumpiera su charla con Ethan.

—Ah, pues mira, como eres chica, quisiera que me acompañes para ir de compras después de las clases, es que quiero comprar un regalo para alguien muy especial, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Matt que sonreía tontamente, ni él sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo —aceptó Mimi que también sonreía tontamente.

Pero Mimi por dentro estaba que ardía de coraje, ¿cómo estaba eso de «_como eres chica_»? Qué Matt no se había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía tiempo, estaba por reclamarle, desafortunadamente le agradecía el hecho de que así, Ethan dejara de molestarla.

Matt siguió sonriendo con torpeza y señaló hacia Tai, como informándole a la castaña que iría con ellos, pero lo sorprendió que Mimi lo tomara de la mano de una forma suplicante.

—Este… ¿tienes la tarea de matemáticas? Lo que pasa es que no le entendí bien y me revolví… —habló Mimi con una voz extraña, pero lanzaba discretas miradas hacia Ethan que estaba concentrado mirando por la ventana.

—Sí, pero no te pienso dar copia, de otra forma, nunca aprenderás —contestó Matt de una manera grosera y agitó su mano por tal de que Mimi le soltara, ella entendió, pero le lanzó una mirada de rencor.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, soy muy bueno en matemáticas, ¿lo sabías? —se ofreció Ethan, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Pero si quieres luego te explico, ten, toma mi libreta —Matt rápido sacó su libreta, de hecho lo hizo en un flash, se la ofreció caballerosamente a Mimi, mientras miraba con molestia al chico.

—G-gracias —mustió la castaña, muy desconcertada por la actitud de Matt, si hacía menos de un minuto que le había dicho que no, y ahora, hasta se había ofrecido a enseñarle.

Matt esperó a que Ethan volviera a contemplar el cielo, para ir tranquilo con su amigo Tai, aunque a cada tres segundos volteaba a ver que el nuevo estudiante no estuviera tocando a Mimi.

Tai estaba sudando frío, en medio de Sora y Brandon, nunca pensó estar en una situación así, los dos chicos lo jalaban como si él fuera un muñeco de trapo que era peleado por un par de niños. La pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Brandon, quien también le observaba con profundo desafío. Entonces llegó Matt, cerró los ojos frente a los chicos y muy concentrado dijo:

—Los declaro marido y marido…

Sora dejó de forcejear por lo que su amigo dijo, soltando a Tai y haciendo que el castaño fuera a parar al pecho de Brandon quien lo abrazo como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche recién recibido.

—¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, COMO QUE ME DECLARAS MARIDO Y MARIDO, IMBÉCIL! —exclamó Tai, enojadísimo que se separó de Brandon en menos de un parpadeo y ya estaba tomando del cuello a Matt.

—¿Qué? En realidad haces mejor pareja con él que con Sora, sin ofender, eh Sora —continuó Matt, divertido.

—¡A mí me gustan las chicas! —reconoció Tai en puros gritos, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.

—Bueno, pues ese gusto puede cambiar, mira que ya tienes un admirador —indicó el rubio con una mirada cómplice y señalando a Brandon.

—¡Ni lo digas… dicen que son 7 años de mala suerte! —Tai se notaba preocupado.

—Pues mejor que caigan de una buena vez, para los 25 ya estarás libre, a menos que te guste —Matt le encantaba hacer enojar a Tai.

—¡Cállate maldito! —le exclamó Tai, furtivo de Brandon.

Mimi miraba aquella escena, se dio cuenta que Matt se burlaba del pobre de Tai, y sí, pobre, porque conociendo a Brandon, cuando alguien le gustaba, poco le importaba que tuviera novia, aunque ésta novia fuera Sora, así que iba a ser algo muy interesante.

—¿Pidiendo apuntes de matemáticas? —Observó Ethan—. Y además, esta ecuación está mal, ese no es el resultado…

—Cállate, ya lo sé ¬¬ —le dijo Mimi, muy consciente de la verdadera razón del porque había pedido a Matt la libreta, pues ya no soportaba a Ethan.

—Quieres que finjamos que no te conocemos, pero a veces eres muy rara —le habló Ethan, siendo muy cauteloso de que los demás no lo escucharan.

—El burro hablando de orejas, sí tu eres la persona más rara que yo he conocido —reprochó Mimi, mirándolo cansinamente.

—Como sea, voy bien, podría ser actor, seguro tendría a muchas chicas lindas a mis pies, ¿quieres ser la primera? —le dijo arrogante a Mimi.

—Idiota —bufó ella, con enormes ganas de bofetearle, pero se contuvo.

—Tal vez, pero soy muy atractivo, mira —señaló el muchacho, sonriendo radiante a unas chicas que hasta se desmayaron, fuera su extraña forma de ser, Ethan realmente era guapo.

Mimi se admiró de lo rápido que aparecieron los enfermeros con camilla y llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería, aquello no se veía todos los días.

—Sólo deja que te conozcan y se darán cuenta de lo idiota que puedes ser —contestó Mimi, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

—No te hagas, Mimi, tú hace tiempo estabas loquita por mí, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

—¿Qué si no me acuerdo? Fue lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida, así que no me lo recuerdes… ahora, hazte a un lado que verte ya es motivo de que me dé nauseas —la castaña lo empujó un poco, trató de ser lo menos agresiva para que no se viera feo, pero si por ella hubiera sido, lo arrojaría por la ventana encantada y sin ninguna contemplación y sin pena alguna objetar que había sido sin intención, algo así como: _ups, fue un accidente_.

La pelea entre Matt y Tai, y la de Sora con Brandon, fue interrumpida cuando se asomó una bella jovencita de la misma edad que Matt, de cabello largo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, de color vino y unos enormes ojos color lila, la muchacha entró corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Matt, sorprendiéndolo, y lo llenó de besos todo el rostro.

—¡Ya volví, amor! —gritó la chica, dándole un tremendo beso al rubio que llamó la atención de todos ahí.

Mimi que quedó boquiabierta, admirando aquel profundo beso que hizo que dentro de ella se empezara a levantar un fuego salvaje; Mimi se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla, parecía que una fiera se había despertado dentro de ella y no podía ocultarlo, clavaba sus castaños ojos en aquella parejita que se besaba apasionadamente, pero le dolió cuando Matt rodeó a la chica con sus brazos.

—¡¿Quién demonios es ésa?! —preguntó Mimi, muriéndose de celos, tanto que Ethan tuvo que agarrarla porque seguro se iba a ir como fiera contra aquella chica.

—Naoki, por favor —alejó Matt, sutilmente, ya que se cansó del beso.

—Amor, es que te he extrañado mucho, además de que no me has llamado mientras estaba enfermita, pero ya volví, para estar contigo y ser tu musa de inspiración… ah, te amo —y otra vez le plantó otro beso.

A los dos chicos no les importaba que el salón los estuviera viendo, se exhibían sin pena alguna, como si se quisieran comer, Naoki jugaba con el cabello del chico y él, acariciaba su espalda.

Mimi estaba como fiera, sacaba fuego por la boca, en ese momento no pensaba, sólo quería ir hacia ellos y separarlos como diera lugar si tenía que hacer uso de una palanca, lo haría, no soportaba ver como Matt besaba a la tal Naoki, que en esos momentos la odiaba a muerte. Ethan le puso una manos sobre el hombro, la giro y colocó sus manos en su estrecha cintura, la llevó hacia su cuerpo y le plantó un beso. Mimi no se lo esperaba, estaba atónita, parpadeaba incrédula mientras recibía aquel beso que transmitía un bonito sentimiento del chico, le estaba agradando, tanto que la tensión, desapareció, cerró los ojos.

Ése nuevo beso hizo llamar la atención de todos los chicos, las muchachas dejaron escapar varios suspiros, mientras veían el beso que Ethan y Mimi se daba, que a comparación del de Matt y Naoki, el de la castaña era más bonito y romántico.

—Parece de película —habló una chica, mirando embelesada la escena.

—Ah, yo quisiera estar en lugar de Mimi —habló su compañera.

Matt al escuchar el nombre de Mimi, alejó a Naoki bruscamente y rápido volteó a ver, encontrándose con aquella escena del beso, el rubio quedó boquiabierto, su corazón palpito con fuerza al momento que empuñó las manos, la rabia lo invadió, en su mente estaba la idea romperle la cara a Ethan, sintió que dentro de él, algo muy feo se estaba despertando y lo que más le dolía, era ver que Mimi estaba recibiendo aquel beso sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola, cómo están?? Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... y hay nuevos personajes, espero su opinión para saber que tal les parecio, si??

**mfsuzu-chan**: Hola, gracias por tu review!!!, jeje, sí, creo que me quedó algo confuso el capítulo, pero lo bueno es que sí le entendiste n_n gracias también por haberte tomado un valioso tiempo para leer el chap, por que estoy segura que te desvives por los estudios xD así como yo -_- (ajá ¬¬) jeje, weno, luego platikmos, t cuidas ^^

**Blue Flower**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por darme animos :D y bueno, pues quise dar a entender que Mimi roba por el bien de las personas necesitadas, que bueno que te guste este fic, mil gracias ^^

**Nailea**: XDD me encanto la nueva terminología trágicoenfermos, ya aparecera en el diccionario de la real academia española :P jeje, bueno, gracias por tu review amiga!! ahh me motiva mucho para seguir, y weno, pss a ver que opinas de los personajes nuevos, Brandon, Lee, Ethan y Naoki y bueno, después saldrán mas :P en cuanto los remedios de la mamá de Mimi... dan miedo O__O que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado, amiga, un besote desde México!! n_n nos leemos, bien por aquí en uno de tus fantasticos reviews o en una nueva historia tuya o la continuación de tu fic ^^ sabes que es lo malo de la influenza ¬¬ que andas catorrienta y la gente que te ve, se aleja bien discreto y se cubren las bocas... que mal plan ¬¬

**Sakura Tachikawa**: Que alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque no fue muy romántico -_- pero voy aprender contigo :D ah, sí, sí me dejaste review en el capitulo 10, gracias ^^ entiendo, maldita gripe y lo malo es que la gente que ve que tas enferma se hace a un lado ¬¬ jeje, bueno, sí a mi también me gustaría charlar contigo ^^ y que ojala y dentro de poco tengas internet en tu casa, por que eso de ir a un ciber es una lata, luego andan las maquinas bien lentas ¬¬ nos leemos ya se bien por aquí o en un nuevo fic tuyo, me encantan!!

**Adrit126**: Hola!! sí, es que tu país es hermoso, si llego a ser millonaria, mi plan es conocer el mundo, empezando por pues nuestro continente y sus hermosos países!! por cierto, tiene unos paísajes increibles, de verdad me encantaría algun día ir por allá, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, sí a mi también se me hizo tierno lo de la guitarra, por que no la robó vilmente, sólo la cambió -_- espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^ gracias por tu review!!

**Gaahina-4e**: Hola!! n_n muchisimas gracias por tu review, me hace mucha ilusión que te haya gustado el fic, mil gracias ^^

Y bueno, el capitulo se lo dedico a **mfsuzu-chan**, espero que no te de otro ataque de risa y gracias por tu largo review ^^

weno, les agradezco a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, que son el alimento de mi imaginación y la mejor motivación para que escriba, muchisimas gracias, también agradezco a todos aquellos que leen la historia y no se animan a comentar, por el valioso tiempo que se toman, mil gracias ^^

Próximo capítulo: ¿Vamos a ir de compras?

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	13. ¿Vamos a ir de Compras?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, este fic es con el fin de entretener a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

* * *

**13: **

**¿Vamos a ir de Compras? **

**-----------------------------------  
**

Mimi estaba impactada por aquel fenomenal beso, los espectadores aplaudieron y ella volteó a ver asustada, había dado un show, pero su mirada se concentró en Matt quien tenía un semblante serio, él salió del salón y ella se fue tras él. Tenía que explicarle que aquel beso no significaba nada para ella, no pensaba el por qué, sólo debía hacerlo. Naoki le puso un pie y Mimi tropezó, estaba a punto de caer sino hubiera sido por una mano amiga. Brandon la atrapó justo antes de que ella diera de lleno contra el suelo, y la llevó a su pecho, notó que el corazón del chico comenzó a latir con fuerza, levantó la cara para verlo y le sonrió, vio como las pálidas mejillas del chico se encendieron un poco.

—Debes tener más cuidado, compañera —le dijo Brandon en un tono raro.

—Eh, sí, gracias compañero —Mimi discretamente le guiñó un ojo.

Salió pero ya no alcanzó a ver a Matt.

La siguiente clase, el rubio estuvo ausente, pero en su lugar se había quedado Naoki quien se sentó justo en el asiento de Matt. Mimi le lanzaba miradas amenazantes, y también la otra chica, las dos emanaban mala vibra, parecía que una aura negra las cubría cuando se observaban.

En el receso, Naoki no se separaba de Matt, parecía garrapata, Mimi los atisbaba desde tras de un árbol, muy bien escondida, podría jurar que ya lo tenía fastidiado, a quien no y más cuando Naoki se comportaba tan melosa con el rubio, no podía creer que él se dejara consentir tanto, como para que le dieran la comida en la boca, «_podría hacer que paso por casualidad y burlarme de que le estén dando la papita en la boca, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá, seguro se atraganta_» pensó Mimi con malicia, imaginándoselo todo, era muy probable que Matt teniendo la fama de ser frío e insensible el hecho de que su novia le diera la comida en la boca, lo acabaría.

—¿Te gusta el chico, verdad, Meems? —le preguntó Lee.

Mimi saltó como gato, aferrándose a la rama del árbol, luego miró hacia abajo, no había sentido la presencia de Lee, y éste le había sacado un buen susto, Lee tendió sus brazos dándole a entender que la cacharía, la castaña sonrió para sí y confió en su amigo. Lee la atrapó y luego la dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado. El chico suspiró hondo y se sentó junto a ella mientras mordía su sándwich.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Meems —le dijo Lee.

La castaña miró a su amigo, le encantaba que cuando estaban los dos solos, él se despojara de sus audífonos y la escuchara en todo.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Lee —admitió Mimi que lo abrazó con añoranza, el moreno terminó escupiendo ya que sin querer, la castaña le apretó con fuerza el cuello.

—Las cosas no han sido igual sin ti, las misiones se tornan aburridas y Ethan se ha comportado de lo más raro, creo que lo dejaste más atrofiado de lo que ya estaba —comentó Lee, volteó a ver a Mimi percatándose que su amiga había dejado de ponerle atención para vigilar a Naoki y Matt— Hey, estoy aquí ¬¬

—Ah, lo siento, pero si te escuche.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Mejor ya no respondas a mi pregunta, está más que contestada, así que mejor te dejo para que sigas pensando en echarle agua caliente a la chica y arrastrarla por los pelos en la pista de carreras… —dijo Lee que se paró.

Mimi sólo agitó la mano, se veía más atenta a la parejita que a Lee, aunque cuando volteó él ya no estaba, tan sigiloso como un gato. Se quedó pensando sobre lo que él le había dicho, era justo lo que ella pensaba hacerle a Naoki.

—Vaya que me conoces Lee —musitó, admirada.

Al ver cuando ellos se besaban, pero esta vez con más sentimiento que en el salón, su corazón se encogió, llevó sus manos a su pecho, y se volvió a ocultar tras de el árbol, le había dolido mucho.

—Debería de olvidarme de ti, yo no me atrevería a robarle a Naoki tu amor —Mimi sintió que unas gotitas tibias había caído a sus manos, luego se llevó una a la mejilla para limpiarse las lagrimas.

Matt estaba parado platicando con Naoki cerca de la puerta y Mimi ya estaba dispuesta a irse. El rubio la detuvo antes de que ella saliera.

—¿Vamos a ir de compras? ¿Te acuerdas? —le dijo el ojiazul.

Naoki inmediata volteó a ver a Mimi y no tardó ni un parpadeo en dirigirle una mirada llena de odio, parecía que quería comérsela.

—¿Quién es ella, amor? —Interrumpió Naoki, mirándola de pies a cabeza, a leguas se le notó la envidia en los ojos color lila, tomando a Matt por el brazo—. Ah, es la chica que le gusta besar a cualquier chico que se le ponga en frente… —dijo burlonamente, pero luego abrió los ojos—. ¿También besaste a mi Matt? —estaba alarmada, tanto que agarró del cuello de la camisa de Mimi.

—¡¿Qué?! Ése me besó a mí… ¡Oye, yo no besaría a una lombriz escuálida! —exclamó Mimi que alejó a Naoki con repudio.

Tanto Naoki como Mimi se miraron retadoras, parecían fieras a punto de pelearse y la situación puso algo nervioso a Matt, aunque luego el ego se le elevó hasta la luna, dos lindas chicas iban a pelear por él, pero entonces reaccionó, ¡Mimi le había dicho lombriz escuálida!

—Mira que si te atreviste a besar a mi Matt te juro que…

—Ya te dije que yo no lo besaría, ¿quién querría hacerlo? —cuestionó Mimi, señalando el salón, se quedó boquiabierta cuando todas sus compañeras alzaron la mano y las que iban pasando por el pasillo también.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta, TODAS quieren besar estos labios —mostró Naoki, tomando a Matt y señalando los labios del chico como si fueran un producto de televisión.

—¡Pues yo no! —exclamó Mimi que miró a Matt con un toque de desprecio.

—¿Quieres probar? —retó Matt, apartándose de Naoki y se puso frente a Mimi.

—¿Qué creíste? Que así ibas a lograr besarlo ¡Pues no! —Naoki empujó a Matt violetamente.

Las chicas desprendían energía negativa de sus cuerpos, como si fueran grandes llamaradas mientras se miraban con profundo odio, Matt tan sólo las miraba, tal vez pedirle a Sora que le acompañara a comprar algo hubiera resultado menos peligroso.

Tai sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta y unos escalofríos horribles azotaron su cuerpo mientras que Brandon hacía circulitos en su palma de la mano, el castaño quería gritarle y decirle que ya lo dejara en paz, pero simplemente no podía, en su vida se había visto en una situación así.

—S-So-Sora —tartamudeó el chico

—Yo soy Géminis y tú, ¿qué signo eres? —preguntaba el rubio, mirándolo encantadoramente.

Sora quien estaba al pendiente de la discusión de Mimi y Naoki, al percatarse que Tai estaba siendo acosado, rápida corrió y separó a Brandon de Tai, quien se aferró a la pelirroja, de hecho se escondió tras de ella como niño asustado.

—¡Déjalo en paz, él es mi novio! —gritó Sora, enfurecida.

Aquello hizo que tanto Naoki como Mimi dejaran de discutir. Mimi al ver la escena, se mordió los labios, estaba a punto de carcajearse.

—¿En serio? —Brandon arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¡Sí, es mi novio! —corroboró la pelirroja que parecía estar a punto de golpear al rubio.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijo? —señaló a Tai.

—¡Porque está demasiado asustado para hablar, míralo, parece un animalito indefenso! —indicó Sora, mostrando a Tai.

Fue curioso cómo es que Sora tuvo la fuerza para levantar a su novio y ponerlo frente a ella, mostrándolo como si fuera un cachorro.

—Ah, ni que fuera el único que lo acosa, con lo guapo que es —excusó Brandon, quitadísimo de la pena que hasta agitó su mano sin importancia.

—De hecho eres el primero que lo acosa y oh sorpresa, eres hombre, eso es demasiado traumante para él, así que déjalo en paz si no quieres problemas, porque tiene quien lo defienda de acosadores y acosadoras —enfatizó la pelirroja lanzándoles miradas lacerantes a un par de chicas que andaban cuchicheando y que al ver el filo de la mirada de Sora, se quedaron calladitas y quietas, una hasta se escondió bajo el pupitre.

Al parecer Tai tenía un par de admiradoras en el salón. Pero a Brandon eso se le resbalaba, poco le importaba y retaba a Sora con una fría mirada, envuelta con encanto en sus bellos ojos miel verdoso, esbozó una sonrisita de complacencia y sin decir nada, el chico salió del salón y le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimiento a Tai, quien empezó a temblar.

—¿Entonces qué, siempre sí vamos de compras? —le preguntó Mimi a Matt, desconcertándolo totalmente, pues no hacía mucho ella estaba peleando con Naoki.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Que sí vamos a ir de compras o ya no —repitió la castaña con un tono cansino.

—Ahh, sí, sí.

—¿Qué van a ir de compras? ¿Cómo y piensas ir sin mí, amor? No, eso sí que no, ella no te hace falta —empujó a Mimi, sólo que su fuerza era insignificante que no logró su verdadero cometido, que era tirarla, sólo la movió un poquito.

—Eh, sí, así es —confirmó Matt, nervioso ante la insistente mirada de Naoki, pero se daba cuenta de que su novia quería matar a Mimi.

—¿Por qué no me pediste a mí acompañarte? —interrogó la chica con voz chillona que a Mimi le alteró los nervios.

—Porque TÚ no estabas —intervino Mimi—… afortunadamente —añadió en voz baja.

—A ti nadie te habló, reparte besos —respondió Naoki con un tono que a Mimi la sacó de quicio.

Mimi empuñó ambas manos, dispuesta a partirle la cara a Naoki, ya la tenía harta y había aumentando sus ganas de golpearla, se imaginó dándole un puñetazo en la cara que la lanzaría por la ventana y todos los presentes le aplaudieran por su gran hazaña, afortunadamente logró desahogarse con aquella imagen en su mente y tuvo la voluntad para contenerse.

Lee que estaba escuchando música, le dirigió una mirada con aquellos ojos adormilados a la castaña, vio que ella movía los labios, se levantó y se despojó de sus audífonos.

—Hola, Naoki, soy Lee, me gustaría mucho que me dijeras donde encuentro la biblioteca, pero por favor, llévame hasta ella, porque tengo un sentido de orientación muy malo —le pidió, entonces puso una mirada de borreguito tierno y aquello hizo gritar con emoción a Naoki.

—¡KAWAIII! —la jovencita estaba encantada—. ¡Por supuesto, ven!

El chico dejó que primero pasara Naoki y antes de salir, justo donde se encontraba Mimi, movió los labios, diciéndole: «_Todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Meems_»

—Gracias —susurró Mimi.

Matt se quedó viendo el extraño comportamiento de Naoki, nunca se había prestado en ayudar a alguien y le fue raro que a ése chico que ni siquiera lo conocía no tardara nada en decirle que sí, no entendía y no le importaba entender, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Al momento de girar un poco, vio a Ethan hablando solo, se movía por el salón y movía las manos, vaya que los chicos nuevos eran raros.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir de compras con tu novia? —interrumpió Mimi, algo molesta.

—No, yo te pedí que vinieras conmigo, no a ella —inquirió Matt, sonriéndole a Mimi.

—¡¿De verdad?! —expresó Mimi, encantada y llena de ilusión, al darse cuenta que fue demasiado obvia, carraspeó y un poco más seria, reiteró—: Ah, que diga, ¿de verdad?, que bien, pues vamos.

—Sí, hay que aprovechar que no hay tarea —respondió Matt, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Mimi asintió muy contenta, Matt puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, sintiendo el sedoso cabello de la castaña, ella levantó la vista ante el gesto y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, sus ojos azules se habían perdido en los ojos miel de ella y viceversa, los dos se sonrojaron, Matt rápido retiró su mano y ella viró su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Ya que van a ir de compras, —Sora se acercó a ellos— Mimi puedes hacerme el favor de preguntar el precio de… —la pelirroja miró con recelo a Matt por lo tanto jaló a Mimi y ahí le dijo algo al oído.

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes, yo pregunto y ya mañana te traigo el precio.

—¡Mil gracias Mimi, eres un ángel! —Sora le abrazó contenta.

En el pasillo, Matt no soportó más su curiosidad y le preguntó lo que Sora le había pedido.

—Ese asunto es de mujeres, por lo tanto, a ti no te incumbe, metiche —declaró la castaña, mostrando en su mirada molestia y diversión ante la expresión de enojo de Matt.

En el camino, Matt miraba de reojo a la castaña, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la escuela, sólo sabía que pedirle que lo acompañara de compras había sido algo que jamás lo planeó, pero ella se veía contenta de ir, era obvio, a ella le encantaba salir de compras si su memoria no le fallaba, seguro que en América volvió locos a sus padres con todo lo que gastaba, y no quería imaginarse el infierno que era ir con ella un día completo de compras, seguro terminaba más que muerto, en su mente le llegaron imágenes de la castaña corriendo de un lugar a otro dentro de una tienda, peleando prendas con otras jóvenes, seguro hasta mostraba los dientes, pues había llegado algo agresiva de los Estados Unidos, seguro que aquel carácter se lo había formado justo en las compras de locura que realizaba. Se rió ante lo que se imaginaba. Mimi se le quedó viendo extrañada, pero él no se dio cuenta, luego se puso más serio, no sabía qué comprar, con el poco dinero que tenía, recordó con amargura que su papá lo había estafado la noche anterior, empuñó la mano con coraje. Tal vez, podría comprar algo para ella, o al menos atisbar qué. Además, tenía que admitirlo, lo de ir de compras había sido sólo un pretexto para interrumpir la charla de Ethan con Mimi.

—Con que lombriz escuálida, ¿no? —se acordó Matt con resentimiento, tanto que no sólo lo pensó sino que lo dijo.

—Eh… jeje… lo siento, es que… sólo me deje llevar —respondió Mimi que se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tontamente.

—Eres casi igual que Tai, impulsivos y que dicen lo que se les viene a la cabeza sin pensarlo —Matt estaba enojado, pero trataba que no se le notara.

—Ya dije que lo siento, es que me molesto que TU NOVIA dijera que yo ando besando a cuanto chico se me ponga en frente…

—¿Y a poco no es cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que NO! Él me besó…

—Ah, sí claro y se notó que no te gustó —dijo con sarcasmo el rubio tanto que hasta viró las pupilas.

—¡Claro que no!, sólo que me tomó de sorpresa… yo… ¡él es un imbécil…! —sentenció Mimi ya se estaba molestado.

—Sí, seguro, yo hasta podría decir que se conocen —inquirió Matt.

Aquel comentario, hizo que Mimi se quedara parada repentinamente, al ver Matt que ella no estaba a su lado, volteó para saber lo que le pasaba.

—Parece que viste a un fantasma —Matt quien iba cruzado de brazos tras de su cabeza, regresó a ella, la chica estaba muy pálida.

—Ah, que tonterías dices… yo en mi vida había visto a ése pedazo de basura… ¬¬ —la castaña lo decía con rencor y enojo.

—Bien, no me importa, ven, vamos a tomar el metro, porque quiero ir a una tienda que inauguraron el sábado y dicen que tienen muy buenos precios, además de muchos productos innovadores, sólo que queda algo lejos, claro, si todavía te animas a ir…

—Sí, yo también quiero comprar algo para alguien —acepto Mimi.

Matt se quedó callado, se moría por preguntar para quién, pero al menos él se la pensaba antes de decirlo. El ojiazul se había detenido, pero Mimi regresó por él y lo jaló.

Subieron al metro, Mimi miraba por la ventana los lugares que iban pasando, Matt se quedaba viendo el reflejo de la chica, ella movió sus pupilas hacia él y éste rápido volteó a otra parte. Vio como bostezaba y una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus ojos. La castaña se recargó sobre el cristal de la ventana, ya se veía soñolienta y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Mimi iba cabeceando y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba sobre el hombro de Matt.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó el chico.

—¡Eh, sí, sí! —respondió Mimi, apenada que se puso roja al momento.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste o de lo contrario te iba a dejar aquí, falta poco para llegar —a Mimi se le cayó el encanto que sintió por Matt.

Los chicos se quedaron parados, con la boca abierta al ver semejante edificio de 7 pisos y todo eso era la tienda que habían inaugurado el sábado, a Mimi los ojos le brillaron como estrellas y fue ella quien jaló a Matt para entrar de una buena vez a ése maravilloso lugar. La castaña parecía niña chiquita, más que encantada con la enorme, gigantesca tienda, podrían perderse en aquel lugar y tardar un mes en ser encontrados o incluso más tiempo. Matt tan sólo seguía a Mimi, pues él no tenía noción a donde tenían que ir. Entraron a varios apartamentos de ropa, miró como Mimi ya andaba escudriñando las prendas. Se le quedó mirando, era tan linda, y le encantaba verla así de contenta como lo estaba en esos momentos, como es que ella era feliz con lo material, luego ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a otra parte. No eran los únicos en uniforme ahí, también se encontraban chicos de otras escuelas, y muchos de ellos, quedaron embobados cuando miraban a Mimi, y no era para menos, esa alegría que ella tenía por andar ahí, hacía que su belleza fuera más notoria y Matt se sentía un Dios al estar con la castaña, ya que los muchachos lo miraban con envidia. También Matt atrajo la atención de las féminas, pero estas fueron menos discretas y llegaron hacia él, diciendo lo atractivo que era, entonces Mimi lo jaló con brusquedad y lo metió a una tienda con ella.

—¡Llámame! —le dijo una chica.

—Debería llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico, nadie besa a un descocido así porque sí —inquirió Mimi molesta mientras arrastraba al rubio.

—Tú lo hiciste —le recordó Matt.

—¡Que eso no es verdad, maldita sea! —objetó ella.

—Sea como sea, besaste a un desconocido así porque sí —Matt se encogió de hombros, logró hacer que Mimi se quedara sin palabras, pero le encantó cuando ella frunció el ceño y la boca por la molestia.

Fue cansado, recorrer la primera planta de la tienda, parecía que Mimi conocía aquel lugar de toda la vida, pues ni por error repetían apartamento, ya bien explorado el primer piso, se dirigieron al segundo, donde encontraron una fuente de sodas, Matt deseaba descansar en una de esas cómodas sillas, pero la castaña no lo dejada.

—¿Qué hice mal para recibir esto? —cuestionó Matt, cansado de andar en la tienda.

Aunque cada vez que veía una chica linda, le sonreía con coquetería y la saludaba, logrando hacer que la jovencita se sonrojara y riera, nadie podía ignorar a alguien tan guapo como él. Mimi se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada asesina, no dejaba de ser un coqueto.

—¡Ahí está! —señaló Mimi quien lo agarró del brazo.

—Mimi, llevamos más de cuatro horas sólo mirando lo que venden… y apenas estamos en el segundo piso… vamos al séptimo, donde venden regalos, ¿quieres? —suplicó Matt ya exhausto y aburrido, sentía que caminaba descalzo sobre clavos.

—Está bien, está bien, sólo espera aquí un segundo, ya regreso y no te andes besando con cualquier chica que se te ponga enfrente —aceptó Mimi que parecía que tenía pila de sobra.

—Bueno, eso depende de qué chica se me ponga enfrente —respondió sin vergüenza el rubio, de nuevo había logrado hacer molestar a la chica— De todas formas no tengo energía ni para respirar, anda ve, yo aquí te espero —apremió Matt, feliz de poderse sentar aunque fuera unos instantes.

Mimi volvió con una notita en la mano, luego la guardó con recelo en su mochila, aunque a Matt no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, ahora vamos al séptimo piso —de verdad que Matt admirada toda esa energía de la castaña, seguro que él en la noche caería como tronco después de esa tarde.

Matt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, sólo esperaba que Mimi no se fuera a embelesar con los productos, aunque eso ya era un hecho, tal vez tardarían más de cuatro horas viendo lo que vendían, pero ni modo, ahora se arrepentía de haberle pedido que fuera con él.

Buscaron los elevadores, uno de ellos tenía un letrero que decía «_Problemas técnicos_», así que se metieron al de al lado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un idiota! —gritaba un señor, justo cuando el elevador que tomaron Matt y Mimi iba subiendo, pero de eso no se percató aquel hombre.

—Lo siento, jefe, pero ya lo arreglaré —habló un hombre casi temblando, quitando aquel letrero y poniéndolo frente al elevador que habían escogido Matt y Mimi.

—Ruega a Dios por qué nadie haya tomado ése elevador, eh —regañó el jefe, señalando las puertas del elevador, haciendo que el otro se sobrecogiera.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola a todas!! como están?? Bueno, les agradezco a todos quienes leen y se toman su tiempo para comentar mil gracias, no saben como me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y que mi imaginación se desate (sí, tengo muchas ideas, pero a veces tengo problemas de "flojeritis" y no me apetece escribir -___-), pero pss aqui les traigo un capitulo más de Ladrona!! ok, tiene un título medio raro, pero eso es culpa de la falta de creatividad a la mera hora de poner nombre el capítulo.

**Novaly Izazaga De Brieff**: Mil gracias amiga, hacerte un tiempito y leer mis historias, n___n no te preocupes, yo entiendo la vida del estudiante... yo voy a la escuela, no digo estudio, por que no soy muy estudiosa, pero si hago tareas, digamos que soy media responsable... ok, esos son problemas que no se deben ventilar por aquí :P te quiero, muchisimas gracias, te vaya super en la escuela n__n un besote MUAAA

**Nailea**:Yo igual, no tengo ni un amigo con gustos distintos, me da curiosidad saber que es tener a alguien así, te comprendo -___- ah y a mí también me gusta mucho el nombre de Ethan, creo que vi que así se llama el niño que la hace de Freddy en iCarly y me encantó ese nombre, es muy lindo, igual que Eidan, jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el chap anterior y que este también sea de tu agrado, te quiero amiga, un besote desde méxico, uno que truene :P

**Eri**: Hola, gracias, gracias, por tu review, y por leer, de verdad muchisimas gracias, también me alegra que te haya gustado y que te tomes un tiempo para leer y de vez en cuando dejarme un comentario, mil gracias amiga, te quiero, un besote smuaaaakkk.

**Sakura Tachikawa**: ahhh muchisimas gracias por tu ayuda, creeme que la tomaré en cuenta y más cuando me ande atorando en escenas de romance, un besote desde México ^^ MUAAAA

**Blue Flower**: Hola, muchisimas gracias!! por tu apoyo y tu review, ojala y no llegue a defraudar a nadie -___- de nuevo, mil gracias un besote

**Adrit126**: Hola!! ay, mil y un gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me encantan, aunque si es un desperdicio que Brandon sea gay -___- ahhh, pero en fin, que gracioso es y lindo ^^ un besote amiga, te quiero ^^

**MimI-CulLen**:Hola, muchas gracias por tu review!! me hace tanta ilusión que me comentes, yo siendo una fan de tus historias, xq amo como escribes. Ay sí, maldita Mimi ¬¬ mira que tener a Matt (hermoso, precioso divino) tras de ella, y no sólo a él, también a Ethan que aunque sea medio raro, es lindo, me hubieras visto cuando me lo imaginaba... jeje ok, te quiero mucho amiga, un beso desde México MUAAA

**Fiirefairy**: (Sin puntos xq me lo borran -__-) Gracias por acordarte de éste fic y como verás, pues ya tiene una trama jeje, después de la amenaza que me hiciste n3n Gracias por tu review!! y sí, es un poco confusa la historia, no es que seas tarada, eh, nada de eso, hay me dices en donde se te complica para que te diga, muchas gracias, un bexo MUAAA.

Este chapter se lo dedico con mucho cariño a nuestra amiga **Eri**, que pss me lee desde su cel y eso es mucho que agradecer, xq es un reto... bueno creo yo ¬¬, pero de todas formas te agradezco mucho que sigas el fic, muchisimas gracias amiga y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado ^^

Próximo Capítulo: Elevador Descompuesto hmm qué pasará me preguntó yo?

Con cariño: XANHEX

**Aviso**: Bueno, pues que me voy a tardar más de una semana para subir el otro capítulo debido al montón de trabajos que me han dejado mis queridos y adorados profesores ¬¬ por su atención, mil gracias^^

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios, saludos, observaciones, sugerencias y peticiones, excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias n_n


	14. Elevador Descompuesto

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Pero esta historia sí y con eso me conformo n__n espero que sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

**14: **

**Elevador Descompuesto **

**---------------------------  
**

Mimi miraba de reojo a un cansado Matt que estaba recargado en la esquina, notó el alivió que él tenía por descansar un ratito aunque fuera de pie; una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no podía creer que Matt le pidiera que lo acompañara de compras y menos que hubiera sido en serio. La castaña apartó sus ojos del rubio para mirar hacia el techo del elevador. La luz del elevador se apagó de repente y Matt dio un salto que terminó en brazos de Mimi, quien extrañada lo observaba, luego él, muy digno se bajó, fingiendo como si eso jamás hubiera pasado. La castaña se mordió los labios con intensas ganas de echarse a reír, dejaba escapar unos sonidos de burla, era inevitable, hasta que al fin se liberó y hasta se sujetó la panza, destornillándose de tanta risa.

—No es gracioso ¬¬ —dijo Matt enojado.

—Lo siento, pero es que… —Mimi volvió a reírse con más fuerza.

La luz volvió y Matt dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, tú, Matt Ishida —se burló Mimi.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, sólo que… que pise algo que me hizo saltar, eso fue todo —Matt se había ruborizado.

Mimi sonrió ante la tonta excusa.

—¿Es mi imaginación o el ascensor no se mueve? —cuestionó ella.

—¿Cómo qué no se mueve? —repitió Matt con un tono de voz de cobardía.

—Pues, creo que se detuvo… —Mimi presionó los botones y la puerta no se abría— se atoró… —sentenció

—¿Nos quedamos encerrados? —interrogó Matt que tragó saliva haciendo el clásico sonidito de «_glup_»

—Eso parece… y ni siquiera sabemos en qué piso nos quedamos —advirtió la chica.

El elevador se movió de manera brusca, quedando un poco inclinado y haciendo que los chicos se resbalaran.

—¡¡Sáquenme de aquí, auxilio!! —empezó a gritar desesperado el rubio, golpeando la puerta del elevador.

—Tranquilo, hablemos al 911…

—No estamos en USA ¬¬ —le recordó Matt enfadado.

—Ah, es cierto :P —Mimi rió tontamente, buscó en su mochila su celular—. ¿Por qué lo olvido cuando tengo que usarlo para una verdadera emergencia? —se preguntó Mimi al no encontrar su móvil.

—¡No hay señal! —Matt andaba por todo el elevador con el celular en la mano, poniéndose de puntillas.

—¿Entonces?

Matt volvió a golpear la puerta con fuerza y a gritar a todo pulmón que lo sacaran de ahí.

—Matt…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó histérico, asustando un tanto a Mimi, al darse cuenta, bajó su tono de voz—. Sí, sí soy claustrofóbico ¿y eso qué? —Reconoció el chico, empezaba abanicarse desesperadamente—, siento que no puedo respirar…

—¡¿Claustrofóbico, tú?! —Mimi estaba impresionada, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado—. Matt Ishida, el lobo solitario, ¿claustrofóbico? En verdad, no lo puedo creer… —la castaña estaba por reírse.

—No es cosa de risa, de verdad es serio… eso me pasó hace un año, al quedarme atorado en un elevador, estaba solito y oscuro —los ojos de Matt transmitían miedo, parecía que poco le faltaba para sentarse en una esquina y abrazarse las rodillas, mirando a la nada.

—Bueno, ahora no estás solo, estoy aquí —trató de consolar Mimi.

—Sí, ahora es peor —murmuró Matt pero con la intención de que la chica lo escuchara.

A Mimi se le dibujó una vena palpitante en la frente y en su puño, frunció el ceño y tenía enormes ganas de golpear a Matt.

—¿Cómo que peor? —replicó la chica notándose en su tono de voz reteniendo la furia.

—Me hubiera gustado estar con otra persona… —respondió Matt con tranquilidad.

—Con tu novia Naoki, ¿no? —Mimi le miraba furiosa.

—Sí, al menos ella estaría gritando junto conmigo a que nos sacaran de aquí —corroboró el rubio.

Mimi quedó boquiabierta y los ojos hechos un circulito, impactada por la respuesta y no evitó pensar: «_par de locos_»

—O sea que te desespera que yo esté tranquila… ¿y prefieres que esté gritando…? —cuestionó Mimi, costándole trabajo entender.

—Sí, para que cuando lleguen a rescatarme, yo diga que era ella la que estaba gritando y no yo.

—Ah, mira, pues, que digno me saliste ¬¬ —se había molestado con el chico.

«_Así que tu quedarías como todo un valiente y no una nena que grita porque es claustrofóbico_» pensó Mimi, mirándolo detalladamente, lucía tranquilo.

Otro movimiento se encargó de acomodar el elevador y eso hizo que Matt se espantara más. El rubio se volvió histérico a tal punto que Mimi ya no lo soportaba. Trató de calmarlo pero todo era en vano, Matt estaba incontrolable, hasta que le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteó la cara.

—¡¿Por qué rayos me pegaste?! —reclamó Matt con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos por el dolor.

—Pues para que te tranquilizaras —respondió Mimi apenada, pues le había dejado la marca de su mano en la mejilla del chico y todavía hasta brillaba, se le había pasado un poquito la fuerza.

—¡Pero al menos lo debiste de haber hecho más suave, casi y me estampas!

—¿Ah? —Mimi no reaccionó, la mano no le dolía, pero se supone que ella era una chica delicada, así que empezó a agarrarse la mano—. ¡Ah, que dolor! Ay mi manita…

Matt hizo una mueca de enfado, era los mismos gritos inexpresivos que hizo aquella vez que le salió el maleante.

—Sí me dolió —se quejó el chico ignorando los "gritos" de Mimi—. ¿Me dejaste marca?

—¿Marca? No, como crees… está un poquito rojo, pero ya mañana se te va a quitar —mintió Mimi, se tuvo que morder los labios, pues su manota estaba bien marcada en la piel de chico.

Ahora el rubio se sobaba donde había recibido el golpe, sentía caliente y le ardía, quería verse en el espejo (N/A que vanidoso el joven), Mimi tuvo que esconder el que ella llevaba y decir que no tenía, pues sabía que a Matt no le iba a gustar ver la mano marcada y menos si éste notaba que estaba al rojo vivo.

Otro movimiento brusco, ésta vez obligando a Mimi a irse para delante involuntariamente y un apagón de luz, espantó a los jóvenes. La castaña había caído en brazos de Matt.

—¿Te sientes cómoda? —le preguntó éste muy cerca de su rostro, cuando la luz volvió.

Mimi no pudo responder, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía como sus latidos del corazón se aceleraban involuntariamente, a la vez que un calor le subía de los pies a la cabeza.

La castaña carraspeó y se alejó de él.

—Para ser un nuevo edificio, tiene muchísimas fallas, ¿no crees? —comentó ella.

—Sí… ¿y qué tal si cuando nos vienen a rescatar ya estamos muertos? —se alarmó el rubio.

—No es para tanto —calmó Mimi, más bien ella se calmo pues la idea de soportar a Matt en su plan de histeria le iba a hacer dejarle otra marca al muchacho.

—Nuestros cuerpos pútridos llenos de gusanos…

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó Mimi que se había llevado las manos a la boca.

—Y…

Mimi le tapó la boca antes de que empezara a describir de más.

—He visto en películas que cuando se quedan encerrados en un elevador, alguien busca una salida de emergencia en el techo… —inquirió la castaña.

—¿Pretendes que suba y que jale el elevador como si estuviera extrayendo agua en un balde de un pozo? Te recuerdo que esto no pesa 5 kilos, eh.

—No seas bobo, sólo para saber si estamos en una entrada, no vaya a ser que el elevador se caiga y se haga pedazos en el impacto y nosotros dentro.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos, asustado, ésa idea le había espantado más que encontraran sus cuerpos sin vida.

—Yo te ayudo a subir…

—¿Estás loco? Mírame…

—¿Qué? Estás flaca y falta de gracia, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—No, imbécil —Mimi estaba reteniendo las enormes ganas que le habían surgido de golpear al chico—. Si no que tengo puesto el uniforme y éste está conformado por una falda —tuvo que señalar la susodicha.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Y eso qué? —repitió Mimi con rabia—. ¡Que me verás…!

—Mimi, por Dios, mírame, soy el chico más guapo de la escuela y las chicas mostrarían, mejor dicho, me muestran todo de ellas y cuando digo todo, es todo, con tan sólo mirarlas, he visto tantas que ya me da igual —respondió Matt, arrogante.

—¡Pero yo no soy una descerebrada como ellas! Que sólo porque te ven rubio, de ojos azules, alto, de buen cuerpo, alto, guapo…

—¿En serio no lo eres? —Matt se acercó a ella, acorralándola, le miraba con malicia envuelta en coquetería, ella se puso nerviosa y no pudo por más que quiso evitar ponerse roja, él se estaba acercando mucho.

—Te crees muy guapo sólo porque traes loquitas a todas, ¿no? —retó Mimi tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

—Sip n_n —respondió el chico sin apartar sus ojos zafiros de ella.

«_Y tienes la desfachatez de aceptarlo maldito y lo peor de todo es que es cierto_» pensó Mimi que el color se le subió todavía más. Matt colocó su mano sobre el rostro de la castaña y lo acarició con mucho cuidado, se acercó a sus labios, a punto de besarla, pero de repente el chico se alejó, riéndose con alevosía por que había logrado tener la reacción que él quería en Mimi, ella se molestó no sólo con él, sino también consigo misma.

«_De verdad, Mimi, eres una estúpida por haberte enamorado de éste idiota_» pensó con tristeza, tanta que unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus castaños ojos.

Mimi estaba callada, controlando en ya no derramar más lágrimas, Matt no se había dado cuenta y cuando éste volteó para verla, ella inmediato le dio la espalda, no le iba a dar el lujo de verla llorar.

—Mimi —le tocó la espalda.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?! —gritó ella, mirándolo con ojos llorosos pero aún así se le notaba enojo.

—Que… tengo hambre —respondió Matt intimidado, pues en sí la chica si había gritado bastante fuerte y molesta.

—¿Y eso a mí qué?

—Pues vi que tenías algo de comer en tu mochila…

—Ah, bien, toma —Mimi sacó de su mochila un par de emparedados.

Los dos se sentaron a comer, la castaña estaba agradecida que su mamá le hubiera hecho el lunch, aunque no se lo había comido por temor a que se los hubiera hecho de ingredientes exóticos. Afortunadamente, los sándwiches eran de atún. Matt se estaba atorando y ella tuvo que golpearle la espalda, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia delante.

—¿No te han dicho que tienes la mano pesada? —le reclamó el rubio.

—Sólo los idiotas —respondió Mimi que no estaba dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa al rubio.

Salir del elevador para Mimi sería como un juego, le sería tan fácil, pero estaba en presencia de Matt y con lo descuidada que había sido en sus encuentros con él, seguro éste sospecharía que ella era la ladrona y por ningún motivo tenía que dejarse al descubierto y ahora por su orgullo herido, mucho menos.

Parecía que ya tenían muchas horas dentro del elevador y nadie se había percatado de que ellos estaban ahí.

—¿Y no extrañas América? —interrogó Matt para romper el hielo, sentía muy distante a Mimi y ni él mismo sabía por qué, le incomodaba, mejor dicho, no lo soportaba.

—No, para nada, ahí también hay idiotas —respondió Mimi, dirigiéndole una mirada de rencor.

—Es que estar encerrado me pone nervioso —se justificó el joven.

—Y a mí me pone de malas estar encerrada con alguien nervioso —respondió Mimi.

Matt agachó la cabeza, ya no soportaba verla enojada, tenía que hacer algo.

—La puerta de emergencia de éste elevador es muy alto, tendría que medir unos 15 centímetros más para alcanzarla bien o tendría que subir sobre algo, y yo estoy algo pesado, sube tú, eres delgada —sugirió el rubio.

Mimi le atisbó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Prometo no ver nada, te lo juro…

—Quítate el pantalón.

—¿Eh? —Matt se puso rojo—. ¿Qué? Mimi no pensé que fueras tan pervertida y lo quisieras hacer en un elevador…

—¡IMBÉCIL! Yo no me estoy refiriendo a eso, TARADO, sino que me pondré tu pantalón para subir, ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! Ò///Ó —exclamó Mimi furiosa y a la vez toda roja que parecía que la cara se le encendía.

—Lo siento, lo siento… y mientras tú tienes puesto mi pantalón, ¿yo qué? Voy andar ventilando mis…

—¡Deja de estar diciendo estupideces y quítatelo! —exigió Mimi.

—Bien, pero no me andes viendo que a pesar de todo, me da penita, ¿ok?

Mimi dio un pisotón por el coraje, luego se volteó y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Matt le entregó el pantalón.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Me pondré tu pantalón…

—Estoy listo para la función —respondió el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Estás en ropa interior? —le preguntó ella, quería cerciorarse antes de voltear y gritarle en la cara.

—¿Qué, también la quieres?

Mimi tuvo que tragarse el coraje. No se quitó la falda y fue muy cuidadosa mientras se ponía el pantalón, una vez puesto, se despojó de la falda y la aventó a Matt.

—¡Póntela! —le dijo.

Antes de que Matt objetara, la castaña volvió a gritarle.

—¡QUE TE LA PONGAS!

A Matt no le quedó otro remedio que ponérsela, a Mimi los pantalones se le notaban algo flojos por lo que a cada rato la castaña se los andaba subiendo, en una de ésas, Matt alcanzó a ver el vientre plano y el pequeño ombligo bien formado de la chica, su piel se veía de lo más suave y tersa que le dieron ganas de tocarla, se puso nervioso y colorado, bajó la mirada antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Matt ayudó a que Mimi alcanzara la puerta de emergencia, y lo lograron, ella vio que estaban atorados entre dos pisos.

—Pásame mi lima de uñas, está en mi mochila —le pidió la joven.

—No es momento para que te pongas a limar las uñas sólo porque te las rayaste al subir —reprochó Matt.

—Tan sólo pásamelo, a lo mejor funciona y puedo abrir la puerta.

Mimi tenía que fingir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por abrir la puerta, aunque ya tenía unos minutos que la había abierto con suma facilidad.

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó ella—. Pásame las mochilas.

Al final, Mimi ayudó a Matt a subir, ya arriba del elevador, salieron por la puerta.

—Pensé que nunca saldríamos de ahí.

—Estamos en el séptimo piso y la tienda ya está cerrada… son las dos de la madrugada —observó Mimi.

—Bien, pues vámonos, pero esta vez sin usar el elevador.

—¿Qué, estás loco? ¡Son siete pisos! Yo si usaré el elevador pero será otro, ah por cierto, hay que cambiarnos.

A Matt no le interesó del por qué fue tan fácil salir de la tienda sin que la alarma sonará, ni que los guardias se hubieran dado cuenta, eso no le importaba, seguía algo tembloroso, pues el elevador que usaron para descender también se quedó parado, pero esa sólo por seguridad, a cada piso que bajaban el elevador se quedaba quieto.

—A la próxima pídele a tu novia Naoki que te acompañe de compras, resulta ser un trauma estar contigo —le dijo Mimi, todavía enojada y subió al taxi.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Hola!!! ahora sí me tarde... lo siento, pero la escuela me ha consumido mucho, en fin, he aquí este capitulo, que siento que le hizo falta algo, pero por más que lo leí, tratando de encontrar qué, no lo encontré U__U

en fin, me di cuenta por sus valiosos comentarios que les ha gustado mucho lo que pasó entre Sora-Tai-Brandon, jeje, no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto (Matt y Mimi, ya le están robando protagonismo :P) y me han pedido que ponga más de ellos, pues bien, en el próximo capitulo he empezado a idealizar algo respecto a estre trío para ver que me sale, espero no defraudarlos, un adelanto que les puedo dar es una presentación de la coreografía de las porristas, esa es mi idea sólo tengo que desarrollarla ^^

**Eri**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap anterior!! y sí, como pongo abajo, acepto peticiones y me han pedido que ponga más peleas entre Brandon-Sora y el asustado de Tai, en este capitulo no fue posible, pero ya en el próx sí, un beso!!!

**Novaly Izazaga De Brief**: Hola amiga!! como has estado?? Wuahh te hiciste de ése fic, la verdad no lo he leído, pero aseguro que cuando ya lo subas, lo leeré :D Gracias por tus deseos para con la escuela, yo tambien te deseo lo mejor en tus clases!! tqm un besote MUAAA

**Adrit126**: Hola chica linda!! sí, ese Lee es un amor, ah sí, él no está enamorado de Mimi, la quiere como a una hermanita, y sí, pobre Matt no previno que a Mimi los centros comerciales la vuelven loca, jojo, bueno, cuidate mucho y gracias por tus reviews amiga, un besote!! SMUAAAAKKK

**Nailea**: Jum... pues no creo que a Naoki le guste Lee, es lindo y puede que le haya simpatizado mucho ^^ espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, aunque sigo con esa sensación de que le hizo falta algo y no sé que es ;_; Amiga, un beso enorme, enorme MUAAAA!!!

**Blue flower**: Gracias por tu review linda chica!! y que te guste este humilde fic ^^ y bueno, para mí es todo un placer responder a las personas que me envian un review xq estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, ya que con sus comentarios me motivan para seguir escribiendo, mil gracias, un abrazote y un besote!!

**Sakura Tachikawa**: Hola nena hermosa!! muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno, ya sabes tienes todo mi apoyo y me siguen fascinando tus songfics, son preciosos y lo sabes ^^ mucho animo y de nuevo, muchisimas gracias por tu valioso comentario, y tu apoyo hacia mi nuevo proyecto de Brujas! un abrazo y un beso tqm ^^

**mym09**: Hola, pues de salud todo bien, cansada por todo lo que me han dejado sí ;__; son malvados por profes, y eso de sacar puros dieces, jeje... este... bueno, la verdad es que esa calificación para mí son puros milagros divinos :P pero muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también te deseo lo mejor para la escuela, las mejores calificaciones y q los maestros no nos carguen con tarea ¬¬ un besote nos leemos ^^

**SaluDOZ**: Wuaahh, hola pues muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo porque estás leyendo un fic que no es de tu pareja favorita, pero me halaga mucho ^^ y sí, pondré más de Tai y Sora en el próx capitulo, muchisimas gracias un abrazo ^^

Ya les dije? ¿no? bien, pues este chapter se lo dedico con mucho, pero así, re te arto cariño a una gran amiga que está del otro lado del charco y que hoy cumple añitos, ¡**Nailea**! Felicidades, que bien la pases, vamos a celebrar... ya se me olvido el resto de la letra de la canción ¬¬ pero no importa!! Muchas felicidades, te deseo lo mejor, un abrazotototototote y un besototototototote, se te quiero mucho ^^

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX.

Feliz día de brujas!! y día de muertos, que se la pasen muy bien ^^

**Posdata**: Acepto comentarios de todo tipo, también peticiones ;), excepto insultos, por su atención muchas gracias


	15. La Rutina

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece u__u Pero esta historia y nuevos personajes sip. Espero que la historia aqui presentada sea de su agrado.

* * *

**15: **

**La Rutina **

**--------------  
**

Pasó cerca de una semana y Mimi no le dirigía la palabra a Matt por dos razones; a) seguía enojada con él por su comportamiento en el elevador además del resentimiento de haberle dicho que estaba falta de gracia; b) Él se la pasaba con Naoki y aquello le estrujaba el hígado.

De buena fuente (Sora y Yolei) supo que la relación de Matt y Naoki no era nada seria, por lo tanto Matt podía andar de coqueto con las otras chicas, además de que Naoki también era de andar con otros chicos, besándose y tocándose descaradamente, en una ocasión logró hacer que Mimi expresara asco cuando la vio, pero a pesar de andar viendo aquellas escenas a Mimi le seguía extrañando la relación que sostenía Matt y Naoki; por más que trataba de encontrarle sentido del porque eran tan liberales… bueno no tanto en el caso de Naoki, en una ocasión arrastro del pelo a una chica de primero (lo que Mimi deseaba hacer con Naoki cada vez que le veía junto a Matt) por todo el patio y no conforme con eso, la azotó contra la pared, algo que quería decir que Naoki no era muy débil y a pesar de su agresivo comportamiento, no la expulsaron de la escuela.

Ethan no se separaba de Mimi y cada vez que la veía molesta le decía que la contentaría con un beso, el chico terminaba clavado en el suelo o en la pared, no le iba muy bien, pero no se daba por vencido.

No había día que Brandon y Sora no discutieran por Tai, los jóvenes no terminaban de acostumbrarse aquella discusión, de hecho, algunas chicas sentían envidia por Tai, otras ya estaban formando clubs de quienes apoyaban a Brandon y otras de quienes apoyaban a Sora. Ahí Mimi notó que Sora era muy popular entre chicos y chicas, y más cuando Sora le confesó a la castaña que hubo un par de chicas que se le habían declarado el año pasado, además, la pelirroja era hermosa y siempre sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a las personas, Mimi no dejaba de admirar a su amiga. En una ocasión, Brandon estuvo a punto de besar a Tai y este se desmayó, desatando una fuerte discusión entre Brandon y Sora, todos muy atentos como se gritaban cara a cara las cosas, importándoles un pepino Tai a un lado inconsciente, Lee y Ethan fueron quienes se encargaron de llevarlo a la enfermería.

Mimi tenía que estar en el taller de Teatro, no recordaba porque razón se había metido ahí, desde que entró, sólo habían tenido reuniones de qué obras clásicas les gustaban, aunque le incomodaba el hecho de que los chicos ahí se le quedaran viendo embobados, lo bueno, es que había encontrado ahí a una nueva amiga de nombre Marian, una joven de cabello muy ondulado color marrón, de lentes grandes y redondos, ojos castaños oscuros y usaba brackets debido a algunos dientes saltones, pero la chica era un amor, a Mimi le molestaba que los chicos se pasaran molestando a su amiga.

En una tarde Mimi se quedó con Marian para ayudar, en el camino se toparon con Naoki que iba corriendo tras de Matt, en su camino, Naoki hizo tropezar a Marian que la mando al suelo sin remedio alguno, y a Naoki no le importó, Mimi se enfado.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Mimi, enojada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Tachikawa? ¡¿No ves que se me hace tarde para ir con mi novio?! —señaló Naoki a Matt que estaba recargado sobre el árbol, el rubio se notaba despreocupado, sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron en Mimi.

—Que le pidas una disculpa a Marian, sólo eso… —Mimi ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse.

Naoki vio a Marian como si estuviera viendo a un animal repugnante, se giró para seguir con su camino, pero Mimi la detuvo del brazo.

—Yo no le pediré una disculpa a una perdedora como ella —contestó Naoki, renuente.

Entonces llegó Matt, tomando a Naoki por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que Mimi soltará a la chica y a la vez el rubio le dirigió una mirada dura a la castaña.

—Se nos hace tarde para nuestra noche especial, cariño —dijo Matt que le plantó un beso a Naoki.

La chica recibió el beso sin objeción alguna, Mimi alcanzó a ver como juguetearon con sus labios, pero lo que más le dolió fue que mientras el ojiazul besaba a Naoki, éste le miraba con un dejo de diversión, Mimi no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mimi a Marian.

—S-sí, no te preocupes, me pasa muy seguido, generalmente la gente tropieza mucho conmigo, seguro piensan que no existo —dijo la chica, bajando la cabeza.

—No, como crees eso, lo que pasa, es que hay gente tan ESTÚPIDA que no ve por donde anda —Mimi enfatizó de tal manera que Naoki la escuchara, logrando obtener la reacción que quería.

—¿Trataste de decirme estúpida? —interrogó Naoki que más bien parecía afirmándola.

—No, no trate, dije perfectamente ESTÚPIDA, es más si quieres te lo deletreo —desafío Mimi.

—¡IDIOTA! —Naoki respondió con una bofetada.

Le volteó la cara a Mimi, Matt agarró a Naoki alarmado por la situación, Mimi giró de una manera más agresiva empuñando la mano, toda dispuesta a darle un puñetazo a Naoki, pero la razón la hizo contenerse y rápido puso su mano sobre su mejilla adolorida, en cambio Naoki no podía contenerse y se le dejó ir a Mimi, cayendo sobre ella y tratando de bofetearla, Matt y Marian tuvieron que separar a la chica para que no le hiciera daño a Mimi.

—¡Tuviste suerte maldita, pero ya a la próxima te voy a sacar los ojos! —le amenazaba Naoki furiosa.

—Se nota que te trae ganas —comentó Marian ayudando a Mimi.

—¿Tu crees? —respondió Mimi con sarcasmo, se tentaba la mejilla, adolorida, después de todo, Naoki si pegaba duro.

Las dos jovencitas vieron como Matt y Naoki discutieron, Mimi se sentía soñada al escuchar a Matt diciéndole a Naoki cosas como: _¡En tu vida te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Mimi, ¿me oíste?!_

De ahí sólo miraba como Naoki movía los labios y su miraba destellaba furia, luego los admiraron marcharse, cada quien por un rumbo distinto, Naoki estaba como fiera.

«_A pesar de que no lo planeaste, salió genial, sin duda alguna, Mimi, ¡eres un genio!_» se felicitó Mimi por dentro, estaba muy contenta que hasta dio un pequeño saltito, extrañando a su amiga Marian, cuando se dio cuenta, la abrazó y le invitó a tomar un helado.

* * *

Estaba por haber un partido de soccer en la escuela y Tai jugaría, Sora andaba muy nerviosa, pues precisamente ése día del partido, tenían que demostrar lo buena porrista que era, sobretodo, quería mostrarle a Tai lo mucho que lo amaba y apoyaba con su mejor esfuerzo en la rutina. Dos días antes del partido, iba a ver un ensayo de las chicas y mostrar su rutina, el factor sorpresa se había arruinado cuando la capitana de las porristas había comunicado de su ensayo e invitado a toda la escuela a que lo presenciaran a las tres de la tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela, además, de que con facilidad convenció a todos asistir cuando sin pena alguna se despojó del uniforme dejándola ver en un leotardo plateado con unos adornos azules y dorados, dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas y que el atuendo se apegaba a su perfecta figura, aquello hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran boquiabiertos y embobados, Mimi sintió que la bilis se le reventaba por dos razones: a) Matt era quien más atolondrado se veía; b) Naoki estaba muy bien proporcionada y podía presumir de su perfecta anatomía sin pena… ¡Maldita envidia!

—Demonios, y yo que quería darle la sorpresa a Tai —dijo Sora desanimada.

—¿Ya vieron a Brandon? Ahora cualquiera diría que es un chico normal… mírenlo —señaló una chica, por reacción Sora y Mimi voltearon a ver.

Brandon también andaba con cara de idiota, nadie entendía nada, a pesar de sus preferencias, no dejaba de ser un hombre, aunque Mimi deseaba de todo corazón que Brandon también sintiera envidia.

Ethan era un caso perdido, él si estaba dejando caer baba y quien más cerca se puso de Naoki, esta ni tarda ni perezosa le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

—Maldito infiel… —masculló Mimi entre dientes, le daba rabia lo de Ethan.

—Bien, iré a ponerme el leotardo y demostrar lo mejor de mí…

—Oye, Sora, yo no sé mucho de porristas, pero es un ensayo y las porristas andan con ropa menos… menos provocativa, digo, eso de los leotardos son para las gimnastas, ¿verdad? y ¿así se van a vestir para el partido? —preguntó Mimi.

—¿Qué vas a demostrar lo mejor de ti? ¡Sí, yo si quiero verte! —habló un chico que parecía perro hambriento, Sora le aplastó la cara con su puño.

—¡Maldito Pervertido! Ò.Ó —soltó Sora, toda roja—. Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta Mimi —regresó a su amiga, tranquila, Mimi estaba impactada ante la reacción de Sora con el chico—. A Naoki se le ocurrió vestirnos a todas así, y bueno, ya ves como es ella…

—Ajá —atinó a decir Mimi, seguía viendo como el chico se estaba convulsionando y sacando sangre sin parar de la nariz.

—Nos vemos en el gimnasio —dijo Sora con resignación.

—Ajá —la castaña se agachó y tocó con un palito al chico, pero se espantó cuando éste se levantó como si nada, tomándola de las manos y acercándose mucho a su rostro.

—¡Lo sabía, después de todo, yo no te soy indiferente, sé que mueres por mí y me quieres demostrar cuanto me amas y que estarías dispuesta hacer todo por mí, se que te traigo loqui...! —el chico no terminó su palabra, pues otro golpe le llegó de lleno a la cara dejándolo de nueva cuenta escupiendo sangre y convulsionándose.

* * *

Mimi iba a dar vuelta por un pasillo, pero entonces ahí lo vio, recargado sobre los casilleros, con su mirada clavada en el techo, con una mano entre sus cabellos dorados, agitándose un poco más el pelo, se veía espectacularmente guapo, ¿acaso Matt cada día que pasaba se ponía descaradamente más atractivo?, haciendo que Mimi se arrepintiera de dar la vuelta, sin embargo no quería dejar de verle, ¿por qué no quería que la viera?, volvió asomarse y el chico seguía en la misma pose, notó que el pasillo se encontraba solo.

—¿Y si ya no estás en la ciudad? —lo escuchó decir, haciendo que su curiosidad incrementara, bajó un tanto para que así no se percatara que lo estaba espiando—. Ya tiene varios días que no te veo, mi ladrona, y te extraño mucho… no pensé extrañar a alguien que no conozco y mucho menos, llegar a enamorarme de esa persona —el rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Mimi se echó para atrás, tapándose la boca, no podía creerlo, lo sospechaba pero no pensó que fuera tan real, Matt la estaba extrañando… bueno, no precisamente a Mimi Tachikawa que veía todos los días en clases, sino a la Mimi Ladrona, esa Ladrona que ya tenía varios días sin aparecerse, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, como anhelaba correr hacia él y decirle que ella era esa Ladrona que él tanto añoraba, que él quería o incluso hasta podría amarla. Mimi dio un portentoso suspiro dejando escapar también un sonidito como de alivio.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —escuchaba la voz más cerca, viendo los zapatos, levantó la cabeza y ahí lo vio, mirándola con diversión con esos bellos ojos azules.

—N-nada —respondió la castaña nerviosa.

—Andabas de chismosa, ¿verdad? A ver dime, Mimi… —Matt se agachó quedando a la altura de Mimi y así, los dos verse mutuamente a los ojos.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos cuando Matt depositó su mano sobre su mejilla, justo donde había recibido la bofetada de Naoki.

—¿Te dolió? —le preguntó él.

—No —mintió Mimi.

—Ajá, si te creo —Matt le acarició y entonces esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto—. Yo vi como se asomaron unas lagrimitas en tus ojos.

—Bueno, sí me dolió algo —confesó Mimi toda colorada.

—¿Y tu amiga como está?

—Bien, Marian está bien —respondió Mimi, desconcertándose por el comportamiento del rubio, ¿cómo podía ser tan raro?

—Ahora que te veo de cerca, me recuerdas a alguien… —comentó el rubio, obligando a Mimi a hacerse un poco para atrás.

«_No, no, no puede saber que yo soy la Ladrona… no, no debe_» se alarmó la chica, no lo transmitió con palabras, pero su mirada reflejaba horror y sin explicación, se levantó y salió corriendo.

—…a una Diosa. —Susurró Matt cuando la vio marcharse.

Había corrido tanto que sentía que el corazón le explotaría de un momento a otro, se asustó tanto de que Matt se diera cuenta que ella era la Ladrona, ¿qué tal si se desilusionaba? Él estaba enamorado de la Ladrona, no de ella y eso le dolió como no tenía idea, ella misma era su competencia, no podía creerlo. Se calmó cuando vio a Lee, Brandon y Ethan que parecía niño chiquito, fue y le jaló de la mano.

—¡Apresúrate que falta poco para que muestren su rutina, anda vamos si no nos van a ganar la primer fila…! —decía Ethan con emoción, le brillaban aquellos ojos grises que se notaban extraños por aquel brillo pero no dejaban de ser lindos.

—Le urge ver a todas las chicas en leotardo, pero se supone que las porristas no usan leotardo, sino las gimnastas —caviló Lee poniendo una expresión de lo más pensativa.

Los pensamientos del moreno se vieron interrumpidos cuando Ethan jaló a Mimi, ella a Brandon y éste ultimo tomó a Lee como una cadenita los cuatro integrantes del equipo QUIOS se adentraron al gigantesco gimnasio de la escuela.

Brandon se sentó justo al lado de Tai que estaba más atento a que su novia saliera por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Brandon se encontraba ahí. Le sobaron la espalda y sintió rico, un escalofrío lo sacudió completito y le agrado la sensación, le taparon los ojos, eran unas manos sumamente suaves y olían a aloe con una combinación cítrica, Tai sonrió ante la sorpresa, giró y entonces ahí vio. Un enorme par de ojos color miel-verdoso, un rostro bello pero nada femenino y fue que el castaño dio un grito para luego desmayarse, terminando en brazos de Brandon.

—Lo vas a traumar —le dijo Lee a Brandon.

Justo iban saliendo las porristas cuando Sora vio lo que estaba pasando, ella deshizo la fila y corrió hacia donde estaba su novio, arrebatándoselo de los brazos de Brandon.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —interrogó ella con voz autoritaria.

—Nada, sólo se desmayo, se ve tan lindo así dormidito —respondió Brandon que trataba de quitarle el cuerpo de Tai a Sora.

—¡Deja en paz a mi novio? ¡¿Qué no entiendes que él no es Gay como tú?! —exclamó la pelirroja notablemente furiosa.

—Pero ese no es un problema —Brandon parecía no intimidarse ante la mirada de la pelirroja, aunque a Mimi y a los otros dos si les había causado cierto miedo.

Una sonora bofetada resonó en el gimnasio con todo y eco, dejando a todos los presentes callados y con miradas expectantes hacia donde estaba Sora y Brandon. La cachetada de la pelirroja le volteó la cara al joven quien se sostenía la mejilla lastimada. Mimi, Lee y Ethan también se sujetaban sus mejillas como si ellos hubieran recibido tremendo golpe, les había dolido. Brandon retiró su mano de la mejilla dejando ver lo rojo que le había dejado, su mirada se tornó a una desafiante para con Sora, pero la chica no se intimidaba, él se acercó y ella aferró más a Tai.

—Si vuelves a acosar a mí no… —Sora se quedó callada con los ojos bien abiertos, de hecho, todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que estaba pasando, nadie podía creerlo.

Los gritos de chicas enloquecidas se hicieron presentes, hubo hasta desmayadas, aunque eso ya no impactaba a los de QUIOS, sin embargo, tenía muy sorprendidos a Mimi, Ethan y Lee… ¡¡Brandon estaba besando a Sora!!

Cuando el joven rubio separó los labios de Sora, él sonrió satisfecho, notando lo impactada que había dejado a la pelirroja que hasta soltó a Tai y quedó temblorosa.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? —preguntó Sora unos segundos más tarde, ya que pudo reaccionar un poco mejor.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo —contestó Brandon, muy quitado de la pena.

Hasta Matt había quedado impactado, y lo que más le sorprendía, es ver que su amiga estaba temblorosa ante aquel beso, sin duda alguna conocía a Sora y se dio cuenta que el besó que le dio Brandon le había gustado, mucho.

—Vaya espectáculo… ¡Sora apresúrate! —le gritó Naoki.

Sora regreso al centro del gimnasio, sin quitarle la mirada a Brandon, se llevó los dedos a los labios, teniendo todavía la sensación del beso… ciertamente le había encantado.

—Buena técnica para dejarla callada —felicitó Ethan cuando Brandon se sentó, sin embargo el rubio estaba como molesto.

Mimi se le quedó viendo, se moría de ganas de preguntarle algo, pero se las aguantó, no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerle esa pregunta.

Tai despertó y era quien más fascinado se encontraba por la rutina de las porristas, todas ellas bien coordinadas, con unos movimientos espectaculares, las que mejores se veían era para el pobre hígado de Mimi, Naoki, tenía que admitirlo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, otras dos chicas que ignoraba por completo de quienes se trataban Sora, el resto de las porristas no se veían tan mal, pero a comparación de ellas cuatro, no destacaban. Sora era impresionantemente buena y tenía una flexibilidad que a Mimi le hacía inclinar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Eso es posible de hacer? —preguntó la castaña.

—Es que no te has visto lo que tú haces —le respondió Ethan.

Mimi volteó a verlo, encontrando esa chispa en la mirada del joven, aquella chispita que a ella le encantaba, sus ojos eran tan tiernos entonces, no lo pudo evitar y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y tomó sus manos.

Matt vio aquella escena y la sensación de que un animal se azotaba por dentro de su ser se hizo presente.

Hubo un descanso y Naoki corrió hacia Matt llenándolo de besos, pero Matt la tomó de la cintura la cargó de tal forma que las piernas de la joven se entrelazaran en él y la beso de una forma muy apasionante, haciendo que las chicas de nuevo gritaran, suspiraran. Mimi apretó con fuerza la mano de Ethan que por poco se la tritura, el chico gritó pero la castaña ni se percató de ello, sólo sabía que se había parado y quería saltar hasta llegar a ellos y separarlos con una palanca.

—¡Váyanse a un hotel! —gritó una voz conocida para la castaña, encontrando a Yolei que se notaba molesta.

—Saca la cámara, saca la cámara creo que va a haber algo interesante —escuchó a un chico no muy lejos de ella.

—Sí, sí, ya voy, espera, espera —le respondía el amigo.

Cuando el joven sacó la cámara sintió un golpe seco en la muñeca, al principio no le dolió, pero después se dio cuenta que le habían roto la muñeca y empezó a gritar, no sabía que le había pasado, la cámara salió volando pero no vieron a donde fue a caer.

—Mimi —susurró Lee que se había dado cuenta que su amiga había sido quien pateó al chico y tomó la cámara, con aquella velocidad impresionante.

Los tres jóvenes notaron el enojo de su amiga, Mimi salió del gimnasio echando fuego tiró la cámara al suelo con repudio haciéndola pedazos, no reaccionaba bien, sólo la imagen de Matt y Naoki la estaba volviendo loca, piso con furia como si se tratara la cara de Naoki la pobre cámara, sintió la mano de alguien, volteó y encontró a Brandon.

—Él es un idiota —dijo Brandon, Mimi se aferró al pecho de su amigo, empezando a llorar.

Su amigo le acariciaba la espalda, entonces llegó Lee y Ethan.

—Ahora hay que reponer esa cámara, ellos no tienen la culpa —habló Lee admirando los pedazos de la cámara.

—Sin decir los gastos por que le reparen la muñeca a ese chico… —agregó Ethan.

—No empieces a fallar por él, Mimi —Brandon le tomó de la barbilla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo todo el apoyo de sus amigos, entonces, lloró más y ellos se acercaron para abrazarla.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**N/A:** Hola!! siento que me tarde mucho, pero pues apenas hace rato terminé de escribir el capitulo, así que si encuentran errores garrafales de ortografía, redacción y grámatica, pido disculpas por anticipado, pero es que ya me urgía ponerlo en línea, es que me gusta compartir n__n y pues de aquí no sé hasta cuando publique, es que hoy abrí el word y me dije a ver si escribo, abri el capitulo y pues mi cerebro se desbloqueó también pido disculpas por el espantoso nombre del capitulo ¬¬ había uno peor y no tenía mucha idea para eso, pero pss el contenido tiene algo que ver, además, también tenía idealizado hacer más de Sora-Tai-Brandon... y salió así O__o mi loca imaginación hizo que me terminara saliendo así y aqui es mas presente el Mimato, espero que les guste ah y también el personaje de Brandon prestar atención a él... tal vez no es tan gay jeje (lo siento, fantasías de la escritora -__-) pero espero que sea de su agrado, muestro algo totalmente espontaneo ;)

**Nailea:** ¡Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias!! me dio ganas de escribir después de haber leído el capitulo de hombre contra mujer, por cierto está muy bueno n__n recomendado!! y es el motivo por el cual te dedicó este capitulo de locura!! ya que gracias a tu fic me brotaron las ganas por usar la teclas con word n__n te quiero mucho un abrazote!!

**Chizuma:** Mil gracias por comentar chica bella, yo estoy muy apenada por que tengo muchas ganas de leer tu fic, he leído y me lo han recomendado mucho, de que está muy bueno y que eres una excelente escritora y tengo muchas ganas de leer, te prometo que en unos días que las ganas de hibernar se me hayan quitado recibiras muchos reviews míos n__n un enorme beso ^^

**Sakura Tachikawa:** Nena hermosa!! mil gracias, para mí ha sido un encanto total parlotear contigo jeje, fue genial y haber compartido tan buenas ideas que tienes, de verdad me gustaría mucho que hicieras el fic de los 5 capis, sin duda alguna los leere, aunque me tarde ;) x cierto, te deje un review larguisimo, espero que no te hayas dormido leyendolo -__- t quiero mucho, me caes super bien, un abrazote y un beso SMUUUAKK

**Adrit126:** Hola niña bella!! como estás?? que bueno que el capitulo anterior te haya sido gracioso, era la intención de hacer un poco gracioso este fic, te quiero amiga, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics un besote y un abrazote ^^

Pues bien, agradezco a todo aquellos que leen y por x motivo no dejan review, se agradece mucho su tiempo invertido.

De aqui ya no sé hasta cuando vuelva actualizar, mi idea para el siguiente capi (he escrito el borrado) es de TK que se le declara a Kari, pues haber que pasa, no vaya a ser que a la mera hora cambié, por que de hecho esa idea era primero que este capitulo, pero en fin, toooodo cambia y más en mi desiquilibrada mente -__-

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX

**Posdata:** Acepto comentarios de todo tipo, excepto insultos, por su atención mil gracias n__n


	16. Kari ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer:** digimon no me pertenece

* * *

**15: **

**Kari ¿Quieres Ser mi Novia? **

**--------------------------------  
**

Yolei iba dando un paseo junto a Ken, iba muy contenta pues ella se le había declarado a Ken, que al momento de oírla, quedó en shock, pero al final, él admitió sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaban muy contentos, la tarde pasó rápido, pasaban por un parque y ahí vieron a TK con su hermano.

—Quiero que cuando me declare sea muy especial, ya tienes la canción lista, ¿verdad? —escucharon a TK.

—Sí, sí hermanito, ya está todo listo, reservaciones en el restaurante «La Luna», uno de los mejorcitos, cerca del balcón, donde se podrá ver muy bien la luna llena… y cantaré tu poema… que diga, canción —respondió Matt tranquilamente.

—Es que estoy nervioso, seguro, seguro ya está todo listo, no quiero que a la mera hora…

—El restaurant La Luna a las 7 de la noche, no te preocupes, si quieres confirmamos…

—¡Es que estoy tan nervioso!

—¿En serio? No me digas casi ni se te nota… —Matt le dio un zape—. Espero que a la mera hora no se suelte el estómago…

—¡Calla ni lo digas en broma porque ya siento que se me está retorciendo los intestinos! —exclamó TK casi histérico.

Matt se echó a reír, de verdad que su hermano le causaba gracia, no podía creer que fuera así con las chicas, él jamás se pondría nervioso.

Los nuevos novios habían escuchado atentos la conversación a Yolei le aparecieron estrellitas en sus ojos.

—¿No te parece lindo? ¡TK y Kari van a ser novios! —exclamó Yolei.

—Sí, no me quiero imaginar cómo se va a poner Davis cuando se entere —respondió Ken esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—No tiene por qué saberlo… ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Ay que avisarle a los demás! ¡Es más, voy a llevar mi videocámara! ¡Ay qué lindo!

Al día siguiente en el restaurante «La Luna», TK estaba nerviosísimo y no dejaba de sujetarse el estómago.

—Por favor, ahora no, por favor Diosito que no me enferme del estómago, hoy no… —pedía el chico fuera del restaurante, juntando sus manos y mirando suplicante al cielo. Suspiró hondo—. Kari… t-tú m-me g-g-g-ustas m-u-mu-mucho —tartamudeó—. Por Dios ni siquiera estoy frente a ella y ya se me traba la lengua ¡No puede ser!

Su celular timbró. Era un mensaje de su hermano avisándole que Kari ya tenía unos minutos esperando.

—¡No, no hay tiempo! —se dijo el rubio menor y rápido entró al restaurante.

Miró todas las mesas, entonces encontró a Kari sentada, se veía muy linda, con su vestido amarillo dorado, con unos accesorios que le asentaba muy bien, se veía preciosa ante sus ojos, con el cabello recogido, suavizando más su rostro.

«_Qué hermosa se ve Kari_» pensó TK ya embelesado, Kari llamó al mesero y pidió algo de tomar, más adelante, cuando el mesero se dirigía hacia él, vio a su hermano interceptar al empleado.

—Por favor, que sea una bebida más económica, ¿sí?, es que no cuento con mucho dinero —escuchó decir Matt al mesero.

«_Qué avaro_ ¬¬» TK se enfado y ahora fue él quien detuvo al mesero.

—Sea tan amable de atender a la señorita como se debe y sírvale todo lo que pida, que yo pagaré —le dijo TK y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su hermano.

—Bueno, sí es así… por favor, a mí tráigame una copa de su mejor vino, él paga —señaló Matt.

—Me lo vas a pagar hermanito… —refunfuñó TK.

—Ah, sí no te preocupes, cuando canté, la deuda estará saldada —respondió Matt—. Ah por cierto, tienes a una linda chica esperando por ti y parece que ya se aburrió… esto ya empieza mal…

Cuando Matt abrió los ojos, su hermano ya no estaba frente suyo, ya se estaba sentado al lado de Kari.

—Hay hermanito.

La noche pasaba tranquilamente, Matt daba unos bostezos con descaro, esperando la señal de su hermano para cantarle a Kari, él ya estaba preparado desde hacía rato.

—Ya se me entumieron las piernas —se escuchó una voz.

—Ni que lo digas, a mí ya me dio sueño… —dijo otra voz.

—A mí ya me dio hambre —habló otra voz.

—¡Ya cállense! ¡Es que es tan tierno! —exclamó una chica, enojada.

—¿Tierno? Es lentísimo… van a cerrar el restaurant antes de que se le declare a Kari, saldrá el sol y todavía estará ahí sentado y ¡Kari se va a dormir!

—¿Qué no ya está dormida? —observó una de las chicas.

Se quedaron calladas cuando alguien les tocó el hombro. Era Matt, las había descubierto. La primera voz, era de Sora, la segunda de Mimi, la tercera de Ken, la que exclamó era Yolei, la otra era de Mimi y la ultima de Sora.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó Matt.

—¿Pues a que más se viene a un restaurante? —respondió Mimi, seguía molesta con el rubio que durante el resto de la semana no le dirigió la palabra.

—¿A espiar a mi hermanito tratando de declarársele a Kari? —respondió Matt mirándola tan rígidamente como ella lo miraba—. Ya bastante nervioso está como para verlas a ustedes… saben qué, manténganse ocultas, así como lo han estado —les advirtió cuando vio que su hermano le miraba nervioso, como buscando apoyo en él.

Matt tomó su guitarra, ya era el momento, TK llevaba a Kari hacia el balcón. Entonces la música de la guitarra se hizo presente y poco tardó para que la voz de Matt acompañara el son:

_¿Cómo decirte lo que me haces sentir?_

_¿Cómo explicar lo que me haces decir?_

_Lo único que sale de mi boca_

_Son palabras sin sentido _

_Cuando estoy contigo_

_En realidad lo que pretendo_

_Decir es que: _

_Eres mi sol_

_Que ilumina mi ser _

_En el amanecer_

_Eres mi luna_

_Que brilla intensa _

_En mi alma negra_

_Eres mi luz_

_Esa luz que hace cada día_

_Un motivo más de vida_

_Tú eres mi todo_

_Lo eres todo para mí_

_Te amo_

_¿Cómo expresar todo lo que yo siento?_

_Todo este sentimiento_

_Me está consumiendo_

_Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos_

_Que:_

_Eres mi sol_

_Que ilumina mi ser_

_En el amanecer_

_Eres mi luna _

_Que brilla intensa_

_En mi alma negra_

_Eres mi luz _

_Esa luz que hace cada día_

_Un motivo más de vida_

_Tú eres mi todo_

_Lo eres todo para mí _

_Tan sólo quiero decirte que:_

_Te amo_

_¿Cómo decir que te amo con locura? _

_¿Cómo decirte lo que me haces sentir?_

_¿Cómo explicar lo que me haces decir?_

_Lo único que sale de mi boca_

_Son palabras sin sentido _

_Cuando estoy contigo_

_En realidad lo que pretendo_

_Decir es que: _

_Eres mi sol_

_Que ilumina mi ser _

_En el amanecer_

_Eres mi luna_

_Que brilla intensa _

_En mi alma negra_

_Eres mi luz_

_Esa luz que hace cada día_

_Un motivo más de vida_

_Tú eres mi todo_

_Lo eres todo para mí_

_Te amo_

El poema que Matt cantó, le fascinó a Kari y miró a TK.

—¿Tú lo escribiste para mí? —le preguntó ella emocionadísima.

TK estaba rojo y asintió temeroso, pensando que no le había gustado, como premio recibió un beso por parte de la chica.

—K-Kari… yo q-quiero q-que…

—¡Ah por Dios, dile que te gusta! —exclamó Yolei entrando a escena, energéticamente, tanto que casi hace que TK cayera del balcón por tremendo susto.

—¡Sí, ya no lo hagas de emoción TK, dile a Kari de cuánto la quieres! —apresuró Sora, parecía niña chiquita.

—Tan sólo, tómense de las manos, mírense a los ojos y que ellos hablen por ustedes —Mimi tomó las manos de los dos chicos y los unió, ellos estaban impactados ante la sorpresa de ver a sus amigas y a Ken ahí.

TK sintió una gran seguridad al ver a Mimi, ella le trasmitía esa confianza que él tanto necesitaba, entonces, volteó su atención hacia Kari.

—Kari, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —le preguntó al fin, sin tartamudeo.

—Sí te beso una vez, significa que no y si te beso dos, es que lo estoy pensando, si te beso tres, es que hay una gran posibilidad y si te beso cinco es un SÍ —respondió Kari.

Dejó a los presentes boquiabiertos. Kari le dio el primer beso y TK se puso triste, pues la chica bajó la mirada, dejando un rato pasmados a los jóvenes, luego le dio otro beso… y así, la hizo de emoción, hasta que TK recibió cinco besos de la chica.

Los chicos aplaudieron ése hecho, de que ahora TK y Kari fueran novios. No sólo los amigos compartieron ese momento de felicidad, sino muchos de los que estaban cenando aquella noche. Kari se había puesto colorada al igual que TK. Yolei se le dejó ir a Ken, llenándolo de besos y diciendo que ella le daría 15.

—Ay que lindos —observó Sora, con ternura, luego cuando los vio en el suelo, abrió los ojos como platos—. Eso ya no es tan lindo Ò///o… ¡¡Échenle agua!! —exclamó.

Las chicas se veían hambrientas y terminaron cenando. Cuando llegó la cuenta y al verla, cada una de ellas se fue levantando.

—Espero que disfruten de su velada —dijo Mimi que fue la primera en marcharse.

—TK no te preocupes, yo hablare con Tai para que no te vaya a matar, ¿eh? Hacen tan linda pareja —se despidió Sora.

—¡Ay pero que tarde es! Bueno, nos vemos chicos, y sí, son hermosos como pareja —añadió Yolei que también levantaba a Ken.

Dejaron a Matt, Kari y TK, algo desconcertados, cuando la cuenta llegó a manos de TK, él chico esbozó una sonrisita tonta.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la luna en otro lado? —le propuso el rubio menor a su novia.

Kari estaba a punto de negarse, pero al ver la cuenta, rápido accedió.

—Me parece una estupenda idea… Matt, gracias por cantarme la canción, fue realmente hermosa.

—Eh, sí, claro, de nada —respondió Matt, llegó la cuenta a sus manos, pero no la abrió hasta ver marchar a su hermano, seguro había dejado la tarjeta de crédito.

El mesero apareció, carraspeó.

—Joven, estamos a punto de cerrar —advirtió el empleado.

Matt notó que TK no había dejado la tarjeta y la quijada parecía habérsele desencajado al ver la cantidad a pagar.

—¡Malditos Gorrones! —exclamó el rubio, enfurecido.

—Joven, por favor…

Matt terminó buscando en sus bolsillos algo con que pagar, pero desafortunadamente no tenía ni para pagar la cuarta parte, se enfureció más al ver que el platillo más costoso había sido para Mimi… ¡Ella!

—¿Puedo dejar la guitarra como empeño? —preguntó el chico, avergonzado «_Maldita Mimi, quién te viera tan flaca y tan tragona_» pensó, mirándose a él delante de un muro de fuego, alzando su puño, claro, dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo siento joven, aquí sólo recibimos o bien en efectivo o tarjeta… me temo que si no cubre lo que han consumido usted y sus amigos, tendrá que quedarse a lavar platos y limpiar el lugar, en compañía de uno de los empleados y claro, cubrir mí propina, señor —respondió el mesero.

Matt no tuvo otra alternativa, pensaba largarse, pero al ver quién iba ser el encargado de que el rubio hiciera todo lo que el mesero le dijo, las ganas de irse, se le evaporizaron, pues el individuo que lo iba a estar vigilando era un tipo de más de dos metros de alto y con cara de golpeador que no podía con ella.

—A TK se la paso por que es mi hermano, Kari, bueno, ella fue invitada, nada que reclamarle, Sora pidió algo muy económico de comer, Yolei igual, Ken pues apenas una bebida, pero Mimi, ¡¡MIMI se pidió lo más sabroso del menú y lo más caro!! AAHGG pero me las va a pagar, juro que me las va a pagar ésa Tachikawa —se decía Matt mientras lavaba unos platos y arrojando los susodichos con furia al lavabo.

—Sí lo rompes, lo pagas y como no tienes dinero, con todos los platos rotos, vas a limpiar las letrinas —le dijo con una voz muy grave el individuo.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

* * *

Hola!! como han estado?? Bien, ando por aquí algo apurada, me he robado algunos minutos para escribir el capitulo y pues actualizar :D también pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar Asesino ni Brujas! D= es que tengo un grave problema de redacción con las dos U__U es horrible, bueno, agradezco a tooodas quienes me dejaron review, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz leer sus valiosisimos comentarios al respecto a esta historia y les ruego que perdonen no agradecerles como lo he hecho en capitulos anteriores, pero ahora sí que el tiempo lo tengo encima U__U gomenasai!! igual pido disculpas por horrores ortográficos y gramaticales U__U

Las quiero muchisimo, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que no se enfermen y también que les vaya muy bien en la school, ahora que se pone algo pesada U__U Mil gracias por sus reviews!!

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX ;)


	17. Una Tarde para Enamorarse

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**17: **

**Una Tarde para Enamorarse **

**---------------------------------  
**

Ahora era Matt el que estaba furioso con Mimi, pero a ella parecía que no le importaba, de hecho se la pasaba mucho con los chicos nuevos, había entablado una buena amistad con ella. Sora no estaba tan pegada a ella porque andaba cuidando a su novio de Brandon, aquello causaba mucha gracia, pues cuando se podía, tanto Sora como aquel rubio se retaban y peleaban, y Tai, pobre Tai, él se sentía de lo más incomodo, todavía no se había enterado que su hermana era novia de TK, aunque le eran raras tantas saliditas de su hermana. Ethan andaba en su plan de don Juan, conquistando a cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente, para causarle celos a Mimi, pero igual a ella poco le importaba, la castaña estaba más al pendiente de Naoki, pues desde que pasó lo del elevador, Matt se mostraba muy cariñoso con su novia y aunque Mimi no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba que se moría de celos y de enormes ganas de ir hacia ella y llevársela arrastrando por la pista de atletismo.

—Mimi, pronto será la misión, así que te necesitamos al cien por ciento —le susurró Lee.

—Ah, sí, lo siento… —respondió ella.

—Y espero que no te vayas a descuidar como nos has contado, no vaya a ser que te reconozca, pero a Brandon ya se le ocurrió una idea.

—Sí, gracias Lee —Mimi estaba más al pendiente viendo como Naoki parecía quererse tragar a Matt con sus besos, aquello hacía que su sangre le hirviera de coraje.

Matt estaba escribiendo algo, secretamente, Mimi estaba a su lado, se notaba aburrida por la clase. El rubio la miraba con malicia, luego posaba sus bellos ojos en su libreta donde tenía escrito: «Plan 1: Vengarme de Mimi Tachikawa, por Matt Ishida, Plan 2: Cobrar venganza contra Mimi Tachikawa por Matt Ishida, Plan 3: Burlarme de Mimi Tachikawa por Matt Ishida»

—Así que te piensas vengar de mí, ¿no? —le dijo ella, mirándolo cansinamente, la chica había alcanzado a leer.

—Eh, no como crees, leíste mal, ¿necesitas anteojos? —respondió Matt escondiendo con recelo sus letras.

—Veo perfectamente, Ishida, y no sé qué te hice para que te quieras vengar de mí —le dijo la chica, seguía con expresión de estarse muriendo de aburrimiento.

—¿Tragar como pelón de hospicio se te hace poco? —respondió Matt, según él sólo lo había pensado, pero sin querer, lo expreso verbalmente.

—¿Era sólo eso?, dime, cuánto te debo y ya mañana te pago —repuso Mimi tan cansada por la clase que no le importó lo que Matt le dijo.

Ya era domingo y parecía que estaba a punto de llover por las nubes grises que de pronto aparecieron, escondiendo el sol. Mimi estaba sentada en el parque, descansado, las tardes las había dedicado al entrenamiento que tenía ella con sus compañeros de equipo QUIOS. Habían sido tan agotadores que se la pasaba cansada todo el tiempo. Andar practicando artes marciales, contra Lee resultaba algo doloroso, él era muy bueno, andar desarmando a Brandon era un reto y golpear intencionalmente a Ethan no resultaba tan sencillo como pensaba, menos cuando la ira controlaba sus movimientos, y andar practicando el parkour no era de su total agrado, resultaba con horrorosas raspaduras en los brazos, piernas, en fin, tuvo mucha suerte de no hacerse esas heridas en partes visibles como su rostro, aunque sus manos las sentía ásperas, suspiró, al fin disponía de un día completo para descansar, tenía que admitirlo, desde que iniciaron las clases no se había puesto a practicar nada y vaya que se veía reflejado a la hora de entrenar con sus compañeros. Vio a lo lejos a Sora y Tai, compartiendo un helado y sonriéndose el uno al otro, Sora le puso un poco de crema en la nariz del chico, se veían tan felices, luego se dieron un dulce beso y continuaron en su camino, a leguas se notaba que no se habían percatado que ella también estaba ahí, pero no le importó, le parecía que era hermoso que ellos estuvieran juntos, después de todo, siempre supo que Tai estaba enamorado de Sora y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora ella lo estaba de él, simplemente hacían una pareja perfecta. En otra parte del parque, estaban sentados sobre el césped, Yolei y Ken, se abrazaban mirando las nubes grises, Ken le señalaba algo, también terminaron dándose un beso y tumbándose en el pasto, en una posición comprometedora, Mimi prefirió ver a otra parte; se alarmó al ver que TK y Kari andaban también por ahí, sólo que era chistoso verlos como se andaban escondiendo de Tai y cuando se veían que no corrían peligro, los jovencitos se besaban. Parecía que las parejas se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse en ése parque, ese mismo día que ella descansaba. Sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el hígado cuando frente a sus castaños ojos pasó Matt con Naoki, ésta chica le abrazaba muy acaramelada al rubio, pero el chico expresaba estar harto ya. Cuando Matt notó que Mimi estaba ahí, agarró a Naoki de la cintura, la llevó hacia él y se fundió en un profundo beso. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos y darse cuenta que Mimi ya se había marchado, alejó a Naoki que seguía con la boca alzada, esperando a que él continuará.

—Matt… ¿Matt? ¡MATT! —preguntó Naoki, cuando ella abrió los ojos, el rubio ya no estaba.

—Y tenía que haberse besado justo delante de mí, ¿no? Ah, sigue siendo un idiota… —se decía Mimi que caminaba furiosa.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, parecía gato asustado, aferrándose a un árbol, pues Matt salió frente a ella de una manera que casi le causa un infarto.

—¡Ja, ya me vengué! Qué susto te di, ¿verdad? —le señaló el rubio, riéndose ante la reacción de la chica.

Mimi respiraba agitada, realmente se había asustado mucho hasta el color se le había esfumado, su corazón se aceleró, como tenía posado su mano sobre el pecho, notó como los latidos de su corazón resonaban más fuertes, tanto que podía sentir que en chico rato se le iba a salir y aquello le estaba asustando todavía más.

—Mimi… Mimi, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Matt, preocupándose por que la chica estaba respirando más agitadamente.

—N-no —admitió la chica, viendo como el piso se le movía y que su cuerpo se había debilitado en un segundo, un poco después ya no supo de sí.

—¡Mimi! Sí me quieres asustar, lo estás logrando… ¡Mimi! —Matt cachó a la chica, pues ella se había desmayado.

Mimi despertó en un lugar desconocido. Era una habitación con varios posters de cantantes rockeros tanto japoneses como de otros países. La habitación era un desorden tal, hasta la cama tenía las cobijas revueltas. Entonces entre tantas cosas tiradas, vio la foto de Matt, con su hermano TK.

—¡Estoy en el cuarto de Matt! —exclamó Mimi muy alarmada.

—Ah qué bueno que despertaste, bueno, te traje aquí ya que es el lugar más cercano al parque y pues porque no tenía idea de donde llevarte, le llame a tu mamá para que viniera, pero no está… —dijo Matt que llevaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—G-gracias —Mimi estaba atónita, nunca se imaginó estar en un lugar tan desordenado.

—Oye, siento mucho lo del susto, no pensé que fueras a reaccionar de tal manera, perdón, fui un completo idiota, ¿me perdonas? —pidió Matt, se veía muy apenado.

—Fue la presión, últimamente me la he pasado entre… —Mimi se tapó la boca, estaba a punto de decir entrenando, y se supone que ella es peor que una manzana para los deportes.

—¿Sufres de presión? ¿Tan joven?

—Ah… este bueno, no me he alimentado bien y mi mamá últimamente me ha pedido que le ayude con el trabajo de casa… —mintió la chica aunque lo de no haberse alimentado bien era verdad.

—Entonces, disculpas ése comportamiento tan infantil… realmente lo siento.

«_Deberías de hacerlo sufrir y decirle que no_» pensó la chica «_Ah, sí, eres demasiado noble como para ser así_»

—Sí, no te preocupes… y gracias por preocuparte por mí, bueno, me voy, no quiero causar más molestias.

Mimi se levantó pero volvió a sentir que le movían el piso, perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo, Matt rápido la ayudó a acostarse.

—Volveré a llamar a tu mamá para que venga por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no me contesta, yo te llevaré a tu casa…

—No, de verdad estoy bien, yo puedo irme sola, no te molestes…

Mimi volvió a levantarse, haciendo tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y tontamente caminó hacia la puerta, en donde no pudo más y volvió a caer.

—Pero si serás terca, Mimi, no, no estás bien, mírate, tienes el color de un cadáver —le dijo Matt, la estaba abrazando.

Ella levantó la cara, cruzando miradas directamente, Matt se sonrojó, la chica poseía la mirada más dulce y hermosa… un impulso palpitante dentro de su ser hizo que se acercara a ella…

—Matt… —Mimi estaba por rechazar algo inevitable, se quedó callada.

Eran suaves, todavía conservaban un sabor a fresa y un olor exquisito, Matt sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo en cuanto tuvo contacto con los labios de Mimi y la verdad es que era una sensación muy dulce, agradable, le encantaba, y si así era con el roce de sus labios… presionó un poco más, y una nueva sensación recorrió los cuerpos de los dos, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Mimi temblaba entre sus brazos. La piel de los dos se les puso de gallina. Cerraban los ojos, dejándose llevar por el mágico beso.

Mimi se separó suavemente de él, se mordió los labios, algo que incitó a Matt en poseerlos de nuevo, pero se contuvo, la mirada de la chica transmitía algo que él no podía descifrar.

—De acuerdo, acepto que me lleves a mi casa… —dijo Mimi, bajando la mirada.

En sí Mimi le invadía un sentimiento de culpa, a pesar de que Naoki le caía en la punta del hígado, era novia de Matt y no quería faltarle al respeto, besando a su novio, aunque no podía negar que lo que sintió mientras lo besaba, le llenaba de una alegría inexplicable.

—Mimi, yo lo siento… no debió de pasar y menos por que sólo fue un arrebato, perdóname… —pidió Matt.

Matt por su parte estaba confundido, sentía haberle sido infiel, pero no a Naoki, sino a la ladrona.

Durante el trayecto, Mimi se quedó dormida, respiraba con la boca, Matt la observaba, los labios de la chica eran muy tentadores, jamás se había detenido tanto tiempo observándola, simplemente la chica era hermosa. Notó un poco de fiebre. La despertó sutilmente para ir a su edificio y antes de entrar le preguntó:

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Porque no lo parece, si quieres te llevo al hospital

—No te preocupes, tal vez me resfrié un poco, para mañana ya estaré mejor, lo prometo. —Mimi se había recargado a su brazo, lucía muy débil.

Le preocupaba que la chica estuviera ardiendo en fiebre, ya se la estaba pensando llevarla a un hospital sin su consentimiento, pero ella rogaba porque no fuera así, y el chico terminó cediendo. Llegaron al departamento de la chica, notó la ausencia de la madre y la fue a recostar al sillón, buscó una tolla y fue a la cocina para buscar hielo y agua. Estuvo un largo rato ayudando a que la fiebre cediera. Mimi alzó un poco la mano, tentando el rostro de Matt, lo hacía de una manera muy tierna que el rubio tomó la mano de Mimi y la besó.

—No, no me dejes, por favor… —pedía Mimi, tal vez delirando, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero aún así se notaba que movía sus pupilas.

—No lo haré —Matt hizo que Mimi sintiera su apoyo al tomarle la mano con fuerza.

Matt acarició suavemente el rostro de Mimi, su piel era muy suave, pero no tenía que detenerse a contemplar lo bella que era, debía de hacer que la fiebre bajara.

La madre de Mimi hizo presencia y al ver a Matt dejó caer las bolsas del súper, se notaba sorprendida, cuando Matt le explicó lo que pasaba, la señora se calmó, fue extrañó para Matt, pues pensó que la señora pondría el grito en el cielo.

—Esta resfriada, pero eso le pasa por andar comiéndose dos litros de helado en la noche, ah, no entiende y luego andar tomando agua helada… ay Mimi; gracias ¿Matt cierto?, yo me hago cargo, esto le pasa muy seguido, no te preocupes —le sonrió la señora Tachikawa.

—Sí, de nada —Matt no estaba seguro de marcharse.

—No te preocupes, tengo medicina para que la fiebre le baje, pronto estará como si nada.

—Sí, hasta luego, señora —se despidió Matt, dudando a cada paso que daba rumbo a la puerta y al llegar a ella, se la pensó durante un rato en cerrarla tras de él, pero la señora Tachikawa no le dejaba de mirar.

Matt entró a su habitación, hacía cerca de dos horas, que Mimi estuvo ahí en su cama, durmiendo, como un dulce ángel, se veía tan preciosa. Se llevó los dedos a los labios.

—Esto que pasó con Mimi no tiene que volver a repetirse… no debe, Mimi es todo lo contrario a mí… ¿por qué rayos la besé? Fue un impulso, como una necesidad… fue tan dulce, su cuerpo temblando, era como si era la primera vez que recibía un beso… He besado a tantas chicas y con ninguna había sentido algo tan bonito… excepto por ella… ¡Aghhh! Que coraje… No, definitivamente, Mimi y yo somos totalmente opuestos, jamás podrá existir algo con ella —se decía el rubio, mirando el techo, luego se puso rojo—. ¡¡Qué vergüenza, vio mi cuarto hecho un desastre!! O///O

—¡Que ya estoy bien, Mamá! —gritaba Mimi, corriendo por el departamento, espantadísima de ver a su mamá con una jeringa en la mano.

—¡Pero la fiebre tiene que ceder a como dé lugar antes de que te salgan ronchas, cariño! —excusó su madre corriendo tras de Mimi.

—¡Créeme que por el susto ya cedió, mírame, estoy corriendo!

—Nada de eso, hija, yo no quiero que te salgan esas manchas rojas, sólo será un piquetito…

—¡No, no quiero! —gimoteaba Mimi, saltando el sofá.

Mimi estaba llena de ronchas muy rojas que sobresalían de su blanca piel, maldecía su suerte, no sólo tuvo que soportar el dolor que le causó la inyección de su madre, sino luego la sopa milagrosa que su querida mamá cocinaba en ésas ocasiones que a la castaña le daba fiebre. Su mente se distrajo en el recuerdo del beso con Matt.

—Matt es un Casanova, sólo me besó por un "arrebato" —se dijo Mimi con tristeza—. Yo no le gusto y menos creo que él llegase a quererme como yo lo quiero a él… —unas lagrimas se asomaron amenazadoras por salir de sus ojos.

Se recostó sobre sus brazos, ahogando el llanto.

Al día siguiente, Mimi no fue a la escuela, Matt sentía tan vacío el lugar, no atendió a ninguna clase, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente divagaba en los recuerdos que poseía de la castaña, le estaba matando saber si ella estaba bien. En el receso, estuvo de lo más apartado de Naoki, de hecho, se tuvo que esconder de ella, quería hablar a la casa de Mimi para saber cómo se encontraba.

—Maldita sea… y para colmo, no dejo de pensar en ése beso —el chico se desesperó cuando nadie contestaba su llamada.

Matt estaba conteniendo las enormes ganas de ir a buscar a Mimi, le preocupaba mucho no saber de ella, pero se tranquilizó cuando Tai le dijo que él y Sora irían a visitarla en la tarde, de hecho, ellos lo invitaron, pero él se comportó muy distante, contestándoles que a él no le importa tanto Mimi, seguro se había quedado dormida y ése había sido el motivo por el cual falto a clases, pero la realidad era totalmente distinta. Deseaba intensamente verla, sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse indiferente ante sus amigos, debía de mantener su imagen de chico duro y no iba a perder su reputación por una chica rosa.

Apenas había llegado a la escuela y ya estaba frente a Tai y Sora.

—¿Y cómo está Mimi? —le preguntó el rubio, como no queriendo la cosa.

—Al parecer sólo fue un resfriado, ya para mañana se incorpora a clases —respondió Sora, amablemente.

—Bueno, sabes, también es algo curioso, bueno, ya nos dábamos la idea de que los nuevos eran vecinos de Mimi, porque muchas veces han llegado juntos, pero jamás nos imaginamos que vivían frente a su departamento —comentó Tai.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Matt, muy molesto, pero al darse cuenta de su comportamiento, bajó la voz—. ¿Qué? —repitió esta vez, tranquilo.

—Sí, viven justo en el departamento de en frente…

—¿Y Ethan también? —cuestionó Matt, fingiendo desinterés.

—Sí, de hecho él ayer se fue temprano, por que cuando llegamos, era él quien iba saliendo del departamento de Mimi —recordó Sora.

—¡¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!! —era oficial, Matt ya no podía ocultar sus celos y la imagen de ver a Ethan estar muy cerca de Mimi, solos en el departamento… lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Sí, aunque Mimi tenía cara de quererlo matar… de hecho salieron varias cosas volando del departamento. Ethan nos miró, así como siempre nos mira y se fue a su departamento y cuando entramos, Mimi todavía sostenía un jarrón en la mano y enseguida lo escondió —Tai no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su amigo, sin embargo, Sora se mantuvo atenta a Matt.

Matt le tranquilizó lo que Tai había dicho, justo iban entrando los tres muchachos y le lanzó una mirada lacerante a Ethan, en su mente pasaban palabras altisonantes en contra del chico.

—Oye Tai… ¿Sí Brandon vive con ésos chicos, eso significa que tienes competencia, no? —le murmuró Matt a su amigo, al ver al otro rubio mirar a Tai con insistencia.

—¡CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA EL HOCICO! —exclamó Tai que se puso rojo, pero luego se calmó cuando Brandon le mandó un beso y le guiñó el ojo.

—Que pegue tienes, eh —Matt como le divertía burlarse de su amigo.

—¡Que te calles! —repitió Tai, enojado.

—Oye, que culpa tengo yo, mira él con gustos raritos y viviendo con otros dos chicos es bastante sospechoso, ¿no crees? —habló Matt un poco más tranquilo, haciendo que Tai se calmara y quedara especulativo.

—Tienes razón, a lo mejor entre los tres… —añadió Tai, luego miró con ojos bien grandes a Matt quien también puso la misma expresión y los dos jóvenes hicieron cara de asco.

—El que se más normalito de los tres es quien tiene las rastas, sólo que es muy callado, bueno, para lo que me importa —comentó Matt.

Sora se dio cuenta que los hombres eran peores que las mujeres en cuanto a juzgar a otros y le estaba molestando como Tai y Matt se estaban dando vuelo criticando a los tres chicos, hasta cuchicheaban los muchachos mirando despectivos a Ethan, Brandon y Lee.

—Pero bueno, el que tiene toda su atención, eres tú, Tai —dijo al fin Matt volviendo a su plan: Molestando a Tai.

—Maldito —musitó Tai apretando los puños.

—Matt por favor… —Sora también le molestaba que Matt se burlara de su novio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que es tan divertido…

—Y sabes, también me gustan los rubios —llegó Brandon que le puso una mano en el hombro a Matt.

El rubio de ojos zafiro sintió que la sangre se le helaba al sentir la mano de Brandon tocándole, inmediato saltó alejándose del chico, y como si le hubiera echando un puñado de tierra, se sacudió el hombro.

—Nah, es broma, los rubios no me gustan…n_n —rió Brandon.

Era la primera vez que a Sora le había caído bien el chico, pues con eso había logrado hacer que Matt ya no se burlara de Tai y que a la vez respetara las preferencias de Brandon. Pero luego compartieron miradas rivales, así que Matt, prefirió hacerse a un lado, después de eso, ya no le quedaban ganas de volverse a burlar de Tai.

Tocaron a la puerta, Mimi andaba en pijama, una de color rosa y unas grandes pantuflas de rosa chillón en forma de conejito. Desganada fue abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Matt que llevaba… libretas.

—¿Pretendes enfermarme con apuntes? —preguntó ella.

—Vine a ponerte al corriente, petición del profesor… y no preguntes por qué yo, porque francamente no tengo idea, creo que me odian… ¿cómo sigues?

—Hacía un minuto iba muy bien, pero al verte, el estómago se me revolvió… —inquirió Mimi, enojada por cómo le había respondido Matt.

—Sí, sí, ponte a copiar, yo mientras… veré la tele.

Matt entró como si de su casa se tratara y se sentó muy cómodamente en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

—Baja los pies de la mesa… —se molestó la castaña.

—¿Y tú mamá? —interrogó Matt al ver la ausencia de ésta.

—Trabajando…

—¿Qué no se supone que tú eres de familia acaudalada?

—Eso no impide que mi mamá trabaje —respondió Mimi, cada segundo le molestaba más la presencia de Matt, ¿por qué estaba actuando tan insoportable?

—¿Y no ha venido Ethan a verte? Digo, con eso que es tu vecino, sabes, hasta me extraño que el profesor no le haya pedido que te trajera los apuntes, siendo el compañero que vive más cerca de ti, pero no, me lo pidió a mí, yo que vivo del otro lado de la ciudad… a todo esto, ¿por qué estabas sola en el parque y tan lejos de la casa? ¿Estabas espiándome?

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no! Yo para que rayos voy a estar espiándote… como si me interesara tu vida… —Mimi se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, era verdad, ella fue a ese parque porque era el más grande y más bonito de la ciudad y quería descansar alejada de Ethan.

—Bien, bien, pero no te enojes, en vez de eso, mejor apúrate a anotar lo que hemos visto en clases estos días, entre más rápido lo hagas, yo más rápido me largo de aquí.

—¡Y sabes, ya lo voy hacer, es más, creo que mejor le voy a sacar fotocopias para que sea más rápido y así te largues de una buena vez!

—Totalmente de acuerdo con ésa idea —Matt amaba ver a Mimi enojada.

La castaña dio un resoplido, de verdad que no podía con él, era insoportable, por el coraje, lo único que hizo fue dar una pataleta al suelo.

Lo del beso, ninguno de los dos parecía recordarlo, o mejor dicho, no querían recordarlo, era ése el motivo más poderoso por el cual no se veían a los ojos. Mimi le entregó las libretas.

—Toma, ya los copie —le dijo con cierto desprecio.

Matt agarró con fuerza sus libretas, pero también había tomado la mano de la chica y sin fuerza desmedida, hizo que ella cayera sobre él en el sofá.

Mimi posaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, notando los fuertes latidos que se aceleraban dentro de él, levantó la mirada.

El rubio llevó una mano tras de su cabeza, le dolía por el golpe, al notar a Mimi sobre él, se puso muy rojo, otra vez, ésa mirada, los labios entre abiertos de la joven que parecía estar incitándole para que los besara.

—¿Te lastimé? —le preguntó, tratando de virar sus ojos a otra parte, pues había descubierto algo más que hizo que un calor se apoderara de su cuerpo.

La blusa del pijama estaba algo holgada y dejaba ver un poco el sujetador de la chica.

—No, estoy bien… ¿y tú? —le respondió Mimi que se levantó rápido y luego ayudó al joven a incorporarse.

—Sí, perfectamente bien —la voz de Matt se había quebrado un poco, se había puesto muy nervioso—. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

—Ajá, hasta mañana —respondió la castaña, totalmente desconcertada.

Mimi no entendía a Matt, a veces era amable, claro, era raro y otras, un verdadero demonio, pero aún así lo quería.

—No sé porque me gustan los chicos tan raros, primero Ethan y ahora Matt, por Dios, debo de estar loca, ¿Por qué no me gusta alguien más normal? —se dijo la chica, todavía mirando la puerta.

* * *

Hola!!! Siento muchisimo el retraso U__U eh bueno, pues para empezar, son fechas decembrinas, navidad y año nuevo... ah que rapido ha pasado el 2009 para mi fue un año bueno pues me atreví a publicar varias historias que aclaro, no he dejado votadas eh, sólo ese maldito bloqueo y pereza por escribir, me encuentro escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de asesino y bueno, ideando la de brujas, también con algunos dialogos sueltos de digimon advance destiny :D pero nada escrito aún ¬¬ lo siento.

**Adrit126:** Hola niña hermosa!! como estás?? Gracias por tu review!! te deseo una muy bonita navidad en compañí de tus seres queridos y que el nuevo año te vaya muy bien, llena de bendiciones y alegrías, te quiero!! un enorme abrazo y un beso!!

**Minami Tomoeda:** Hola, muchisimas gracias por tu review, para mi es muy valioso que las personas lo lean bueno, ya dejen o no review, pero es muy lindo cuando te comentan, mil gracias!! Feliz navidad y un excelente año nuevo que te la pases super bien y que todo lo que desees se cumpla!! un abrazote y un besote =)

**Blue flower:** Hola!! mil gracias por tu review!! gracias por animarme =) aunque tarde en actualizar U__U lo siento (culpo a los profes por robar tiempo con sus tareas) Ehhh te deseo la mejor navidad y muy buen año nuevo que se te cumplan todos tus deseos =)

**Nailea:** Hola amiga!! uff cuanto tiempo sin conversar U__U te extraño T-T gracias por tu review!! y es verdad jeje los ladrones andan en huelga jaja, pero en mi mente hay algo relacionado con ellos, pero a veces los capis no salen como uno quiere... bueno, pero esperare no tardarme mucho en actualizar y poner alguna aventura de este equipo :) Amiga!! te deseo una muy bonita navidad y muy buen año nuevo!! que todo se te cumpla =) (yo quiero ganarme la lotería ¬¬) jeje, lleno se salud y bendiciones =)

**Sakura Tachikawa:** Amiga!! hola!! ha sido un verdadero placer charlar contigo y leer tus historias, como siempre n__n te deseo lo mejor en esta navidad y muy buen año nuevo, bueno jeje, falta de originalidad a la hora de desear felices fiestas decembrinas jeje te quiero y gracias por tu review =)

A todos quienes leen este fic de una persona como yo ¡Mil gracias! ah si y también ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo! les deseo lo mejor para estas fechas, y bueno para todo el año 2010 que tengan mucha salud, buenas notas en la school, alegría, felicidad tooodo lo mejor!!

Gracias a: **MimI-CulLen, Novaly Izazaga de Brief, mfsuzu-chan, MitsuChaan, Chizuma, SaludOZ, mym09, Eri, fiire fairy, baunyoko, **Aki**, Glisa, Taishou, snoopyter, Yuuko, Park Ji Sang, sakura_rika, Ashaki, ****l0v3nist, ****raymi, Osiris, Sangoluna**. ¡Felices fiestas!! que se la pasen super bien n__n


	18. Trabajo Escolar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece para mi desgracia

* * *

**18: **

**Trabajo Escolar **

**--------------------  
**

Matt salía en las noches con la esperanza de toparse con la ladrona. La última vez que la vio fue cuando fue salvado por ella y la extrañaba horrores, pero igual, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se dio con Mimi y de cómo se le retorcían las entrañas cuando Ethan, abrazaba a Mimi como diciendo que ella era de su propiedad y así empezaba él el juego con Naoki.

Él besaba apasionadamente a Naoki justo cuando estaban cerca de Mimi y trataba de que la castaña los mirara, le encantaba ver como la castaña fruncía el ceño con enojo, seguro se estaba muriendo de celos y eso divertía a Matt, pero no era divertido cuando Ethan tomaba de la cintura a Mimi y empezaba a besarle el cuello, a la castaña le volvía loca, pero alcanzaba a mantenerse en sus cabales, dar media vuelta y soltarle tremenda cachetada al pelinegro, quien se sobaba su mejilla, aunque no le detenía para ir con Mimi y seguirla. ¿Acaso ese chico no tenía vergüenza? El juego se ponía más intenso, pues Matt colocaba sus manos en el trasero de Naoki, quien presumía poseer un buen y proporcionado cuerpo y pegaba más el cuerpo de su novia al de él, de tal manera que sintiera todo, su mano recorría una pierna de la chica y estaba alzándole la falda, los jóvenes que pasaban por ahí, se quedaban mirando y odiando a Matt.

—Tiene a la chica más buena del colegio a su disposición y no le da pena presumirnos, maldito —dijo un chico moreno.

—Sí, yo también lo odio, tiene a cuanta chica se le dé el antojo y nosotros haciendo ilusiones… —habló otro.

—Miren, observen como mientras besa de esa manera a Naoki, mira a la castaña.

—¿A Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Crees que también quiera con ella? ¡Porque no sería justo! Tiene a la chica más sexy del colegio y ahora quiere a la más bella, eso sí que no… Yo seré quien se quede con Mimi —habló un chico de cabello chino.

—¿De qué hablas idiota? ¿Tú con Tachikawa? ¡JAJA! No me hagas reír, nunca te haría caso, pero a mí sí… además, Mimi tampoco deja de ser sexy… es hermosa —suspiró el chico moreno.

Entre los cuatro empezaron a pelearse por ver quién conquistaba a Mimi, mientras que la castaña sólo prestaba atención a la escena candente de Matt y Naoki. Estaba sonrojada, eso era no tener vergüenza y quería decirlo, pero su sorpresa no le dejaba.

—¡Vayan a un hotel! —Gritó Yolei—. ¡Sí quieren yo les digo uno, pero ya dejen de hacer esas cochinadas en pleno patio escolar!

Muchos voltearon a ver a Yolei, los chicos que peleaban, se quedaron quietos, todos mirando a Yolei patidifusos, entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se llevó las manos a la boca. Hasta Matt y Naoki se quedaron en una pose rara, pues Naoki tenía alzada la pierna y los dos miraban atónitos a la pelimorada.

—No sé si la están viendo por el valor de decirles que se fueran a un hotel o… —habló Sora, también boquiabierta.

—Que ella les recomienda uno —terminó Tai, igual que su novia.

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa. Rápidos fueron por Yolei con una sonrisita siniestra y la raptaron.

—Si quieres nosotros también podemos hacer lo que hacía Ishida con su novia y mejorarlo —sugirió Ethan.

Esta vez Mimi no tuvo paciencia para escuchar sus idioteces y sin meditarlo ni un segundo, le soltó un golpe de lleno en la cara, lanzándolo varios metros, menos mal que los demás estaban más ocupados viendo como se llevaban a Yolei como para prestarle atención a ella, quien se fue muy tranquila del lugar.

Al estar lo suficientemente alejada de todos los demás, dio un saltito.

—¡Gracias Yolei! —Gritó Mimi, riendo con satisfacción—. Aunque la pobre se delató… —reflexionó.

* * *

Un día sin premeditarlo y maldiciendo su suerte por haberse quedado tan tarde esperando a su papá y que éste le saliera con: «_vete a la casa, yo me tengo que quedar_» eso molestó mucho al rubio que antes de tomar el taxi, pateó una lata que fue a estrellarse contra el muro, haciéndose un extenso eco.

Estaba por subir al taxi cuando visualizó a ésa chica, era su imaginación o el cabello se le veía más corto, pero lo que más le intrigó, fue verla acompañada de otros tres, los cuatro jóvenes corrían rápido las calles, saltando de una forma espectacular, pero entonces vio como la jovencita, no logró saltar tan alto como los otros y éstos seguían sin empacho su camino.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, llegando corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Qué te importa! —respondió la chica, no podía mirarla del todo, poseía aquellos lentes.

—Pero es que…

—Estoy bien, aléjate —se notaba molesta, se levantó y fue cuando Matt se dio cuenta que ella se había lastimado el tobillo.

—Déjame ayudarte —suplicó Matt, estaba muy preocupado.

—No me toques —exclamó la ladrona, entonces, notó una sombra.

Era un chico, que a pesar de llevar también esos extraños lentes, sentía la pesada mirada que aquel joven poseía, vestía igual de negro como la jovencita. Bajó en un espectacular salto, quedando muy cerca de ellos.

—Ya oíste, no la toques —inquirió aquel misterioso joven.

El muchacho cargó a Mimi y le volvió a dirigir una mirada asesina. Matt quedó atónito, dolido por la frialdad con la que ella le trató y sobre todo, porque esta vez, la chica no se despidió como era su costumbre. Una nube sombría invadió su corazón, lo sentía marchitarse.

* * *

Matt andaba algo ido en las clases, más indiferente que nunca, estaba muy sentido por lo de la Ladrona que ya no le interesaba darle celos a Mimi con Naoki. No podía olvidar la voz tan fría con la que ella le dijo que no la tocara, le había dolido tanto…

—Ishida, ¡por un demonio, Ishida, responda! —le gritó el profesor tan cerca de la oreja que Matt terminó cayéndose de la silla.

—Eh, sí, sí… —Matt estaba aturdido y un poco sordo.

—El trabajo de equipo, usted está con Tachikawa y McGrodger… —avisó el profesor.

—¿McGrodger? —repitió Matt, no sabía de quien se trataba.

—_I´ts Me_ xD —se señaló Ethan con ambos pulgares, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

A Matt le surgieron enormes ganas de partirle la cara, simplemente no lo soportaba y éste se le había puesto en charola de plata.

—Qué suerte la mía, me tocó con ese par… —maldijo Matt a la hora del almuerzo sin importarle que Mimi también estaba comiendo con ellos.

—¿Te quejas? A mí me tocó con Sora y con… Brandon ¬¬ —se quejó Tai—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué vas a salir violado? —Matt empezaba a recuperar su sentido del humor, era inevitable no burlarse de la tragedia de su amigo.

Tai le lanzó una mirada asesina a Matt.

—Ò_Ó ¡Te vas a morir algún día y yo escupiré en tu tumba! —contestó Tai.

—Sí, pero antes, te veré de pareja de Brandon —se burló Matt con más ganas.

—¡TE MATARÉ! —exclamó Tai, esta vez rabioso y amenazador.

—Ah, parecen niños —suspiró Sora que se golpeó la frente.

—Son tan inmaduros que dan pena -_- —comentó Yolei.

—¿Tú de donde saliste? —preguntó Mimi que se había asustado, igual que Sora.

—Yo también estoy en esta prepa ¿no se acuerdan? —dijo Yolei, vio como sus dos amigas compartieron miradas y al parecer, no se acordaban, aquello hizo que la chica mirara al suelo como zombi.

—Era broma, Yolei, como olvidar aquella vez que delataste lo del hotel… —dijo sin pena Sora empezando a reír, logrando que Yolei se pusiera de mil colores.

—¿Y cuántos hoteles conoces? —preguntó Mimi, también sonriendo.

Sora se quedó pensativa unos instantes, estaban siendo como Matt, pero más crueles con la pobre Yolei quien quería ser tragada por la tierra en ese momento. Reaccionó y le dio un codazo a Mimi, mirándola severamente, la castaña entendió.

—Lo siento, Yolei, disculpa, ya no volveremos a decir esa clase de cosas —repuso Sora, apenada.

—Como si ustedes fueran las únicas mal pensadas de la escuela ¡Todos creen que Ken y yo…! —Se quedó callada y el color rojo volvió a dominar su rostro—. Bueno, es que tengo un proyecto sobre hotelería y me he estado informando de muchos hoteles y ustedes, mal pensadas, con cochambre en el cerebro, creen otras cosas…

—De verdad lo sentimos, Yolei, ¿verdad Mimi? Es que bueno, esa forma como lo dijiste, desataste la imaginación de muchos…

—Y luego de esa manera que besas a Ken, pues… —Mimi también estaba apenada, pero se andaban justificando.

—Bueno, además Ken y yo… no nos gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuera en un hotel, sino en un lugar más acogedor —confesó Yolei.

Mimi y Sora compartieron miradas, estaban obteniendo más información de la necesaria, sonrieron nerviosas.

—Yolei, este creo que aquí no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esas cosas, ¿no crees? Hay muchos metiches que nos pueden escuchar, así que mejor un día nos vemos en mi casa y ahí platicamos a gusto, ¿quieres? —propuso la pelirroja.

—¿Y por qué no? Siendo un tema tan interesante, dejemos que Yolei se explaye —sugirió Matt que hasta se recargó sobre la mesa.

—Si serás un maldito pervertido, Yolei es una niña —contestó Sora, molesta.

—Pues ni tan niña, ya ni tu ni yo nos damos esos besos que ella y Ken andan presumiendo, francamente me dan envidia —apoyó Tai.

Yolei no podía ponerse más roja de lo que estaba, era imposible compararla con algo más rojo, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños sobre sus piernas.

—Ustedes los hombres no tienen cabeza para pensar en otras cosas, si serán pesados —reprobó Mimi.

Al final los dos amigos se echaron a carcajear por la reacción que obtuvieron de las jóvenes, logrando que las tres se molestaran con ellos.

* * *

En la tarde, se citaron en el departamento de Mimi, fue Matt el que planteó que así fuera, primero, porque no quería que Mimi viera el reguero que era su departamento y segundo, así él vería que Ethan entrara a su apartamento y no que se fueran juntos todo el camino.

—Hagamos rápido el trabajo, que me quiero largar lo más antes posible de aquí —dijo Matt cuando llegaron al apartamento de Mimi.

—Bueno, sí quieres, te puedes largar de una buena vez, Mimi y yo nos encargaremos del trabajo, eso sí, ni sueñes que te incluiremos en él —advirtió Ethan que al parecer estaba encantado con que Matt se fuera.

Lo que más extrañó al rubio, es que Mimi le señalara hacia la puerta.

—Me quedo sólo para tener una calificación —aceptó el rubio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sora. Tai estaba nervioso ante la insistente mirada de Brandon, Sora observaba a Brandon con ganas de matarlo, lo que enfureció a la pelirroja fue ver el descaro del rubio al tomarle las manos a Tai de una manera que hasta a ella ruborizó, parecía una escena de telenovela, sólo que Tai para nada estaba disfrutando tener sus manos entre las de Brandon y menos cuando parecía que le iba a poner un anillo.

—¡Oye, ¿Qué no te queda claro que a mí me gustan la chicas?! —exclamó Tai, furioso.

—No me importa —respondió Brandon coqueto.

—Además tengo novia, mírala, ella es preciosa, la adoro, la amo sobre todas las cosas, ya estoy harto de que me estés acosando —Tai besó profundamente a Sora que estaba desconcertada.

El beso se volvió muy largo y las manos de Tai iban recorriendo el cuerpo de Sora, el calor se sentía, hasta que Brandon interrumpió.

—Ok, ya me quedó claro, pero estamos aquí por un trabajo escolar, no para que me enseñen cómo es el proceso para traer bebés al mundo —Brandon parecía no importarle.

Tai y Sora se separaron, muy rojos por la escena, y la verdad es que se habían quedado con las ganas.

Lo que más impresionó a los novios, es que Brandon de verdad no se veía afectado por aquel beso, pues el rubio desde el día que lo conocieron, se veía profundamente interesado a Tai, pero ahora, estaba como si nada, como si le valiera que el chico que él pretendía estuviera enamoradísimo de Sora.

La pelirroja había omitido el recuerdo de cuando Brandon la había besado, pero justo en ese momento se hizo muy latente, andaba dudando de las verdaderas preferencias del chico y es que a pesar desde que aquello ocurrió, Brandon regreso con su afán de acosar a Tai que a ella se le había olvidado por completo.

—Has demostrado que de verdad amas a Sora, y yo no interrumpiré esa hermosa relación que tienes con ella, felicidades Sora, tienes a un chico de verdad muy valioso, no lo dejes escapar —le dijo Brandon.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me dejaras de molestar? —interrogó Tai.

—Sí, ya no es divertido molestarte —corroboró el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sora sujetó a Tai antes de que éste se le aventara a golpes al chico, le sorprendió que ahora que sabía que había sido un juego del rubio, Tai quisiera molerlo a golpes, ¿por qué no lo hizo cuando éste le molestaba? A menos que en el fondo le gustara, así que ella le miró furiosa.

* * *

Matt ya se estaba frustrando, Ethan era demasiado cariñoso con Mimi y lo que le estaba reventando el hígado era que la castaña aceptaba aquellos cariños y le sonreía tiernamente, simplemente no lo soportaba, las risitas de los dos lo estaban taladrando el cerebro, lo estaba volviendo loco, así que se levantó de repente.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —le preguntó Matt a Mimi haciendo que Ethan dejara de acariciarle el rostro a Mimi.

—Al fondo a la derecha —señaló Mimi.

Cuando el rubio se perdió de vista, Mimi le dio un manotazo a Ethan.

—¿Qué te crees? ¡Deja de andar tocándome así, me molesta!

—Es que es irresistible, además, tengo que marcar territorio —respondió el chico.

—¿Qué, eres un animal? No, espera, sí, eres un animal, cómo que marcando territorio…

—Es que eres muy bella Mimi y no tienes idea de todo lo que sueño hacer contigo… —Ethan se acercó a ella y empezó a susurrarle cosas, haciendo que la joven se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

—¡MALDITO DEGENERADO! —exclamó Mimi, dándole de lleno en la cara con un puñetazo.

Aquella escena la vio Matt y quedó sorprendido, pues el cuerpo de Ethan estaba resbalando por la pared, los ojos se le arremolinaban. Mimi al percatarse de la presencia de Matt, se sujetó el puño y empezó a decir cuánto le dolía, como se dio cuenta que no era muy expresiva, tuvo que pellizcarse para que así le salieran unas lagrimas.

—¡Que salvaje eres, Ethan! —decía llorando—. Golpear mi puño con tu cara, ¿crees que no me duele? Eres una bestia… mi delicada mano, creo que se me rompió —gimoteaba.

Matt recurrió a ella y muy atento se puso a observar la mano, no la tenía lastimada, los nudillos estaban rojos.

Después de haber adelantado una gran parte del trabajo, Matt se marchó, luego de ver que Ethan entraba a su departamento, viendo hacia arriba y sujetándose un pañuelo en la nariz, ya todo ensangrentado, Mimi estaba con la mano vendada.

—¿Golpear el puño con la cara? —se interrogó Matt extrañado mientras bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!! He vuelto!! sigo viva si libre el año y recibí el 2010... enferma ¬¬ con una gripe que me duro un mes y medio me muero, pero pues como dicen, hierba mala nunca muere, he me aquí =D

Feliz 2010!! después de un mes de su comienzo, pero todavía estamos en el primer bimestre, trimeste, cuatrimestre y semestre!! raro sería desear feliz año nuevo en pleno julio ¬¬ aunque lo hago a veces. Lo mejor de lo mejor!!

Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz!!

también pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso pero he estado en un periodo de flojera, bloqueo y desgane (hmm creo que eso se engloba en flojera) y mucha por cierto, no prometo que andare actualizando cada semana, por que no tengo nada escrito, pero haré todo lo posible por que sea aunque sea una vez al mes y no me lleve un bimestre U-U lo siento tanto.

Ah si, sigo con las gracias a todas ustedes que hacen posible que esta loca historia siga adelante, mil y un gracias!! de verdad que me hacen muy feliz, a cada una de ustedes les dedico las letras que escribo para cada capitulo de este fic y también muy agradecida con quienes lo leen y no dejan comentario.

Con mucho cariño: XANHEX ;)


	19. Invitación

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**19: **

**Invitación**

**-------------------  
**

Era molesto, insoportable ver como Ethan no se apartaba de Mimi con el pretexto del trabajo escolar, ya no veía las horas de que el maldito trabajo ya fuera entregado. Él también se acercaba con ése pretexto pero era más discreto y distante aunque en realidad quería hacer a un lado la tarea y poseer de nuevo aquellos labios que se habían vuelto más atractivos.

El proyecto fue entregado, se sentía aliviado, así Ethan no estaría como mosca aunque eso significaba ya no verla tiempo extra.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y en ellos las noticias no dejaban de hablar de varios robos a joyerías donde se exponían unos diamantes raros, el robo más extraño fue a una casa de millonarios donde lo único que se llevaron fue una charola sencilla.

—¿Nos hiciste ir a esa casa por esa charola? —preguntó Mimi enfadada una vez que salieron de aquella casa y Ethan se frotaba dichosa charola en su mejilla.

—Es que me gusto mucho —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Y para eso tuvimos que pasar por esos malditos perros que casi me arrancan el pie? —reclamó Lee enojadísimo que se le veían las ganas de romperle la charola en la cabeza de Ethan.

—Ahí había muchos objetos de gran valor y lo único que te trajiste fue esa charola que ni siquiera tiene nada de valor —comentó Brandon que aparentemente era el más tranquilo de los tres.

—Oigan, ellos ni van a extrañar esta charola, se pueden comprar otra —dijo Ethan en su defensa.

—Tú también pudiste comprarla, ¡¡pedazo de idiota!! —estalló Brandon que agarró a Ethan del cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió de manera salvaje hasta que a Ethan los ojos se le arremolinaron.

—Podemos hacer parecer que fue un accidente —habló Lee con un tono de voz misterioso.

—O que su cuerpo no aparezca nunca —añadió Mimi con el mismo tono de voz que su amigo.

Lee, Brandon y Mimi tenían una mirada de lo más maniaca que asustó a Ethan y lo hizo sentirse chiquito ante las endemoniadas figuras de sus amigos.

—Tranquilo, no te haremos daño, pero pobre de ti que a la próxima que vayamos a una "misión" no sea por otra charola o un florero —amenazó Brandon.

* * *

Matt leía en el periódico el último robo, estaba molesto por que por más que trataba de encontrarse de nuevo con la ladrona, simplemente no lo conseguía.

Era extraño ver que Brandon ya no molestaba a Tai y eso ocasionaba que Matt ya no tuviera con qué molestar a Tai, ¿acaso Brandon ya había encontrado novio? Bueno, eso no le importaba, desde que entregaron el trabajo, ya no tenía tanta comunicación con Mimi, la trataba con más indiferencia y ella hacía lo mismo, eso le molestaba más, así que andar con Naoki y exhibirse más con ella era por hacer que Mimi sintiera celos y eso siempre le había funcionado, pero parecía ya no funcionarle, ¿qué le pasaba a Mimi? ¿Por qué se veía que él ya no le importaba? Esos pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco y por consecuencia su rendimiento ya no era igual ni siquiera en la música, se le olvidaba la letra de sus propias canciones y a cada rato andaba cancelando los ensayos, algo que a los chicos de la banda no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

* * *

Naoki últimamente estaba feliz, no sólo por la atención de Matt, sino por una gran fiesta que se realizaría en unos días y de la cual todos los medios hablaban, una fiesta de etiqueta y ella era nada más y nada menos que la sobrina del anfitrión, un importante hombre de negocios de Japón.

—Es que no sé si invitarla o no —decía Naoki a sus amigas.

—Yo digo que no —le aconsejó una de sus amigas.

—Es que uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo hizo un diseño exclusivo para mí, no saben, el vestido está divino, hermoso, y me queda de maravilla, es único y es que quiero que ella lo vea y se muera de envidia, es muy diferente que lo vea a que se lo cuenten, además quiero verla como vomita verde por no tener un vestido igual al mío —Naoki se veía encantada hablando del vestido.

—Entonces invítala, y si quieres, nosotras grabamos su expresión cuando te vea —habló su otra amiga.

—¡Sí, sí! —aplaudió contentísima Naoki, ya imaginándose el hecho.

—¿Y a quienes no vas a invitar? —preguntó una de las amigas.

—Obvio a los que me caen mal, Matt por supuesto que está más que invitado, él se verá súper guapo, porque yo lo voy acompañar a comprarse el traje y no cualquier traje, si es necesario, yo se lo compro, no quiero que se vea como cualquier otro de la fiesta, también tiene que ir bien presentable y digno de mi compañía; invitaré a Lee como sea, él me cae muy bien y es muy lindo, Brandon a pesar de ser gay, pues está guapísimo y la verdad me muero de ganas por verlo de traje, creo que él sería la competencia de Matt, Ethan es rarísimo, pero eso no le quita lo galán que está, he de reconocer que no me es indiferente…

—Ni que lo digas, está tan guapo como Matt o Brandon, esos hermosos ojos hipnotizan —interrumpió su amiga con cara de enamorada que hasta suspiró.

—Sí, como les decía, a ellos si los invito, además de que son extranjeros y se verán muy bien de traje, a Mimi porque me muero verla haciendo rabieta por lo bien que me veo, los demás, invitaría a Tai, sino fuera que el tarado me rechazó hace unos años y Sora no la invito por que no es muy femenina, y ustedes… —pausó Naoki haciendo que sus amigas ahogaran un gritito de susto, seguro no estaban invitadas—, obviamente que ustedes también irán a mi fiesta y los demás son los más populares y los que me caen bien.

Las amigas de Naoki suspiraron aliviadas, y luego se pusieron a gritar y a saltar como locas por ser invitadas a la mejor fiesta del año era lo más maravilloso que les había pasado en su vida, ahora tenían que preocuparse en qué usar para ese día y parecer como reinas.

—¿Qué tanto hablaran esas chicas? —preguntó Yolei curiosa al ver como carcajeaban las amigas de Naoki.

—No sé, cosas importantes, sobre el calentamiento global quizas —respondió Sora con sorna.

—¿Y saben qué es eso? —adujó Mimi.

—¡Seguro! —esta vez era Yolei que lo había dicho con un notorio tono sarcástico.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a reírse.

Naoki visualizó a Mimi de reojo y no evitó en hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero tenía que invitarla, nadie le quitaría el gusto de ver a su rival echar espuma por la boca por la envidia que le causaría al usar ese hermoso vestido y además de estar acompañada de Matt.

* * *

Matt volteó sin esperar encontrarse con los ojos color miel de la castaña, inmediato viró la mirada.

—Entonces en la noche —iba diciendo Mimi a Lee quien asentía, al notar la presencia de Matt se quedó callada.

El rubio se hizo que no la había visto y se pasó de largo de tal manera que Mimi alcanzó a olerlo, su perfume era simplemente encantador y la embriagaba con facilidad, se quedó disfrutando de aquel aroma que el ojiazul despedía a su paso.

Lee se quedó viendo a Matt hasta que lo vio desaparecer y luego observó a su amiga.

—Es un buen perfume —comentó Lee y de inmediato comenzó a estornudar—. Lástima que soy alérgico a ése olor… ¡Achú!

La castaña rió por lo de su amigo.

* * *

En la escuela no se hablaba más de la susodicha fiesta, muchos resentidos por no ser invitados, entre de ellos y aunque no le gustaba absolutamente nada admitirlo, era Tai, moría por ir a la fiesta pues supo que una de las personas invitadas era nada más y nada menos que un jugador muy famoso de Japón.

—Y todavía me lo restregó en la cara la muy maldita… —dijo Tai furioso recordando como Naoki le presumía la invitación.

—Todavía sigue dolida que la hayas rechazado —comentó Sora un tanto divertida por la actitud de su novio.

—Prefiero estar contigo en cualquier lugar que en mil fiestas de ella —respondió el castaño, tomando las manos de su novia.

Los dos enamorados se veían mutuamente, había un brillo especial, a punto de unir sus labios, alguien apareció en medio, haciendo que los dos besaran las mejillas del entrometido.

—Si quieres yo convenzo a Naoki que seas invitado… pero sin ella —habló Brandon asesinando con la mirada a Sora.

Tai no había tardado ni un segundo en escupir y limpiarse los labios por haber besado a un chico y Sora no estaba en sí muy contenta por la interrupción.

—¡¿Qué no se supone que ya nos dejarías en paz?! —reprochó la pelirroja que lanzó un grito que se escuchó hasta el otro patio.

—¿En serio? ¡No lo recuerdo! —Brandon puso cara interrogativa.

—¡Cuando estábamos haciendo el dichoso trabajo! —le recordó el castaño furioso, tanto que tomó del cuello de la playera a Brandon que seguía con su cara de no recordar absolutamente nada, hasta que de repente se le iluminó.

—¡Ah sí! Todo lo que uno tiene que hacer para conservar sus buenas notas y sobre todo… evitar que alguien ande de resbalosa con lo que uno quiere —esta vez Brandon le dirigió una mirada lacerante a Sora que estaba con los ojos hechos platos.

El castaño soltó a Brandon de lo sorprendido, cada vez le daba más escalofríos la obsesión de Brandon hacia él.

—Con permiso, ya sabes, si quieres ir a la fiesta, sólo háblame —le dijo Brandon que le guiñó el ojo a Tai antes de marcharse.

—Uy, hasta escalofríos me dio —reconoció el castaño.

—Me dijo resbalosa —reaccionó Sora—. ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡SORA! —exclamó Tai antes de que la boquita de su novia saliera una mala palabra.

La pelirroja no tardó nada en que su cara copiara el color del tomate, avergonzada de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Y ni loco iré a la fiesta con él, aunque estén todas las personas que admiro… aunque si asiste Ayumi Hamasaki me la pensaba —bromeó Tai, haciendo que su novia le diera un codazo—. Sólo bromeo… que tal si de esa fiesta ya no regreso siendo señorito.

—¿Cómo que señorito? —interrogó Sora desconcertada.

Tai se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y le dijo a lo que se refería con lo de "señorito", hizo que Sora abriera los ojos y la boca de manera desmesurada.

—Mejor no me arriesgo, yo soy hecho a la antigüita, virgen hasta el matrimonio —sentenció el castaño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algo que hizo que una sonora carcajada se escuchara en todo el pasillo y al voltear, se dio cuenta que se trataba de su novia que parecía que se iba a privar de la risa.

* * *

Por otra parte se encontraba Mimi recibiendo la invitación de las mismas manos de Naoki, la castaña no se podía creer que la misma Naoki la estuviera invitando se supone que las dos se caían en la punta del hígado. La invitación se veía de la mejor calidad de imprenta y muy elegante y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más al ver su nombre en dichosa invitación.

Todavía sin podérselo creer, se metió al salón que estaba vacío, se sentó en la silla más alejada de la puerta. Ethan no tardó mucho en llegar y sentarse cerca de su amiga.

—También nos dio una a Lee, Brandon y a mí —enseñó el chico.

—Es que no me la puedo creer que me haya invitado, es de miedo —reconoció Mimi que no le quitaba la vista a la invitación.

Ethan encogió los hombros.

—Creo que no iré —comentó la castaña metiendo la invitación en su mochila.

—Irás —habló Ethan con una voz muy autoritaria que hizo que Mimi le prestara atención.

—El anfitrión de esa fiesta es el tío de Naoki —llegó Lee que se sentó al lado de Mimi—. Hiroyuki Natsumoto. Tiene escasos 20 años y ya es uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Japón, además de que sospechamos que el Rubí Jaspeado se encuentra en la mansión de éste… ¿sabes a que negocios se dedica el jovencito?

Mimi se quedó pensativa, obviamente en negocios lícitos no era y el hecho de que ése joven tuviera en su mansión tan valioso mineral no significaba nada bueno, a lo que llegaba, es que también estaba muy, pero muy involucrado con LÍOS. Eso es lo que Ethan y los demás tanto estaban esperando, la oportunidad perfecta para su siguiente atraco, pero no le habían comentado nada sobre el Rubí Jaspeado, sólo sabía que iban a hacer algo grande y que LÍOS estaba por medio, pero nunca se imagino que tan pronto.

—Tenemos que ir, aprovechar para encontrar puntos ciegos en esa casa, porque tiene muchísima seguridad, entre de ellos nuestros queridísimos amigos de LÍOS —completó Ethan que giró para mirar a los ojos a la castaña.

—Te necesitamos para esto Mimi, como siempre, necesitamos de nuestro elemento estrella —Brandon llegó de manera sigilosa, pero no asustó a ninguno de ellos, y menos a Mimi a quien le tocó con mucha delicadeza el hombro.

—Somos un equipo, ¡vamos a recuperar ese diamante! —dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

* * *

***********

**N/A: **

**Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Yo tomandome un respiro, y por lo tanto con un poco más de tiempo para escribir =D (¡Al fin!) ya lo extrañaba mucho. Primero que nada, permitanme ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me era muy difici expresar la idea que me rondaba en la cabeza para el capi pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su espera, muchisímas gracias =). **

**Gracias a todas que leen esta historia, me hace feliz saber que hay personas que les gusta como escribo, a quienes me dejan su valioso comentario. Mil gracias, en especial a: Glisa, Minami Tomoeda, Sakura Tachikawa, Nailea, Adrit126, Mizori95 y a Meems -ishikawa. Muchisímas gracias por su apoyo, son un amor n_n. **

**Espero que éste capi sea de su agrado y tengo la esperanza que me den otro respiro en pocos días y me ponga a escribir el siguiente capitulo y así sucesivamente, sólo ruego por que no me invadan con tarea en los días festivos, y que ya no sé anden cayendo los postes y dejan a una sin internet ¬¬ es simplemente horrible, sentía que dentro de poco iba a andar pidiendo bananas, pero no fue así y por lo que me atreví a publicar el capi en cuanto recuperé la conexión =)**

**Bueno, me paso a despedir no sin antes decirles que me motivan para seguir escribiendo y que me hacen muy feliz por cada comentario que dejan. sigo muy agradecidas con ustedes, pues está historia la escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. **

**Besos y abrazos. SMUAAAAKK cuidense!!**

**Hasta luego.  
**


	20. Consejos y Compras

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**20: **

**Consejos y Compras**

Faltaba un poco más de una semana para que se llevara a cabo la fiesta de que todo mundo hablaba y Mimi tal vez era la única que no había conseguido un vestido, poco le importaba, andaban planeando minuciosamente su intromisión a esa fiesta, la ropa tenía que ser la más adecuada, no iban a robar nada ése día, pero les iba a servir para inspeccionar lo más detallado posible la mansión, hacer un plano que les ayudará a encontrar las mejores entradas y por supuesto la salida y de cómo enfrentar a sus enemigos, por lo que apenas salían de la clase y los cuatro se marchaban rápidamente de la escuela para prepararse bien.

—Ni se te ocurra usar zapatillas, correr con ellas es todo un reto —aconsejó Brandon a Mimi quien se le quedó viendo raro—. ¿Acaso no viste los Ángeles de Charlie? Ellas corrían con tacones, pero es pura ficción, imagínate que un tacón se llegue atorar, perderás el equilibrio y aunque en un segundo estés de pie, ¡es un segundo!, sabes lo valioso que es el tiempo para nosotros, y bueno, eso no sería lo peor, sino que te torcieras el pie —aclaró ante la mirada de su amiga.

—De todas formas sabes que no me gusta mucho usar tacones —dijo Mimi para calmar a Brandon.

—El peinado tiene que ser sencillo, no por eso va a dejar de ser lindo, pero no queremos algo que parezca una colmena sobre tu cabeza —siguió Brandon hablando como un profesional de la belleza, Mimi rió—. Debe de ser algo que no estorbe.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió la castaña.

—El vestido no tiene que ser muy ajustado, necesitas moverte rápido, de lo contrario te limitara en cuanto al movimiento de las piernas —esta vez era Lee que hablaba con sabiduría.

—¡No te la imagines, baboso! —reclamó Ethan que le dio un zape al chico de las rastas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Yo no tengo esa mentalidad pervertida que tú te cargas —apeló el moreno que parecía querer moler a golpes a Ethan.

—Hey tranquilos, nosotros también debemos de usar atuendos correctos para lo que tenemos planeado —tranquilizó el rubio interponiéndose entre sus amigos.

—Yo apuesto a favor de Lee, seguro le da una paliza a Ethan —comentó Mimi divertida.

Ethan parecía que le estaba lloviendo sólo a él tras escuchar a Mimi que hasta se quedó callado.

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señora Tachikawa, vengo por Mimi —saludó Ethan.

—¡Hola Ethan! —Respondió la mamá de la castaña que llevaba en sus manos una maceta—. Mimi fue por un encargo pero no tarda en regresar, si gustas esperarla, es que debo de bañar a mi plantita.

—De acuerdo, lávele bien las hojitas de abajo, se ve que están llenas de lodo —observó el chico.

Apenas se desapareció la mamá de Mimi y Ethan se dirigió directo a la habitación de la castaña. El joven observó el cuarto, no cabía duda que era la habitación de una chica, en la mesita de noche vio el diario y no tardó nada en tomarlo, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ¿qué tanto escribía Mimi en él? Seguro que su nombre estaba al menos en una página, lo abrió, dispuesto a leerlo hasta donde el tiempo le permitiera.

—¿Qué clase de diario es esté? —se preguntó el joven al ver que varias páginas estaban vacías y en él habían garabatos extraños.

La castaña giró la perilla de su habitación y ver a un chico sentado sobre su cama, con su diario no le gustó absolutamente nada. A Ethan no le dio tiempo ni de respirar cuando la castaña ya estaba encima de él.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces con mi cuaderno de dibujo?! —exclamó una iracunda Mimi que a Ethan le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Son dibujos? —cuestionó el aludido sorprendido de que esos garabatos pudieran llamarle «dibujos».

Mimi no respondió ante eso, su furia estaba desatada y nada la calmaría, con una fuerza sobrehumana levantó a Ethan y lo arrojó hacia el techo, donde el pobre muchacho quedó estampado. La mamá de Mimi al escuchar tremendo estruendo no tardó nada en llegar a la habitación de su hija.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la señora Tachikawa y cuando vislumbró a Ethan clavado en el techo se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eh, nada mamá, lo que pasa es que Ethan estaba saltando sobre la cama y dio un salto muy grande y se quedó ahí atorado, yo estaba buscando la forma de cómo bajarlo —respondió Mimi con una voz muy calmada y dulce.

—Ah —fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mamá—. Bien, pues sigan divirtiéndose —la señora Tachikawa volvió a lo suyo dejando a su hija, pero ni un segundo había pasado cuando la mamá volvió a entrar—. ¿Se quedó clavado en el techo sólo por saltar? —repitió.

Mimi asintió mostrando su cara más inocente que una niña de 3 años.

—Te voy a cambiar el colchón, parece ser peligroso —sentenció, retirándose.

Ethan cayó sobre la cama rebotando ligeramente, todo atontado por el golpe.

—Venía a decirte que ya subieras a entrenar —dijo el pobre de Ethan todo adolorido.

* * *

—Woow, parece que te molieron a palos —expresó Lee al ver el aspecto de su compañero, le causaba cierta gracia mirarlo así.

—Te ves fatal, Ethan ¿qué es lo que pasó? —apuntó Brandon que estaba ligeramente preocupado.

—Lo que pasó es que casi me muero —respondió Ethan, atolondrado.

—No, no digas eso, si te mueres yo lloraría por ti —dijo Lee con voz sincera, le puso una manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

A Ethan los ojos le brillaron y le sonrió.

—Sabes que lloro por cualquier tontería —completó el moreno, haciendo que las ilusiones de Ethan se vinieran al suelo y se despertara la molestia en él.

Brandon y Mimi se quedaron viendo como Ethan corría con ganas de asesinar a Lee por el comentario.

—Lo bueno es que se recupera rápido —habló Brandon con calma.

* * *

Era fin de semana y que mejor que ir a comprar el vestido… unas horas antes de que la fiesta se llevara a cabo, Ethan, Brandon y Lee se marcharon sin Mimi porque ella les dijo que iría por su vestido, aunque Ethan quería acompañarla, ella no quería compañía de nadie, además de que últimamente no ha tenido tiempo para ella sola, quería pensar detenidamente.

Subió al metro que la llevaría a la tienda que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, seguro ahí encontraría un lindo vestido y aunque no fuera así, la vestimenta poco le importaba, era el pretexto perfecto para darse un respiro. Se sentó en el último vagón, era el que más vacío estaba y eso le agradaba, aunque había un hombre con toda la apariencia de un maleante, pero poco le preocupaba, podía defenderse si ése tipo se quería propasar. Se recostó sobre la ventanilla, mirando su reflejo.

Adelante se subió un rubio de ojos color zafiro, al entrar al vagón notó la cantidad de gente que había ahí, por lo que decidió ir a donde no hubiera tantas personas. No se imaginó encontrársela ahí, sentada y sola, notó la presencia de aquel tipo con apariencia de maleante que se acercaba a paso lento hacia la castaña, no se veía con buenas intenciones y menos cuando ese individuo metió una mano en su bolsillo con la apariencia de sacar algo de ahí. El rubio caminó rápido y antes de que el otro individuo llegara, se sentó al lado de una castaña, haciendo que ése tipo pasara de largo y sacara la mano de su bolsillo.

La vio suspirar, no estaba durmiendo, pero estaba ensimismada que no se había percatado que él se acababa de sentar al lado suyo, pero no podía dejarla ahí, ¿qué tal si ese hombre intentaría lastimarla? Se quedó callado, con la mirada fija hacia delante, aunque de vez en cuando la divisaba por el rabillo del ojo. El tiempo parecía pasar lento, en un silencio que no era nada incomodo, sino parecía el mejor cómplice del momento. Sus parpados se le caían con facilidad, hacía todo el esfuerzo por mantener bien abiertos los ojos, pero el cansancio lo estaba venciendo, esas noches que no había podido dormir sólo pensando en ella o mejor dicho, en ellas… la miró por última vez antes de caer vencido por el sueño.

Despertó, mirando un poco borroso, se restregó los ojos para acostumbrarlos, había dormido tan bien, entonces se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre alguien, se sobre salto al verla.

—No quería despertarte, estabas muy cómodo durmiendo… y babeándome —dijo Mimi que hizo mueca de asco al notar cierto líquido sobre su hombro—. ¡Iugh!

—¡Lo siento! —Matt se echó para atrás en un segundo, todo rojo por lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

—No, descuida, es algo que se puede quitar... ¿verdad? —respondió Mimi.

Una vez que Matt se recupero, se aventuró a preguntar qué es lo que la castaña estaba haciendo por ahí.

—Verás, vine a comprar mi vestido —contestó la castaña.

—¿Ah sí? —Matt quería acompañarla, pero se le torcieron los intestinos al ver a Naoki a unos metros de ellos.

Mimi giró por reflejo al notar el rostro de Matt, la vio, sintió como su estómago empezaba a calentarse por el coraje, no podía hacer nada al respecto o tal vez sí, pero no estaba de ánimos para pelearse con ella y menos encontrar un motivo para que ya no fuera a la fiesta.

—Nos vemos —fue lo último que dijo Mimi que se retiró evitando a Naoki.

* * *

El coraje de ver a Naoki se le desvaneció al momento de ver unos vestidos muy hermosos, sus ojos brillaban de una manera inexplicable y no dudaba en entrar a la tienda y probarse los atuendos, pero las ilusiones se le morían en cuanto escuchaba el precio de cada prenda.

—¡Avaros! Me pagan una miseria por arriesgar el pellejo, ni para un vestido más o menos digno me alcanza… deberían de ponerle más ceros a mi paga… —decía Mimi molesta.

La jovencita se detuvo ante un aparador donde se exhibía un vestido que le encantó, era simplemente perfecto, el más bello que ella había visto. Entró sin titubear y buscó al encargado quien resultó ser una joven sumamente bella que dejó a Mimi con los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez era la mujer más bella de todo Japón.

—Hola preciosa —saludó la dependiente.

—H-hola, buenas tardes —Mimi se había quedado un poco tarada, el hecho de que estaba impresionada con la belleza de aquella mujer no significaba que le gustaban las mujeres, aunque fue un grave error haber tartamudeado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Es sobre ése vestido —señaló Mimi.

—Es hermoso, ¿no? A ti te quedaría de maravilla, preciosa —observó la mujer, pero la mirada hizo que Mimi se pusiera algo nerviosa, ¿no era la misma mirada que Brandon le dedicaba a Tai?... tragó saliva—. Ve y pruébatelo.

Definitivamente, ese vestido tenía que ser suyo, le quedaba espectacularmente bien.

—Te queda divino —admiró la vendedora.

—Gracias, eh… ¿qué precio tiene? —interrogó Mimi que trató de no mirar a la muchacha aunque ésta parecía tener un imán para que los ojos de cualquiera se enfocaran en ella.

En cuanto la expendedora le dijo el precio, Mimi sintió que el piso se le movía… cada vez estaba más segura que sus gustos no eran nada baratos. Ese vestido valía más que tres juntos que de las otras tiendas, pero bien valía la pena.

—Pero tienes suerte, hoy es día de descuento —dijo la vendedora sonriendo encantadoramente, aquella palabra «descuento», era simplemente música para los oídos de la castaña—. Sí, toda la tienda el día de hoy ofrece un 5% de descuento en cada compra que realices y si compras tres vestidos, te ofrecemos hasta un 20%, genial, ¿no?

Mimi quería escupir arena en cuanto lo escuchó, ¿sólo un 5%? ¡Eran más avaros que la organización!

—Es hermoso, pero me temo que no lo comprare, no tengo ese dinero —dijo Mimi resignada a comprarse cualquier harapo o en su defecto, usar un vestido viejo o sino, una sabana enrollada tal vez no se le vería tan mal.

—Espera, espera —detuvo la dependienta, tomando del brazo a Mimi—. Francamente yo no veo ese vestido puesto en otra chica que no seas tú, parece que la que hizo el vestido, lo hizo pensando en ti. ¿Sabes por qué es el más caro de la tienda? Porque es diseño único, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie más tendrá uno igual a éste.

—¿Es un diseño exclusivo de la tienda?

—Podría decirse que así es, mi abuela lo hizo hace unos meses antes de fallecer, y le llamó su creación perfecta, ya sabes por qué, es netamente hecho a mano y la tela es de las más finas que puedas encontrar en todo el mundo.

Mimi la estaba escuchando, ¿sería verdad o sólo estaba haciendo buen uso de la publicidad hacia el producto?, sus dudas eran reflejadas en su rostro que la vendedora se percató al instante.

—Tócalo, siente que no es cualquier vestido, obsérvalo bien y huélelo, notaras que tiene un aroma diferente a cualquier otra prenda —incitó la expendedora.

Era verdad la tela se sentía suave pero muy resistente, con elasticidad, justo lo que ella necesitaba, el aroma era único, nada desagradable, seguro que no necesitaría usar perfume, pues la tela despedía un olor exquisito, la costura era uniforme, sin fallas y no parecía estar hecho a mano por la perfección que presentaba.

—Te haré un descuento especial del 30%.

30% ya era más prometedor, seguro si le alcanzaba. Cuando vio la cifra, se deprimió, ni aún con el 30% le alcanzaba para hacerse del vestido.

—¿Tienes algo con que completar? —preguntó picara la encargada.

Mimi rebuscó en su mochila y no encontró nada de valor.

—No —estaba ya resignada a no quedarse con el vestido.

—Entonces seré sincera —la vendedora tomó las manos de la chica y se le quedó viendo de enfrente, poniendo nerviosísima a Mimi—. Me gustas.

La castaña sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente… ahora podía comprender a la perfección lo que Tai sentía cuando alguien de tu mismo sexo te acosaba.

—Eres preciosa, hermosa, bellísima, con un cuerpo que muchas envidian, una piel divina, unos ojos preciosos, un cabello adorable… eres simplemente perfecta para cualquier hombre y bueno, también para cualquier mujer… no creas que el 30% de descuento te lo hice nada más porque el vestido te sienta de maravilla, me has conquistado —declaró la muchacha.

Mimi no tenía palabras en su boca, sólo sentía que su cerebro estaba por derretirse, quería hacer muchas cosas, las más latentes era correr y… correr.

—Gracias —fue lo único que atinó a decir, no tardó nada en recriminarse por haber dicho eso, seguro que la otra estaba pensando que era correspondida.

—Déjame tener un recuerdo tuyo y te venderé el vestido por la cantidad que traes.

¿Qué clase de recuerdo? ¿Un beso? Un beso no sería tan malo, la vendedora era bellísima, pero ni aún así se atrevería a besar a otra mujer, tal vez si apretaba los ojos con fuerza ni se sentía… ¿el vestido valía la pena?, que pregunta, ¡vaya que sí valía la pena!, ¿pero que pasaría si la chica quería más que un beso?, asustada vio que en el fondo de la tienda había un cuartito.

—¿Q-qué? —se aventuró a preguntar Mimi.

—¡Tomarte una fotografía! —expuso la muchacha que rápida sacó una cámara de su bolsillo.

Mimi se quedó hecha piedra… ella ya imaginándose cosas más allá de un beso y la otra sólo quería una foto… se enojó consigo misma, luego le causó alivio y por ultimo gracia.

—Pero será con el vestido puesto —señaló la vendedora, Mimi aceptó.

Al final terminó siendo toda una sesión de fotos, que a Mimi le había encantado, pues la vendedora resultó ser muy buena fotógrafa.

—Gracias por la compra —la chica tomó la mano de Mimi y la besó—. Y eso de que me gustas es verdad, no creas que fue una broma —admitió.

Mimi sonrió tontamente, mientras que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. No tardó nada en desaparecer de la visa de la vendedora y fugarse del centro comercial.

Solo faltaban unas horas para la fiesta y ella tenía que romper un record para arreglarse. Estaba muy contenta por el vestido que llevaba en la bolsa, en poco tiempo lo iba a lucir frente a muchas personas, después de todo, no dejaba de ser una mujer que busca ser vista por todos y admirada.

—Sin duda alguna, hice una buena inversión n_n —se felicitó la castaña.

[****0****]

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola!! como han estado?? Para mí es un gusto estar de vuelta aquí, aunque sea por un ratito, por falta de tiempo (gracias san escuela ¬¬) pero me he dado mis escapaditas para escribir este capitulo, sé que no es muy laaargo, pero tampoco es muy cortito, francamente disfrute escribiendolo n_n. Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen estas notas tan vanas, en serio no tengo mucho tiempo y sí mucha tarea acumulada =S... parece que nunca termina ¬¬.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por su valioso tiempo leyendo esta historia, por sus valiosos comentarios y sus minutos que toman para escribirlos, mil y un gracias =) Son un amor todas ustedes y también por seguirme... me pregunto, ¿cuándo terminaré este fic?**

**Muchas gracias a: taioralove, adrit 126, Sakura Tachikawa, Mizori 95, Taishou, Meems-ishikawa y a digimon4ever99. Mil gracias =) espero que el chao sea de su agrado n_n  
**

**Aviso: No tenía idea cuan pesado estaría este semestre, dado que los anteriores eran más relax y tenía más tiempo para escribir, adoro escribir, cuando escribo hasta me olvido de quien soy yo, me sumerjo en mi mundo de fantasía, pero lamentablemente los profesores que me han tocado son de los más estrictos y dejan tarea a montones, ¿cómo pueden vivir sabiendo que nos hacen sufrir con tanta tarea ;_;?, en fin, tratare de actualizar lo más constante posible éste fic, puesto que me he propuesto terminar primero éste para luego continuar con los demás. Mas info en mi perfil. Muchisimas gracias por su atención. Las quiero. **

**un abrazo y un beso. cuidense!! nos leemos!! =) **


	21. Fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**21: **

**Fiesta **

Una joven con un vestido simplemente hermoso de color vino y de prominente escote, que se apegaba a su silueta femenina, bajando con suma elegancia las amplias escaleras, mientras sonreía a los invitados, quienes se quedaron viéndola embobados, tanto hombres como mujeres, la envidia se notaba a distancia por parte de las féminas, pues la joven se veía preciosa, con aquel vestido, el peinado y el porte, todo en ella era perfecto, los zapatos, los pendientes, el collar de perlas, el brazalete, todo le quedaba de maravilla y no dejaba de brillar. En cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras, fue a encontrarla un joven muy atractivo, de traje negro, él tampoco se quedó atrás, haciendo que muchas invitadas quedaran embobadas por el buen prospecto de hombre que acompañaba a la bella joven, ¿podría alguien tener todo?, pues sí, y esa noche era más que obvio que Naoki iba a presumir que era la perfección hecha persona.

—Woow Naoki, vaya que te luciste —se acercó su amiga que al lado de Naoki se veía tan simple que no llamaba la atención de nada ni de nadie.

—Así debe de ser —respondió Naoki con petulancia haciendo a un lado a su amiga y se fue directo a saludar a unas personas.

El joven que la acompañaba bufó, fiestas así no era lo suyo, todo lo contrario, le aburría horrores, pero se aguantaba por el trato que hizo con Naoki si él la acompañaba. Le encontró el lado bueno a la fiesta, mucha gente importante y jóvenes muy bellas que le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero Naoki rápida se lo llevaba.

—¿Qué no me piensas decir nada de cómo me veo? —preguntó Naoki algo ofendida ya que después de largo rato, Matt no le había dicho nada respecto a su atuendo.

—Ah, sí, te ves genial —respondió el rubio, más por obligación, además de andar atento a quienes llegaban a la fiesta.

Naoki era quien más hermosa se veía en la fiesta y muchos se lo decían cada instante, ¿entonces él por qué iba a repetírselo si en 5 segundos ya habría otro hombre diciéndoselo?, alzó una copa brindando con una muchacha de cabello negro quien le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—¿Qué tanto le ves a esa? —interrogó una celosa Naoki.

—Naoki, por favor… —sí, se veía hermosa, pero cualquiera que la conociera, la mandaría al diablo sin dudar, esa noche estaba especialmente insoportable y no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia para aguantarla y no largarse de ahí.

—En un momento estará con nosotros el anfitrión de esta fiesta —habló un señor desde la escalera, haciendo que todos le pusieran atención y unos cuantos aplaudieran.

Unos minutos más tardes, un joven no más de 20 años, de cabello oscuro, tez clara, ojos verdes, alto, de buen cuerpo y bien vestido hacía acto de presencia y recibió muchos aplausos en cuanto terminó de descender.

—Buenas noches a todos, es todo un honor tenerlos en esta fiesta, espero que la disfruten —habló el joven, con una voz muy atractiva.

Matt se quedó impresionado, aquel hombre era la elegancia personificada.

—Él es mi tío, Hiroyuki Natsumoto —presentó Naoki.

—Mucho gusto, jovencito —le dio un buen apretón de manos a Matt.

—El gusto es todo mío —aportó el rubio.

—Eres el novio de mi sobrina, ¿no es así? —interrogó el pelinegro.

Matt no sabía que contestar, pues no recordaba haberle pedido a Naoki que fuera su novia y no estaba tan loco para cometer tan gran error, sí así ella era insoportable, como novia, seguro terminaría ahorcándola.

—Ay, tío que pregunta —interrumpió Naoki.

—Lo siento, si me disculpan debo de ir a saludar a los demás invitados, con permiso —Hiroyuki sonrió.

—Increíble que sea mi tío, ¿no lo crees? —habló la joven.

—Ajá.

Entregaron su invitación y les permitieron entrar, tres chicos, uno de ellos con el cabello café un poco raro, de traje negro, otro rubio muy guapo que las primeras en verlo se quedaron atónitas, un joven de cabello negro y de penetrantes ojos grises con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro hizo presencia tras el rubio y por último, una bellísima joven castaña, llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde manzana, precioso, de un diseño que no era muy llamativo pero lucía hermoso, una caída como de cascada, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, perfectamente acoplada a su cintura; su cabello suelto adornado con una pequeña peineta, sus accesorios pequeños pero no por eso dejaban de ser elegantes, una linda sonrisa en su bello rostro, se presentó detrás del pelinegro, los tres jóvenes le hacían como guaruras al estar junto a ella.

Matt se quedó embobado al mirarla, estaba preciosa, hermosa, maravillosa, bellísima, perfecta, poco le importó que Naoki estaba haciendo una rabieta que caminó por reflejo hacia Mimi.

En cambio Naoki estaba que se la llevaba el tren, Mimi estaba llamando la atención más que ella, ¿dónde había conseguido aquel vestido tan perfecto?, la envidia la estaba consumiendo desde adentro, decidida a sacar a Mimi de la fiesta caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la castaña.

Tanto Naoki como Matt se detuvieron cuando Hiroyuki fue a recibir a la castaña.

—Es un placer contar con la presencia de una hermosa damisela —saludó el anfitrión caballerosamente tomó la mano de Mimi y la besó.

—G-gracias —respondió la castaña impresionada, era un joven muy atractivo.

—Que grosero, no me he presentado, soy Hiroyuki Natsumoto.

—M-M-Mimi… —parecía que de lo nerviosa que el joven la había puesto era imposible decir su nombre, hasta que Lee le dio un codazo para "destrabarla" —Mimi Tachikawa —respondió al fin, luego fulminó con la mirada a su amigo mientras que discretamente se sobaba donde recibió el golpe.

—¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte pedirle que me ceda la próxima pieza? —cuestionó Hiroyuki.

—¿Cuál pieza? —preguntó Ethan molesto ya de que aquel tipo estuviera insistente con Mimi.

—Para bailar —susurró Brandon.

—No, ¿atrevimiento? ¡Por favor! Para mí será un gran honor —respondió Mimi, sonriendo tontamente.

Naoki no podía creérselo, su tío se había hipnotizado con Mimi. Vio que su tío fue por una copa para la castaña y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ir hacia ella.

—¡Tachikawa, lárgate de mi fiesta! —exigió Naoki.

—¿Tu fiesta? —repitió Mimi en tono de burla.

—¡Sí, mi fiesta! —gritó histérica, haciendo que los que estaban cerca giraran a verla.

—Naoki, por favor, no hagas escenas —pidió Matt, tomando a Naoki del brazo, quien se zafó.

—Tú ni te metas en esto, ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta de cómo babeabas por esta? —Naoki estaba furiosa de no ser el centro de atención.

—No lo culpo, cualquiera con ojos babearía por mí —respondió Mimi burlesca.

—¡Maldita, lárgate de una vez! —parecía que Naoki se le iba a echar encima a la castaña, pero Matt la volvió a detener.

—¡Naoki! —una voz fuerte hizo que la chica se controlara al instante, volteó y era su tío que se notaba molesto—. No debes de comportarte así de grosera con los invitados.

—Pero ella no tiene que estar aquí —se defendió la joven.

—Es mi invitada, y por lo tanto tienes que respetarla.

Naoki dio una pataleta y se fue echando maldiciones al aire, sus amigas que se acercaron fueron ignoradas por completo, una de ellas hasta fue empujada.

—Disculpa a mi sobrina por favor, es un poco caprichosa —pidió, apenado.

—Ah, no se preocupe, estamos en la misma clase —respondió la castaña sin importancia, aunque en el fondo quería mandar a Naoki a la luna.

—No me hables de usted, apenas tengo 20 años, ¿o acaso tan acabado me veo?

—No, para nada —Mimi sonrió.

Hiroyuki le dio la copa. Mimi empezaba a dudar que aquel joven tan amable fuera alguien ligado a la mafia, pero ya por experiencia sabía que las apariencias engañaban, así que no se iba a dejar llevar tan rápido, aunque de todos los enemigos que había enfrentado, él era el más guapo.

Ethan se topó con una chica de cabello rojo quien lo miró desafiante, intercambiaron miradas. Mimi estaba aburriéndose, podrían poner música más animada, se sentó a admirar como sus amigos bailaban, al menos ellos parecía divertirse y Brandon se veía el más a gusto, era el que mejor gusto y elegancia tenía de los cuatro. Lee no se veía tan aburrido pero definitivamente aquel estilo no era lo suyo, al menos los bocadillos eran deliciosos y eso lo tenía más que entretenido, Ethan conversaba con una chica de cabello negro y vestido blanco, no sabía de qué tantas cosas, pero aquella muchacha se veía encantada.

—¿Aburrida? —cuestionó una voz que ella reconoció al instante y giró para ver los ojos zafiros.

—A morir —admitió la castaña.

—Dímelo a mí que llevo más horas que tú aquí y es que Naoki hoy no está muy simpática que digamos —dijo un Matt desanimado.

—¿Cuándo ha sido simpática? —interrogó como respuesta.

Logró hacer que Matt esbozara media sonrisa.

—¿P-puedo decirte algo?

—Adelante —apremió Mimi.

—Que te ves hermosa —Mimi lo miró con más intensidad, ella esperaba que le dijera sobre Hiroyuki y su interés hacia ella, pues sus amigos no dejaban de recalcárselo a cada rato—. Eres la más hermosa de toda la fiesta.

—Muchas gracias —la castaña estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, tanto que bajó la mirada.

El rubio sonrió, aquello no le gustó a Mimi, ¿qué tal si lo estaba diciendo de broma?

—Naoki creyéndose la única mujer sobre el planeta porque ninguno dejaba de hablar de lo bien que se veía, pero en cuanto tú llegaste, toda la tención fue para ti, y no es para menos, tú eres simplemente perfecta.

La castaña estaba sin palabras, su cerebro se había calentado hasta cierto grado que no le permitía procesar muy bien lo que escuchaba, Matt se estaba acercando peligrosamente y ella no hacía absolutamente nada. Lo vio a los ojos pero los labios del rubio llamaron poderosamente su atención, entre más cerca, su corazón se aceleraba más, a unos escasos milímetros de rozar sus labios, notó el aliento a alcohol.

—Has tomado —alejó Mimi, desilusionada que todas aquellas palabras del rubio hayan salido por efecto del alcohol.

—Sí un poco —admitió el rubio—. Soportar a Naoki es todo un martirio.

Mimi se sentía triste, decidió levantarse pero Matt la detuvo.

—Pero no estoy ebrio y estoy consciente de cada palabra que digo —dijo Matt, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La castaña sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse y dejar a Matt desconcertado por esa actitud.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, aquel vestido la hacía ver como una princesa moderna, como la más grande diosa, seguro que la misma luna estaba celosa del brillo que Mimi destilaba, todo en aquella castaña era perfecto. Tomó un poco de vino.

Se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos que tenían cara de quererse morir por el aburrimiento, hasta Brandon se veía fastidiado. Al sentarse notó como Ethan jugaba con la cuchara en la sopa.

—Sabe a lata oxidada, justo como la que hace tu mamá, Mimi. —Comentó Ethan sin ánimos y dejó de mover la sopa.

—Ya hasta me aprendí las notas de piano y eso que no sé tocar piano —habló Brandon.

—Esta fiesta es más aburrida que un funeral —dijo Ethan recargándose en la silla.

—Sobre todo si se tratará del tuyo —añadió Lee esbozando una sonrisa y logrando hacer que Ethan volviera su cara hacia el castaño.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, pelos de estropajo viejo? —interrogó Ethan acercándose a Lee.

—Que tu funeral sería todo un circo, con lo raro que eres seguro que no te encontramos en el féretro —respondió Lee que agarró un bocadillo y se lo metió a la boca y sin pena lo masticó.

—¡Come con la boca cerrada, cerdo! —le reclamó Ethan que parecía estar a nada de echársele encima a su amigo.

Aquella pequeña disputa estaba animando a Mimi y a Brandon quienes se miraron mutuamente, al principio un poco extrañados, pero ya después hasta soltaron una carcajada.

—Al menos ustedes la han pasado mejor que yo —dijo Mimi una vez que Ethan y Lee se calmaron.

—Ajá, tú te la pasaste bailando con el anfitrión que no está nada feo, vaya que has sufrido Mimi —Brandon lo había dicho con un tono de sarcasmo.

—Tú ni te celes, eh, que bien que ese joven de allá te llama la atención y se ve que tiene los mismos gustos que tú… aunque en él es más indiscreto… ¿es lápiz labial? —indicó Lee, haciendo que Brandon se pusiera colorado.

—¿Y qué tal tú, Ethan? —interrogó Mimi.

—La chica no me creyó que soy un ladrón de una asociación de beneficencia, ¿pueden creerlo? —respondió el aludido y se sobó la mejilla.

Los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo, ellos tampoco se la creían que le hubiese dicho eso a la joven.

—Yo vi cuando le tocaste el trasero a la joven por eso te propino tu buena bofetada —expresó Brandon.

—¡¿Le tocaste el trasero? —exclamaron tanto Mimi como Lee al mismo tiempo, entre divertidos y sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si fue un accidente! Me tropecé y por no caerme mis manos fueron a parar en la chica —se excusó el pobre chico todo rojo.

—Ah, sí, y también le golpeó por que el vino cayó sobre su blanco vestido —añadió Brandon, divertido por la escena—. Creo que estaba más molesta por el hecho de que su vestido se haya manchado a que la manosearan "accidentalmente"

Una nueva ola de carcajadas se soltó en aquella mesa, que al parecer era la más animada de todo el lugar.

—Yo baile un rato, pero son pasos muy lentos y me aburren, lo mío es el movimiento, la energía, la locura… no música lenta —bufó Lee.

Una joven llamó la atención de Mimi, unos recuerdos vagos llegaron como flecha a su cabeza.

—Esa chica es… —señaló Mimi a una pelirroja.

—Ah, sí… peligrosa y muy perspicaz, por eso ninguno de nosotros nos hemos atrevido a "dar un paseo por la mansión" —Ethan se puso serio, ganándose respeto por parte de su equipo—. Y no es la única, la verdad que aquel tipo da miedo.

No era para menos, el individuo que Ethan apuntó, era enorme, capaz de sujetar con una mano cualquier cuello y destrozarlo con ejercer un poco de fuerza, aparte de su cara de matón sin escrúpulos. Verlo ya les causaba escalofríos e hizo que los chicos tragaran saliva de tan solo imaginar que peleaban con él.

—Involucrando a otros que sería fácil quitarlos del camino, pero se armaría un alboroto… —continuó Lee.

—La fiesta necesita un poco de acción, ¿no? —propuso Mimi esbozando una sonrisa.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, sabían perfectamente a lo que la chica se refería; ellos también dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro.

[****0****]

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! bueno, pues aquí de regreso con el nuevo capitulo de ladrona... que les puedo decir, que de fiesta no tiene mucho, es aburrido U.U, pero me gusto el pequeño momento Mimi/Matt, creo que es lo unico rescatable del chap, tengo la ilusión que en el siguiente sea más padre... pero pues francamente era necesario que esta parte fuese así, un poco apagado. Espero que les guste y que me dejen su valioso comentario, que para mi son como tesoros =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y para quienes tienen un momento más y me dejan su valioso review: Thanks a: digimon4ever99 (gracias, siempre es un placer platicar contigo), Taishou (Jaja, pobre Mimi, pero por experiencia propia, cuando una persona de tu mismo sexo te anda cortejando, es súper incomodo), Mizori95 (gracias n_n, sí, la escuela a veces es un fastidio, pero necesaria ¬¬, mucha suerte en la escuela!), Neerak (Me encanta tu nickname, super padre, eh! y muchisimas gracias por tu review n__n y wooow, que te hayas leído toda la historia, has ganado mi admiración, muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo, de verdad aprecio tu comentario n__n) Adrit126 (Hola! eres muy linda, siempre dejandome review, te lo agradezco mucho n_n), Sakura Tachikawa (amiga, siento que se me olvida algo importante, pero no me acuerdo... ah, sí! your birthday! Amiga, te deseo lo mejor, y no me olvide de tu cumple eh! Te quiero muchisimo y disfruta de tus 16 añitos, pasatela muy bien) **

**Gracias a todos! espero dentro de poco andar por estos lugares, besos y abrazos de su amiga XANHEX =) **

**Nos leemos n__n  
**


	22. Alboroto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**22: **

**Alboroto **

Mimi se levantó, dispuesta a ir a entretener al anfitrión de tan "divertida" fiesta y distraer si se podía a los guardianes, aunque eso iba a ser muy difícil. Justo como lo habían acordado, Lee fue al baño, "perdiéndose" en la casa, aunque hubo un amable que no sólo le señaló donde quedaba, sino que hasta se ofreció a acompañarlo. Pobre amable, quedó inconsciente y durmiendo en el retrete.

Llegó a dónde habían acordado.

—Lo que esta fiesta necesitaba, ¡ya está aquí! —exclamó el castaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se tronaba los dedos como un pianista antes de tocar el gran instrumento.

Hubo un apagón repentino haciendo que las mujeres chillaran. La luz regresó pero no como la recordaban, era de colores que iluminaban por doquier mientras que otras partes quedaban sumergidas en oscuridad.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —interrogó Hiroyuki.

La música cambió a una más movida e incitadora a bailar de manera suelta, impresionando a todos los presentes.

—¡Yeah! ¡Eso si es música de fiesta! —dijo Mimi tomando de la mano a Hiroyuki e invitándolo a bailar.

Como de repente no había luz, Hiroyuki terminó bailando con otra chica, le molestó aquel hecho, ¿quién se había llevado a la bella Mimi?, pero no podía ser grosero con la dama que estaba junto a él.

Mimi al dar media vuelta para escabullirse entre la multitud y aprovechar lo que estaba pasando para conocer la mansión, se topó con Matt.

—Al fin tiene ritmo la fiesta, ¿no crees? —comentó el rubio.

—Sí, es genial, ¿verdad? Francamente ya me había aburrido y estaba a punto de irme, aunque me sorprendió el rumbo que tomó la fiesta —respondió Mimi lo más natural.

—¿Te sorprendiste? Y yo que pensé que sabías que tu amigo Lee es el que se encargó de darle vida a esto —indagó Matt, mirándola acusadoramente.

Ella expresó su sorpresa pero supo mantenerse al margen.

—¿En serio? No lo puedo creer y yo que pensé que ya se había ido —mintió Mimi.

—Por cierto, desde que se levantaron de la mesa, no he visto a Ethan y Brandon, no creo que se hayan ido sin Lee, ¿verdad?

Matt estaba un poco más tomado que hacía rato, pero para que estuviera en ese estado estaba muy lúcido, decía cosas que a Mimi ya la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, además del tono que él usaba para decirlas.

—Yo tampoco los he visto desde que los deje, ¿acaso me andas vigilando? —trató de zafarse.

—Es más divertido ver como traes locos a muchos por aquí y que Hiroyuki no da ni la más mínima oportunidad de que se te acerquen porque sólo él quiere estar contigo —reconoció el ojiazul, se escuchaba un poco enojado por eso.

Matt estaba ¿celoso?, le daba gusto saber que Matt sentía celos, no lo pudo disimular que esbozó una sonrisa. La luz se apagó de nuevo y era el momento para que se alejara de él, pero no contó que sería atrapada por la mano del chico.

—Cabe mencionar que entre esos locos estoy yo… —Matt se acercó a ella, a pesar de la oscuridad se dio cuenta por la respiración del joven.

Notó la presión que él ejercía en su cintura y como su cuerpo poco a poco era llevado hacia él, podía separarse fácilmente de él pero… pero no quería hacerlo, disfrutaba sentirlo cerca de ella, desde hacía mucho deseaba estar en brazos del rubio y a pesar de que suprimía aquel sentimiento, ahora se hacía presente y más fuerte que nunca. Se dejó llevar, sus brazos rodearon instintivamente el cuello del rubio para acercarse más rápido a sus labios, entonces, húmedo, esperado desde hacía mucho, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él, tenían una textura suave, carnosa, un olor y sabor exquisito que el vino se impregno en ellos. Unidos por los labios y por los acelerados latidos que el corazón daba de la alegría que cada uno sentía de sentirse correspondido. La luz volvió y parecía que sólo para enfocarlos a ellos. Todo mundo los veía, dos estaban que se les reventaba el hígado al momento de descubrirlos, pero a ellos no les importaba, seguían fundidos en aquel hermoso beso, extenso y lleno de significado.

No supo cuándo ni de dónde había llegado pero alguien lo separó bruscamente de Mimi, era Naoki hecha una fiera que se abalanzó sobre él dándole una bofetada que resonó en el lugar, mientras que otro estaba alejando a Mimi de él. Se trataba de Hiroyuki que tampoco estaba de buen humor. Matt hizo a un lado a Naoki de una manera brusca, tanto que la tiro al suelo, solo quería que Hiroyuki le quitara las manos de encima a la castaña, pero otros dos tipos lo tomaron por atrás, uno de ellos le dejó ir un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin poder respirar. Los gritos de los invitados no tardaron nada, armándose tremendo alboroto, no fue una buena idea disparar al aire para tranquilizarlos, pues resultó contraproducente, parecía que la puerta se encontraba a kilómetros por que corrían como animales despavoridos hacia ella, sin importar que unas personas terminaran en el suelo y pasaran sobre ellas.

Mimi al ver que habían lastimado a Matt sin motivo alguno, se zafó de Hiroyuki de una manera que dejó impresionado al anfitrión, jamás se esperaba aquella fuerza de una jovencita como ella, pues terminó en el suelo cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó hacia delante. Como la gente estaba más preocupada por no recibir un impacto de bala, no le puso atención a la castaña. Corrió hacia uno de los tipos, unos centímetros antes de llegar a él, se impulsó para saltar, llegando a una altura poco imaginable con un simple salto y le propinó una fuerte patada que un diente salió volando, Mimi cayó de pie al mismo tiempo que el otro individuo caía como árbol al suelo. Matt estaba estupefacto ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Ni cuenta se dio que el otro sujeto que lo estaba agarrando ya había caído también, recordó respirar, de la impresión ya ni se acordaba que le habían sacado el aire. Naoki señalaba a Mimi espantada, como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo. Cayó desmayada cuando la castaña le lanzó algo como un pequeño dardo.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —señaló Mimi a quien el semblante le había cambiado por completo.

El plan era armar un alboroto pero no de tanta magnitud, ¿y pensar que sólo fue por un beso?, vaya tontería, pero ni modo, esto ya se había salido de sus manos, sólo esperaba a que Ethan, Brandon y Lee completaran el plan, mientras ella tenía que ingeniárselas.

—¡Atrápenla! —gritó un furioso Hiroyuki, toda la amabilidad y caballerosidad que había demostrado durante la aburrida fiesta se vino abajo en un segundo.

La castaña cogió la mano de Matt que todavía atónito ante lo que estaba pasando no respondía.

Lo importante era escapar, el hermoso vestido que lucía no sólo lo compró por lo bella que lucía en él, sino también por su flexibilidad y facilidad de hacerlo más corto… mientras corría se desprendió de una parte del vestido, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo por dónde sea, pero tampoco podía cargar con aquel pedazo porque le estorbaba y lo que menos quería en ese momento era llevar peso de más. Logró salir de la mansión, corriendo hacia un pequeño prado que descendía hacia un bosque. Ahí ella le pidió a Matt que tomara un respiro, subió a un frondoso árbol y dejó aquel trozo de vestido, bien oculto entre unas ramas que semejaban un nido. Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, pues se percató que la seguía uno de los guardias de Hiroyuki.

—Espero que los otros estén bien… —suplicó Mimi preocupada por sus amigos, si bien recordaba, seguro la chica pelirroja y los otros estarían tras de sus amigos y es que los otros, eran más peligrosos que los que ella había enfrentado.

Matt apenas estaba reaccionando, pasando todo lo que había sucedido en la fiesta en unos segundos, agitó su cabeza y luego miró a Mimi quien brincó desde la rama del árbol de una manera magistral que parecía ser una gimnasta olímpica.

—¿Qué es todo lo que pasó allá? —preguntó Matt acusadoramente, su mirada era indescifrable, pero a Mimi le causó dolor y miedo a la vez.

—Un gran alboroto, como todo mundo yo salí de ahí al escuchar los disparos, ¡están locos! —respondió Mimi rogando a Dios por que aquello funcionara y Matt dejara de preguntar, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba tratando con alguien de tres neuronas.

—Ajá… ¿y esos movimientos de ninja que usaste para noquearlos? —Matt cada vez estaba más lúcido.

—¿Cuáles movimientos? Esa imaginación tuya, ¿o son fantasías? ¡Pervertido! —Mimi tuvo que propinarle una bofetada, justo en la misma mejilla que había recibido la de Naoki.

Matt no comprendía, ¿estaba tan ebrio que todo lo había imaginado? Aunque lo de la bofetada y el beso lo sintió de lo más real.

—Entonces explícame esa habilidad para escalar y descender de ese árbol, mira que ni yo puedo subirme en él tan rápido como tú lo hiciste —inquirió el muchacho, haciendo un lío en su cabeza que ya empezaba a dolerle.

—Esta bien, te lo confesaré —Mimi dio un largo suspiro, resignada.

El rubio ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué le iba a confesar? Debía de ser algo muy importante. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el bosque, de repente pasó una ventisca que agitó sutilmente el cabello de ambos, pero el de Mimi parecía ser el de una princesa por la forma tan elegante en la que se ondulaba con el viento.

Hiroyuki estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, sentía tanto coraje. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al escucharlos decir: «Señor, ellos se lo han llevado».

—¡Bola de inútiles! ¿Cómo diablos se lo llevaron sí estaba bien custodiado? —gritó de tal manera que hizo que unos hombres se encogieran.

—Hemos subestimado al equipo OCBOS, todo lo planearon muy bien, señor —habló una chica pelirroja que estaba con la cabeza baja.

—Por eso los tengo a ustedes, para que destruyan a esos malditos mocosos y ellos les ganaron de forma tan sencilla.

—Señor, no pensamos que fueran tan buenos —se excusó un muchacho de cabello azul.

—No hay enemigo pequeño en este mundo —Hiroyuki suspiró hondo—. Pero todavía pueden recuperar el Rubí Jaspeado.

—Por supuesto señor, esta vez no nos ganaran tan fácilmente, nos encargaremos de borrarlos de la faz de la tierra —habló la pelirroja que mostró un semblante psicópata.

—Los chicos no me importan… pero la chica sí, a ella la quiero con vida, ¿entienden? No sólo quiero el Rubí Jaspeado, también quiero a Mimi. A ella no les permito que le hagan un rasguño, ¡¿queda claro?

—¡Sí señor! —respondieron los jóvenes, excepto la chica.

La pelirroja a quien más deseos de matar tenía, era Mimi. Sintió tanta impotencia al oírlo que apretó los dientes y los puños con toda su fuerza.

—Esperen —detuvo el jefe cuando vio que estos se marchaban—. No vayan por el Rubí aún, dejen que disfruten de su victoria por unos días —una sonrisa malévola se asomó en su rostro que ya no lo hacía ver tan guapo—. Mientras, manténgalos bien vigilados y usen una carnada en caso que sea necesario.

—¿Se refiere al rubio, señor? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Sí, al novio de mi sobrina.

Matt esperaba la respuesta de Mimi, el silencio ya lo estaba desesperando.

—¿Y me vas a decir o no? —preguntó.

La castaña volvió a suspirar profundamente, se sentó frente a él, invitándolo a que él también se sentara.

—Esta bien, ya te lo diré. Matt, he de admitir que no soy mala en deportes… sólo no me gusta demostrarlo y hacerlo, eso sí, no sé nadar.

—Ajá, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte? —interrumpió el rubio.

—Bueno, pues que yo… yo… soy muy buena para la gimnasia, ¡por eso la habilidad!

El joven rubio se cayó de espaldas al oírla, él esperaba algo como que fue entrenada para ser espía.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? —exclamó Matt que hasta se levantó, Mimi sólo le mostró las palmas de sus manos como símbolo de que era todo.

—Para ser gimnasta necesitas estar en buena forma y eso te obliga a practicar otros deportes, pero en serio, no sé nadar. ¿Qué esperaba que te dijera?

—Nada, olvídalo… ¿te llevó a tu casa? —se ofreció Matt resignado ante la respuesta.

—Por favor, tengo muchísimo miedo, y de paso ¿podemos comer algo por ahí?, es que con el susto se me abrió el apetito —pidió Mimi con ojos de borrego que Matt no pudo decir que No.

—De acuerdo.

Matt caminaba al lado de Mimi, mirándola de reojo, seguía siendo tan linda. Todo lo que había visto decía una cosa y lo que Mimi le contó, decía otra, ¿qué creer?, él no estaba en un estado para corroborar qué fue cierto y qué no. Tal vez sí fue imaginación suya, pero no seguía convencido. Un largo fin de semana lo esperaba y vaya que lo necesitaba para aclarar su mente. Mientras, disfrutaría de la compañía de la chica que esa noche lo había enamorado con aquel bello vestido pero sobre todo, con aquel dulce beso tan significativo.

* * *

Mimi llegó a su departamento, respirando hondamente, como si no lo hubiese hecho en varios minutos. Se recargó sobre su puerta, y en la sala estaban sus amigos.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —exclamó Lee mostrando el rubí jaspeado.

—¡Genial! —Mimi estaba muy contenta por el logro que rápida estaba admirando aquella preciosa pero extraña piedra.

—Fue muy arriesgado todo lo que pasó —dijo Ethan, era el más serio de los cuatro, su rostro expresaba preocupación.

—Ahora ya saben quiénes somos, nos reconocen y no dudo que dentro de nada nos encuentren y se lleven el rubí, francamente fue pura suerte haberles ganado —reconoció Brandon.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo Mimi que se dejó caer sobre el sillón, agobiada.

—No, no fue tu culpa, actuamos como deberíamos hacerlo, el plan era sólo investigar la mansión y encontrar el rubí jaspeado, pero nosotros vimos la oportunidad perfecta para tomarlo y no dudamos en hacerlo… lo que sucedió es que el otro equipo envió al grandulón tras de ti —Brandon se sentó junto a Mimi y ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, éste le acarició el cabello.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, temíamos que ese tipo te hiciera daño, por eso nos apuramos en tomar el rubí, enfrentamos a los otros como jamás hemos enfrentado a nadie —reconoció Lee que se acuclilló frente a su amiga y le tomó las manos, sonriéndole.

Mimi esperaba a que Ethan dijera algo, pero éste sólo le dedicó una mirada dura y se marchó.

—¿Qué pasa con Ethan? —preguntó Mimi, preocupada por el muchacho.

—Él vio el beso… y eso lo puso furioso, por ello fue más sencillo adquirir el rubí, he de confesar que jamás había visto así a Ethan, estaba tan enojado que causaba miedo… pero también se preocupó por ti y fue tras de aquel tipo que te seguía, lo derribó en un segundo —contó Brandon.

—Sí, es verdad, mis respetos para Ethan, pero eso no le quita lo raro… aunque luego se puso triste y nos pidió que nos viniéramos —agregó Lee.

Unos minutos más tarde y ya cansados, los chicos se fueron a dormir, quedaron en que ellos cuidarían del rubí jaspeado. Les comunicarían a sus superiores lo de su logro.

La castaña se fue a su habitación y se puso el pijama, le dolía saber que Ethan estaba triste, recordó cuando una vez estuvo con él y lo contenta que se encontraba, lo dulce, lo amoroso que resultaba ser Ethan… agitó su cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho Ethan, pero ya no eres tú, ahora es Matt quien se ha robado mi corazón.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola hola, yo aquí haciendo presencia con el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, perdonen la demora pero mas vale tarde que nunca, verdad?, espero que este capitulo recompense lo aburrido que estuvo el anterior U.U**

**Mil y un gracias a todos y todas que leen el fic y por dejarme comentario, ahh me ilusiona mucho leer sus palabras respecto al fic n_n. **

**Gracias a: Neerak (hola, gracias por tu review, muy buen nick yo ni en cuenta, pero muy bueno eh!), Saku (amiga, creo que va para largo también U.U me gustan las historias largas jaja, bueno, sólo espero no aburrir, t quero), digimon4ever99 (hola chica, ya presentaste tu exa de admisión? si es así espero que te haya ido de maravilla, muchas gracias por tu review n.n), Taishou (jaja si, sería divertido que la vendedora saliera otra vez, no crees?, gracias por tu review), Adrit126 (hola! disculpa por el retraso de digimon advance 2, no he tenido mucho tiempo este semestre, pero ya en vacaciones me desquitaré, sí y muy probable es que en septiembre ya suba digimon advance, gracias por seguirme te quero n.n), mens li ishida (gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco de sobremanera y pss ando haciendo lo posible por darle un poco de tiempo al fic) **

**Me siento muy apenada pues ultimamente ni una vueltecita me he dado por FF y hay varios fics pendientes de mis amigas a quienes quiero mucho, disculpen por no dejar review, pero lo bueno es que ya están cerca mis vacaciones (sí, las esperadísimas vacaciones al fin!) y espero ponerme al corriente en el mes y escribir para actualizar rápido :D **

**Muchas gracias a todos, espero leernos pronto, cuidense.**

**con cariño: XANHEX  
**


	23. Cita

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**23: **

**Cita **

Matt despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no había sentido tal martirio en su vida, sentía que el más mínimo ruido sería capaz de hacer explotar su pobre cráneo. Se dirigió a la cocina y se tomó un gran vaso de agua, ¡qué seca sentía la boca! y necesitaba algo que le quitara aquella sensación de que se estaba muriendo. Se sentó en la sala con una toalla con hielo sobre su cabeza, atisbó el reloj, eran más de las once.

—Demonios… me duele el estómago —como si un flash fuera, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo del golpe del estómago, luego llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla, le ardía—. Entonces Mimi es una gimnasta… pero…

Venían unos recuerdos tras otros, como si de una película se tratara, pero la detuvo en aquel momento mágico, cuando los labios de él estaban sobre los labios de Mimi.

—Ya no sé que fue real y qué no —se dijo el muchacho yendo por jugo de naranja.

* * *

Mimi despertaba, y lo primero que vio al despertar era Ethan quien estaba frente a su cama.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —interrogó ella que le lanzó una almohada al muchacho, éste la atrapó.

—Que ahora, gracias a ti, no sólo hay que cuidarnos más de la cuenta, sino también a tu querido amiguito Matt. —respondió seco y duro.

La ojimiel se le quedó viendo, le dolía verlo tan indiferente y serio con ella.

—L-lo siento —bajó la mirada, apenada.

Ethan caminó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, quedando cerca de ella, cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No, el que lo siente soy yo… después de todo, lo nuestro terminó por mi culpa, ¿no?, pero bueno, eso ya no tiene nada que ver ahora, el hecho es que hay que cuidarnos mucho, sobre todo tú Mimi, parece que despertaste una enferma obsesión a ese tipo, y bueno, no dejaremos a la de Dios a Matt, pues también corre peligro, después de la muestra de afecto que le diste ayer, seguro que lo usaran de carnada —habló Ethan de lo más maduro que ganó la admiración y respeto de la castaña.

—Gracias, Ethan… eres muy buen amigo —Mimi le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

Ethan sonrió amargamente.

—Debemos de cuidar del rubí jaspeado, le pedí a Lee que lo escondiera en un lugar seguro y que sólo él supiera, porque no podemos enviarlo así nada mas, vendrán por él, pero van a tardar en llegar —evadió el muchacho.

—¿Y por qué van a tardar?

—Pues no es tan sencillo como creíamos, hoy recuperamos el rubí y mañana vienen por él… hay un proceso de por medio y me aseguraron que lo van a apresurar lo más posible, pero se llevara varios días.

—¿Qué clase de proceso?

—No lo sé, cuando pregunté me dijeron que era confidencial, eso y aparte de agradecernos por lograr la misión y bueno, un bono extra que no nos cae nada mal a ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad? —guiñó un ojo el muchacho.

Mimi sonrió, Ethan era tan extraño, lo quería mucho, como amigo era muy valioso.

—Bien, cámbiate que iremos a celebrar al mejor restaurant de toda la ciudad, la organización invita —animó el chico.

* * *

Ethan fue a buscar a sus amigos al departamento y vio a Brandon parado junto a la puerta del baño con una cara de sufrimiento que le dio lastima, no tardó en cuestionarle el por qué con esa expresión.

—La mamá de Mimi vino a ofrecernos algo de desayunar —respondió Brandon.

—¡¿Comieron lo que la señora Tachikawa ofreció? —se sorprendió el pelinegro.

—Es que su comida no tenía mala pinta como de costumbre —defendió el rubio—. Y el sabor no era el de siempre.

—¿O sea que sabía bien la comida?

—Bueno, no tampoco exageres, pero tenía un delicioso aroma y un sabor un poco raro pero que no incomodaba a nuestras papilas…

—Ah… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver que estés así?

—Que nos hizo daño ¡Lee apúrate, es mi turno! —exclamó Brandon tocando la puerta con desesperación.

—¡El baño es de quien lo gana primero, así que te aguantas! —gritó Lee desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ok… yo los dejo, debo de ir a advertirle a Mimi que no coma lo que su mamá cocinó.

—Ethan… creo que no somos capaces de ingerir alimento y menos de estar alejados de un baño… así que no iremos al restaurant… suerte… ¡Maldita sea Lee ya llevas media hora metido ahí! —Brandon estaba que ya no aguantaba y todo rojo.

—¡Pues vete a los baños de la recepción y a mi déjame en paz! —expresó el castaño.

Ethan dio media vuelta, ya no quería saber más del asunto Brandon/Lee, pero antes de abrir la puerta, sintió una ráfaga fugaz que pasó a su lado que hasta lo hizo girar, se asomó y apenas alcanzó a ver al rubio oprimiendo botones del ascensor.

* * *

El pelinegro tocó al departamento de Mimi, para decirle que lo de la comida se cancelaba, cuando Mimi abrió, el muchacho se quedó boquiabierto, pues su amiga lucía un lindo vestido, ligero y muy bonito que la hacía lucir preciosa, muy tierna.

—¿Puedes creer que mi mamá cocinó algo que se ve comestible y que huele delicioso? —dijo la chica algo extrañada.

—¡¿Y lo comiste? —preguntó alarmado Ethan.

—Por supuesto que no, una vez mi mamá preparó algo similar y mi papá la pasó muy mal en el baño, por eso todo lo que mi madre cocina, yo no lo pruebo ni aunque haya paga de por medio.

—Menos mal…

—Entonces vámonos a comer a ese restaurant, ¿Lee y Brandon ya están abajo?

—Eh… verás, ellos comieron lo que tú mamá cocinó… y pues yo venía a decirte que se cancelaba…

—¿Qué? Pobrecitos… pero yo me muero de hambre… y sí quiero ir, ¿podríamos ir solo los dos?

—¡¿Una cita?

—No te emociones, sólo iremos a comer como amigos —aclaró la castaña—. De paso vamos a una farmacia y compramos el medicamento para que ellos estén bien.

—Creo que lo que necesitan es que les remuevan el estómago y les den uno nuevo… pobres —adquirió Ethan, sonriendo con burla.

* * *

Tomar el metro era aceptable para ella, pero al salir del edificio jamás se imaginó encontrar una limusina y no era la única estupefacta ante ello, también Ethan estaba en las mismas.

—¿Será un artista o alguien reconocido? —preguntó ella, admirando tan bello vehículo de color blanco perla.

—Buenos días joven McGrodger, señorita Tachikawa, sean tan amables de subir a la limusina —dijo un joven vestido de traje de chofer, hizo una reverencia.

La castaña dio un saltito de gusto al mismo tiempo que aplaudió, no tardó nada en subir a tan lujoso auto y rápida invitó a su amigo a subir, quien se veía dubitativo en hacerlo o no.

—¡Anda Ethan, no todos los días viajamos en limusina! —animó la joven.

Ethan no le quedó más remedio que subir, por dentro era tan espacioso como el departamento donde vivían, lleno de lujos y no tardó nada en que la música se hiciera presente.

—¿No te parece raro que nos vengan a recoger en limusina? ¡Ahora sí que se lucieron los de la organización, ¿eh? —exclamó la ojimiel, regocijante ante tanto lujo.

—No Mimi, los de la organización lo mucho que me dieron fue para el taxi… —dijo seriamente el joven.

Mimi dejó de moverse para clavar sus ojos acaramelados en los fríos grises del pelinegro. Estaba alarmada ante el hecho.

—No, es broma, dijeron que mandarían por nosotros —admitió Ethan.

El viaje en limusina fue un martirio para el pobre Ethan, pues resultó golpeado sin compasión por la castaña. Cuando se detuvo el auto, antes de bajar, Mimi se acomodó el vestido y el cabello, bajó rebosante de alegría, tras de ella, bajaba un tambaleante Ethan que se sujetaba la cabeza para luego acomodarse la ropa.

* * *

El restaurante era impresionantemente lujoso, Mimi estaba arrepentida por el vestido que traía puesto, pues las mujeres ahí se le quedaron viendo horrible además de portar finas vestiduras, algunas se atrevieron a cuchichear sin dejar de mirarla.

—Ni caso le hagas a esas viejas amargadas, total, tú con lo que te pongas te ves linda de todas formas… además a ti te sobra lo que a ellas les falta. Simpatía —animó Ethan pasando hacia la mesa.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, él tenía razón, iba a disfrutar de la comida que aquel lujoso restaurant brindaba, ¿por qué arruinarlo por criticas de cacatúas?

Lo cierto era que a pesar de su sencilla forma de vestir de los dos jóvenes, llamaban poderosamente la atención, pues los dos eran simplemente atractivos además de que emanaban una vibra muy especial.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja, sin temor a equivocarme, sus hijos saldrán preciosos —habló una mujer ya entrada en años que sonrió con dulzura, Mimi le devolvió el gesto por educación.

—Por parte del padre, serán hermosos —aportó Ethan, la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, pero éste le mostró su más bella sonrisa.

—Disfruten de la comida, buen provecho —se despidió la anciana.

La comida era simplemente exquisita, la castaña por su parte quería tener más estómago para que le entrara más alimento pero simplemente ya no podía más. Durante la comida, Ethan había recibido una llamada que le cambió el semblante.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Mimi lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

—Sabes las reglas que tienen la organización para no perder a sus agentes, ¿no?

Mimi asintió.

—Pues bien, hace días me lo habían mencionado, pero ahora acaban de confirmármelo… Tú y yo estamos comprometidos.

—¡¿QUEEEEEÉ? —exclamó una alarmada, sorprendida Mimi que se levantó de la mesa y su grito se escuchó hasta el más abandonado rincón del lugar.

—Si quieres ve a reclamarle a ellos, a mi ni me veas, yo no arregle esto… —dijo calmado el chico.

—¿Vámonos, quieres? —Mimi estaba furiosa, aunque confundida, odiaba esa regla, hace unos años ni le hubiera molestado que Ethan fuera su prometido, pero ahora… Matt.

Ella salió primero y esperó a que pasara cualquier taxi, no le importaba no regresarse en la limusina, sólo quería llegar a su casa y desahogarse ante aquella maldita imposición por parte de la organización. Ethan la detuvo antes de que subiera al taxi, pero la chica quitó su mano de una forma agresiva.

—No debes de enojarte conmigo, yo no hice las reglas —excusó el muchacho.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho hace días, sobre que te lo habían mencionado —reprochó la joven, estaba a punto de subirse al taxi, pero de nuevo Ethan la detuvo, cerrando la puerta bruscamente y diciéndole al taxista que se marchara.

Mimi hinchó sus cachetes por lo molesta que estaba, movía consecutivamente su pie derecho y se cruzó de brazos. La limusina llegó y los dos entraron, Mimi con pocas ganas.

—Es muy pronto para estar comprometidos… pero sabes que tienen un código, padres jóvenes para que sigan empleados en un futuro… justo como tus papás —decía Ethan.

—Mis papás al menos sí se casaron porque ambos se querían, a ellos no les importó que se lo impusieran por que se amaban y hasta la fecha se aman… yo por ti no siento amor, Ethan —a la castaña no le importaba ser dura con sus palabras, pero no se imaginó lo que acababa de hacer con el pobre chico.

—S-sí lo sé —Ethan tragó saliva, sentía que así se le desaparecería ese maldito nudo en la garganta, ya se había hecho a la idea de no ser amado por Mimi, pero escucharlo de los propios labios de la castaña, había sido peor que un edificio se le viniera encima.

—Yo no podría estar contigo y menos procrear niños con alguien a quien no amo. A la organización es lo único que le importa que todo quede en "familia" a ellos no les interesa saber si sientes algo por esa persona que ellos te dicen que te tienes que casar, sino que tengas hijos para entrenarlos y llevarlos a esta vida de desgracia, porque lo sabes, somos unos desgraciados, no hemos disfrutado de la verdadera vida, no la pasamos robando y recuperando cosas, de acuerdo es para una buena causa, ¿pero nosotros? ¿Y nuestra vida qué? Ni si quiera nos otorgan la libertad de elegir a la persona que queremos como esposos… ¡eso no es justo! —unos lagrimones se asomaban por los ojos castaños.

Ethan admiró a Mimi por unos segundos, a él también le calaron las palabras que ella dijo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la limusina dio una vuelta que ninguno de los dos recordaba que tenía que dar.

—Oye… ese no es el camino —indicó Ethan.

—Disculpe, es que me acaban de dar otra orden —respondió el chofer por el teléfono.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, algo no estaba bien, eran capaces de percibir aquello.

—La voz no es la misma que del chofer que nos fue a recoger al edificio —dijo el pelinegro, sus ojos grises parecían volverse oscuros.

Mimi también se puso alerta, cualquier cosa tenían que saber cómo confrontarla. Al fin la limusina se detuvo, al abrirse las puertas notaron que estaban dentro de una bodega o algo por el estilo, pues se encontraba algo oscuro. Alrededor suyo había muchos hombres con cara de asesinos en potencia. Se encendieron las luces, y dejaron ver al que en la noche fue el anfitrión de una fiesta.

—Buenas tardes, mis queridos ladrones… que bella te ves Mimi —dijo Hiroyuki, admirando de pies a cabeza a la chica que lo miraba duramente.

Ethan tomó la mano de Mimi y la presionó de tal manera que ella sintiera que él estaba ahí y que no la dejaría por nada del mundo sola.

—Bonito recibimiento —dijo Ethan en tono de burla.

Los tipos apuntaron con su arma al chico y Mimi se alteró, eran demasiados para que ellos solos los enfrentaran.

—Traerlos aquí me resultó tan fácil como un juego de ajedrez… lamento que los otros dos no estén con ustedes —habló Hiroyuki de una manera que daba asco, se acercó a Mimi para tocarle la mejilla pero Ethan lo detuvo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla con esas asquerosas manos —advirtió el pelinegro.

—Apuesto que sabe defenderse, ¿no es así, preciosa? —Hiroyuki se inclinó hacia la castaña.

—Por supuesto —respondió la castaña que esbozó media sonrisa.

—¡Bien, bien! Entonces demuéstralo —el tipo hizo un ademan y no tardó nada en aparecerse un hombre lleno de cicatrices.

—Mimi… tienes vestido —le hizo ver Ethan.

—¿Y eso cuándo me ha detenido, eh? —respondió la castaña.

Ethan bufó… ahora que se acordaba, Mimi siempre portaba un pantaloncillo corto bajo cualquier vestido o falda que usara. ¡Maldito pantaloncillo!

Aquel tipo lleno de cicatrices se relamió los labios de una manera que causó repulsión en los chicos, Ethan se llevó las manos a la boca, Mimi tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver más. En cuanto la chica se puso frente aquel individuo que era unos treinta centímetros más alto que ella, lo escuchó decir con una voz rasposa e hiriente.

—Te dejaré tantas marcas como las que tengo yo en mi cara, a ver si te gustará verte al espejo después de que pelees conmigo, niña.

Mimi no dijo nada, sólo aseguró que ese tipo rompía cuanto espejo viera, ¿quién quería verse en uno con esa cara tan horrible?

Hiroyuki estaba atento, no había visto todo el potencial de la chica, cuando miraba a Ethan no podía creer que aquel chico fuera capaz de todo lo que hizo en la noche, lograron rescatar un video y ahí vio el potencial de Ethan. Era bueno, muy bueno.

—Cara cortada, empieza de una vez que me haces dormir con tanto parloteo —dijo Mimi cansada de las amenazas que el otro le lanzaba.

El joven sonrió, había agarrado a Mimi estando de malas y eso era muy malo para cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, entonces, pobre de aquel tipo, realmente no sabía de lo que le esperaba.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó uno de los tipo que le apuntó con el arma y le picó con esta.

—De nada, de nada —Ethan alzó las manos en forma de rendición… pero todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Mimi observó aquel individuo por unos segundos, aquel tipo tenía facciones de ser de otro país.

—_Ich will dich nicht verletzen_ (no quiero que le hagas daño) —habló Hiyoruki.

Mimi escuchó atenta y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cómo está eso de que no quieres que me haga daño? Sí tú le estás diciendo que pelee conmigo, además de que me tienes rodeada por todos esos tipos armados, ¿entonces qué diablos te pasa, ¡eh!

—Sólo quiero verte en acción —admitió Hiroyuki, sonriendo.

El alemán caminó de forma intimidante hacia la pequeña Mimi que no cambiaba de posición, sólo se veía enfadada y mirando a Hiroyuki. El tipo lanzó el primer golpe hacia el rostro de la castaña, Mimi dio un paso a la izquierda para evitar el golpe, el hombre repitió pero la chica era hábil esquivando los golpes.

—Oye, ¿me prestas tu arma? —preguntó Ethan inocentemente a uno que lo apuntaba.

Aquel tipo le puso el cañón en el pecho. Ethan tomó el arma y en unos cuantos segundos la desarmó.

Hiroyuki estaba atento a los rápidos movimientos de Mimi, los esquivaba con una facilidad increíble, era muy rápida y el tipo se veía torpe lanzando golpes al aire, pero sabía que el alemán sólo estaba calentando, si algo se salía de control, entonces él entraría a detener todo.

El tipo dio una patada, Mimi utilizó la pierna del individuo como una superficie, haciendo una maroma, girar y quedar atrás, dio un codazo al riñón. El hombre de las cicatrices cayó hacia delante, dejando escapar un quejido, se puso de pie ahora furioso. Alcanzó a agarrar el vestido de Mimi, destrozándolo y haciendo de éste más corto. En otro intento de escape de la castaña, fue atrapada por el pie y lanzada con una fuerza hacia el suelo, pero logró girar y caer de pie. Ya era hora de que ella atacara.

A Ethan lo sujetaban varios, él no hacía nada, sólo veía.

—Mimi —susurró al notar algo en aquel individuo que peleaba con su amiga.

En su rostro se asomó la preocupación y sus ojos denotaron intranquilidad.

Mimi corrió hacia el alemán, logrando escabullirse de los brazos de éste, usó el estómago de éste como si fuera una pared para subir y darle una patada en la quijada, cayó con el mismo pie con el que pateó, antes de que el otro se recuperara, le propinó otro puntapié en el costado izquierdo y luego uno más en la rodilla, para luego llenarle de golpes. Cansada se separó para admirar lo que había hecho, el tipo se veía muy adolorido pero todavía de pie. El alemán levantó su rostro, dejando ver las marcas de los golpes y la sangre que le escurría de nariz y boca, se limpió el líquido escarlata y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó aquel hombre.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ethan.

Llamó la atención de Hiroyuki y ese individuo. Hiroyuki estaba sorprendido que el muchacho se haya librado de quienes lo tenían sujeto y ahora éstos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

—Has visto la capacidad de Mimi, ¿qué no es eso lo que querías? Ahora ese tipo ya no va hacer caso a lo que tú le ordenes, él es un asesino —señaló al alemán con odio.

—¡Cállate Ethan, yo puedo con él! —exclamó Mimi, molesta por la intervención.

—Corres gran peligro, ¡ése hombre te va a matar! —respondió el muchacho mirando duramente a Mimi.

—Esto se ha acabado, Brudd, vámonos —dijo Hiroyuki.

—¿Irme? —El alemán respondió a ése nombre—. ¡Ja!, pero sí esto apenas comienza. —mostró una horrible sonrisa y sin decir agua va, ya estaba frente a Mimi dándole un golpe en el estómago lanzando a la joven al aire y antes de que el cuerpo de la chica cayera, ya le estaba dando una patada.

Hiroyuki se quedó estupefacto ante aquel hecho, no quería ver que le hicieran daño a Mimi además de que lo estaban desobedeciendo, ordenó a sus demás hombres bajar sus armas. Ethan estaba furioso pero al ver que ya era libre, corrió hacia aquel tipo antes de que le diera otro golpe a su amiga, el pelinegro, dio un gran salto, en el aire hizo una maniobra impactante que lanzó al alemán al suelo con una potencia que éste al caer partió el piso, tomó a Mimi antes de que ella cayera.

La castaña todavía estaba consciente aunque su rostro reflejaba dolor.

—Te juro que lo voy a matar —dijo Ethan cayendo al suelo con Mimi en brazos.

—No, recuerda que nosotros no somos unos asesinos, no lo hagas —la voz de Mimi era un poco débil—. Además yo me recupero rápido —sonrió.

Tras de Ethan apareció Brudd dispuesto a desnucarlo con la fuerza de sus puños, Mimi lo vio, se soltó de su amigo, haciéndolo a un lado, el golpe cuarteó el piso.

Mimi aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio una patada en la cara al individuo, volteándosela, sintió algo muy caliente en su cuello y de ahí que su cuerpo se acalambraba. Ethan le había dado un golpe en un lugar clave, dejando al tipo petrificado.

—Váyanse —dijo Hiroyuki.

Ethan tomó de la mano a Mimi y no dudó en salir, los hombre de Hiroyuki abrieron paso a los ladrones.

Caminaron unas cuadras, los dos callados, sin importarle las miradas curiosas por lo mal que se veía la muchacha. Se quedaron en una esquina a esperar un taxi, se encontraban lejos de la casa.

—Gracias —dijo Mimi rompiendo el silencio.

—No tienes por qué agradecer —respondió Ethan.

Mimi se mareó, podía decir que se encontraba bien, más eso no quería decir que lo estaba, los golpes de aquel individuo si le habían afectado de sobremanera y no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fuerza para fingir que todo estaba bien. Perdió el equilibrio, pero Ethan la tomó de la cintura de tal forma que la abrazaba.

Matt pasaba por una calle y vio del otro lado a Ethan con Mimi, la chica se veía feliz en brazos del pelinegro y éste le acariciaba el cabello muy dulcemente. La escena le dolió, sintió que su corazón era congelado cruelmente y dentro de su estomago se estaba formando una batalla, quería cruzar la calle y separarlos, pero otra parte…., bajó la mirada, él no tenía nada que reclamar, siguió su camino.

* * *

Era cierto eso de que Mimi se recuperaba rápido, pues apenas llegaron al departamento, rápida se fue hacia Brandon que estaba en la puerta del baño.

—¡¿Ustedes sabían que Ethan y yo estamos comprometidos? —llegó sin siquiera preguntar cómo se encontraban los jóvenes.

—¡¿ESTÁN COMPROMETIDOS? —exclamaron tanto Brandon como Lee que salió del baño.

Era más que obvio que la noticia también tomó por sorpresa a los jóvenes, Mimi ni tarda ni perezosa se estaba tapando la nariz.

—¡Por Dios Lee, cierra esa puerta, parece que alguien se está pudriendo allá adentro! —pidió la castaña.

Lee se puso rojo aunque era extraño verlo así y rápido regresó al baño cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasó? —preguntó Brandon al notar a Mimi herida.

—Hiroyuki —dijo Ethan.

Ethan explicó lo sucedido y Brandon se notaba pensativo ante eso.

—No creo que sea capaz de ponernos en evidencia, no le conviene nada, a lo mucho, nos andará mandando a sus matones, así que hay que andarse con cuidado —reconoció el rubio.

—Le gusta jugar sucio, así que no dudo que busque un punto débil, familia, amigos —añadió Ethan.

Mimi se quedó pasmada, de su familia no se preocupaba mucho, tanto su mamá como su papá sabían defenderse muy bien, además de que no se la pasaban mucho tiempo en el país, pero sus amigos, ellos si le preocupaban, sintió una mano amiga sobre sus hombros, se encontró con los ojos del rubio.

—También son nuestros amigos y los protegeremos, no te preocupes, no estás sola, Mimi.

—Somos un equipo —dijo Lee desde el baño.

—Siempre juntos… sí tu quieres —Ethan le tomó de la mano dulcemente.

Ella le sonrió, estaba muy agradecida por lo que él hizo por ella hacía rato, se sentía apenada con él pues antes de la pelea ella se comportó muy grosera, tal vez después de todo no podía romper las reglas y al menos le había tocado con alguien que ella estimaba mucho.

—OCBOS está mal, comprometernos… yo sí me veo en problemas, creo que lo único que haré, será tener hijos, pero casarme no creo, ya saben que no soy de esos chicos normales —comentó Brandon para hacer ameno ese asunto—. Sí tan sólo Tai también fuera parte de OCBOS.

Aquello hizo soltar carcajadas, Mimi le dolía al reírse, pero había logrado desviar sus pensamientos al respecto, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Más tarde, Ethan visitó a Mimi quien estaba tomando café.

—Hola, siento molestarte —dijo el muchacho.

—No, no es ninguna molestia —Mimi le ofreció una taza de café.

—He estado pensando respecto a nuestro compromiso, no se me hace justo que te obliguen a estar con alguien que tú no quieres… —la forma en que lo decía era triste, Mimi se sentó frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ethan, te quiero y mucho, pero no de esa manera, eres mi compañero de equipo y mi amigo.

—Mimi, yo también te quiero mucho —se quedó callado por unos largos segundos, mirando a la nada, pero aún así sus ojos transmitían tristeza.

—Sólo deja que pasé más tiempo, necesito pensar claramente.

—De acuerdo, que descanses.

Mimi lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de que Ethan se fuera, ella lo tomó de la mano.

—Gracias —Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Ethan mostró una pequeña sonrisa, lo extraño era que Mimi no lo soltó.

—De verdad muchas gracias, Ethan.

El muchacho se acercó peligrosamente a Mimi pero ella no se echaba para atrás, algo dentro de ella no la dejaba pensar bien, fue un roce de labios al principio, cerró los ojos y se fundió en un tierno beso.

Ethan se fue sin decir más y ella se quedó con la sensación de seguir besando. Acababa de confundirla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! cómo están? Espero que de maravilla, muchos disfrutando de sus vacaciones y otros pues lamentablemente en clases U.U, pero les deseo que les vaya muy bien =) **

**Yo aquí haciendome presente con éste capitulo, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? de todo corazón espero que sí y me lo hagan saber con sus valiosos rr **

**Estoy muy agradecida con toda/os ustedes por que a pesar de qué he tardado mucho este año en actualizar mis historias, la siguen, mil gracias, me hacen muy feliz n.n **

**y es que aunque una quiera tener mucho tiempo, a veces no es posible, a cada semestre es más dificil, y pues bueno, a una sólo le queda seguir luchando, después de todo este mundo es**

**muy competitivo U.U. Sigo agradecida con ustedes y es que dedicarle un poco de su valioso tiempo en leer y dejar review se agradece y mucho n.n **

**mens li ishida: gracias por tu rr n.n he aquí el nuevo chap **

**Meems-ishikawa: Hola, muchisimas gracias por tu rr, sí, sólo borracho se atrevió a decir lo que siente U.U pero pss ahora que pasara? lo peor es que son los enemigos que ya saben quién es ella. **

**Adrit126: Hi!, gracias por tu rr n.n espero pronto darte noticias sobre el lindisimo Eidan... tal vez septiembre? solo espero ordenar mis ideas para que la historia fluya y haga rapido bien el 1er capitulo y lo ande subiendo, pero de que subo Digimon Advance este año, lo subo =) dije 2010 y no pasara de este año!  
**

**Taishou: thanks! sí, la modista, que diga vendedora sale en el siguiente capitulo, eso tengo planeado, digo, si brandon acosa a tai, que una chica no acosa a Mimi jaja, aunque ahora los sentimientos de Mimi están confundido, hubo un tiempo que se enamoró de Ethan, espero aclarar esto pronto =) **

**digimon4ever99: hola!, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n gracias por tu rr =) y cuando empiezan tus clases? uy que emoción!**

**Mozori95: Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, sip, ya la descubrieron, pero al menos no todavía la persona más importante en la vida de la ladrona U.U **

**Minami Tomoeda: Hello!, muchisimas gracias por tu rr, gracias por lo de genial (me ruborizo) me encantaría actualizar más seguido, pero luego hay cosas que lo evitan, como falta de inspiración, tiempo, pocas ganas de escribir, en fin, pero pss se hace todo lo posible =)**

**Agradezco mucho a todas que me han dejado un rr, es cómo un alimento muchisimas gracias n-n me hacen muy feliz leer lo que opinan respecto a la historia. Un hurra y aplausos para todas ustedes!**

**Bueno, bueno, se despide con mucho cariño, un enorme abrazo y un beso: XANHEX =D  
**


	24. A Nadar

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**24: **

**A nadar

* * *

**

La noche anterior había probado aquellos labios que hacía tiempo anhelaba volverlos suyos, cuántos días no se la pasó contando las horas en que volviera a suceder y cuando por fin pasó, fue algo mágico, pero en la tarde la había visto en brazos de otro.

Fue doloroso cómo si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.

—Sólo está jugando conmigo —masculló molesto, dejando ir un golpe hueco a la pared.

Se fue a la cocina dónde sacó una cerveza y se la tomó rápido, apretó con fuerza la lata haciéndola casi bolita y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—¿Naoki…?

* * *

El profesor propuso ir al famoso balneario para el viernes, era parte de la calificación asistir y hacer los ejercicios acuáticos para la clase de deportes.

Mimi tragó saliva al escuchar la noticia, Matt por reflejo volteó a verla, recordando que la chica le confesó no saber nadar. Otro pensamiento desplazó a la confesión, verla en traje de baño… se puso rojo y agitó su cabeza.

—Jóvenes, es obligatoria su asistencia, se divertirán. Los veo el viernes —añadió el profesor, dedicó una mirada a Mimi—. Usted señorita Tachikawa necesita mejorar su calificación en mi clase —señaló sin pena.

La castaña se puso firme y llevó su mano a la frente como un saludo militar.

—¡Sí señor! —respondió la jovencita, causando la risa de sus compañeros.

—Qué boba —se escuchó el comentario de Naoki quien no se soltaba del brazo de Matt.

Sora se veía muy entusiasmada con ir al balneario, sus ojos detonaban una gran ilusión.

—¿Qué traje de baño me pondré? —preguntaba.

—El que sea, te ves divina —le dijo Tai dulcemente.

—Me muero por verte sin playera —dijo Brandon, poniendo a Tai rojo como un tomate, el rubio se marchó sonriendo satisfecho.

—Creo que iré disfrazado de un pato —repuso Tai todavía con escalofríos.

Mimi no ponía atención a lo que sus amigos decían, se la pasaba viendo la pareja de Matt y Naoki besándose apasionadamente, le dolía pero aún así no podía dejarlos de mirar.

—Ay que envidia, yo también quisiera ir a ese balneario, dicen que es estupendo —Yolei lanzó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué tal si después vamos todos los amigos? —Propuso Tai—. Mi hermana, Davis y todos los demás.

—Me parece una idea genial, amor —apoyó Sora abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

—Que malos son, comiendo pan delante de los pobres —dijo Yolei empuñando la boca—. ¿Verdad, Mimi?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la castaña, seguía viendo a Matt fundido en los brazos de Naoki.

—Se ve que no le importó —refunfuñó Mimi con tristeza.

—Mimi tienes que acompañarme a comprar un traje de baño, porque ahora que lo recuerdo, sólo tengo el de la escuela y el maestro dijo que podíamos llevar el que nosotros quisiéramos —pidió Sora, casi rogándole a la castaña que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, pues la pelirroja se puso de rodillas frente a ella, luego se le acercó—. Y bueno, que también sea súper sexi para mi Tai —guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Mimi se le quedó viendo perpleja, asintió y Sora la abrazó eufórica.

—¡Gracias amiga, sabía que podía contar contigo!

* * *

Como había quedado con Sora, irían en la tarde al centro comercial que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, seguro encontrarían infinidad de trajes de baño de cuales escoger, total, últimamente estaba haciendo mucho calor y los balnearios y playas estaba de moda.

Cuando salió de su departamento se encontró con Ethan, se miraron un largo rato, sus ojos grises toparon con los castaños.

—Mimi… —musitó Ethan pero la castaña apenas había visto que su amigo abrió la boca, rápida se fue hacia el elevador, como si lo que el chico diría la fuera a matar.

—Lo siento Ethan, pero no me atrevo a si quiera cruzar una palabra contigo, sigo muy confundida —dijo la chica dentro del elevador.

Se encontró con su amiga Sora en el parque, la pelirroja se veía muy entusiasmada que apenas y dejó que Mimi la saludara, le agarró de la mano y se dirigieron a tomar el metro.

La castaña estaba desconcertada por ésa actitud de su amiga, ¿tanto por ir a comprar un traje de baño? También ella iba aprovechar y se compraría uno, pero no estaba ni una décima parte de entusiasmada que Sora.

—¿Tú crees que le guste a Tai con el traje de baño? —interrogó Sora.

—Mira, si no le gustas a un chico en traje de baño, es Brandon —respondió Mimi sonriendo.

—A ese ni me lo menciones —Sora arrugó el ceño—. Aunque sí lo quiero ver sin camisa… está muy guapo el condenado.

Mimi dejó escapar una risotada, era muy cierto lo que Sora decía, Brandon poseía un cuerpazo envidiable.

—Ni que lo digas —acertó la castaña, recordando aquella ocasión que vio a su amigo rubio sin playera, sólo se lamentaba que al chico no le gustaran las mujeres.

—Mimi, ¿tú crees que a Tai le interese Brandon? —preguntó la pelirroja con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

Si Mimi hubiera ido comiendo algo, seguro ya se estaría ahogando, pero se atragantó de la nada.

—¿Qué a Tai le gusta Brandon?

—Sí, es que como dije, Brandon está guapísimo, hasta un hombre dudaría de sus preferencias si le ponen a Brandon en frente —expresó Sora.

—No, Tai te quiere mucho y no creo que te cambiaría a ti por Brandon por más guapo que éste esté, Tai le gustas tú y nadie más, eso te lo juro —aseguró la castaña y abrazó a Sora.

—¡Gracias amiga, por eso te quiero! —Sora la abrazó con tal euforia que Mimi sentía que se le iba la vida por no poder respirar.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se dirigieron al piso de ropa, de ahí a donde vendían los trajes de baño, habían unos preciosos de dos y tres piezas, grandes, pequeños, de infinidad de colores, estampados, conservadores, coquetos, había una gran variedad que seguro se llevarían más de la semana escogiendo uno.

Sora parecía tener pila extra, porque veía todos los trajes de baño de una tienda y se pasaba a otra, Mimi ya ni sabía dónde estaba, porque la castaña apenas tomaba uno que le llamaba la atención y salía de la tienda por arte de Sora que la jalaba hacia otra.

—¿No crees que este está divino? —preguntaba muy entusiasmada la pelirroja enseñando un bikini—. ¿No crees que este está mucho más divino? —decía tomando otro traje de baño.

—Tú te verás divina en cualquiera que te pongas —Mimi ya estaba cansada, vio su reloj y eran las ocho de la noche.

A punto de cerrar el almacén y Sora todavía no había escogido su traje de baño, llegaron a la última tienda que no habían entrado. Ahí habían trajes de baño muy bonitos, pero Mimi sintió un escalofrío, aquel lugar le recordaba a algo. Entonces tras de un montón de ropa hizo aparición una hermosa mujer que dejó impactada a Sora.

—Estoy a punto de cerrar, pero haré una excepción —dijo la vendedora.

—Oh por Dios —exclamó Sora, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia Mimi para decirle al oído—: Créeme que ahora estoy dudando que si realmente me gustan los hombres.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos ante tal comentario que se le quedó viendo espantada a la pelirroja.

—¿Deseas algo en especial, preciosa? —se dirigió a Sora.

—¡Un bikini muy sexi! —respondió Sora muy contenta.

—Ah, de acuerdo —la dependiente miró de pies a cabeza a Sora, parecía estar probándole el traje de baño con la imaginación.

La castaña estaba tras de Sora, ocultándose de la vendedora, pero parecía que a la joven le atraía Sora.

Sora seguía a la vendedora más encantada por lo guapa que era que por ver su traje de baño. La dependienta le enseñó varios trajes de baño que dejaron a Sora simplemente fascinada.

—Ay por mí me llevaría todos, son preciosos, ¿cuál crees que me quedaría, Mimi? —pidió la opinión de su amiga.

—A ti te quedaría uno color verde, te verás hermosa con él —dijo la vendedora dirigiéndose a Mimi.

—Ahh gracias, pero yo ya compré el mío y francamente no tengo dinero para comprarme otro más, aunque estoy arrepentida —Mimi estaba nerviosa ante insistente mirada de la dependienta.

—Oh, yo podría aceptar un intercambio, total, lo compraste hoy y es nuevo.

—G-gracias —la castaña se encontraba en una encrucijada, esperaba a que no le pidiera modelar con algún traje de baño.

—Me gusta este —eligió Sora, haciendo que el ambiente tenso que se formó con la vendedora y Mimi se rompiera—. ¿Me lo puedo probar?

—Por supuesto —aceptó la dependienta.

—Sora, yo voy contigo —dijo Mimi, temerosa ante la mirada de la mujer, pues esta vez la joven parecía querer algo más que una fotografía.

—No Mimi, que va a pensar la joven… mejor espérame aquí no tardo —Sora se perdió tras los vestidores.

Mimi tragó saliva, tenía miedo y mucho, sobre todo cuando sintió que la mujer se le acercaba a paso lento. Un terrible escalofrío caló su columna al sentir la mano de la vendedora acariciando su pelo.

—Te pones más bella cada día que pasa, desde aquel día no he dejado de pensar en ti —susurró al oído, Mimi sentía que las piernas se le hacían de algodón, pues la mujer tenía una voz de lo más seductora que seguro ya tendría a un hombre a sus pies.

¿Qué podía decir para zafarse de la mujer? Era verdad, era una mujer indudablemente bella, tanto que hasta Sora le confesó dudar de su preferencia… Sora.

—Lo siento pero yo ya tengo pareja, y pues en este momento se está probando el traje de baño —no había sido lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, pero sólo encontró esa forma de zafarse de ella y hasta la pobre Sora sin temerla ni deberla también ya estaba involucrada.

—Ay, pues que lastima, ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones contigo, he de admitir que la chica tiene lo suyo…

—Es muy buena conmigo, nos queremos muchísimo y somos incapaces de ser infieles —añadió Mimi asustada.

La dependienta estaba por decir algo y justo Sora salió del probador.

—Me lo llevo, es más que magnifico —dijo la pelirroja sacando el dinero para pagarlo.

Salieron de la tienda, Sora muy contenta con su compra, se veía todavía más entusiasmada de lo que llegó.

* * *

Llego el día viernes, el autobús estaba ya estacionado fuera de la escuela, esperando a los alumnos, Mimi no quería subir, pero Tai la animó, empujándola casi cargándola.

—¡Ya verás que será súper divertido! —dijo el castaño gritando de euforia.

—Eh, sí —musitó Mimi.

Se sentó junto a Brandon y Lee.

—Tranquila, nosotros cuidaremos a que no te pase nada —le dijo Lee.

En el asiento continuo se encontraba Matt y Naoki, por un momento que cruzó la mirada con el ojiazul, éste le vio con dureza y frialdad tanto que caló en el corazón de la castaña, Mimi ya no se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Estaba comprometida con Ethan, enamorada de Matt, ¿lo estaba? Sí, le dolía verlo con Naoki y le lastimaba de sobremanera la frialdad e indiferencia del rubio hacia ella, pero aquel beso de Ethan… todo era un revoltijo en su cabeza. No hablaba con Ethan y tampoco con Matt, no sabía si le estaba haciendo bien o mal, o la confundía todavía más, realmente no sabía nada. Seguro que si en esos momentos le dieran una misión, sería todo un fracaso, su mente no estaba con ella, no podría concentrarse ni siquiera en una suma de dos más dos. Suspiró y vio hacia la ventana, el puente que estaban cruzando en ése momento, el agua era azul, muy azul justo como los ojos de Matt.

Los chicos armaron alboroto en el autobús, cantaban, gritaban emocionados pero nada de eso hacía sacar a Mimi de su ensimismamiento, Lee le ofreció una barra de chocolate.

—¿Tienes una para mí? —preguntó Ethan que se asomó del asiento de adelante.

—Toma —Lee le obsequió la barra.

Mimi chocó los ojos grises de su amigo y luego bajó la mirada.

Brandon por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tai quien quería hacerse invisible ante la insistencia del rubio, Sora por su parte se encargaba de cuidar a su novio.

Llegaron al balneario, sí que había gente, los chicos se asombraron de lo grande que era el lugar.

—Pensé que por ser viernes no habría tantas personas aquí —confesó el profesor—. Bueno chicos, qué esperan, a ponerse sus trajes de baño y a divertirse, nos vemos en la alberca central en hora y media, todos, no quiero que ninguno se me extravíe, ah por cierto, nada de andar metiéndose en lugares no apropiados y esto va sobre todo a las parejitas, que los andaré vigilando y tengo varios amigos que también estarán al pendiente.

Ahora los chicos entendían por que tras del autobús venía una camioneta cerrada, de ahí bajaron otros profesores.

Mimi estaba dubitativa en quitarse la ropa y andar en traje de baño, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía acomplejada de no tener el cuerpo tan desarrollado como sus otras compañeras y muchas mujeres ahí. Se impresionó al ver a Sora, lucía preciosa y el traje le asentaba muy bien, pues este era discreto pero sin dejar de ser seductor. Tenía que verla, se le revolvió el estómago cuando Naoki salió del vestidor, ¡Qué envidia!, esa chica estaba muy bien proporcionada y solo le basto poner un pie fuera para que llegaran un montón de chicos, tanto de la escuela como otros más que estaban ahí.

—Me quedaré así —se dijo resignada, le hizo un nudo a su playera de tal forma que se le viera el ombligo y con su short.

Miraba a muchos jugar en la alberca, muy contentos y divirtiéndose de lo lindo, mientras ella tomaba una limonada. Lo único que se atrevió hacer fue meter los pies en el agua y hasta ahí, Tai la quería jalar, pero ella rápida se retiro argumentando que debía ir al baño.

Encontrar un lugar solo era imposible, en cada rincón del balneario había gente. Se sentó en la única mesa vacía y se le acercó un mesero, ella pidió una bebida de coco.

—¿Usted no va a nadar, señorita? —preguntó el mesero cuando le entregaba su bebida.

—No, gracias, soy alérgica al agua —respondió Mimi que rápido bebió, mientras que el mesero le veía con asombro, este rápido se dio media vuelta.

Escuchó el chiflido de los chicos, curiosa se asomó y vio que una bella, escultural mujer con el cuerpo perfecto entró a una de las albercas y los hombres se le quedaban viendo con la boca abierta. Trató de reconocer a la mujer, pero como estaba de espaldas el fue imposible, aquel hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la espalda le impedía si quiera conocer el perfil y es que como buena ladrona que era, le habían enseñado a reconocer a cualquiera aunque estuviera de espaldas, era clave para desempeñar un buen trabajo. La exuberante mujer dejó ver su rostro… se trataba de la vendedora y lucía bellísima, hasta las chicas de su salón quedaron cautivadas con la hermosura de la dama.

Rogaba porque no llegase a ver a Sora y Tai juntos en algo como un beso, o un abrazo más que ellos eran muy expresivos a la hora de expresar su amor, sino rápido se daría cuenta que le había mentido y seguro la mujer volvería a coquetearle descaradamente.

Justo a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Sora y Tai muy abrazados y fundidos en un beso, el chico tocaba la suave piel de la cintura de su novia y parecía decir algo que hacía que Sora se sonrojara y riera. Mimi se llevó una palma de la mano a su rostro.

—Son tan discretos —se dijo Mimi sarcástica.

Eso no hubiera sido nada, pasaría desapercibido si no fuera porque la chica del cuerpo perfecto salió del agua directo hacia Sora y Tai y nunca, nunca se imaginó que la vendedora fuera a reclamarle a Sora, diciéndole palabras altisonantes y dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada.

—¡Eres una arrastrada, teniendo una novia tan hermosa y tú aquí con éste imbécil! —se escuchó en la alberca.

Hubo un silencio, los chicos que habían estado admirando a la hermosa mujer ahora estaban absortos, se miraban entre sí.

—¿Novia? —repitió Sora en voz baja, Tai volteó a verla incrédulo.

—¡Sí! La hermosa castaña que te acompañó aquel día para que te compraras ese traje de baño, que por cierto, te queda de maravilla —desvió un poco la vendedora, mirando a Sora de pies a cabeza.

—¿Mimi, mi novia? —Sora estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad roja, tal vez de vergüenza, pero sus ojos denotaban enojo.

La castaña no se quedaría a escuchar en qué terminaba todo aquello, más rápida que un rayo se levantó de la mesa y lo mejor que podía hacer alguien como ella era: huir. Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, no podía enfrentar a dos chicas, una su mejor amiga y la otra, que quería algo con ella. Miraba hacia atrás, como si la estuvieran siguiendo, en su afán de no ser atrapada chocó contra alguien, tan fuerte que terminó en el suelo, junto con la otra persona.

—¡Mira por donde caminas, torpe! —le exclamó el chico.

Se topó con los ojos azules de Matt, antes de que él se diera cuenta que era ella, echó a correr a otra puerta, no se fijo por donde entro. Se puso colorada, como un tomate maduro, había muchos chicos con toallas alrededor de su cintura. Quería morir de la vergüenza, estaba en el vestidor de los chicos, que hubo uno que gritó como niña cuando la vio y le señaló culpándola de mirona y pervertida.

—Eh, este… yo lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención… ah… —abrió la puerta torpemente y salió corriendo de ahí.

No era posible que se la pasara corriendo, si la viera el entrenador seguro no le exigiría que diera más de sí para la clase de deportes. Entró a una de las tantas albercas, encontrándose ahí a Naoki y sus amigas, muy a su pesar admitió que ahí era el mejor lugar donde podría estar en esos momentos, nadie la buscaría en donde la pesada de Naoki se encontraba, eso era seguro. Le fastidiaba la pesada mirada que Naoki le dirigió al notar su presencia y es que ella no se iba a dejar, así que la miró con la misma intensidad, estaba tan concentrada en su intercambio de miradas rivales que no vio un jabón que se encontraba justo a donde iba a poner su pie y… la castaña perdió el control y terminó resbalándose como si fuera una caricatura, terminando en el lugar donde ella más evitaba, dentro de la piscina. Sentía que su cuerpo era demasiado pesado como para que el agua la hiciera flotar, sacudía los brazos con desesperación pidiendo auxilio entre bocanadas de agua que entraban si piedad en su boca y un tanto en su nariz. Era desesperante sentir que el poco aire se le estaba escapando en aquellos gritos pidiendo que alguien le auxiliara, sentía que eran horas y horas y nadie llegaba a socorrerla. Su pierna derecha se durmió y el cuerpo se le hizo todavía más pesado a ser eso posible, ya no podía mas, le era imposible…

—¡Alguien ayúdela! —apenas eso logró escuchar dentro del agua, era voz femenina pero no supo de quien se trataba. Se estaba hundiendo.

Un rubio entró rápido al agua apenas había escuchado el grito de auxilio, las chicas alrededor estaban pendientes. El joven salió de la piscina con una castaña inconsciente y mojada, él con la playera pegada al cuerpo, notándose su bien formado abdomen… era muy sexy y el cabello rubio escurriendo y tapándole un poco el rostro. El muchacho dejó a Mimi al suelo, se dispuso a darle respiración de boca a boca.

—Es mi héroe —suspiró una chica, enamorada de la imagen de ver a un chico sexy sacar a la chica.

—No pensé que tuviera ese cuerpo —dijo otra chica con picardía.

Mimi escupió agua al recobrar el conocimiento, y luego respiró a grandes bocanadas para que sintiera que estaba de nuevo viva, respiró muy hondo y luego tosió, sacando otro tanto de agua, vio a su salvador y lo abrazó muy agradecida.

—Gracias, Brandon —el chico también correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo la fiel amistad que él sentía por ella.

—No dejaré que te pase nada, Meems —le susurró al oído el chico, separándose de ella y mostrándole una bella sonrisa la cual fue correspondida.

Mimi lo volvió a abrazar efusiva y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haría cualquier cosa por agradecerle al muchacho.

—Aunque si no sabes nadar, ¿por qué demonios te metiste a la piscina? —interrogó el rubio, acusador.

—Este… —la castaña se puso roja, seguro su rubio amigo se empezaría a reír cuando supiera cómo es que llegó al agua—. Verás, yo…

Para la sorpresa de la chica su amigo no se río ni nada de eso, sino que rápido examinó la pierna de la castaña para ver que no estuviera lastimada, entonces Mimi soltó un quejido por que sí se la había lastimado y todavía la tenía adormecida.

—Ten más cuidado Mimi, te hubieras roto la cabeza, ahora sí que de algún modo, el agua te salvo la vida también —reprendió el rubio pero no en un tono regañón, sino lleno de cariño, le dio un pequeño zape a su amiga.

La chica le sonrió, ¿alguien podría llegar a ser más dulce que Brandon? Sabía que siempre podía contar con él, Lee y Ethan, aunque ignoraba donde se encontraba este último, Lee seguro estaba divirtiéndose como enano en el tobogán o trampolín acuático.

Lo que muchos ignoraban ahí, es que otro rubio ojiazul había visto todo, estaba a punto de ir a salvar a Mimi, hasta que sintió una ráfaga que pasó a su lado y luego un chapuzón en el agua. Brandon fue mucho más rápido que él y gracias a ese chico, Mimi estaba sana y salva.

Brandon le puso una toalla y luego la cargó para llevarla a la enfermería y le vendaran el pie, se había hecho una fea cortada que iba de arriba del tobillo al talón.

Las chicas estaban celosas de que Brandon, Lee y Ethan estuvieran tan al pendiente de Mimi, la estaban tratando como a una reina, la cargaban a cada tres minutos el pelinegro cuestionaba si se encontraba bien y era el que más al pendiente estaba. Deseaban estar en el lugar de la castaña aunque fuera un minuto, en cambio otro se estaba muriendo de celos de que Ethan estuviera tan cerca de Mimi, él no quería estar un minuto, sino toda la vida con ella.

Sora hasta había olvidado reclamarle a Mimi por que le había dicho a la vendedora que eran novias siendo eso mentira, preocupada por su amiga aquello venía sobrando, Tai también estaba atento a lo de la castaña y el profesor ya no le exigió nada, cuando se enteró que no sabía nadar y que se había lastimado apresuró el regreso.

Mimi sentía que todo aquello era una exageración, pero no se quejaba, todo lo contrario, disfrutaba tener toda la atención, la cortaba había sido superficial y la pierna dormida estaba ya muy despierta.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada fue tan exagerado como lo que su mamá apenas la vio llegar en brazos de Brandon.

—¡¿Dios mío, pero qué le pasó a mi bebé? —Preguntó la señora Tachikawa muy asustada al ver vendado el pie y que sobre las vendas hubiera manchas de sangre—. ¡Rápido, necesito una ambulancia, sí, es urgente, mi hija se está desangrando! —Tal vez su mamá era muchísimo más rápida que ellos cuatro juntos, pues cuando la vieron ya estaba llamando al hospital.

—Mamá, estoy bien —dijo Mimi entre risa, Brandon la recostó en el sillón.

—¡Noo! —gritó la mamá asustando al rubio—. Debemos de ponerle la pierna en alto para que no se desangre, Lee, rápido, ve por unos libros y los pones sobre la mesa, tú, Ethan, ve por una compresa de agua fría, tú Brandon, ve por mi planta —los chicos rápidos fueron a buscar lo pedido por la señora Tachikawa, pero Brandon se detuvo.

—¿Para qué la planta? —cuestionó intrigado el joven.

—Ah, no sé… pero de todas formas, tráemela —ni ella sabía para qué la quería.

Mimi meneó la cabeza, sabía lo mucho que su mamá la quería y sí su papá se encontrara con ella, seguro ya estaría sobre un helicóptero llevándola a un hospital de emergencia, él también era muy extremo.

Después de haber hecho que la ambulancia llegara por nada, de pedir disculpas de que su mamá se pusiera de exigente con los paramédicos, Mimi al fin podía descansar, había sido un largo día, lleno de cosas raras que no pensó que le ocurrirían jamás. Escapar de la vendedora y de los bien merecidos reclamos de su amiga Sora, entrar al vestidor de chicos, casi ahogarse y de los exagerados cuidados tanto de su madre como de sus amigos, se la había pasado muy bien. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Intento de N/A: **

**Hola! cómo están? que les ha parecido el capitulo? Saben a partir de este capi empieza el conteo regresivo para el final de la historia, algo que me alegra y me pone triste a la vez, por que me alegra, por que así doy fin a esta historia y me podré enfocar en las otras sueltas que tengo por ahí (soy una desobligada e irresponsable por no llevar continuidad seguida en mis otras historias, es muy dificil y bien me lo advirtieron, pero yo pensé que era facil y ahora me doy cuenta que tenían/tienen razón U.U) en fin, triste porque pues es una historia al cual le he tomado mucho cariño por ser el segundo fic largo. **

**Como sea, todo principio tiene un final y en ésta historia está a punto de llegarle, no puedo decirles si en cinco o cuatro capitulos más, pero pues ya está más para allá que para acá. Solo espero que esta historia siga gustando n.n**

**Gracias por leerme! hay es un honor y un gusto saber que leen mis locuras, los adoro! mil gracias, a todos quienes le dedican unos minutos de su valioso tiempo a leer mi fic y dejarme review, estoy muy agradecida y algo que nunca dejare de sentir hacia ustedes, mucha gratitud y cariño, me hacen tan feliz de leer lo que opinan respecto a los capis. Un aplauso para todas ustedes, gracias de verdad n.n**

**digimon4ever99: Hola! pues que bueno que hayas ya empezado con las clases, y qué tal han estado? ese Brandon... que pasaría si Tai le hiciera caso? no, no... solo me imagine a Sora con la boca hecho cuadro y los ojos hechos circulitos blancos jaja que divertido, aunque Brandon es muy guapo ¬¬ lastima que sea del otro bando. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por comentarme n.n**

**fiirefairy: Hello dear!, gracias por tu review, y espero que te siga gustando la historia, mil gracias por comentar n.n **

**adrit126: Hola amiga mía, cómo estás? me haces muy feliz cada vez que leo un comentario tuyo, muchisimas gracias, siempre dejandome review, eres un amor! tanto que Eidan debe de conocerte! para que ya no sufra... se me ocurrió algo espero que te guste cuando esté digimon advance 02, un beso amiga!**

**Sakura Tachikawa: Agradezco por los dos reviews, mil gracias amiga te quiero mucho, y sé como es esto de la escuela... yo estoy a punto de inciar mi semestre ;_; y en turno mixo, clases en la mañana y clases en la tarde, que horror! pero eso me pasó por floja y hasta ahora sufro las consecuencias ¬¬ en fin, pues lamentablemente están comprometidos, pero Ethan no ha hecho mucho por enamorar a Mimi, Matt está tomando unas vacaciones fuera de mi mente, pero ya pronto tendrá más protagonismo, creo que te va a gustar como saldrán las cosas, amiga. Te deseo mucha suerte con el cole, y de nuevo, muchisimas gracias, te quiero. **

**Gracias, muchisisisimas gracias a todas por dejarme un pequeño espacio para leerme. **

**Se despide con mucho cariño, abrazos y besos: XANHEX  
**


	25. Al Descubierto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece, sólo utilizó el nombre de sus personajes para esta historia que es con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**25: **

**Al Descubierto **

A pesar de que la sangre le hirviera y sentía quemarse por dentro cada vez que veía a Naoki y a Matt besándose, tenía que aguantarse y mantenerse lo más alejada posible del rubio, después de todo, los últimos días no habían sido fáciles, Hiroyuki habían mandado a sus hombres para recuperar el rubí jaspeado y Matt sin darse cuenta también se vio involucrado cuando trataron de secuestrarlo una noche que él regresaba de su ensayo pero Mimi y sus amigos evitaron aquel hecho, Matt siguió su camino como si nada y desde entonces, la castaña prometió alejarse de él aunque le doliera el corazón y tal vez, pensar sobre el compromiso que tenía con Ethan, si de alguna manera eso ayudaba a que Matt estuviera a salvo. Si era necesario, debía de tratar con más cariño a Ethan frente a Matt que aunque tratara de ocultar sus celos, decidía marcharse del lugar sino, tal vez estallaría y le rompería la cara a Ethan.

Un mes ya había pasado, fue largo y duro para Mimi, no podía evitar de vez en cuando derramar unas lágrimas de dolor por alejarse de Matt, le dolía como nada en el mundo. Era preocupante para ellos que OCBOS no hubiese mandado todavía a alguien a recoger el dichoso rubí jaspeado y ni siquiera le habían preguntado a Lee dónde lo escondió, todo por seguridad.

—Oye Lee, donde escondiste el rubí jaspeado, está seguro, ¿verdad? —interrogó Ethan en una reunión que mantenía el equipo en el departamento de los chicos.

—Ni ustedes se imaginan donde lo escondí —respondió el moreno mirándose las uñas con cierta vanidad y orgullo—. Mucho menos los otros.

—Los hemos combatido y las fuerzas son casi iguales, pero Mimi andas algo baja en la defensa —le hizo la observación Brandon.

—Lo siento —Mimi sabía que su desempeño no había sido el mejor últimamente.

—Pero mientras nosotros podamos defenderte, lo haremos —apoyó Lee que se sentó al lado de la castaña.

Se sentía muy agradecida con ellos, Ethan sabía por qué su bajo rendimiento pero como buen amigo no dijo absolutamente nada.

Recibieron una llamada, a la cual rápido atendieron, todos atentos a lo que se les decía…

* * *

Sora estaba tomando el sol junto con Kari y Yolei, mientras que los chicos se encontraban muy a gusto dentro del agua jugando, excepto Matt quien se veía distante, al parecer sólo fue por compromiso y no por gusto.

—Ay es verdad todo lo que dijeron los chicos, este balneario está de lujo —exclamó Yolei que ya estaba quemada y al quitarse los lentes, sólo esa parte la tenía blanca, arrancando unas risas entre sus amigas—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? —aquello desató más las risotadas, haciendo que Yolei inflara sus cachetes como forma de molestia, cuando se vio al espejo no evitó en carcajearse.

Ken notó las risas de las chicas y al ver a su novia también rió, haciendo que los otros chicos se dieran cuenta.

La pelirroja se levantó para meterse al agua un rato y refrescarse.

—Que pena que Mimi no haya venido —le dijo Sora a Tai.

—Como si le importara, para eso tiene a sus amiguitos, ¿no? —habló Matt haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, el chico salió del agua.

Kari lo observó cuando el rubio pasó cerca de ella, ¿estaba celoso?, decidió darse un chapuzón después de acabarse su bebida pero Tai la sacó del agua.

—No Kari, no te puedes meter al agua después de beber —le regañó su hermano, haciendo que la pequeña se molestara.

—Pero sí sólo fue una piña colada sin alcohol, hermano —se defendió la chica.

—Aún así, no puedes entrar a la alberca, te puedes indigestar —Tai se veía serio y preocupado.

—Tai, no exageres, ya no soy una niña, no me va a pasar nada.

Parecía que una disputa entre hermanos se haría presente en cualquier momento.

La pequeña Kari lo miraba retadoramente.

—Es cierto Tai, no le va a pasar nada si se mete al agua después de haberse tomado una piña colada, no seas tan exagerado —opinó Sora tratando de que llegase a más lejos, conociendo a los hermano Kamiya, tal vez no iba a resultar muy bien.

—Mírame bien, Tai, ya no soy una niña, ya empiezo a tener cuerpo de mujer —soltó Kari sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—No digas esas cosas, Kari, todavía eres una niña —Tai tomó una toalla y cubrió a la chica a la vez que miraba de forma fulminante a sus amigos hombres.

—¡Y tengo novio! —Kari se quitó la toalla.

Todos quedaron expectantes, aquellas palabras tardaron en clavarse en Tai quien al reaccionar gritó:

—¡¿Y quién es ese maldito?

El resto por reacción giraron hacia TK, no querían delatarlo, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

—Soy yo —reconoció entonces el menor, saliendo del agua.

El castaño lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo con ira, pero los ojos azules de TK denotaban seguridad y decisión, sintió una pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo quiero, hermano, sabía que reaccionarías así, por eso hemos mantenido nuestro noviazgo en secreto estos meses —dijo la pequeña Kamiya.

—¿Meses? —fue lo único que Tai escuchó—. O sea que ya tienen meses como novios y yo ni enterado ¿y ustedes? —Interrogó a sus amigos, quienes se hicieron los locos, Sora se mordió los labios y Yolei se metió a la alberca—. Entiendo, ósea que yo he sido el único imbécil que no lo sabía, pues que buenos amigos tengo, eh.

—Sólo mantuvimos el secreto, no queríamos que te pusieras así como ahora estás —trató de calmar Sora.

—¡Nada qué! Me han engañado todo este tiempo, mi hermanita ya tiene novio y es el hermano del mujeriego de Ishida, ¿Qué garantía me da de que él no sea así? —señaló a TK con las dos manos.

—Tai, primero que nada, déjame decirte que quiero muchísimo a Kari, como a ninguna otra persona en este mundo —habló tranquilamente el rubio menor, mirando fijamente a los iracundos ojos de Tai—. También me duele el hecho de que creas que soy como mi hermano, tú que me has visto crecer, que hemos compartido tantas aventuras.

Esto dejó que el coraje que Tai sentía se calmara.

—Entiendo que estés muy molesto por habértelo ocultado, pero tu reacción iba a ser la misma, además Kari me pidió que así fuera y no es que le esté echando la culpa a ella, sólo me pidió que esperáramos el momento adecuado para decírtelo, pero no se había dado, hasta ahora.

—Es verdad, hermano, yo le dije a TK que no te dijéramos nada hasta que tu ya no creyeras que soy una niña, pero todavía sigues pensándolo. Tan solo mírame, no tengo 10 años, Tai, estoy a punto de terminar la secundaria, en el próximo año ya estaré en preparatoria, a la misma que tu asistes —Kari abrazaba a TK con ahínco.

—Tai… —Sora quería abrazar a su novio, pero este se marchó sin decir nada, muy molesto todavía, sintiéndose traicionado.

Sora bajó la mirada, triste, conociendo a Tai, tal vez éste rompería con su relación.

—Lo siento Sora, pero te juro que yo me encargaré de que madure y comprenda que ya no soy una niña que necesitara siempre de él —animó Kari, abrazando a la chica.

—Chicos —se acercó Yolei abrazada de Ken—. Siento mucho lo que acabo de pasar, quería que este día fuera estupendo para nosotros pero no resultó así.

—No te sientas culpable, Yolei —Ken le sonrió—. No es culpa de nadie, todos sabíamos que Tai no recibiría bien la noticia de que su hermanita menor ya tuviera novio. Ahora lo que nos queda es esperar a que acepte su relación, pues TK es un chico de un corazón muy noble y no se atreverá a hacerte daño, de lo contrario, aquí estamos muchos amigos de Kari que podemos cobrárnosla en cualquier caso de que ella sufra —advirtió el peliazul, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a su novia, pero luego sonrió—. Estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien.

—Sora… —Yolei se dirigió a la pelirroja—. Verás que Tai pronto reaccionara y se dará cuenta que no lo hicimos con el afán de engañarlo.

—Es que es un tonto… —gimoteó la aludida, soltando grandes lagrimones— un tonto al cual amo… —desbordó en llanto.

La salida no resultó lo que esperaban, Kari se sentía contenta de al fin haberle dicho a su hermano de su relación con TK pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable de que Sora estuviera así, tan triste y pensando en la ruptura de su relación.

Matt se había desaparecido, tal vez hasta se fue del balneario, quería verlo para contarle lo sucedido con Tai, necesitaba de alguna manera el apoyo de su hermano y tal vez, hasta un consejo, aunque como siempre no eran de los mejores. TK lo buscó por varias partes, pero nada. Le marcó a su celular y éste le mando al buzón. Vaya ahora que necesitaba de él, no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

Se recargó sobre la pared, suspiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire por la boca. A pesar de mantenerse firme, sintió temor al ver la reacción de Tai, sabía que reaccionaría así, pero no tan agresivo, sin embargo, el hecho de estar con Kari de decirle las cosas de enfrente le había quitado un peso de encima, hubiese sido mejor cuando le propuso a su novia decirle, pero lamentablemente así se dieron las cosas.

—TK —era una voz melodiosa y hermosa que lo llamaba—. ¿Encontraste a Matt? —A lo cual el rubio negó con la cabeza—. Seguro ya se fue, bueno, yo vengo por ti porque también nos vamos —Kari le tomó dulcemente de la mano para llevarlo cuan niño pequeño se tratara—. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo iba a saber y su reacción pudo haber sido peor, menos mal que sigues vivo, aunque tienes apariencia de muerto con el color pálido que te cargas, no pensé que te pudieras poner más blanco de lo que eres, ¿a que no se te ha quitado el susto, verdad? —la chica sonrió de tal forma que derritió a TK y éste le respondió de la misma manera.

—Sea como sea, Tai impone —respondió TK, besando la mano de su novia—. Pero no me importa que tan blanco o transparente me ponga, mientras que tú sigas siendo mi novia, no me importa enfrentar a tu hermano o al mismo demonio en persona. Te amo, Kari —se acercó a los labios de la chica que quedó patidifusa al escucharlo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Fue el beso más bello, lleno de amor que había sentido en todos esos meses de relación. Al separarse de él, lo miró a los ojos, brillaban de tanto amor que sentían uno del otro.

—Hablaremos con Tai mañana —sentenció Kari.

TK asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, además de que se encargarían de solucionar lo que tal vez iba a provocar una ruptura en la relación de Sora y Tai.

* * *

Matt caminaba mirando la calle, podía ver hacia el frente o al cielo, pero no le daba su regalada gana hacerlo. El pavimento parecía ser el reflejo de lo que en su mente pasaba respecto a Mimi y Ethan, ¿por qué no podía sacarse esas imágenes de los dos chicos besándose y abrazándose? Últimamente ella lo ignoraba, estaba lo más alejada posible de él, y a pesar de buscar cualquier excusa para acercarse a la castaña, la chica simplemente se hacía a un lado, le dolía ese comportamiento hacia él, ¿desde cuándo ella estaba ocupando ese corazón?, por más que quería comprender, no podía, rebuscaba hasta en el más alejado rincón de su cerebro algún recuerdo que le ayudara a entenderla. Estar con Naoki ya no era divertido, no resultaba darle celos a Mimi, ya no más, antes lo hacía porque se daba cuenta, pero ahora, ella se veía feliz con Ethan.

Se metió a una tienda por una bebida refrescante, caminar le causó sed, y de ahí se iría a la parada del autobús para regresar a casa. No tenía que avisarles a los demás de que se iba, total, ellos sabían cómo era él y no se andarían preocupando por su ausencia, tal vez lo buscarían un rato pero al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en ninguna parte del balnearia, darían por hecho de que ya se había ido de ahí y no era para menos, no le encontraba nada de divertido a las charlas de Yolei, como que de un tiempo para acá, se había vuelto amargado y un poco cerrado para con sus amigos, incluso con su hermano. No le interesaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Estaba ojeando una revista de las mejores bandas de Japón y se entretuvo leyendo un artículo sobre una banda que le gustaba mucho. Después de leerlo decidió en comprar la revista pues traía algunos tips. Pagando su jugo del cual ya había bebido más de la mitad, unas papas fritas y la dichosa revista, al sacar el dinero de su bolsillo, atisbó hacia afuera de la tienda y vio a un castaño subirse al autobús que pasó.

—¿Tai? —masculló, era muy probable que se tratara de su amigo y más por aquel peinado tan peculiar del chico.

No le prestó mucha importancia, pudo haber sido cualquier chico, Yolei los había llevado en la camioneta familiar de su padre, así que ahí se regresarían los demás, seguramente más tarde su hermano le llamaría para reprocharle su ausencia.

—A esperar otro autobús —se dijo resignado, tomó sus cosas, se sentó para leer la revista mientras esperaba.

* * *

Sora estaba devastada, no dejaba de llorar como si Tai ya hubiese terminado con ella, Yolei trataba de consolarla, así que el único tranquilo ahí era Ken, quien se encargó de conducir.

—¿Desde cuándo conduces Ken? —preguntó Yolei sorprendida, ignoraba que su novio supiera manejar.

—Mi padre me enseñó a conducir la semana pasada —respondió el chico tranquilo, manejaba despacio.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? —quería saber Yolei que empezaba a molestarse.

—No sentí que era importante —Ken se detuvo cuando el semáforo marcó el alto.

—Nos contamos todo, y cualquier cosa por más mínima que sea, es muy importante —Sora hasta dejo de llorar, no podía creer que Yolei se molestara por algo tan simple—. Te conté cuando me salió un barro del tamaño del mundo…

—Ah sí, cómo olvidarlo —Ken rodó los ojos, parecía estar tan acostumbrado a esas disputas sin sentido.

Yolei había exagerado al querer terminar la relación con él, porque la chica pensaba que él no quería estar con un monstruo como ella, con tremendo grano en la cara, seguro pensaría que era de otro planeta.

—También te conté cuando se me cayó mi primer diente… ¿acaso eso no es importante? —Yolei ya estaba llorando.

Yolei no paraba de reclamarle a Ken que éste siguió conduciendo y más adelante se estacionó frente a una florería, salió del auto dejando a Yolei con las palabras en la boca. Al regresar, llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo de flores.

Abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Yolei, le tendió la mano para invitarla a bajar, la chica algo atónita accedió a la vez que rápida se quitaba los lagrimones. Ken galantemente se arrodilló y le entregó las flores.

—¿Me perdonas? —pidió el chico.

Sora, Kari parecían haberse enamorado de Ken, cualquier otro chico, se hubiera bajado del auto e irse, romper con ella y no volverle a hablar, pero Ken, le pidió perdón aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Kari miró a TK como reprochándole que el chico no le regalara en esos momentos flores, pero el chico no entendió, estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Ken.

—Oh Ken… no, perdóname tú, has de sentir que te asfixio queriendo saber cada detalle de tu vida, cada cosa que haces… perdóname tú —Yolei se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su novio, tomó las manos de éste y las llevó a su mejilla—. Prometo no hostigarte tanto, perdón.

—Te quiero Yolei, más que eso —Ken la ayudó a levantarse y se dieron un tierno beso.

Esa escena derritió a las jovencitas que hasta dejaron escapar un suspiro, Sora había olvidado llorar.

El auto era del papá de Yolei, quien se ofreció dejar a Ken a su casa después de haber dejado a los demás en sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Sora no tardó nada en contarle lo sucedido a Mimi, quien la escuchaba atenta, sabía que su amiga necesitaba de su apoyo en esos momentos, pero la misión sería esa misma noche… ¿qué podía hacer?

—Chicos, llegaré más tarde, se los prometo —avisó Mimi, quien llevaba una mochila.

La pelirroja se encontraba comiendo chocolate incontrolablemente, Mimi al verla, tomó uno para degustarlo, sabía muy rico, pero al ver que su amiga ya llevaba más de tres cajas, le alarmó.

—Sora, cuéntame todo, pero más despacio, es que por teléfono no entendí muy bien —pidió la castaña que le acariciaba la espalda a su amiga.

—Es que… yo en el agua… la piña colada… novios… —Sora estaba llorando y no se le entendía nada sobre todo cuando inhalaba aire para hablar, el cual lo usaba para llorar más.

Pasó más tiempo del que Mimi tenía programado, debía de marcharse pero no podía dejar a Sora en esas condiciones, su amiga la necesitaba y la sala ya estaba invadida de pañuelos desechables.

—Tengo miedo, Mimi, ¿qué tal si Tai ya no quiere nada conmigo después de esto? —Sora no podía razonar por más ánimo que Mimi le estaba dando.

—Eso no…

—¡¿Qué tal si por mi culpa le empieza a hacer caso a Brandon? —interrumpió en un grito preocupado la pelirroja, haciendo que Mimi casi se cayera del sillón, ¿cómo es que Sora podía pensar en ello?, pero se acercó a su amiga cuando la joven empezó a llorar todavía más, si eso fuera posible—. Me muero, Mimi… aunque al menos me dejara por alguien muy guapo.

—No digas eso, Sora, Tai por más enojado que esté, no le hará caso a Brandon… ahora está resentido.

—Pero es que… es que… ¡AYY! —la chica se recargó sobre el hombro de Mimi.

—Tai va a recapacitar y sabrá que no ha sido con mala intención. En sí, él tiene parte de culpa por ser tan protector con su hermana, tarde o temprano debe de darse cuenta que ella está creciendo. Sora, ahora se siente así, pero estoy segura que no por eso va a terminar contigo, él te ama, de eso me di cuenta desde niña, siempre preocupado por ti… —no le quedaba de otra que hacer que su amiga descansara y si no era por voluntad de la pelirroja… —perdón, pero debo de marcharme —Mimi llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de Sora a la recamara de ésta y la cubrió bien, le dio un beso en la frente—. Que tengas dulces sueños.

No le daría tiempo de cambiarse en el camino, aprovecharía para hacerlo en la casa de Sora, total, la madre de ésta todavía no llegaba. Justo estaba por girar la perilla cuando escuchó que alguien salía del elevador, se le escuchaba hablar, reconoció la voz. Dio unos pasos para atrás al oír el tintineo de las llaves que luego se cayeron.

—Hay que torpe soy, se me cayeron las llaves, permítame un segundo por favor —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Tiempo le hacía falta, visualizó el balcón, no le quedaba de otra que salir de ahí.

La mamá de Sora entró y vio la sala llena de pañuelos desechables, varias cajas de chocolates vacías y unos botes de helado.

—No, otra vez no, Sora se volvió a pelear con Tai —dijo la señora con resignación y se encaminó a la habitación de su hija.

Mimi suspiró, seguro que al ver la señora a su hija profundamente dormida, iría a limpiar lo que estaba en la sala, no conocía del todo a la mamá de Sora, pero su amiga le comentaba que su mamá era perfeccionista por eso era una de las mejores floristas de la ciudad. Pensó que sería más fácil, pero ése día no resultó como lo esperaba.

—Ni modo, tendré que ser la mujer araña —odiaba hacer esas maniobras al estilo spiderman.

Sora estaba tan preocupada por lo de Tai que ni le prestó atención a la maleta que Mimi llevaba. La castaña sacó una ballesta a la cual le ató una cuerda y disparó al edificio continuo, se aseguró que estuviera lo suficiente resistente para soportar su peso. Cruzó del balcón de Sora al balcón del departamento de enfrente, que se encontraba oscuro. Miró hacia el edificio de su amiga, y en el balcón de abajo se encontraba una niñita como de unos 8 años que le sonreía y le movía la mano como saludándola. Había sido descuidada, pero le devolvió el gesto y rápida se metió al departamento. Pudo haber bajado o subido a cualquier otro departamento del edificio de su amiga, pero no resultaba conveniente, a esa hora la mayoría de los inquilinos ya habían llegado y el edificio en el que ahora estaba, se encontraba en remodelación, además de que antes de llegar con su amiga, ahí había ocultado su pasamontañas y las gafas especiales, y aunque no le agradaba la idea de usar arma… también tenía una.

Bajó y ahí se subió a una moto negra. Tenían que ir a recoger el rubí jaspeado y como en otras ocasiones, seguro se encontrarían con los bandidos de Hiroyuki. Sería su último trabajo en Japón. Se colocó el casco, encendió la motocicleta y dio marcha.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola! cómo están? Vean yo aquí publicando otro capi más de esta su humilde historia! seehh! me inspirado mucho estos días para que la publicación sea más continua, y aunque sea la única historia que actualice, esta bien, por que me ayuda a culminar con uno más de los proyectos que aquí en FF presento =) Me encuentro muy emocionada por el hecho de que pronto terminaré una más de mis historias, y que sea entretenida para quienes la leen, busco la manera de que la pasen bien mientras leen y espero de todo corazón que les guste, sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero me gusta escribir, es una forma de escape a la agridulce realidad en la se vive, y pues me gusta compartir las ocurrencias que se me vienen a la mente. **

**Muchisimas gracias, no me canso y ni me cansaré de agradecer su apoyo para conmigo, por dedicarle valiosos minutos de su tiempo a leer lo que aquí escribo y los atesorados comentarios que me hacen, de verdad que se los agradezco de todo corazón, las quiero! **

**fiire fairy: Hola niña! muchisimas gracias por tu rr, me hace feliz leer tus comentarios, ya sean pequeños o largos, lo disfruto mucho, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendome, espero leer algo pronto de Amy, u otro fic de digimon, ya sabes que mi personaje favorito es Mimi. Besos y abrazos!**

**digimon4ever99: Hola, ahhh la uni... mucha tarea y escaso tiempo U.U supongo que ahora no has de tener mucho para escribir andale niña, pero cuando menos me lo espere, seguro encontraré un nuevo capitulo de esa simpatica historia, me gusta mucho. Gracias por tu comentario, y mucha suerte en la escuela y en los examenes que se avecinan. **

**Juliii: Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu rr, Ethan es lindo aunque raro, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia, espero leer más comentarios tuyos n.n**

**Adrit126: Hola!, A mi igual me anima mucho cada vez que leo uno de tus rr, muchisimas gracias por seguirme apoyando, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ;_; hasta lloro de la felicidad, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. saludos n.n**

**Blueflower21: Hola, muchas gracias n.n pues aquí ando, siguiendo hasta el fin!, no es facil terminar una historia, pero pues todo principio tiene un final u.u **

**Bueno, pues como se dieron cuenta el capi le dio un poco de protagonismo a las otras parejas, cosa que en casi sino es que en toda la historia no le he dado, TaixSora, KenXYolei, TKxKari, no sé por que tengo eso de enforcarme solo en Mimi, en Matt (que lo he tenido abandonado ultimamente, pobrecito, pero ya llegará su turno, I promess!) y en los otros personajes que he inventado, me gusta inventar personajes, en fin, ¿les parece bien que sólo me enfoque en Mimi y Matt o gustan que también les de su espacio a los demás personajes? por fa, diganme para mejorar, se los agradecere mucho su ayuda n.n**

**Como nota curiosa y algo que he querido poner desde hace varios capitulos pero como se me olvida, pero esta vez no se me va a escapar, Brandon, Lee... aquí los presento como dos personajes, pero hubo un actor que se llamó Brandon Lee (protagonista de la película el cuervo/the crow), una de mis peliculas favoritas, donde lamentablemente el protagonista perdió la vida en el rodaje. Tal vez inconcientemente usé esos nombres en su memoria. al fin! ya está, si es que es de interes U.U**

**De nuevo, muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo! las quiero muchisimo!**

**se despide con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos: XANHEX  
**


	26. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad, sólo uso el nombre de los personajes para crear la historia aquí presente con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**26: **

**Verdades **

Ahora comprendía el por qué la tarde resultó ser la más silenciosa y pacifica de su vida, pues su celular no timbró ni una sola vez, ¿y cómo iba a timbrar? ¡Si lo había olvidado en el balneario!, de lo apresurado que estaba por marcharse de ahí, dejó su celular y las llaves de la oficina de su papá que si no hubiera sido por él seguro ni cuenta se hubiese dado de la falta de su teléfono móvil. Se suponía que su papá le dio a guardar esas llaves en caso de que perdiera las suyas, y fue así, en la mañana su padre le informó sobre eso pero como saldría fuera de la ciudad y él iría al balneario con sus amigos, aprovecharía que la oficina quedaba de paso y al salir dejaría las llaves con el recepcionista, pero cómo se salió molesto, no tomó ni las llaves ni su celular. Si tenía suerte, encontraría el balneario abierto, o al menos el vigilante iría por sus cosas, su papá necesitaba esas llaves que para colmo, eran raras y si llamaban a un cerrajero éste se llevaría todo un día o dos en abrir dichosa puerta.

—Esto no puede ser, olvidarme de las cosas no es parte de mí —se decía Matt mientras corría apresurado hacia el balneario, estaba como a una cuadra.

Estaba un velador en la puerta que al ver al rubio preguntó lo que éste quería, a lo que Matt le platicó.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por usted, mejor regrese mañana, abrimos a las 10 —le dijo el cuidador.

—Me urge, ayúdame, por favor, mira, yo me quedó resguardando aquí unos minutos en lo que vas a locker y sacar el celular y las llaves, es más, no importa el celular, solo las llaves —Matt estaba desesperado, necesitaba las benditas llaves y luego se iría a la oficina de su papá, justo el día anterior el otro tuvo que perder las llaves y él, olvidarlas.

—En serio, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte, no puedo si quiera moverme de aquí… ¿entiendes? Ni al baño pues —contestó el muchacho.

Matt bufó y dijo entre dientes «Gracias». Sería tan fácil decirle a su papá que había olvidado las llaves, que mañana irían por ellas, sino estuviera en juego el viaje a Tokio para presentar su banda y que su padre costearía todo y que en la oficina se encontraban los pases para que no tuvieran problemas… seguro que su padre se molestaría si le dijera la verdad, tenía que recuperar esas llaves a como diera lugar. Caminó de tal manera que hiciera pensar al velador que se marchaba resignado, y en cuanto desapareció, dio media vuelta y se escabullía por donde el chico podía. Vio a un motociclista, mejor dicho, después de ver bien la silueta, una motociclista que bajaba de la moto, se quitó el casco, dejando ver su cabello en una cola de caballo, no pudo distinguir bien el color que era por la oscuridad, pero se le veía largo… abrió los ojos como platos… no lo podía creer, desde hace mucho que no la había visto y ahora, su corazón volvió a palpitar con tal fuerza que era capaz de escucharlo, era ella sin duda alguna… la ladrona.

La vio marcharse, fugaz, ligera, con gracia, él la siguió y notó la facilidad que la chica tuvo al saltarse la barda del balneario, si ella pudo, ¿él por qué no? Ella lo hizo ver tan fácil, saltar, estar sobre la barda por un segundo y luego caer del otro lado sin problema alguno, en cambio él, tuvo que quitarse los tenis para ayudarse de los pies y subir la barda. Al llegar arriba, agitado por el gran esfuerzo, notó la altura que esta tenía, se mareó, ver la altura que ahora tenía que saltar, le causó escalofrío, seguro le dolerían las piernas, pero no le importaba, quería verla, la extrañaba no pudo olvidarse de ella, aunque se recuerdo se mantuvo oculto durante ese tiempo que se la pasó pensando en… Mimi.

Tuvo mucha suerte de haber caído en unos flotadores que estaban ahí, tal vez desde arriba no los vio con claridad por lo oscuro de la noche. Apenas se reincorporó y se fue corriendo tras de la ladrona, que no sabía a ciencia cierta por dónde se había ido ella, pero siguió lo que su corazón le dictaba. Las llaves y el celular ya no le importaban, sólo ella y nada ni nadie más que ELLA.

* * *

—Llegas justo a tiempo… Lee se va a encargar de recoger el rubí… necesitamos entretenerlos —avisó Brandon en voz apenas audible.

La chica se percató que Lee no se encontraba ahí, vio que frente a ellos se encontraban tres personas, reconoció a la pelirroja y a otros dos chicos, quienes ya estaban en posición de lucha.

—No me gusta pelear con chicas… —habló Ethan quien fue el primero en irse en contra de uno de los chicos.

Mimi vio que Ethan dio una patada que él otro bloqueó, se separaron y luego se perdieron. Brandon por su parte sólo dio unos pasos, esperando a que le atacaran. Unos segundos después, sólo estaba con aquella chica.

—Me pidieron que no te hiciera daño, pero la verdad no creo que pueda obedecer… quiero partirte esa cara que tienes —habló aquella chica.

—No sé el motivo por qué me odias, Serenity, sí Ethan fue él que te eligió a ti —respondió Mimi.

—Eres lista, ¿me has investigado verdad?

—La información es fuente de poder, y saber quién es tu enemigo, te ayuda a vencerlo —Mimi fulminaba con la mirada.

—Pero yo sé más que tú… OCBOS quedara en el olvido, al igual que sus agentes —la chica sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la peluca? La primera vez que me atacaste tenías el cabello negro, ahora rojo… pero eres rubia.

La pelirroja suspiró hondo y luego puso su mano sobre la cabellera, despojándose del falso cabello rojo y dejando ver su hermoso pelo rubio plateado.

—OCBOS no paga muy bien, el peligro es muy alto, pero es para buenas causas, entiendo que haya sido uno de los motivos para que nos dejaras.

—Cierto, eso y el hecho de que Ethan no me quería tanto como yo a él.

—Eso no te quita que seas una traidora —exclamó la castaña, furiosa.

—No soy la única que ha salido de ese maldito lugar, tiene estúpidas reglas, como que te casen con los que ellos quieren, ser entrenados desde pequeños, vivir separados de tus padres, porque ellos siempre se encuentran trabajando, o luego te enteras de que la misión fracasó y no los vuelves a ver nunca, no disfrutas de tu vida y no la disfrutaras, ellos deciden por ti, siempre, ¿ese no es motivo suficiente para largarse de ahí? ¿Y sabes?, la única forma de que puedas escapar de OCBOS, es, estar muerta.

Mimi notó que en la mirada de Serenity había un gran dolor, la información que recabó sobre ella no decía nada al respecto, sólo que había fingido su muerte y ahora OCBOS estaba buscándola.

—Mis padres murieron, Mimi, eso no lo supe dentro de OCBOS, ellos me lo ocultaron, pero algo me decía que no los iba a volver a ver, eso también me hizo odiarlos, no tienen derecho a decidir que tienes que sentir… OCBOS es "buena" así es como no lo han pintado por años, entrenándonos para ser lo que ellos quieren que seamos, robándole a ricos, objetos que realmente ignoramos para que son, y nos dicen que con ellos ayudan, y sí ayudan, pero no tanto como nos lo han hecho creer… el rubí jaspeado es un mineral único, que con él se puede curar las enfermedades degenerativas, pero igual, sí le se agrega un químico puede llegar a ser tan destructiva como una bomba nuclear, sería capaz de borrar más de la mitad de Australia.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —interrogó Mimi, asustada por tal información, estaba confundida.

—Te dije, sé más que tú.

—¿Y ahora, tú para que lo quieres? Hiroyuki no es el hombre más confiable para tener el rubí, seguro que lo venderá al mejor postor.

—Ahora ya no me importa para que usen ese maldito rubí, sólo la paga, que es un millón de veces mejor de lo que tú ganas al mes con OCBOS —admitió la joven—. Además de poder darte una paliza que te mereces. Te odio Mimi.

—Y no lo entiendo, Ethan me dejo por ti, él y yo fuimos novios, hasta que tú llegaste y él quiso estar contigo.

—Ethan… se la pasó comparándome contigo todo el tiempo en que él y yo fuimos novios, que Mimi esto, Mimi lo otro… siempre Mimi, a él, también lo odio y créeme que si George no lo mata, lo haré yo.

La comprendía, el hecho de que se la pasaran comparando a una persona con otra, ya era motivo suficiente para que mínimo le cayera en la punta del hígado la persona con quien la comparaban.

—Lo siento —se sentía culpable de que todo el rencor que Serenity tenía.

Recibió una bofetada que le volteó la cara.

—Un lo siento no es suficiente. Ustedes han entorpecido nuestra misión, pero ahora ya no, a Hiroyuki le importa un comino Ethan, Lee y Brandon, sólo le interesa que tú quedes viva, eso me ata de manos, ¿sabes? Pero los accidentes ocurren, tal vez no reciba todo lo que nos prometió al recuperar el rubí, pero me quedara la satisfacción de haberte quitado la vida.

No le quedaba de otra que pelear, sentía remordimiento pero eso no le impediría no defenderse, tampoco permitiría que les hicieran daño a sus amigos y ella trataría de no herir de gravedad a Serenity, lo tenía muy claro, ellos no eran unos asesinos. Sabía que Serenity procedía de Sídney, que era muy buena en todo lo que hacía, así que se trataba de un rival muy fuerte.

Empezó la pelea entre chicas, pero no tan común, Serenity se le dejó ir con una patada que Mimi tuvo que detener con los brazos, sintió la fuerza que la hizo retroceder, el impacto hizo que le temblaran las manos. La rubia daba de patadas que Mimi esquivaba, la castaña se agachaba cuando debía hacerlo, así como que saltaba, igual daba unas maromas hacia atrás, pero aquello le hacía que los brazos le dolieran. Mimi se dobló hacia atrás como una contorsionista cuando una patada voladora estuvo a punto de darle en la cara. Sintió como si un mazó le hubiese caído en el hombro, Serenity había tomado impulso con sus manos y le soltó el golpe de lleno, aquello obligó a Mimi agacharse agarrándose del hombro a la vez que dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Escuchó un grito, era de chica sin duda alguna, siguió el ruido producido. Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco pero no había sido muy grato.

—No sólo sé más, sino que también soy muchísimo mejor que tú, tantas comparaciones por parte de Ethan, hizo que yo entrenara arduamente para que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí, pero no lo logré, aún así, no deje de proponerme que siempre sería mejor que tú —la chica estaba dispuesta a golpear de la misma manera el otro hombro de Mimi.

Mimi no supo cómo pero evitó aquel golpe, Serenity terminó con sus manos en el suelo, algo que le causó dolor a la rubia que se vio reflejado en su rostro y en sus nudillos llenos de sangre. La fuerza con que la chica dio el golpe se notó al ver que se había agrietado el concreto.

A la castaña le dolía no sólo el hombro sino todo el brazo, no sintió que se lo haya fracturado, tal vez un esguince, pero le dolía de sobremanera, lo tenía inmovilizado y seguro que si hubiera recibido el otro golpe, ese si le hubiere fracturado el hombro derecho.

Detuvo un puñetazo antes de que llegara a su rostro y antes de que Serenity intentara darle otro con la mano libre, Mimi le dio una patada directo a la quijada, obligando a la rubia dar varios pasos hacia atrás. Había sangre emanando de la nariz de Serenity quien estaba furiosa que se le dejó ir con rabia dispuesta a llenarla de golpes. Defenderse con una mano no sería fácil. Escupió al sentir como el aire se le iba del cuerpo en el momento en que Serenity le enterró el puño en el estómago, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo por la fuerza. Cayó al suelo, la rubia la veía victoriosa.

—Así es como he deseado todo este tiempo verte, Mimi Tachikawa —escuchó cómo la rubia preparaba un arma.

Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a la cara a su rival, efectivamente tenía un arma que le apuntaba directo al cráneo. Giró, dándole una patada en la muñeca a Serenity y arrojando el arma a la vez, enredó los pies de la rubia haciéndola caer, y le dio un codazo en la panza. Corrió, era lo único que podía hacer, Serenity estaba llena de rencor y eso la hacía muy peligrosa, tenía que huir y avisarles a sus amigos que abortaban con la misión en caso de que Lee no hubiera recuperado el rubí. Sintió que algo le daba en el hombro y cuando se vio, estaba cayendo.

Matt estaba cerca de la piscina cuando vio caer a alguien, corrió hacia la alberca y entonces reconoció la silueta, era la ladrona, la chica no se movía y rápido se metió al agua. La veía hundirse, no la podía distinguir muy bien, llegó a ella y la sacó a flote, nadó a la orilla y antes de apartarle el cabello que cubría su rostro, vio otra silueta correr hacia ellos.

Escuchó un disparo y rápido divisó hacia arriba, ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio que tenía en las manos un arma y aquella silueta que se encontraba abajo, tan solo dio un par de pasos para luego caer.

—E-Ethan —escuchó la débil voz de la ladrona que tenía en sus brazos.

¡Ethan! Había dicho ese nombre, miró incrédulo hacia la figura caída y luego a la chica que tenía en brazos, le apartó el cabello… no podía creerlo.

—Mimi —susurró con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

Sintió un piquete en el cuello, luego empezó a ver que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía irremediablemente… cayó inconsciente.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola! ¿cómo están? Esta vez fui rapida en actualizar ¡Aleluya! aunque el capitulo es corto, no me dio para más mi pobre cabeza, además de que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a las horribles clases y más que mi horario es mixto voy en la mañana y tarde a la escuela ¡Que horror! Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ya bastante escuela es los cinco días de las semana por la mañana y ahora que estar en la tarde T~T Bien, continuo respecto al capitulo ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero saber su sabia opinión por medio de un rr, me hacen feliz cuando los leo n.n Como ya se huele el final cerca, ¿verdad? Bien, pues tengo pensado hacer dos capitulos más para ya culminar con esta su humilde historia, porque es toda suya! **

**Gracias a todas y todos que entraron a leer el capitulo anterior y también este, muchisimas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su valiosisimo tiempo en estas letras aquí escritas! Muchisimas gracias de verdad! **

**Meems-ishikawa: Hola! mil gracias por tu rr, me hizo muy felíz leerte! y pues admiro que te hayas puesto al corriente tan rapido, a mi me cuesta mucho ponerme al corriente con lo que leo U.U entiendo eso de falta de tiempo, hay veces que te sobra y otras que... ni sabes cómo es que se te fue tan rapido, muchisimas gracias de nuevo y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado =)**

**Adrit126: Hola! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario *O* verdad que Ken se vio demasiado lindo en el capitulo anterior... jaja, que raro, que su chica se enoje por algo tonto y todavía le regala flores :p Eidan, Eidan! ya dentro de poco estara de regreso, I promess! **

**digimon4ever99: Hola, cómo estás? las clases han sido algo pesadas? ahh la universidad es tan linda... cuando está cerrada ¬¬ te deso mucha suerte! animo! gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo en la lectura! **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios =) **

**se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: XANHEX  
**


	27. Prisioneros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. Hago uso de sus personajes para hacer la historia aquí presentada con el fin de entretenimiento.

* * *

**27: **

**Prisioneros **

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, no reconocía bien el lugar, aún se encontraba aturdido, lo último que recordó es que todo se oscurecía frente a sus ojos. Era una habitación tenuemente iluminada, aún todo estaba borroso ante él. Había una silla en frente, ahí se encontraba sentado alguien pero no lograba reconocer de quién se trataba, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos para evitar marearse. Imágenes difusas se crearon en su mente, poco a poco empezó a recordar hasta que el nombre de alguien se le vino a la mente y eso hizo que lo aturdido se le quitara enseguida.

—¡Mimi! —exclamó alarmado, despertando a la persona que dormitaba en la silla de enfrente.

Quiso moverse pero entonces se percató que se encontraba atado en una silla. Su vista se aclaró de tal forma que pudo reconocer la silueta de la persona sentada frente a él, se trataba de Ethan, quien se veía mal herido.

—Ella está bien —respondió con calma y con voz débil el pelinegro.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que ella está bien? —Matt trataba de zafarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían aprisionado en aquella incomoda silla.

—Hiroyuki no sería capaz de hacerle daño —Ethan cabeceaba, entonces Matt notó la gravedad del chico, su hombro izquierdo estaba torpemente vendado del cual se veía todo rojo—. No te muevas mucho, terminaras lastimándote.

—Tú… —no sabía que sentir, en ese momento al ver a Ethan atado, pero no como él, sino con algo más resistente—. Tú eres un ladrón, como… como Mimi.

Ethan esbozó una débil sonrisa y le miró, con aquellos ojos grises que a pesar de estar herido, seguían manteniendo una fuerza en la mirada, Matt le miró fijamente.

—Sí lo somos. Mimi, Brandon, Lee y yo, somos ladrones.

Aunque escuchara aquella confesión de los labios de Ethan, no podía creerlo, simplemente se resistía. La chica que le robó el corazón, aquella ladrona era la misma chica torpe en deportes, que también le había robado el corazón… estaba muy confundido.

—Una vez que terminemos con nuestra misión, regresaremos a Nueva York para hacer oficial el compromiso, entre Mimi y yo —interrumpió Ethan, parecía que el chico deseaba lastimar a Matt.

—¿Cuál compromiso? —preguntó Matt, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y miedo.

—El de matrimonio, Mimi y yo estamos comprometidos.

Eso había resultado todavía más duro que el hecho de enterarse que la ladrona y Mimi se trataba de la misma persona. Mimi comprometida con Ethan, los dos jóvenes se casarían y enterarse de ello, resultó como que le quitaran la vida.

—Sólo que hay un problema —avisó Ethan, haciendo que Matt le prestara más atención—. Que Mimi no me ama, me quiere como amigo, pero no me ama. Fui un completo idiota, estuvo conmigo y me regaló sus más sinceros sentimientos, pero yo la deje por una chica rubia, justo fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, pero fue demasiado tarde, Mimi es muy especial y aunque me duela, porque yo la sigo amando, ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Mimi ama a una persona, por la cual fue capaz de sacrificar sus sentimientos y aceptar el compromiso aunque no esté de acuerdo.

—¿Quién? —se arriesgo saber el rubio, su corazón dio un brusco vuelco que hasta le dolió el pecho.

—Te ama a ti. Sólo para evitar que te hicieran daño hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de ti y evitarte a como diera lugar, porque Hiroyuki amenazó con lastimar a cualquier persona que ella quiere, motivo por el cual también se alejó de sus demás amigos.

Matt recordó los desplantes que Mimi les hacía, las veces que se comportó cortante y otras hasta grosera con ellos, y aunque los amigos trataban de no alejarse de ella, de tratar de comprender por qué aquel extraño comportamiento para con ellos, los chicos seguían queriéndola. La ladrona o mejor dicho Mimi los había alejado y hasta arriesgado perder las la amistad por tal de que no les pasara nada, eso hablaba muy bien de ella.

—Entiendo que estés así, desconcertado y confuso, no es para menos… saber que somos unos ladrones te pone en una encrucijada, pero déjame decirte que no somos vil ladrones, tenemos valores y no robamos por gusto, ni necesidad, lo hacemos por el bien. Somos como una especie de Robín Hood, robarles a los ricos para ayudar a los pobres. No tengo por qué contarte todo esto, pero siento que si no hablo me muero.

—No deberías de hablar, te debilitas más —dijo Matt al ver al chico más blanco de lo que era.

—No. Necesito que entiendas, que no te hagas una mala imagen de nosotros y sobre todo de Mimi, no quiero que por algo así dejes de amarla, aunque no quieras admitirlo por tu maldito orgullo, yo sé que amas a Mimi y Mimi te ama a ti, si no están juntos es por las malditas reglas de OCBOS y por su estúpido orgullo.

El rubio miró a Ethan, ¿Qué era OCBOS? No le importaba mucho como lo del por qué tenía que escuchar al chico, aunque le preocupaba que Ethan siguiera gastando fuerza con cada palabra que decía.

—OCBOS es la organización para la cual trabajamos, mejor dicho, robamos, pero no sólo se trata de robos, también entrenan a personas para estafar, falsificar. Nos forman en equipo desde los doce años y nos van dando misiones de acuerdo a cuantas hemos realizado y los éxitos que se han tenido. No robamos a cualquiera, sino a personas especificas, personas que han adquirido sus fortunas perjudicando a otros, lo que obtenemos se ve proporcionado en lugares que se necesitan, como orfanatos, hospitales, familias en extrema pobreza, educación, entre otras cosas que tengan que ver con la ayuda, incluso hasta con la preservación de los animales. Antes de seguir, espero contar con tu extrema discreción y que no cuentes nada respecto a OCBOS y sobre todo que somos unos ladrones.

Ethan se quedó callado repentinamente, mostrando una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Matt, se sentía impotente al estar atado y no poder ayudar al pobre muchacho.

—Creo que me ahorrare unas palabras por unos minutos —Ethan medio sonrió.

Callados, así se quedaron un rato, Matt pensaba lo que Ethan había dicho, pero aquello no le ayudaba mucho a que dejara de estar confuso y dolido porque Mimi no le contó nada, pero bueno, no tenía por qué contarle, no se llevaban tan bien y no tenían gran confianza y sí lo guardó fue por la seguridad de todos. No sabía qué pensar.

* * *

Le dolía el hombro, al verse notó que lo tenía todo morado casi negro por el duro golpe que recibió por parte de Serenity, pero no le importaba tanto, había visto a Ethan caer y no sabía como estaba. Era una habitación pequeña, donde había una cama en la cual ella estaba sentada, sin ventanas y solo una mesita de noche al lado donde estaba una jarra con agua, tomó un poco para refrescarse, desorientada, pero recordaba lo sucedido. Cayó al agua inconsciente pero al escuchar un disparo entre abrió los ojos reconociendo a Ethan quien era el que caía. Esperaba a que alguien entrara a ese maldito lugar y así salir, aunque no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Volvió a sentir sueño, algo no estaba nada bien, miró el agua, seguro le había puesto algo para que ella volviera a dormir. No soportó más y cayó en la cama quedando completamente dormida.

* * *

Matt veía que entraban personas pero no podía reconocerlas por los pasamontañas que ellos tenían puesto, le daban de comer y agua, a Ethan parecía que lo atendían respecto a la herida. Aquellas personas luego le inyectaban algo que lo aturdía y olvidaba cuanto tiempo tenía ahí. Las horas pasaban tan lento que le parecía estar encerrado más de una semana.

* * *

Mimi despertaba, de nuevo algo mareada y con ganas de vomitar, vio su hombro y ya no estaba morado, parecía que se estaba curando muy rápido, notó la silueta femenina de Serenity parada frente a la puerta.

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas —habló la rubia.

—Me han estado drogando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? —habló Mimi sentándose en la cama.

—No, nosotros no te hemos drogado, tú que has tomado esa agua que tiene droga —Serenity esbozó una siniestra sonrisa—. En sí, tú te has drogado por estos tres días.

La puerta se abrió, Hiroyuki hacía acto de presencia, le entregó una computadora a Serenity y a Mimi le puso un hermoso vestido color rojo pasión sobre la cama.

—Espero que lo luzcas esta noche, cuando dé a conocer a mi futura esposa —habló el hombre, sonriendo.

La castaña definitivamente no entendía nada.

—¿Tu futura esposa? —interrogó la chica.

—Así es, tú serás mi futura esposa.

Mimi quedó estupefacta ante lo dicho por Hiroyuki.

—Al rato entraran dos estilistas que se encargaran de dejar todavía más hermosa a mi futura esposa, quiero que estés al pendiente de todo —le pidió a Serenity.

—Yo no voy a ser tu esposa —Mimi quería pararse, pero seguía atontada.

—Lo serás, sólo así tu amigo Ethan recibirá la ayuda médica que tanto necesita y el otro rubio saldrá vivo y sin tener un solo rasguño —habló el hombre, entonces Serenity abrió la computadora, tecleó y luego mostró un video donde se veían a los dos chicos atados a una silla, Matt se veía agotado, pero el semblante de Ethan era preocupante, el chico estaba muy pálido, y se veía muy mal.

—¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! —no supo de dónde le habían llegado fuerzas para levantarse y darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara a Hiroyuki, fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

Un golpe seco pero doloroso hizo que retrocediera, Serenity le golpeó el hombro lastimado y sintió que se lo había desencajado de su lugar. Hiroyuki se levantó sujetándose la nariz de la cual fluía sangre, se veía muy molesto.

—Ahora por tu estupidez, el chico rubio pagara las consecuencias —dijo Hiroyuki.

Tenía mucho miedo por lo que le fuera a pasar a Matt.

—No, espera… lo siento… lo que te pido es que lleven a Ethan a un hospital y liberen a Matt… yo… yo me casare contigo cuando tú quieras, sólo libéralos ya —rogó la castaña.

—Bien, serán liberados en cuanto tu y yo nos casemos, mientras, esta noche debes de ser muy linda y cariñosa con tu futuro esposo, de eso depende que al rubio, bueno, Matt esté bien —el tipo esbozó una sonrisa que a Mimi le causó asco.

La chica no tuvo más que aceptar el beso, un beso asqueroso, horrible, quería matar a golpes en ese momento a ese hombre, pero sus amigos… Ethan y Matt, por ellos, tenía que soportar los labios de Hiroyuki sobre los suyos.

—Que suerte tienes, casarte con Hiroyuki —se burló Serenity una vez que el otro se marchó.

—Serenity, por favor, ayuda a Ethan, hazlo por lo que una vez sentiste por él… tan solo míralo, necesita un médico con urgencia —Mimi esperaba tocar el frío corazón de su rival.

—Lo que siento por él es odio, por mi que se muera, ya sea por que se haya desangrado o por la fuerte infección, ya que la bala no ha sido retirada de su cuerpo, ordenes de Hiroyuki. Ah, sí, algo que Hiroyuki quería decirte y no lo hizo porque le rompiste la nariz, quiere saber dónde está el Rubí Jaspeado.

—No lo sé.

—¿Entonces quien lo tiene?

Se quedó callada, no sabía sí Lee había recogido el Rubí de dónde lo escogió o no. No quería involucrarlo, aunque tampoco estaba segura si sus otros dos amigos también habían sido capturados.

—¿Quién lo tiene? —repitió Serenity esta vez presionando más.

—No lo sé.

—Está en el balneario, ahí lo escondieron ustedes, los hemos seguido desde que lo robaron de la mansión y sabemos todos sus movimientos, seguro que quien lo escondió fue Lee, listos, sin duda alguna, ese chico es muy sigiloso y fácil de perder su rastro.

Era muy difícil ocultarle algo a alguien que había trabajado con ellos. Serenity sabía más de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Un hombre rubio, alto de traje negro y gafas oscuras estaba sentado frente a ellos, tanto Lee como Brandon estaban un poco nerviosos por la presencia de aquel sujeto, los dos jóvenes se miraban de vez en cuando; aquel silencio que se promulgó en el momento de la llegada de ése hombre, no hacía media hora, aquel individuo estaba visualizando algo en su computadora portátil.

—Tres días, ¿eh? —habló aquel hombre alzando su mirada hacia ellos.

El tipo se quitó las gafas, dejando ver sus ojos color verde con un ligero toque marrón. Cerró su portátil y se levantó, intimidando todavía más a los jóvenes—. No sólo pierden a dos de los mejores agentes de OCBOS, sino que tampoco recuperan ese rubí…

—Señor —Lee se atrevió a hablar— yo…

—En estos momentos lo que menos importa es el rubí, debemos de salvar a Mimi y Ethan —interrumpió valerosamente Brandon, mirando fijamente a ese hombre.

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero a estas alturas, dudo mucho que ellos se encuentren con vida, Hiroyuki Natsumoto es un hombre muy peligroso y hasta la fecha, intocable. En cuanto el rubí, ustedes saben que es de suma importancia, por eso los mande a ustedes, los mejores de OCBOS.

—Señor —la palabra sonó dura en la voz de Brandon—. Ethan y Mimi son nuestros amigos, y no los dejaremos.

—¿Qué no entienden que el rubí es de mucha importancia? ¡Quiero que lo recuperen en cuanto antes! —exclamó aquel sujeto, mirando duramente a Brandon.

Antes de que Brandon dijera algo, el hombre tomó su laptop y se retiró del departamento azotando la puerta.

—Brandon, no lo tomes a mal, pero odio a tu padre —le dijo Lee poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre de su amigo.

—Sí, yo también —respondió el rubio mirando con furia la puerta.

Brandon se fue hacia la ventana para admirar la ciudad o tal vez, observarla con más detalle que nunca, mientras que Lee estaba sentado con los codos sobre la mesa y recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas, mirando fijamente al sillón de enfrente.

—Me importa poco lo que diga OCBOS si no recuperamos el rubí, quiero a Mimi y a Ethan de regreso —determinó el rubio.

—Sí, yo también quiero a mis amigos de vuelta, estoy seguro que Hiroyuki los tiene prisioneros, y conociendo la clase de cerdo que es ese hombre, seguro que debe de tener a Mimi en un lugar especial y pidiéndole algo para que ayude a Ethan y tal vez a Matt si él está con ellos —concluyó el moreno—. Lo importante es que dentro de lo que cabe, estén bien, aunque ese disparo que escuché no me gustó nada.

—Yo también estoy preocupado por eso, Lee, y en estos tres días no hemos averiguado nada, eso me pone más tenso.

De repente, el teléfono móvil de Lee sonó, el chico al tomar su celular se desconcertó y atendió la llamada.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? he subido este capitulo, aunque mi intención era que fuese más largo, claro para que sólo me quedara un capitulo más y terminar con la historia, pero dado que apenas entré a la escuela y no me han dado mucho tiempo, por trabajos, tareas y cuanta cosa se les ocurra a los maestros (que creatividad tienen algunos para exprimirle el más pequeño tiempo que una tiene) y bueno, no sé que tantos trabajos me vayan a dejar esta semana, por lo que me dije: subiré lo que tengo del capitulo y hago otros dos o tres más. al menos no quiero tardar mucho, porque me gustaría mucho que en cuanto esta historia finalice, ande subiendo el primer capitulo de Digimon Advance 02 y espero que el capitulo que presento sea de su agrado n.n muchisimas gracias por entrar y dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, no me cansaré nunca de agradecerles =) las quiero! **

**Disculpen si no respondo a los rr... ando falta de tiempo y con tarea encima U.U pero muchisimas gracias! De verdad mil gracias!**

**se despide con cariño, un abrazo y un beso: XANHEX  
**


	28. Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**28: **

**Compromiso **

Lee miró a Brandon al terminar la llamada. El rubio asintió una vez que Lee le dijo quién y para qué le había hablado.

* * *

Se veía preciosa con aquel hermoso vestido rojo puesto, parecía una princesa, una diosa, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario a felicidad. Estaba preocupada por sus amigos, por Ethan que se veía muy mal y Matt todo drogado, le causaba una impotencia no saber en dónde exactamente se encontraban para ir a salvarlos. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas haciendo que la maquillista rápida llegara a secarlas y a salvar el maquillaje. No podía si quiera decir un «hola» por que Serenety estaba muy al tanto de cada movimiento y gesto que ella hacía. Suponía que las chicas que se encargaron de arreglarla aunque quisieran ayudarla no podían hacer nada, pues notaba miedo en sus miradas que trataban de ocultar con una amable pero nerviosa sonrisa.

—Te ves preciosa —habló una de ellas.

Apenas pudo asentir y dibujar una ligera sonrisa. Se vio en el espejo, habían hecho maravillas con ella, ya no se veía tan pálida, y las ojeras que cargaba desaparecieron como un milagro.

* * *

Recobraba el conocimiento después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, algunas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, ¿había escuchado que Mimi estaba comprometida? Pero se suponía que lo estaba con Ethan y no con Hiroyuki… o había escuchado mal, como sea, el hecho de que la castaña estuviera comprometida con cualquier otro, le causaba un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, no quería que ella estuviera con otro que no fuera él. Notó que ya no estaba atado a la silla y sus manos estaban libres, se encontraba en una habitación con algunas comodidades, cama, una mesita de noche y un baño, se dirigió rápido a la puerta, percatándose al instante que no había manija, la golpeó duramente hasta la pateo para abrirla, pero nada de eso funcionó. Vio la comida que yacía en la mesita de noche.

—¿En dónde y cómo estará Ethan? —se preguntó, no recordaba en qué momento los separaron.

Suspiró hondo mirando al techo.

—Mimi, la ladrona… mi amor.

Una jovencita entró, haciendo que Matt abriera los ojos como platos y antes de que él dijera palabra ella susurró:

—Te ayudaré.

Tras decir esas palabras la chica salió muy rápida.

* * *

Había pocas personas y se dio cuenta que aquellos invitados eran muy especiales, porque se trataban de delincuentes y lo más probable que se tratara de amigos de Hiroyuki. Ahí estaba ella, tomada del brazo de Hiroyuki y esbozando la más fingida sonrisa que ella podía dar. Reconoció a Serenity que también vestía de gala, se veía muy bonita pero eso no le quitaba que la chica cuando tuvo oportunidad le mostró un arma.

—Ni se te ocurra a hacer algo, tengo ordenes de matar a Ethan en cuanto cometas el más mínimo error —le musitó Serenity a Mimi cuando Hiroyuki se detuvo a propósito cerca de la rubia.

La castaña fulminó con la mirada a Serenity, si no fuera de qué de su comportamiento dependiera la vida de Ethan y Matt, en ese mismo instante, se encargaba de reventarle la cara a puñetazos a la rubia. Serenity tenía en sus manos la vida de los chicos. Suspiró hondo, jurándose que haría pagar a Serenity muy caro lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos amor, debo de presentarte —dijo Hiroyuki esbozando esa horrible sonrisa que ella odió al instante, la tomó de la cintura empujándola un poco para ir al centro del salón.

Mimi sonrió amargamente, oír la palabra amor en labios de Hiroyuki resultó ser de lo más repulsivo que había escuchado en su vida, imaginarse lo que sucedería después de la boda, la cual estaba programada para dentro de una semana le causó nauseas que tuvo que llevarse la mano hacia la boca.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —saludó cordialmente Hiroyuki, saludó de mano a un hombre de apariencia rusa y le dio un abrazo, luego pasó a su acompañante quien era un mujer muy hermosa, le besó la mano.

—Increíble que te cases tan joven y con una hermosa mujer —admiró el ruso a Mimi, la castaña se dio cuenta que aquel tipo la miraba de forma pervertida.

—Es que quiero formar una familia, y ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Lo sabía, la acompañante del ruso era más como un adorno, porque sólo se dedicaba a sonreír, o tal vez no comprendiera nada de lo que decían. Lo peor de todo, es que ella estaba siendo utilizada de la misma forma, muchos la veían con ojos de lujuria y cómo pasar inadvertida con aquel vestido rojo pasión que se apegaba perfectamente a su silueta.

Después de conocer a varias amistades de su "prometido", él brindó por ella y por su próxima boda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mimi al chocar con una señorita.

—No se preocupe —extrañamente la muchacha no le dio la cara.

Le preocupaba Ethan, sabía que se encontraba vivo pero muy débil, Matt estaba bien pero por no ello dejaba de estar bajo amenaza.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, y alguien que usaba vestimenta negra y pasamontañas lo alentaba a salir lo más rápido posible. El rubio no dudó nada en seguir al desconocido. Vio en el pasillo a unos hombres heridos, tal vez quienes resguardaban el lugar.

* * *

Se escucharon gritos al escuchar disparos en la fiesta, Hiroyuki quedó impactado y obligó a Mimi a agacharse. Se armó un alboroto ya que los invitados rápidos sacaron sus armas, listos para disparar. Serenity apuntó con su arma a Mimi.

—Es mi oportunidad —musitó la rubia.

Mimi miró fijamente a los ojos de su rival, pero fue rápida al desviar el arma, la cual por el forcejeó fue accionada y salió un tiro directo al ruso, quien cayó inerte, se escucharon los gritos de su acompañante unos segundos después.

Pero eso no le importó a Serenity ni a nadie, estaban muy ocupados disparando a lo que ocurría. La castaña le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a su agresora, le dobló la muñeca de tal forma que la rubia quedara tras de ella, tomó impulso para llevarse a Serenity hacia el frente, azotándola contra el suelo, ahí, la castaña sorpresivamente sacó un arma.

La chica con quien había chocado hace unos instantes, le otorgó esa arma, jamás se imaginó que ella la ayudaría.

—Brandon y Lee están aquí —recordó Mimi lo que aquella señorita le dijo.

No tardó ni un segundo en percatarse que eran ellos quienes se encargaron de armar el nuevo alboroto, arruinando la fiesta de Hiroyuki, otra vez.

—Si tienes que matarme, hazlo de una vez, cobarde —incitó Serenity.

Estaba tentada a jalar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de la rubia, sentía tanto coraje que podía hacerlo sin sentir culpa. Serenity hizo caer a Mimi y se le fue encima, levantó el puño, el cual chocó contra la pared y la ojimiel la empujó para levantarse. Las dos jóvenes estaban desarmadas, Mimi miró por el rabillo del ojo que alguien estaba por accionar un arma que le apuntaba, tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado, aquel disparo diera directo a otro hombre de facciones chinas, se metió bajo una mesa cuando vio que otros estaba dispuestos a matarla.

—Genial, entre mafiosos se están matando —escuchó una voz que reconoció y le dio tanto gusto de oírla, se trataba de Lee que estaba bajo la misma mesa.

—Seguro que ese vestido es incomodo, ¿verdad? —comentó el moreno.

—Como no tienes idea —Mimi rasgó el vestido de tal forma que dejaba descubiertas sus piernas.

—Ni pregunto que tal las zapatillas.

—Estorbosas a no más poder.

—Por eso te traje estos zapatos —Lee le entregó unos estilo botines que la castaña rápido se los puso.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Esto es difícil, somos pocos contra muchos… así que toma, y aquella chica con quien peleas, ¿no es Serenity? —Lee le entregó las armas a Mimi quien se las sujetaba en sus piernas.

—Así es, está más viva que nunca. ¿Y Brandon?

—Debe de estar salvando a Matt y Ethan.

—Ethan está muy grave, recibió un disparo…

—Sí, lo sabemos —Lee había cambiado su semblante—. Pero gracias a ella aún se mantiene con vida y pues bueno, aquí estamos. Por cierto, no estamos solos… resulta que hay agentes en cubierto y nosotros ni en cuenta, después de todo, el papá de Brandon no es tan desgraciado como creíamos.

—Comprendo, era muy arriesgado ustedes dos solos.

—Bueno, tampoco creas que somos muchos, pero al menos, más de dos, sí —Lee sonrió, antes de salir le dijo—: Las agentes en cubierto, tienen un bonito dije en forma de alas color turquesa y los agentes, tienen un anillo con piedra amarillo —salió, disparando a dos manos.

La hermosa mujer que acompañaba al ruso poseía un dije con aquella descripción de Lee, vaya que OCBOS ocultaba muchas cosas.

—No matar, sólo robar. Lo que nos dicen que debemos hacer… —Mimi apuntó con el arma a Hiroyuki, le tenía unas ganas enormes de matarlo.

Serenity se le lazó como una fiera, haciendo perder el arma a la castaña.

—Creo que a Hiroyuki ya no le importa si vives o no —le dijo la rubia.

Forcejaron en el suelo durante unos minutos, esta vez Mimi no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente como la última vez, no permitiría ser vencida por remordimientos, esta vez, ya no. Mimi se liberó del peso de Serenity, quien sonrió complacida.

—¿Por qué no peleamos sin armas? —propuso la joven rubia.

Mimi apuntó con su arma a un hombre que iba a golpearla sorpresivamente. Le dio en la pierna, aquello sorprendió a Serenity, ya que Mimi no había despegado sus ojos de ella.

* * *

Hiroyuki estaba furioso por lo que estaba pasando, al momento de que un disparo pasó muy cerca de su persona, fue rodeado por sus guaruras y llevado a una habitación de máxima seguridad en dónde observaba lo que estaba pasando. Veía cómo varios de sus amigos delincuentes estaban cayendo, al igual que otros. Pero se mantenía fijo en una chica que lucía un vestido rojo.

—Mátenlos —ordenó Hiroyuki.

—Señor… ellos han escapado.

—¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS? —Se exaltó el jefe, levantándose de su silla y golpeando el escritorio.

—Alguien penetró nuestra resistencia y se los ha llevado, porque ese chico que se estaba medio muriendo no pudo salir solo —avisó uno de sus hombres.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿ME CREES UN IMBÉCIL O QUÉ? —Se había puesto rojo del coraje—. No quiero a ninguno vivo, sólo a ella, no me importan los demás. Así que cierra absolutamente todo, pudieron haber entrado, pero jamás saldrán de aquí.

—¡SÍ SEÑOR!

* * *

Matt corría tras de Brandon, se sorprendió mucho al verlo, y le impactaba ver cómo el otro rubio se deshacía de los enemigos que se les ponía en frente con suma facilidad.

—¿Y Mimi? —interrogó Matt.

—Ella estará bien, no te preocupes, al igual que yo, está bien entrenada, de hecho… ella y Ethan son los mejores de OCBOS —respondió Brandon.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta que Brandon estaba cansado por todo lo que había peleado. Brandon le hizo una seña a Matt para que se agachara, el rubio lanzó una granada de gas aturdiendo a los guardianes, le dijo a Matt que lo siguiera. Los dos rubios avanzaron a gatas.

—Ethan no lo he visto, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Matt, a pesar de todo, le preocupaba.

—Si todo ha salido bien, espero que esté rumbo al hospital —Brandon parecía orar por que así fuera—. ¡Demonios!

Matt se asomó para saber el motivo por qué Brandon mostró preocupación. Había más guardias y estaban cerrando una puerta de metal.

—Este lugar tiene más seguridad que la casa blanca —comentó Brandon—. Odio cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. ¿Sabes usar un arma? —le preguntó a Matt quien abrió los ojos como platos, negó instantáneamente con la cabeza, cuando Brandon le dio una pistola, el rubio se asustó—. Es muy sencillo, le quitas el seguro, apuntas y disparas. Trata de apuntar bien y que la mano no te tiemble, puedes dispararte a ti mismo.

Dudoso tomó el arma, tragó saliva, en su vida había tenido un artefacto como esos en sus manos.

—No mates a nadie, apuntales a las piernas o brazos, no a la cabeza ni al pecho, uno no sabe en qué preciso lugar tienen el corazón, puede haber uno que otro que lo tengan del lado derecho… también dispararles el pie es válido.

—¿No es más sencillo que uses una bomba de gas? —no quería accionar un arma.

—Ya no tengo más, he usado las armas inofensivas con los demás.

Matt apuntó cerrando los ojos.

—Matt, cuando se apunta jamás se cierran los ojos, mejor dame eso, si espero a que dispares, esa puerta terminara de cerrarse… —Brandon salió haciendo que todos ahí le apuntaran con el arma.

Ese chico estaba loco, todos ahí no dudarían nada en dispararle a Brandon, notó que el suelo, el joven había dejado algo que parecía un plato plateado que tenía unos rectángulos rojos a los lados, en el centro había un botoncito color verde, al lado había una notita que decía: «Levántalo y presiona el botón» Así lo hizo, justo cuando los tipos ya estaban por accionar sus armas.

—¡Agáchate! —gritó Brandon que se tiró pecho al suelo.

El aparató despidió unos rayos color rojo que salían de los rectángulos, hasta que dejaron de parpadear, Matt se asomó, notando que los individuos yacían en el suelo, vio a Brandon levantarse que se veía muy contento y le enseñó el pulgar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Matt, impresionado. Veía a los hombres tirados, pero ninguno tenía rastro de sangre.

—¡Rápido! —Lo alentó para que salieran.

Lograron salir, rodaron bajó la puerta antes de que está quedara sellada. Corrieron por otros pasillos.

—¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado! ¡Tenían tan poca fe! —Brandon se notaba feliz.

—Sí, pero no me has respondido.

—Es una invención mía, es un aparato que suelta descargar eléctricas por unos segundos, causándoles una parálisis por unos minutos, no es mortífera, y depende de la altura en la que se encuentren, a ellos les causó una parálisis de las rodillas hacia arriba.

Comprendía, Brandon empezaba a caerle bien.

* * *

Lee tan sólo lo miraba, no había posibilidad de que un ser humano llegara a ser tan grande como el que tenía en frente, no parecía sufrir ningún desorden hormonal. Era enorme, ya le dolía el cuello de mirar el rostro de aquel hombre. Sólo sintió que algo, juraba que se trataba de una maquina quien lo había levantado y llevado a otro lugar, pero no, fue ese hombre que ahora admiraba. Tragó saliva, ese individuo tenía cara de pocos amigos y ganas de romper, magullar, pulverizar al que tenía en frente y para su mala suerte, era él quien estaba en frente.

—¿Cuánto mides? —se aventuró a preguntar el moreno.

—Eso no te importa enano —respondió con voz gruesa e intimidante.

—Yo mido un metro con setenta y dos centímetros y sé que todavía me hace falta crecer un poco más, pero dudó mucho llegar a medir lo que tú… —aquel tipo era el doble de tamaño que él, así que calculaba que medía dos metros y cincuenta centímetros.

—Te aplastaré —avisó el gigante que esbozó una sonrisita dejando ver su mal formada dentadura.

—No lo dudo —Lee se sentía intimidado por aquel gigante, tragó saliva al imaginarse estar bajó uno de los enormes puños de su contrincante.

El hombre dejó caer su puño contra Lee quien rápido se movió. Tal vez tenía una ventaja, no la fuerza, pero sí la rapidez.

—Seguro que mi tío Sam me querría ver pateándole el trasero a este hombre… pero temo que mi pie terminé en otra parte —se dijo Lee para darse ánimos.

Era un lugar reducido, parecía especial para luchar contra ese gigante, y no tenía mucho donde correr, encontró la puerta que lo sacaría de esa habitación pero notó que había que marcar una combinación para poder salir.

—Esto es fantástico.

Por casi nada el gigante lo aplasta con sus puños, pero debía de ser estratégico, no sabía quién se cansaría primero, sí el contrincante dando golpes a diestra o siniestra o él, esquivándolo con rapidez.

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe más, luego tuvo que trepar la pared para saltar tras del gigante, aprovecho para darle un patada con fuerza y empujar al tipo contra el muro. Notó que su golpe había sido tan fuerte que la pared se cuarteó. Tal vez esa era otra forma de salir. Aprovechó el ligero aturdimiento del gigante para llenarlo de patadas que lo empujaba más y más. Se estaba cansando de tanto patear, y le dolía la pierna derecha. Escaló por la espalda de su enemigo y le pateó la nuca.

—Se supone que debería de tener un nervio aquí que lo deja inconsciente… —Lee estaba desesperado, no podía vencer al gigante, era demasiado para él.

El gigante lo tomó del pie y lo azotó contra el suelo, con una fuerza que el moreno estaba muy aturdido y mareado por el golpe. Rodó al ver que el sujeto iba a destrozarlo con sus enormes puños. Vio que con la fuerza del golpe hizo un pequeño agujero en el piso.

—¿Para qué seguir pateándolo? —se preguntó Lee, sonriente.

El moreno se puso en la fragmentada pared, con la intención que el gigante la golpeara, y funcionó, ya que al ser provocado, este dejaba ir fieramente un golpe hacia Lee que sólo se hacía a un lado y la pared era quien recibía la furia del gigante.

—¿Te llega oxigeno al cerebro con la altura que te cargas? —decía Lee.

La pared terminó haciéndose un hoyo con otro golpe, los puños del gigante estaban ensangrentados pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era pulverizar al moreno, quien escapó del gigante. Suspiró al verse librado de él, pero vio que el tipo terminó de destrozar la pared para ir tras de él.

—Demonios… este tipo no se cansa —Lee tuvo que correr por los pasillos.

* * *

Soltaron una bomba de gas somnífero en el salón, Mimi y otros se percataron al momento, la castaña logró escapar, tras de ella iba Serenity.

Serenity le estaba estrujando el cuello a Mimi contra la pared, la rubia estaba esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia por sentir los últimos respiros de la castaña. Había logrado paralizarla con una artimaña y tener ventaja, Mimi trataba de zafarse pero no sentía de la cintura para abajo y sus brazos los tenían demasiado débiles, ya sentía que el alma se le iba con los intentos por respirar.

—¡Maldita! —una mujer le dio una patada a Serenity en el rostro.

La castaña cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, vio a una bella mujer pelear contra Serenity. Increíble, nunca se lo había imaginado, la vendedora de aquella tienda, también era una agente… y ahora estaba ahí, ayudándola a vencer a su enemiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó la bella mujer, Mimi asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Nos conocemos y a la vez no. Me llamo Nicole.

—Gracias Nicole —habló con voz ronca y dificultad la castaña.

—Entre camaradas nos ayudamos, anda, arriba —Nicole ayudó a Mimi a incorporarse y la llevó a sentarse.

Empezó a darle masaje en los tobillos, poco a poco iba ascendiendo a las piernas, cosa que puso algo incomoda a Mimi, sabía de las preferencias de Nicole.

—Tranquila, necesito encontrar el punto para que vuelvas a sentir…

—¿Cuál punto? —interrogó Mimi asustada, tuvo que tocarse la garganta porque sentía que se le desgarraba a cada palabra que decía.

—No seas mal pensada, el lugar correcto para que recuperes la movilidad de las piernas.

Nicole le presionó tras de la rodilla un poco más arriba de la corva, hizo una mueca, le había dolido, pero al instante sintió que algo caliente le recorría desde la punta del pie hasta la cintura. Movió el pie como muestra de que ya había recuperado la movilidad.

—Muchas gracias —había sido Nicole quien le dio el arma cuando chocó con ella.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —Nicole le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se opacó al instante que se escuchó un disparo.

La bella mujer llevó sus manos a la boca de su estómago, viéndose como brotaba sangre, Nicole cayó hacia delante, Mimi la pudo atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo. Tras de Nicole, estaba Serenity que tenía el arma que había sido disparada.

Nicole trató de decir algo, pero de su boca lo único que salía era un hilo de sangre, Mimi no pudo contener las lágrimas.

La rubia alzó el arma, apuntando a Mimi quien bajó lentamente el cuerpo de Nicole.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, sus castaños ojos destellaron de rabia y odio, caminó hacia Serenity quedando a un paso de ella y el arma apuntándole directo al corazón.

—¡Mimi! —era la voz de Matt.

Tanto la castaña como la rubia se distrajeron al escucharlos. Matt estaba con Brandon, a Mimi le causaba tanta alegría saber de que Matt estaba bien, aunque rápido preguntó por Ethan, Brandon hizo una seña que la castaña comprendió al momento. Saber que su amigo estaba en el hospital la tranquilizaba.

—¡Cuidado! —Lee saltó y tras de él, cayó un gigante que hizo temblar el suelo al instante de caer.

—Deben de ayudarme, esa cosa no se muere con nada —señaló Lee al gigante.

No supo en qué momento y cómo pero Serenity ya estaba tras de Matt y apuntándole con un arma. Mimi veía que Brandon ayudaba a Lee y aún así no era suficiente para derrotar a ese gigante, por otra parte Matt corría peligro en las manos de la rubia. Serenity se llevó al ojiazul.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, nos la arreglaremos —alentó Brandon mientras esquivaba una patada del contrincante.

—Gracias —Mimi les deseó suerte.

La castaña se fue tras de Serenity, decidida a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, aquello era reflejado en sus ojos color miel que destellaban determinación.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola! cómo han estado? Bien, después de varios días sin presentar nada y que había advertido que francamente no sabía cuando actualizaría, aquí me hago presente con el penultimo, sí, penultimo capitulo, el que viene ya será el ultimo y por la idea de Sakura Tachikawa, haré epilogo juro que no se me había ocurrido y por el momento no tengo nada para hacerlo XD pero luego se me ocurrirá, pues bien, que les ha parecido este capi?, sus opiniones son muy importante para mí. El ultimo capitulo de esta historia (no el epilogo) será el inicio de Digimon Advance 02, el mismo día que publique el final de la historia, será publicado el primer capitulo de la continuación de DA (dándole publicidad a mi historia U.U soy de lo peor) pero es para quienes han seguido mi primera historia y por lo cual estoy eternamente agradecida, muchisimas gracias!**

**Gracias a todas que me han obsequiado un momento de su valioso tiempo y me han leído y dejado sus apreciados comentarios, muchisisisisisimas gracias, como he dicho en capitulos anteriores, jamás ¡JAMAS! dejaré de agradecerles: Minami Tomoeda, fiire-fairy, Adrit126, Sakura Tachikawa y digimon4ever99 Gracias chicas por todo su apoyo!.**

**Muchisimas gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a mi historia que es su historia por que gracias a ustedes, ha seguido en pie. **

**Se despide de ustedes, su amiga XANHEX**

**un abrazo y beso! **

**nos leemos.  
**


	29. Enfrentamiento y Despedida

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**29: **

**Enfrentamiento y Despedida **

Brandon sujetaba al gigante por el cuello, era muy difícil mantenerlo quieto, más cuando ese individuo hacía todo lo posible por chocar a Brandon contra la pared, mientras tanto Lee le golpeaba el estómago con cualquier cosa.

—¡Te lo dije, no se muere con nada! —exclamó Lee ya desesperado.

El rubio lamentaba haber dejado su invento en aquella habitación, sino, tal vez le hubieran ayudado con adormilarlo un poco y así vencerlo con facilidad.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Brandon vio una gruesa cortina.

Los dos chicos saltaron a la cortina, jalándola, cada uno tomó una esquina y corrieron hacia el gigante, fueron muy calculadores de que el tipo estuviera cerca del gran ventanal. El enemigo tropezó con la cortina, llevándose a los jóvenes con él. Brandon y Lee alcanzaron a sujetarse antes de caer.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Lee contento.

Escucharon el fuerte estruendo que hizo el gigante al caer lo dos pisos y de lleno contra el suelo.

* * *

Hiroyuki observaba como sus guardianes se ponían de pie, en el salón que había estado hace rato se encontraban dormidos, había perdido señal en otras partes de la mansión.

Uno de sus hombres llegó, llamando la atención de Hiroyuki.

—Señor, le tengo informes respecto quien nos ha traicionado.

El hombre habló haciendo que los ojos de Hiroyuki destellaran de puro coraje y odio.

* * *

Mimi estaba tras los pasos de Serenity, llegando al patio de la mansión. Serenity se detuvo al sentirse acorralada, amenazando al rubio con la pistola la cual el cañón se encontraba en la sien de Matt. La castaña observó como el dedo tenso de Serenity estaba presionando el gatillo, un pequeño movimiento y lo accionaría.

—Este asunto es de las dos, deja a Matt —pidió Mimi cautelosamente, sabía que Serenity estaba algo nerviosa.

—Tu me has quitado todo, ahora yo te quitaré a alguien que quieres —presionó más a Matt.

—¡Yo no te he quitado absolutamente nada, Serenity! —Mimi se estaba molestando.

Matt trataba de zafarse del brazo de Serenity que lo aprisionaba, pero la chica le presionaba todavía más el arma, manteniéndolo quieto. Mimi esperaba a que Matt hiciera algo, tratar de zafar el arma, después de todo, Matt era fuerte, al menos podría ayudarle aunque fuera un poquito.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso —amenazó Serenity que apartó el arma de Matt para apuntar a la castaña—. O lo mato.

Le bastó con que Serenity alejara el arma de Matt por unos segundos para ir hacia la rubia, quien al percatarse disparó el arma. Mimi tuvo tiempo de esquivar el arma sin detenerse. Empujó a Matt bruscamente, liberándolo de Serenity, mientras que a la chica la tomó de la muñeca tratando de arrebatarle el arma. Matt estaba impresionado ni supo cómo es que Mimi había llegado tan rápido hacia ellos. Él se levantó dispuesto a ayudar a la castaña, un disparo lo dejo quieto.

El arma se cayó soltando el balazo, Mimi ya tenía a Serenity agarrada del brazo y torciéndoselo hacia atrás, la rubia se agachó arrojando a la castaña al suelo, Serenity iba a levantar el arma aprovechando que su rival yacía en el piso, pero Mimi ágilmente metió su pie, haciendo que la otra se cayera, aprovechó para levantarse y coger el arma, Serenity copió su movimiento, haciendo que Mimi estuviera por caerse, lo que valió que la pistola se deslizara un poco más y estuviera fuera de su alcance. Serenity le cayó encima, para golpearla, pero la castaña detuvo sus muñecas.

—¡Te odio, te odio! —decía Serenity con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡No te he dado motivos para ello! —le exclamó Mimi que se abalanzó de tal manera que fuera ahora ella quien estuviera encima de Serenity.

La rubia logró arrojar a Mimi, se levantó ágil, estaba decidida a acabar con la vida de su rival. Mimi tomó impulso y saltó sobre Serenity quedando frente a la chica.

—Si quieres derrotarme, que sea sin la ayuda de un arma, así verás que tan buena eres y quien de las dos es la mejor —retó Mimi, con una mirada desafiante.

Serenity calmó su agitada respiración, esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, al abrirlos, estos brillaban de emoción.

—Acepto.

Matt estaba expectante, quería decir algo, pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Era impresionante, todo era simplemente increíble, sería testigo de una pelea entre dos chicas, jamás pensó a llegar a ver eso y menos con dos jóvenes que estaban bien entrenadas, pues había visto las agilidades de la ladrona que ahora bien sabía que se trataba de Mimi… al final de cuentas se enamoró de la misma persona, de la nueva alumna que no pensó enamorarse, pero sí de aquella misteriosa ladrona. Confundido seguía, pero las cosas se empezaban a aclarar poco a poco, todo lo que Ethan le dijo, pero lo que más recordaba eran las palabras: Mimi te ama. Esas dulces palabras que se quedaron bien grabadas en su memoria y en su corazón. Al fin, unas suaves palabras salieron en un susurro de sus labios.

—Yo también te amo.

Mimi sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho y por reacción volteó a mirar a Matt, fue como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, a la castaña se le dibujó una linda sonrisa y sus bellos ojos denotaron alegría.

Una sonrisa sombría se hizo presente en el rostro de Serenity, pues aprovechó el momento de distracción de la castaña para darle de lleno en el estómago con una patada.

—¡MIMI! —gritó Matt, impresionado de que la otra joven fuera tan vil y atacara a su contrincante sin estar aún lista.

La castaña se sujetaba el estómago mientras estaba en el piso, aquello había sido vil, pero no tenía por qué reclamarle a su rival, sabía que la otra aprovecharía cualquier distracción por mínima que fuese.

Serenity tomó una maceta, dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

—¡MUERE! —exclamó la rubia, en sus ojos se veía cierta locura que le causó un fuerte escalofrío a Matt.

—¡No en tus manos! —dijo Mimi que se quitó de inmediato, la maceta se hizo añicos al caer.

Mimi le dio una patada en la quijada a su contrincante que la mandó a unos metros, llegó a ella y le soltó un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que Serenity escupiera sangre.

—Aunque te duela, jamás serás ni la mitad de buena de lo que yo soy —musitó la castaña.

Serenity ocupo sus fuerzas para levantarse, escupió otro tanto de sangre y luego se limpió la boca, se acomodó la quijada.

—¿Es crees? —la voz de Serenity se escuchaba ligeramente rasposa.

Mimi estaba de espalda, con los ojos cerrados, podía visualizarla así, podía ver como Serenity sacaba un arma que escondía tras de su espalda y le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo —la castaña giró lentamente—. Lo sé —le miró duramente.

Serenity accionó el arma, todo parecía alentarse, los latidos de su corazón se hacían lentos pero más fuertes, era como si pudiera ver la bala que estaba a punto de atravesar la cabeza de Mimi, pero la castaña corrió de tal manera que terminó derrapando en el piso y golpeando la espinilla de Serenity, rápida se levantó, giró de tal manera que soltó una patada que mandó a volar el arma que la rubia tenía en sus manos, para luego ver a Mimi sujetando el cuello de su enemiga.

—Ni con un arma en tus manos puedes ganarme. Eres una mediocre —Mimi sujetó con más fuerza el cuello de Serenity, no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para arrojar a la muchacha tan lejos como le fue posible.

Serenity había cambiado su semblante, de intimidante a intimidado, la chica temblaba mientras tenía una mano posada en su cuello, era como Mimi le causara terror, encontró la primer pistola, apuntó a Mimi pero la mano le temblaba de tal manera que le era imposible fijar su puntería.

—No, tú no puedes ser mejor que yo… —su voz era quebradiza.

Mimi llegó a ella, le tomó la muñeca donde tenía la pistola, pero fue entonces que Serenity no permitió que le quitaran el arma y menos teniendo la posibilidad de darle un tiro estando así de cerca de Mimi. No fallaría.

Temía lo peor, las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas en cuanto el ruido se hizo presente. Mimi se hizo a un lado, temblando de horror, el cuerpo de Serenity cayó inerte un segundo después, Mimi divisó hacia atrás y se encontró a Hiroyuki con un arma en la mano, el había disparado en la frente a Serenity.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Mimi, unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

La castaña se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de Serenity y lo abrazó, desolada, no merecía un final así, en el fondo sabía que la rubia no era mala y estaba dolida con todo el mundo, pero tarde o temprano reaccionaría. Matt se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo aquel dolor por el cual Mimi estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué la mataste? —repitió la castaña.

—Por ser una vil traidora… —respondió.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Hiroyuki.

—Tú, aléjate de ella —señaló Hiroyuki a Matt.

—No, no lo haré —Matt se puso de pie, dispuesto a todo.

—Que te alejes de Mimi ahora, o te meteré una bala en la cabeza —gritó el hombre.

—¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré!

Mimi tomó el arma que seguía en la mano de Serenity, la guardó discretamente y se puso al lado de Matt.

—¿Qué quieres, Hiroyuki? —interrogó Mimi mirando al hombre con desdén.

—A ti —se limitó a responder el aludido.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa burlona, bajó un poco la cabeza, fue algo extraño y escalofriante, Matt la observaba de cerca, ella le sostenía la mano, pero en la mano de la chica estaba el arma. Se la dio a Matt, dio un par de pasos para cubrir al rubio.

—No tienes idea el repudio, asco que me causas, eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida. Primero muerta antes de estar con alguien como tú —sentenció la joven.

Hiroyuki tragó saliva pero mantuvo su firmeza, levantó el arma y apuntó directo al pecho de la chica.

—Entonces que así sea.

Un disparo más se hizo presente, Hiroyuki se doblego al sentir que algo le atravesaba la pierna. El rubio había accionado el gatillo cuando vio a la castaña en peligro. Mimi corrió antes de que el tipo levantara el arma, le dio una patada en la cara, tumbándolo. La castaña se veía furiosa, golpe tras golpe azotaba en el rostro de Hiroyuki, hasta que Matt le tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndola. La chica, volteó a ver al muchacho, sus ojos estaban llorosos, luego miró lo que había hecho, destrozó el rostro de Hiroyuki, vio sangre emanando de la boca y nariz del hombre, hasta unos dientes en el suelo.

—No merece la pena —Matt ayudó a Mimi a levantarse, inmediato la abrazó con fuerza mientras que la chica lloraba sobre su pecho.

Unos instantes después, Brandon y Lee hicieron presencia junto a varias personas que él desconocía. No le importaba. Lo único que en ese momento valía la pena, era Mimi.

* * *

Estaban ya en el hospital, donde se encontraba Ethan, Matt estaba junto a Mimi no se le despegaba ni por un segundo, suspiró hondo. Vio a una joven a lo lejos que se le hizo conocida, pero no creyó que fuera ella, imposible, entonces la chica se acercó más a ellos, haciendo que tanto él como Mimi se sorprendieran al verla.

—¡¿NAOKI? —exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

—¡Sí, nuestra amiga Naoki! —corroboró Lee quien se acercó y rodeó los hombros de Naoki con su brazo.

—¿Amiga? —repitió Mimi, incrédula.

—¿Sino por quién crees que están a salvo? —Lee invitó a la chica a sentarse.

Mimi y Matt compartieron miradas, incrédulos.

—Naoki fue quien nos informó de todo y se las arregló para burlar la seguridad y sacar a Ethan de allí para traerlo al hospital, gracias a ello, nuestro amigo está a salvo —agregó Brandon que llegó con café y le dio uno para Mimi y otro para Matt.

Mimi no sabía que decir, jamás se lo esperaba de ella.

—Gracias —escuchó a Matt, lo miró por un rato, él chico se veía sumamente agradecido con Naoki quien bajó la cabeza con humildad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —interrogó Mimi, quería saber la razón por la cual Naoki les ayudó y se jugó la vida por ello, además de desafiar a su tío a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos a nivel internacional.

—Me caes mal, Mimi, pero no por ello voy a permitir que te hagan algo. Yo vi todo, sé que eres una la… bueno, sé lo que eres y lo que mi tío es… fue doloroso para mi enterarme a lo que mi admirado tío se dedicaba, pero yo no quería que por ser de la misma familia me tacharan de lo mismo… yo tengo sueños y esos sueños nada tienen que ver con el mundo en el que mi tío se encuentra, yo quería ayudar, quería salvarme de no ser una más de ésa familia, quiero hacer las cosas bien y por ello les ayude. Sabía que podía ayudarlos y no dude… como dije antes, lo vi todo y sigo sin poder creer que mi tío sea el ser más despreciable de la tierra —respondió Naoki.

—Ah… pues muchas gracias —dudaba en darle las gracias.

—Te pediré algo, dame las gracias cuando estés segura de dármelas —le dijo Naoki—. Matt… ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? —le pidió al rubio, Mimi apretó las manos del chico, pero esté le sonrió, como diciéndole que estuviera tranquila.

—Naoki a pesar de cómo ha sido contigo, no es mala, sino hubiera sido por ella, seguro te hubieses ahogado aquella vez —le dijo Brandon que sonrió a Mimi y luego la abrazó como si fuera su hermano.

—Es cierto, es buena chica, por algo me cae bien, yo vi más allá de lo que ella decía ser, descubrí que no es tan superficial, y adivina qué… su sueño más grande, es ser educadora de jardín de niños… pero eso queda entre nos, eh… según me dijo ella, tiene que demostrar que es dura para que nadie le haga daño —Lee se veía preocupado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Entiendo…

—Y no te odia, sólo no le agradas… bueno, de hecho sí le agradas, pero eso de decir que le caes mal, es por las apariencias —continuó Lee, haciendo que su amiga al fin esbozara una sonrisa.

—Ah sí, y por su gran ayuda, OCBOS le dará un reconocimiento, en cuanto todo esto se tranquilice, a ella y a Matt —avisó el rubio que seguía abrazando a Mimi y haciéndole piojito en la cabeza.

Mimi no podía olvidar a Serenity, suspiró hondo, el piojito que Brandon le hacía resultaba tan relajante que poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

* * *

Despertó, estaba abrazando a alguien, se fregó los ojos con sus manos y al despertar bien, vio que estaba recostada sobre Matt que dormía plácidamente, se veía tan tierno que no lo despertó. Trató de levantarse sin despertar al chico, pero éste le detuvo la mano.

—A pesar de que seas una ladrona, me doy cuenta de tus movimientos… —dijo el chico aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Y-yo —Mimi se había puesto muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Te amo, Mimi —soltó el rubio, mirando con aquellos bellos ojos a la castaña quien se sorprendió al oírlo, no sabía que decir, Matt comprendió y la abrazó con más fuerza—. Sentí que te perdía y no quiero volver a sentir eso de nuevo.

La castaña no sabía que decirle, a ella también le dolía el hecho de perderlo, pero ya había algo decidido en su futuro. El compromiso que tenía con Ethan.

—Señorita Tachikawa, el joven Ethan desea verla —interrumpió el médico, Mimi rápida se levantó, se sentía ligeramente aliviada.

La mirada del ojiazul se entristeció, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

* * *

Días más después, Mimi les comunicó a sus amigos que tenía que regresar a Nueva York, ya que sus papás habían decidido quedarse a vivir allá porque su papá encontró un trabajo estable que ya no lo enviaría de un lugar a otro. Los chicos estaban entristecidos.

—¡Te voy a extrañar, horrores, amiga! —dijo Sora llorando que abrazo a Mimi.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, Sora, pero estaremos comunicadas, te lo prometo —Mimi sentía un gran hoyo en su corazón de dejar a sus amigos, una vez más.

—Sabes que aquí tienes a muy buenos amigos y que contaras con nosotros siempre, no lo dudes, cuídate mucho —Tai la abrazó y cargó.

—Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado entre ustedes dos, realmente son la pareja más hermosa que he conocido —Mimi ya estaba enterada que Tai había aceptado a TK como novio de su hermana, pero le puso varias condiciones al chico.

—Cuídate mucho, hermanita, te queremos muchísimo —TK le dio un beso y luego le abrazo.

—Sabes que aquí estamos nosotros cuando quieras —Kari le dio una flor muy bonita.

—Gracias chicos, ustedes también son una linda pareja, el uno para el otro, jamás dejen que una tontería los separe. Los quiero —Mimi abrazó a los dos chicos.

—¡Mimi! —Yolei estaba llorando mares—. ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo! ¡No te vayas! —la chica abrazaba con fuerza a la castaña.

—Si por mí fuera, no me voy nunca… pero mis padres —mentira, no eran sus padres, sino OCBOS.

* * *

El sábado por la noche su avión marcharía con destino a Nueva York. Lo que más le dolía era que no pudo despedirse de Matt, ella no respondió al Te Amo que él le dijo en el hospital. Tenía que asumir su responsabilidad como una miembro de OCBOS. Naoki viajaría el día siguiente bajó la protección de OCBOS, y la mantendrían lo más resguardada posible, Hiroyuki se encontraba en la prisión más segura del mundo, no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero aún así, Naoki debía de seguir, seguro le darían un entrenamiento especial y le cambiarían la identidad. Le aliviaba saber que Nicole se encontraba recuperándose y Serenity… había sido transferida a un hospital especial, pues el tiro que recibió no fue letal, pero si muy grave, la rubia seguía con vida, pero lo último que supo, la chica se encontraba en coma. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, el más profundo y lleno de sentimiento que jamás había dado en su vida.

—Te amo Matt y me duele tanto dejarte…

—Entonces no lo dejes —era la voz de Ethan que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Ethan, pero tú y yo estamos comprometidos y es mi deber de cumplir, después de todo, OCBOS intervino para ayudarnos… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Era obligación de OCBOS ayudarnos, después de todos, nosotros hacemos más por ellos que lo que ellos hacen por nosotros. Tanto tú como nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por cumplir cada una de sus misiones. No tienes ninguna obligación hacia ellos, lo mínimo que ellos pueden hacer, es al menos dejarte elegir con quien harás tu vida.

—Pero es que…

—Pero es que nada, Mimi, tú no deseas hacer tu vida conmigo, la quieres hacer con Matt. Tú no serás feliz a mi lado por más amor que yo te tenga, mi amor no basta para que los dos seamos felices. Tú amas a Matt, lo escuché, lo sé.

—Ethan… tal vez yo intente…

Ethan se acercó a Mimi y le dio un dulce beso, ella se alejó, mirando algo desconcertada a su amigo.

—Si hubiera sido Matt, seguro que sí recibes el beso… lo siento Mimi, pero debes de decirle lo que sientes, antes de que te arrepientas… antes de las 8 PM porque a esa hora nos vamos —dijo el muchacho observando su reloj.

Mimi estaba a punto de replicar, pero Ethan puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para silenciarla.

—Sólo hazlo, sé Mimi, no la ladrona.

Tras decir esto, el chico se fue.

—Como desearía volver a tener ese sentimiento que alguna vez te tuve. Sé que me amas, pero no puedo corresponderte, lo siento, Ethan —Mimi sabía lo doloroso que había resultado para su amigo decirle que fuera en busca de Matt y ella no lo iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

Tenía una lata de cerveza en su mano, bebía de vez en cuando de ella, no lo podía creer, ese día perdería su amor, y todo por su orgullo, podía ir a su departamento y decirle, mejor dicho, rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él para siempre, que no le importaba nada más que ella y sólo ella. Estaba decidido, su orgullo no era más grande que su amor, tomó su chamarra y justo al abrir la puerta, la vio ahí parada, con la mano alzada a punto de tocar.

—H-hola —saludó la chica mirando de pies a cabeza a Matt, el chico se veía muy sexi con su camiseta blanca sin mangas que se apegaba a su perfecto torso.

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —Interrogó algo duro, un segundo después se quería golpear por lo estúpido que fue al ver la cara de tristeza que Mimi puesto—. Lo siento, por favor pasa.

La chica entró, llegó hasta la sala donde encontró dos latas de cerveza tiradas sobre la mesa, ya estaban vacías.

—Sí, vine a despedirme, pero también a decirte algo… —la chica lo miró a los ojos, lo sujetó por sus brazos.

—¿Qué? —él también la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos castaños que ella poseía.

—Te amo.

La chica abrazó a Matt, no esperaba nada, lo había dicho y tras decirlo sintió que todo cambiaba dentro de ella, como su corazón se aceleró y lo único que quería sentir, era a él junto a ella.

Matt le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza sutilmente, para que ella volviera a verlo.

—No quiero perderte, Mimi… a pesar de todo, yo también te amo y me duele que te vayas, que me dejes…

La chica se puso de puntillas, no había visto a Matt tan alto como ese día o tal vez no le había puesto mucha atención, para depositarle un dulce beso sobre su mejilla. Él se movió un poco para que el beso fuera en la boca. Como Ethan lo dijo, de ese beso, ella no huyó, se quedó ahí, sintiendo ese amor que Matt dijo tenerle. Era tan cálido, tan bonito, tan lleno de amor que sentía que su corazón explotaría de alegría.

El beso se estaba transformando por uno más apasionado, Mimi estaba cayendo, una nueva sensación invadió su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y cómo le dictaba que debía de demostrarle lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Tan sólo debía de decirle que ella era suya en cuerpo y alma…

—Tu avión sale en una hora… —dijo Matt.

—No importa —Mimi estaba feliz de lo que había pasado con Matt y no se arrepentía.

—No, claro que importa, no por el hecho de que regreses a Nueva York significa que me dejes… Mimi, tienes que hacer las cosas bien, creo que ellos entenderán —Matt parecía saber algo que ella no.

—Matt, pero yo quiero estar contigo… —Mimi estaba desconcertada.

—Y yo también, pero debes de dejar todo en claro y no meterte en problemas… yo te esperare, te lo juro. Anda vístete, que yo te llevare al aeropuerto, estoy seguro que tus amigos ya tienen tu maleta.

—Parece que quieres que me vaya… o acaso…

—No, por favor, no pienses mal, Mimi… te amo, no lo dudes jamás, pero hay algo que me dice aquí en el corazón, que tu volverás a mi… te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad iré a Nueva York a visitarte, yo te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Matt…

—Espera… —el rubio se puso como loco a desacomodar más de lo que estaba su cuarto—. Toma.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, él le había entregado el Rubí Jaspeado.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Lo vi en el fondo del agua y lo tomé, me acorde que la ladrona… bueno, tú, lo estabas buscando desde un principio, así que lo guarde para entregárselo a esa ladrona… la ladrona de mi amor.

La chica le sonrió al chico.

—Jamás me imagine que tú tuvieras el Rubí —admitió la castaña.

—Tal vez eso ayude para que OCBOS te deje libre, ¿no crees?

Mimi besó con intensidad a Matt.

* * *

Le dolía, pero nadie sabría jamás que tanto le dolía verla abordar ese avión, pero algo dentro de su ser, le decía que la volvería a ver y eso lo mantenía firme ante la decisión de dejarla ir. Mimi era suya y de nadie más y él, él simplemente ya no tenía voluntad ante ella.

—Te amo, mi pequeña ladrona.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que me perdonen el retraaaso para con la actualización del ultimo capitulo, que bueno, en realidad no es el ultimo capitulo, por que hay epilogro XD (a peticion de la gran escritora Sakura Tachikawa, abrá epilogo, por favor, aplausos para ella!) me anda una vaga idea respecto al epilogo, espero desarrollarla lo más pronto posible para no tardar otro mes en actualizar U.U por favor, disculpen mi tardanza, pero siempre hay cosas que intervienen, la escuela y la enfermedad U.U (soy una victima más de la gripe, pero ya la voy pasando) Y bueno, al grano! ¿Qué les ha parecido éste ultimo capitulo? En serio me importa mucho sus opiniones pues de eso come mi inspiración aunque a veces tarda mucho en alimentarse U.U Ah sí, y este capitulo está recien salidito del horno, pues no hace ni cinco minutos que termine de hacerlo, bueno, tal vez un poco más por el hecho de que ando escribiendo estás palabras XD y lo que significa también es el comienzo de Digimon Advance: Destiny, espero que le echen un vistazo, se los agradecere de antemano n.n**

**Muchas, pero muchas, muchisisisimas gracias por tooooodo su apoyo para con la historia, mil gracias por leerme y por dejarme sus valiosisisimos comentarios respecto a la historia, no me cansaré nunca de agradecerles su tiempo y sus palabras. Muchisimas gracias a todas! La quiero muchisimo, tienen un gran lugar en este corazoncito que late con fuerza cada vez que leo sus palabras. Ya saben, esta historia es suya! **

**Perdonen si no me extiendo más, falta de tiempo y tareas haciendo fila por que las haga ¬¬ **

**Las quiero un mundo, y más!**

**se despide de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: XANHEX**

**No lo olviden, habrá epilogo! **

**cuidense mucho!**


	30. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**30: **

**Epilogo

* * *

**

A su lado estaba Brandon, veía a su amiga que no dejaba de ver por la ventanilla, aunque afuera todo lucía oscuro, no pretendía decirle nada al respecto, sabía que Mimi estaba sufriendo mucho por haber dejado a su amor en Japón. Lee que estaba al lado de él, estaba recargado sobre su hombro y roncaba.

—Me va costar acoplarme a Nueva York, me la pase muy bien en Odaiba, sobre todo, voy a extrañarlo —comentó Brandon, Mimi giró a mirarlo—. ¿Qué? Tai tiene lo suyo, no voy a encontrar otro así en Nueva York y eso que Nueva York es grande eh.

Logró hacer sonreír a su amiga y ella lo abrazo, adoraba a Brandon, era como su hermano, también quería mucho a Lee, por le hacía reír, a Ethan por que la protegía, los quería a los tres, sus mejores amigos y el mejor equipo.

—Si Matt te dejo ir, es por algo, ¿no? Confía en que su amor vencerá todos los obstáculos. Tómalo como una misión más, ¿ok? —La chica asintió y se recostó sobre el otro hombro de su amigo—. Es justo lo que yo estoy haciendo por lo de Tai, mi situación es más difícil de lo que parece… al ser mi padre el jefe.

—Que acepte que su único hijo tiene otras preferencias.

—Sí —Brandon liberó un largo suspiro—. Estoy seguro que ya hasta eligió con quien me voy a comprometer y te aseguro que no me va a gustar nadita.

—Nuestras situaciones son similares, Brandon, pero debemos luchar por lo que queremos —animó Mimi, comprendiendo que su situación no era peor que la de su amigo.

—Exacto —el rubio se sentía satisfecho que Mimi comprendiera el punto.

—¡SHHH! ¡Que no dejan dormir! —reclamó Ethan que se levantó de su asiento, estaba delante de ellos.

—Sabes, lo prefería ahí tendido en la cama del hospital, al menos estaba callado —le hizo saber Brandon a Mimi.

Mimi casi deja escapar una carcajada pero no lo hizo porque los pasajeros iban profundamente dormidos, así que rió por lo bajo. A pesar de aquel comentario, la castaña sabía perfectamente que al igual que ella y Lee, Brandon estaba muy preocupado por Ethan y que lo quería muchísimo.

Ethan no estaba dormido, le dolía saber que Mimi estaba triste, trataba de entender por qué el tonto de Matt la dejó ir, si hubiera sido él, sería capaz de detener el avión a como diera lugar. Todo lo que daría por ella, pero lamentablemente él también fue un idiota y la dejo ir, y ahora no se perdonaba tan gran error. Deseaba que Matt tampoco se arrepintiera de ello.

* * *

Matt miraba el techo de su cuarto, el mejor lugar del mundo, donde él y Mimi se habían demostrado cuanto amor sentía el uno por el otro. Fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida. Él y ella siendo solo uno. Sonrió. La tristeza era grande en su corazón, no verla por quien sabe cuánto tiempo le estaba atormentando, pero quería seguir esa pequeña vocecita que le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

—Espero no haber cometido una estupidez al dejarte ir, Mimi —se dijo el muchacho en voz baja—. De lo contrario, jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

* * *

Nueva York, una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, sintieron extraño al bajarse del avión y pisar tierras estadounidenses. Todo era tan distinto. Sintieron nostalgia al instante.

Había camionetas negras de lujo aguardando por ellos fuera del aeropuerto, imposible que no llamaran la atención, pues eran alrededor de 10 camionetas, ellos se subieron a la que se veía más lujosa y protegida.

—Me siento como el presidente de los Estados Unidos —comentó Lee que se acomodó el cuello.

Adelante iba el jefe, los saludó y sonrió satisfecho.

—No saben que tan orgulloso me siento de ustedes, chicos, al recuperar el rubí —dijo el señor.

Los chicos se vieron entre de ellos, que recordaban no lo habían recuperado, pero ante su sorpresa, Mimi sacó tras de su cabello aquel Rubí.

—Con razón se me hacía extraño que te peinaras de esa manera tan rara —observó Ethan.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario. La camioneta dio marcha, dando inició a una nueva etapa.

* * *

Les dieron merecidas vacaciones a los jóvenes, sin que tuvieran que descuidar sus estudios. Debían de terminar su último año de universidad. Como ladrones, bien entrenados también los formaban académicamente, tenían la libertad de estudiar lo que deseaban. Brandon estaba cursando su último semestre en Historia, deseaba especializarse en culturas prehistóricas de todo el mundo, Lee estaba a tres semestres de culminar su carrera de informática, Ethan era el más flojo, él apenas estaba en tercer semestre de Administración Empresarial, Mimi por su parte ya había finalizado la carrera de Relaciones Públicas y estaba por culminar su especialidad en Mercadotecnia. A los chicos les iba de maravilla en ese aspecto, tenían excelentes calificaciones y estaban en la mejor universidad del país y todo gracias a OCBOS, ya que esa escuela era de ellos y por lo tanto comprendía perfectamente a los jóvenes.

Los días pasaban, Mimi se enfocó en sus estudios para no acordarse de Matt aunque era imposible, perdió contacto con Japón totalmente, porque OCBOS pidió que así fuera, ella moría por llamar a Matt o a uno de sus amigos para saber cómo se encontraba el rubio. La chica buscó cuanto medio de comunicación pero la organización resultó estar hermético ante eso, querían que sus jóvenes sólo pensaran en sus estudios y nada más. Mimi sabía que sus papás los dos estaban en una misión juntos por Egipto, con ellos OCBOS si permitía que se comunicara.

Mimi se veía muy pálida, con nauseas, mareos y desmayos.

—Eso no es normal —observó Brandon.

—Es que se ha puesto pesado esto de la especialidad, no me alimento bien, no duermo lo suficiente, es eso —argumentó la castaña.

—Yo creo que tienes un bicho ahí —el rubio le señaló el estómago.

—Bueno si es así, tomó una pastilla para desparasitarme y listo —respondió Mimi muy quitada de la pena.

—Eh, pues yo creo que ese bichito va a crecer y de aquí a unos meses se notara —prosiguió Brandon, mirando algo alerta a la joven.

Mimi se le quedó viendo asustada ante lo que Brandon le estaba diciendo.

—Necesito ir al médico.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el chico.

Después de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, Mimi estaba muy feliz, llorando pero por felicidad, simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Un bebé… estoy esperando un bebé —la chica sonreía ante tal hecho.

Brandon también estaba muy feliz porque lo harían tío, estaba ya ansioso de tener a la criatura en sus brazos y arrullarlo.

—Matt se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa, ¿Por qué no se cuidaron? —interrogó.

—Fue la emoción y el impulso… —respondió la chica ruborizada—. Pero mira qué hermoso regalo me ha dejado.

—Bueno, eso no importa, ¡ven abrázame!

Unos días después, Ethan se enteró de la noticia, estaba muy triste que Mimi estuviera embarazada de Matt.

—Eres muy joven para ser mamá —le dijo Ethan a Mimi, el chico desviaba la mirada de la joven.

—Estoy a punto de terminar mi especialidad, el hecho de que sea todavía menor de edad para estar embarazada no significa que sea mala madre —se defendió Mimi.

—¡¿Vas a ser mamá? —Lee la acababa de oír y se veía emocionado, abrazó con mucha euforia a su amiga—. Lo siento pequeño, no era mi intención aplastarte.

* * *

La noticia recorrió todo el lugar, los padres de Mimi tuvieron que regresar de Egipto, anonadados ante la noticia, la mamá de inmediato se emocionó, su papá por su parte estaba confundido, sentía mucha emoción y a la vez enojo.

—Pero hija… ¿embarazada? ¿Tan chiquita? ¡Has pensado lo que has hecho! ¡Dios, seguro será hermoso o hermosa, ojala y sea niña! ¡Ay ya ni sé que estoy diciendo! ¡Estás castigada, no saldrás el fin de semana! ¿Pero una nieta yo estando tan joven?, ¡qué felicidad! —decía el papá de Mimi, la chica abrazaba a su mamá y las dos se miraron entre ellas y luego sonrieron.

—Hija, lo importante para nosotros siempre será tu felicidad, y cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, hablaremos con OCBOS para que nos deje estar contigo durante este tiempo, quiero ver crecer a mi nieto o nieta, me causa tanta emoción —aprobó la mamá de Mimi.

—Mamá, no es necesario, ustedes sigan con la misión que OCBOS les dio, háganlo por mí, ya que en mi estado yo ya no podré cumplir con las que me den, pueden apoyarme monetariamente —bromeó la chica.

—Pero… —la señora Tachikawa fue interrumpida.

—No se preocupe, nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien, cumpliremos todos sus antojos —apoyó Ethan que rodeó con su brazo a Mimi.

—Gracias —Mimi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

OCBOS era una organización muy comprensible, decidieron anular el compromiso entre Ethan y Mimi, dejaron que la chica decidiera su destino.

* * *

Mimi ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo y este ya se notaba. Lamentablemente, a Ethan le habían asignado una misión en Rusia, ella decidió acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

—Mimi, yo estoy feliz que tú estés feliz y espero que aproveches estar en el aeropuerto para hacer una que otra llamada —Ethan ladeó la cabeza señalando los teléfonos públicos— y que el padre de tu bebé sepa de lo que está pasando.

—Gracias Ethan.

—No sé cuanto tiempo estaré en Rusia, sabes que será algo difícil, por lo que te quiero pedir algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Podría darte un beso, de despedida, claro, uno de esos que solía darte cuando fuimos novios —el chico se ruborizó.

Mimi asintió, Ethan se acercó lentamente a ella y compartieron labios, fue un beso muy dulce, Mimi sintió algo muy lindo pero no era amor, Ethan por su parte se sintió muy agradecido.

—Cuídate mucho, y cuida a tu bebé —Ethan acarició la barriguita de la chica.

—Te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho, sea como sea, tienes que regresar, ¿de acuerdo? —Mimi estaba a punto de llorar, acarició la mejilla de Ethan, la misión asignada al muchacho era de alto riesgo con pocas probabilidades de que él saliera bien librado de ella.

—Por supuesto, tengo dos motivos para volver —Ethan le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Mimi.

Al verlo marchar, Mimi soltó en llanto, deseaba que regresara vivo de esa misión y conociéndolo lo iba a ser, pero mientras tanto, él le preocupaba mucho.

* * *

Cinco años después, vio a un joven rubio sentado en una mesa, contemplando un café humeante, el muchacho lucía unos lentes cuadrados y vestía un abrigo, no era para menos, hacía mucho frío en Nueva York. Lo reconoció al instante. Se agachó y le dijo algo a un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello castaño, le señaló al joven sentado.

El rubio sintió que alguien le jalaba del abrigo y con sorpresa, vio a un pequeño de cinco años que le robó el corazón al instante, pero el niño en su mano tenía su billetera. El pequeño le mostró la billetera y le sonrió dulcemente para luego irse corriendo.

—¡Oye pequeño ladrón! —se levantó inmediato el rubio, corriendo tras del pequeño, pero detuvo al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño.

—Disculpa las mañas de mi pequeño —pidió la chica.

El rubio estaba impresionado con la hermosura de aquella mujer, se veía joven, pero denotaba madurez. Tardó un minuto en acordarse de ella, el hermoso cabello castaño ahora lo tenía corto, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, lucía preciosa.

—¿Mimi? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Sí, Matt —confirmó la chica.

—Cuánto tiempo y tú luces tan…

—Tan maternal, me lo han dicho todos, ¿qué me cuentas Matt?

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, estaba frente a una Mimi diferente, lucía más hermosa que nunca, y el pequeño que tenía a su lado le entregó la billetera, era tan precioso el niño.

—Vine a Nueva York para hacer una película, me volví actor. De ti ni pregunto, ¿verdad? Seguro estás felizmente casada con Ethan…

—¿Ethan? Ni me recuerdes a ese desgraciado, se fue a Rusia para algo y regresó casado con una rusa, maldito, me dejó sola con mi hijo.

—Entonces…

Matt se veía triste de haber confirmado lo que sospechaba. Mimi rió.

—Qué tal si vamos a mi casa, y platicamos largo y tendido, claro, si tienes tiempo —invitó Mimi, divertida porque entendía lo que Matt pensaba.

Mimi conducía un lujoso auto y lo llevó a un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso, era pleno otoño. La casa era preciosa, con un gran jardín, el niño bajó rapidísimo del coche y se fue directo a la puerta, se veía feliz y lleno de energía. Matt se impresionó de algunas habilidades del pequeño, se notaba hijo de quienes eran.

—Por favor, ve a tu recamara y haz lo que quieras, menos desorden —le pidió Mimi a su hijo.

—Sí, mami —el niño se fue rápido.

—Muy hiperactivo tu hijo —comentó Matt.

—Sí, por eso lo entrenó para que descargue toda esa energía.

—A él también lo estás entrenando para ser… —Matt se guardó la palabra ladrón.

—No, yo ya no estoy involucrada con OCBOS, desde que nació mi bebé, me dejaron libre, con la condición de guardar el secreto, han pasado cosas Matt, muchas, si te contara, te sorprenderías.

—Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo, mi llamado es para dentro de dos días, así que no me apuro.

—Prepararé el café y pediré pizza.

A Matt le dolía pensar que Mimi había estado con Ethan y que el precioso niño era hijo de Ethan.

—Para empezar, Serenity, quedó en estado de coma, durante tres años, ahora la chica se está recuperando, perdió la memoria por completo y le están creando una nueva vida, para evitar su sufrimiento, Naoki, se volvió una ladrona, y está comprometida con Lee, en unos meses será su boda, claro, Naoki no es tan buena como yo, pero se defiende, y aunque no lo creas, se ha vuelto de mis mejores amigas, Brandon… se enfrentó a su padre, la discusión no salió nada bien, debido a que el papá de Brandon es el jefe de OCBOS, y él es su único hijo y que le haya salido con una preferencia distinta, le pegó al señor, el caso es que Brandon tampoco está con OCBOS y al parecer se encuentra en Paris. Ethan, como te dije, se casó con una rusa y viven muy felices —platicó la chica.

—¿Y te abandonó? Descaradamente se casó con otra estando casado contigo —eso le molestaba a Matt, lo que hizo que a Mimi se le dibujara una gran sonrisa.

—Ethan y yo no nos casamos.

—Entonces solo tuvieron el niño…

—El niño se llama como su papá, y el nombre de él no es Ethan… se llama Matt —ya había sido suficiente sufrimiento para Matt.

—¿Q-qué?

—Como lo oyes, mi hijo, es tu hijo… cuando estuve contigo, fue mi primera vez y la emoción y el impulso hizo que ninguno de los dos se cuidara y mira la consecuencia, la hermosa consecuencia… tú eres el padre de mi pequeño Matt.

Matt abrió la boca desmesuradamente para luego gritar como loco y saltar, le llenaba de tanta felicidad saber que ese hermoso pequeño sea su hijo.

—Yo pensé que Ethan era el papá, porque hace unos años vine a visitarte y en el aeropuerto vi cuando lo besaste y él acariciaba tu estomago… yo…

—Fuiste un completo idiota —Mimi en vez de molestarse se divirtió—. Yo quise avisarte, pero OCBOS nos limitó, terminamos nuestra especialidad y cuando ya era libre, traté de contactarte, pero no fue fácil, Sora me dijo que te habías ido a Corea, TK me dio tu número de teléfono, pero no pude localizarte, pensé que habías rehecho tu vida.

—No fue así, siempre estuviste en mi pensamiento, en mi corazón, empecé a divagar por el mundo, dolido de saber que eras de otro, llegue a Londres donde alguien me "descubrió" y me volví actor, claro, en papeles pequeños y solo de películas de TV, pero ahora vine a Nueva York por algo grande.

Matt no pudo más, tomó a Mimi de los brazos y la besó con intensidad, estaba feliz de saber que era padre y de que el amor de su vida jamás había dejado de ser suya.

Un poco más tranquilo le contó sobre los chicos, Sora y Tai ya estaban casados y con gemelos que habían resultado unos verdaderos monstruos, TK y Kari estaban por finalizar sus carreras y con planes de matrimonio también, Izzy estaba trabajando para una incorporación muy importante de informática, Joe ya se había hecho de prestigio como de los mejores doctores del país, Yolei y Ken que a pesar de sus peleas, seguían juntos y con cuatro hijos, se atrevió a llamarlos conejos, Davis se había vuelto uno de los mejores futbolistas de Tokio y que iba a ser el jugador revelación para el siguiente copa mundial de futbol.

—Matt, hijo, ven… te presentaré formalmente —el niño apenas había escuchado y ya estaba con ellos.

—¿A mi papá, mami? —el niño era demasiado listo.

—Sí, cariño, a tu papá… Matt Ishida —le señaló la joven.

—¡Papi! —el pequeño rápido lo abrazo.

Matt en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Mi mami siempre me habla de ti, y me dijo como eres por eso te quiero —el niño había resultado un verdadero amor.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Matt lleno de ilusión, su mirada dura que lo caracterizaba, ahora había cambiado totalmente ante el pequeño.

—Cinco —dijo y mostró sus dedos.

—No, en unos meses cumple cinco años, todavía tiene cuatro, se siente grande —rectificó Mimi.

—Y lo soy mami

—Por supuesto amor —le dio un beso.

Jamás espero encontrarse a Mimi y su hijo, su vida había cambiado drásticamente en tan sólo un día. Todo el malentendido se aclaró.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme —dijo Matt finalmente.

—No, papi, quédate, vamos a jugar —le pidió su hijo.

—No puedo, hijo… —hijo, había sentido tanto orgullo decir la palabra.

—Corazón, él regresará, digo, tiene porque se va llevar mi coche y me lo tiene que regresar, no te preocupes, tiene GPS —le dijo Mimi entregándole las llaves del auto.

—Pero mami, yo quiero que mi papi esté conmigo —el pequeño puso ojos de borrego que enterneció a los dos.

—Te prometo que mañana vendré y jugaremos un largo rato —le dijo Matt.

Mimi comprendía que era mucho para Matt y debía de asimilarlo, por eso dejó que se fuera, le dio un suave beso de despedida.

—Espero que traigas mi coche completito, es broma, te espero mañana, por favor, ven, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —prometió Matt.

* * *

El rubio llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue echarse en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo. Lo que le había sucedido en un solo día le había dado un giro inesperado. Se emocionó muchísimo de ver a Mimi, estaba preciosa, pero el hecho de tener un hijo. Era muy joven para ser padre, la emoción hizo que lo aceptara al momento, pero ahora que estaba solo, ese hecho le estaba pesando y trataba de asimilarlo.

La noche fue la más larga en su vida, ni cuenta se dio que se había acabado dos cajetillas de cigarros y se tomó como diez tazas de café, todo por pensar en el niño que es su hijo. No sabía cómo afectaría eso en su vida artística y más cuando apenas empezaba, haría su primer protagónico al lado de una actriz de renombre muy guapa a la cual intentaría de seducir y quién sabe, estar con ella durante un tiempo mientras su carrera crecía, pero ahora, Mimi y su hijo estaban de por medio. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Ojala la respuesta llegara del cielo. De repente tocaron a su puerta y el fue a abrir, muy sorprendido por la visita, se trataba de Mimi.

—Siento llegar temprano, pero necesito hablar contigo —Mimi entró sin esperar a que el rubio la invitara a pasar.

Vio el escenario, el olor a tabaco penetrante.

—Creo que no dormiste nada, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la chica, sentándose en el sillón, se levantó rápida para retirar un cenicero y luego volverse a sentar.

—Mimi, yo… estoy muy sorprendido de saber que soy padre —confesó el rubio, ocultando su mirada de la castaña.

—Te entiendo, creo que yo fui la apresurada al decirle a mi hijo que tú eres su padre, debí de preguntarte primero, fue mi error y no por el hecho de saber que eres el papá de mi hijo te pido que asumas el papel como tal, no estás obligado, en serio, Matt, lo siento.

—Fue tan repentino, por una parte me siento feliz de saber que nuestro amor trajo a ese hermoso niño al mundo, pero por otra realmente me tomó por sorpresa.

—Tal vez no debí de pedirle al niño que tomara tu billetera, no hubiera volteado tu mundo al revés, perdón, Matt —Mimi bajó la cabeza, realmente lo sentía, lo hizo como un impulso.

—Tan sólo dame unos días, ¿sí? Al rato iré a ver al niño como le prometí, mañana tengo mi llamado y creo que estaré en Nueva Jersey el fin de semana, eso me ayudara a asimilar todo eso —Matt le entregó las llaves del auto a Mimi—. Por cierto, yo no te dije dónde me hospedaba, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Mi auto tiene un chip rastreador, fue fácil encontrarte. En cuanto al tiempo, tomate todo lo que quieras, si tu respuesta es negativa, lo entenderé, tienes un futuro prometedor como actor, ya busque información sobre ti en Internet. La mejor de las suertes para ti —Mimi se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla pero Matt la tomó para que el beso fuera en la boca.

—Moría por volver a tener tus labios —dijo el chico cuando la dejó de besar—. Gracias Mimi.

—Y yo los tuyos, Matt —confesó la castaña que se ruborizo, causándole mucha ternura a Matt.

* * *

El pequeño Matt se veía feliz jugando con su papá, con momentos como ese, al rubio no le importaba su futuro como actor, sólo quería estar con su hijo y disfrutar de él todo lo posible. Cuando el pequeño se fue a dormir, Matt se quedó a cenar.

—Debió ser muy difícil ser madre tan joven —comentó Matt.

—No, los chicos y mis papás siempre estuvieron al pendiente, lo difícil fue no haber estado a tu lado —Mimi lo había dicho inocentemente.

—Fui un tonto, debí aclarar las cosas, debí abrir los correos que me enviabas… yo pensando que estaban con Ethan todo este tiempo.

—Yo te mande fotografías de mi hijo a tu correo, pero deje de insistir hace dos años, bueno, eso ya no importa, debemos de vivir el presente y disfrutarlo. Hablando de otra cosa, yo te mentí respecto a OCBOS, sigo trabajando ahí, pero ahora ya no como ladrona, sino de otra manera y menos riesgosa, mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y quiero que tenga a su mamá para un largo rato.

—Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras, aún así no deja de ser un riesgo —Matt le preocupaba eso de que Mimi todavía expusiera su vida.

—¿Y que deje de ser catedrática de la universidad? No, no, la paga es excelente y los alumnos son parte de mi vida, yo no puedo dejar de dar clases —Mimi rió, le causó mucha gracia ver la expresión que puso Matt.

La castaña le contó que había hecho una especialidad en mercadotecnia y deseaba hacer otra en finanzas, daba clases de comunicación a los universitarios, era admirable que una joven de 22 años fuera maestra, seguro que los chicos estaban embobados con la presencia de ella, y quién no. Eso hizo que Matt sintiera celos, sólo de imaginar a Mimi parada frente a muchos chicos que babearan por ella. Le sorprendió que Mimi cuando fue a Japón ya había terminado la universidad, eso sí era nuevo para él, jamás lo sospechó, aunque ya bastante raro era de que siendo un año menor que él, cursaran el mismo grado.

—Además que de repente me surgen proyectos muy interesantes para empresas locales para la publicidad de sus productos… —la chica se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono— Permite un segundo, por favor.

Matt la vio perderse entre la casa, simplemente Mimi no dejaba de impresionarlo, toda una profesionista, joven, guapa, inteligente, que sabía cómo defenderse, era la chica ideal para cualquiera.

—Lo siento Matt, pero vendrá el papá de Brandon y no me gustaría que te encontrara aquí, es algo especial el señor.

—No te preocupes, yo de todas formas ya me iba.

—Llévate el coche, yo mañana voy por él, no te preocupes —Mimi era muy considerada con él, simplemente era un amor.

—Gracias.

Los besos eran más intensos entre ellos, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, lastima por el tiempo.

* * *

Mimi vio al papá de Brandon como nunca antes lo había visto, siempre imponente que hacía que los demás le temieran, ella no era la excepción, pero ahora, veía a un hombre derrotado y triste. Mimi lo invitó a sentarse.

—Eres la mejor amiga de mi hijo, casi son como hermanos, por favor, dile que regrese, que lo quiero y que lo acepto tal y cómo es, no tiene caso que pelee con él por el hecho de que tenga otra preferencia, es mi único hijo y lo único valioso que tengo en este mundo —pidió el señor que a pesar de no llorar, se notaba en su mirada la tristeza que le producía no saber nada de Brandon.

—Brandon también lo adora, señor, y cuando sepa que usted lo acepta, él será inmensamente feliz. Entiendo que fue un duro golpe para usted saber que él no le gustan las mujeres, pero eso no le impide ser de los mejores, Brandon es simplemente el ser más hermoso que he conocido —confortó la castaña.

—Lo sé, yo y la absurda política que la organización es quien decide los compromisos, no todos tienen la fortuna de quedar con la persona que aman, tus padres corrieron con mucha suerte. Mi esposa no me amaba, sin embargo los dos amamos a nuestro hijo, cuando ella falleció me pidió cuidarlo y amarlo y permitirle ser feliz. Ahora que él no está y que no sé nada de él, me siento sólo.

—Brandon está en París, alejado de todo lo que fuimos

—Muy listo mi muchacho, sabía que yo lo andaría buscando y con todos mis contactos sería fácil encontrarlo, se las sabe todas las mañas de OCBOS, él será mi sucesor cuando yo no esté… lo necesito, él hará que OCBOS marche mejor de lo que yo he hecho.

—¿Sólo quiere que Brandon regrese para hacerse cargo de OCBOS? —Mimi se sentía indignada y usada.

—No, me encantaría que así fuera, pero será su decisión, primero está su felicidad ante todo, sí el no quiere, lo entenderé y buscaré a alguien más, hay muchos calificados para ser mi sucesor. Mimi, por favor, si me dices en donde puedo localizarlo, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Yo tengo su dirección, él me pidió que no le dijera dónde encontrarlo a menos que usted lo aceptara.

Luego de una larga charla, el papá de Brandon se veía muy agradecido por la ayuda de Mimi, ella se sentía complacida de poder acercar a Brandon con su padre. La castaña suspiró hondamente.

* * *

Matt estaba grabando unas escenas con aquella hermosa actriz, cuando la besó sintió que se trataba de Mimi, pero la ilusión se fue al ver que no se trataba de ella.

—Matt, por favor, te necesitamos concentrado —pidió el director—. Ya van diez veces que hechas a perder la escena, no tenemos todo el día. Acuérdate que es tu primer papel importante.

—Lo siento, ya ésta es la última vez —Matt respiró hondo, le sonrió a la actriz que se veía encantada con él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nervioso estar junto a mí? —preguntó ella coquetamente.

—No —respondió secamente el rubio.

La actriz puso cara de enfado. La escena al fin salió y el director dio unos minutos de descanso. Matt se veía al espejo, realmente no le gustaba ser actor, la buena paga hizo que se volviera uno, lo que a él le gustaba era la música y nada más que la música.

—¡Ya estoy harto de ti, Matt! Ninguna de las escenas te ha salido bien —gritó el director enfadado.

—¿Sabe algo? ¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Tengo una hermosa mujer esperándome en Nueva York y un precioso hijo! ¡Tengo una familia! ¡No necesito más! —Matt tiró el apuntador y se fue del lugar.

—Estos actorcitos que nada más por estar galanes se sienten el mejor actor de la historia —bufó el director enfurecido.

* * *

Mimi abrió la puerta al escuchar que alguien tocaba, Matt la sorprendió cuando él la agarró de su cintura, la llevó hacia él y la beso frenéticamente.

—Te amo Mimi y me he dado cuenta lo valiosa que eres tú y mi hijo, no pensaré en un futuro, mientras que esté con ustedes, tendré un presente exitoso —le dijo Matt.

—Yo también te amo, Matt, siempre lo he hecho —Mimi besó a Matt.

—Guacala —escucharon al pequeño Matt. Los dos empezaron a reírse.

—Es una forma de demostrarse amor entre tus padres, cariño —le dijo Mimi.

Después de la noche donde los dos se volvieron a entregar a su amor, la castaña abrazaba a Matt.

—¿En serio ya no eres una ladrona?

—Solo de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre —bromeó Mimi—. No, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que eras una gimnasta… vaya, cada cosa que pasamos, yo que me enamoré de esa ladrona y de ti… sin saber que las dos, eran la misma persona. La ladrona de mi amor.

—Pues no sé quien resultó más ladrón, si tú o yo, tú me robaste el corazón también —atacó la chica.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, ladrón que roba ladrón…

—Tiene 100 años de condena —finalizó Mimi.

—En realidad no va así —analizó el rubio.

—¿Y eso importa? —Mimi le sonrió pícaramente, besando el cuello de su amado, encendiendo de nuevo la pasión.

* * *

Mimi le pidió a Matt que lo acompañara a la escuela, algo que no le causaba gracia, porque ver a varios jóvenes coqueteándole a Mimi, mirándola con insistencia eso lo hacía estallar de celos. Se sorprendió que Mimi fuera tan exigente, los jóvenes la trataban con muchísimo respeto aunque no faltaba quienes no dejaban de ver a Mimi. La joven profesora les advirtió que si querían jugarse su calificación, peleara con ella, entonces Matt notó con más claridad el terror de los estudiantes.

—Profesora… ¿él quien es? —preguntó una jovencita que se quedó encantada con Matt.

—Mi esposo, y deja de mirarlo —respondió con sequedad la castaña, haciendo que la estudiante rápida volviera a prestarle atención.

Era imponente como profesora.

* * *

Tres meses después...

—De acuerdo, ya no volveré dejarme llevar por la emoción y pasión —decía Mimi mientras contemplaba una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Otro hijo? —preguntó Matt alarmado.

Mimi volteó a verlo y asintió lentamente.

—¡Seré padre de nuevo, qué emoción! —gritó

Empezó a brincar como loco.

* * *

Brandon ante la noticia de que sería de nuevo tío, regresó de París, muy bien acompañado de un francés muy guapo, a pesar de todo, el papá de Brandon no se acostumbraba verlo con otro hombre, pero el francés resultó ser una persona muy simpática, Ethan viajó de Moscú, acompañado de su esposa y su pequeña hija que era simplemente preciosa, Lee y Naoki estaban felices por la noticia, Matt se sorprendió del cambio de Naoki, pues era mucho más amable y se veía muy contenta al lado de Lee. También llegaron los amigos de Matt, Sora acompañada de Tai y sus gemelos, Yolei y Ken y sus cuatro hijos, Kari y TK, todos reunidos para celebrar que Mimi y Matt estaban juntos.

—Por Dios, esta es una guardería… hay que llamar a los bomberos, temo a que se incendie algo —dijo Yolei al ver a los niños felices jugando.

—No seas exagera, amor, no son tan traviesos —tranquilizó Ken.

—Bueno, la nena de Ethan mantiene tranquilos a los niños, parece una muñequita esa niña —Sora se veía encantada—. Tai, tengamos a una bebé, una niña, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pero no delante de los presentes —bromeó Tai que le hizo acreedor de un zape.

—Con tanto niño tan hermoso por aquí, hasta ganas me dan de tener uno —comentó Kari, encantada.

—Ni se te ocurra, hermanita, ni a ti tampoco eh TK, deben de terminar su carrera primero, luego trabajar por unos veinte años y luego pensar en tener o no tener hijos —regañó Tai.

—Para entonces no serán hijos, sino nietos —dijo TK.

—Tai, tu ni terminaste la carrera y mírate, ya con dos niños… además tu metiste la pata… —Kari hizo que su hermano se pusiera rojo y arrancara carcajadas entre de ellos.

—Ver tantos niños corriendo y haciendo todas esas cosas, se me quitan las ganas de ser mamá —comentó Naoki algo alarmada de las travesuras que hacían los niños.

—Mejor tengamos un perro —completó Lee que se veía más que de acuerdo con su prometida.

Los chicos empezaron a reírse, sabían de lo bromista que era Lee, aunque los amigos de Matt quedaron más que sorprendidos que también Naoki se volviera tan buena persona que terminó agradándole a todos.

—Matt, debo de decirte que… si no cuidas a Mimi, aquí estamos tres que encantados patearíamos partes muy dolorosas de tu cuerpo. Debes de hacerla feliz y por ningún motivo hacer que derrame una sola lagrima por tu causa, ¿comprendes? —amenazó Ethan.

—Gracias Ethan, pero no es necesario, créeme, conmigo basta, ya oíste a Ethan, amor, no me hagas sufrir o con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que golpearte partes muy dolorosas de tu cuerpo y créeme, de todo el equipo yo era quien propinaba las mejores patadas.

—Te lo puedo asegurar —confirmó Ethan.

Matt esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa, vaya que lo creía.

—Es broma, y tú Ethan, si no estás al lado de Nadezhka, te va a pesar y mucho —le recordó Mimi.

Ethan ni tardo ni perezoso enseguida fue a buscar a su esposa.

—¿Qué tiene Nadezhka? —preguntó curioso Matt.

—Que tiene un carácter especial, pero es buena persona… no te metas con ella si está enojada, es algo intensa —respondió Mimi, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Golpea a Ethan?

—No… hace otra cosa —le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —le estaba asustando a Matt que es lo que Nadezhka le hacía a Ethan.

—Ahm… —Mimi se acercó al oído de Matt y le susurró de cosas.

—Oh Dios mío, es toda una salvaje… ¿y así son todas las rusas?

—Sigue preguntando sobre rusas, y cumpliré mi amenaza.

—De acuerdo, no pregunto más… ¿y tú como sabes que hace todo eso?

—Ethan me lo contó, al principio le asustaba, después… creo que se acostumbró, pero aún así, a ella no le gusta que la dejen sola cuando hay un evento o una fiesta. Le hace lavar los baños con cepillo de dientes.

Matt no sacaba de su cabeza la imagen que se formó acerca de lo que Mimi le contó cómo le hacía Nadezhka para bajarse el enojo.

Los jóvenes disfrutaron de la fiesta en grande, Mimi se sentía más que feliz ese día, habían llegado sus seres más queridos, sus papás también estaban ahí, pero lo que la hacía todavía más feliz, era el hecho de estar al lado de Matt, su hijo y el próximo integrante de la familia.

—¿Y para cuándo la boda? —preguntó Brandon.

—Es hoy —dijo Mimi.

Aquello sorprendió a todos los presentes, Mimi vestía un bonito vestido de color perla, muy elegante, pero pensaron que se trataba de un vestido de gala y Matt no lucía muy formal. El sacerdote también era un invitado más.

—Creo que olvide decirles ese pequeño detalle, que mi boda es hoy —Mimi parecía estar fascinada con dar sorpresas.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada, Matt? —preguntó Sora.

—Porque ni yo lo sabía —Matt estaba tan o incluso más sorprendido que los demás.

—Jóvenes, esto no suelo hacer y menos cuando el novio ni está enterado de su boda, dime joven, ¿deseas casarte con la señorita?

—¡Por supuesto! —se animó Matt.

—Ah, entonces, prosigamos.

* * *

Meses después, Mimi dio a luz a una hermosa niña rubia de ojos color miel, Matt estaba muy feliz, porque su presente era maravilloso. Los dos estaban haciendo lo que amaban, él se dedicaba a la música pero sus conciertos eran algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, eran emitidas en vivo por la red, por televisión y su público eran tres personas, su esposa, su hijo y su hija. A pesar de presentar algo diferente, Matt tenía éxito, iba a programas a cantar, siempre y cuando le permitiera estar el menor tiempo posible alejada de su familia.

—Mami, Matt me está molestado —le dijo la pequeña rubia a Mimi.

—Ya te dije Milla, golpéalo cada vez que te molesta —le respondió Mimi.

—Sí mami —la niña sonrió por la autorización de su madre.

—Mimi, ¿no crees que está mal que resuelvan todo a base de golpes? —Matt estaba desconcertado.

—Milla tiene tres años, es una niña muy hiperactiva, además así entrena con su hermano… déjala, además, los golpes no son tan fuertes entre ellos. Es terapéutico —Mimi seguía leyendo el periódico.

—Lo siento, Mimi, pero yo no voy a permitir que se golpeen entre ellos —Matt se levantó de la mesa.

La castaña sonrió, satisfecha. Lo siguió sigilosamente, sin haber perdido sus habilidades de ladrona. Vio a Matt que se sentó con sus hijos y empezó a platicar con ellos.

—Eso quería que hicieras, corazón, que te involucraras más con ellos. Niños, ya escucharon a su papá, no más golpes —la castaña se dirigió hacia ellos, se sentó y abrazó a sus pequeños, para luego besar a su esposo.

* * *

Diez años después….

—Matt, ¿por qué dejo llevarme por el impulso y la emoción? —preguntó Mimi.

—Porque te gusta ser espontanea, amor —respondió con simpleza Matt mientras se rasuraba.

—Ah… bien, creo que un hijo más, no nos vendrá mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Matt se cortó con el rastrillo y volteó a ver a su esposa, quien le mostró una prueba de embarazo positiva.

—Tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia en pocos meses, cariño… te amo —Mimi le dio un beso a Matt a quien sin importarle de llenar a Mimi de espuma para afeitar, la besó con intensidad.

—Y yo a ti, te amo, mi ladrona.

**FIN

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, no sabía cómo empezar y mucho menos cómo terminar, espero que no les haya aburrido U.U y no los haya decepcionado con mi intento de epilogo (soy muy mala para ello) Pero hay happy ending =) como los que le gustan a Sakura, por cierto, un aplauso, porque ella si sabe de epilogos y sino es por ella, yo ni lo hago, gracias Ale! se te quiero muchisimo desde méxico. Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, su espera, paciencia conmigo, su tiempo dedica a esta historia, sus reviews. Muchisimas gracias, ustedes hacen que yo (un intento de escritora) siga escribiendo. Muchas, muchisimas gracias por todo, las quiero y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor. **

**Gracias a todos quienes han seguido con Ladrona, dejandome un comentario, ya sea por capitulo o historia, por su tiempo dedicado a leer, por sus visitas, muchisimas gracias, yo continuaré haciendo historias para ustedes siempre y cuando mi imaginación me lo permita. **

**Me pongo de pie ante todas ustedes, sin cansarme de decir que esta historia, es su historia. De verdad, ustedes son lo máximo! me ayudan muchisimo para continuar. **

**G R A C I A S **

**Chofaz, Adrit126, Glisa, Sakura Tachikawa, sakura_rika, Nailea, digimon4ever99,vLuHamDo, Blueflower21, l0v3nist, raymi, snoopyter, Park Ji Sang, Osiris, MimI-CulLen, Ashaki, **Aki**, mym09, fiirefairy, Yuuko, Taishou, Novaly Izazaga de Brieff, Eri, baunyoko, Minami Tomoeda, MitsuChaan, Chizuma, SaludOZ, campaniLLaa =), Meems-ishikawa, AmixD, Neerak, Mizori95, taioralove, Juliii, Kris, Shiaandten.  
**

**Me despido de esta historia con mucha satisfacción n.n**

**Muchas gracias**

**Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño y gratitud**

**XANHEX  
**


End file.
